Por un Juego
by Sailor Earth7
Summary: Hola! Esto no es un capitulo, si no las respuestas a sus reviews y una pequeña sinopsis de un nuevo fanfic
1. Default Chapter

Este fanfic contiene slash/yaoi, lo que quiere decir que hay una relación chico-chico, así que están advertidos, si quieren leerlo es bajo su responsabilidad  
POR UN JUEGO  
CAPITULO UNO.- LAS REGLAS DEL JUEGO  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!! - gritaron a coro todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor  
  
-Bueno. esto tal vez los sorprenda, pero será divertido - dijo Dumbledore tratando de calmar las cosas sin muchos resultados - Oh, vamos no será tan malo - pero los rostros de sus alumnos no dejaban la extraña expresión que tenía (entre sorpresa y miedo), era la hora de la cena todos los alumnos se encontraban en el comedor, cuando el Director dio la noticia de que se planeaba celebrar el 14 de febrero de una forma "diferente" - De cualquier forma se va a hacer y les explicaré la mecánica del juego: Cada uno de ustedes escribirá su nombre en un trozo de pergamino y lo depositara en esta caja - les mostró una caja de madera con grabados - tendrán hasta pasado mañana al medio día para hacerlo, y a la hora de la cena de ese día cada uno pasará a tomar un trozo de pergamino y en él estará escrito el nombre de la persona a la que le deben de obsequiar algo, el objetivo del juego es aclarar los sentimientos que la persona del pergamino les hace sentir, ya que el juego tiene un hechizo, si ustedes están enamorados de una persona el nombre que aparecerá en el pergamino será el de esa persona a la que aman, en cambio si no están enamorados aparecerá el nombre de su mejor amigo o amiga - ahora los rostros de todos eran más de terror que de sorpresa - el nombre que aparezca en el pergamino será un total secreto, como ya les dije el objetivo del juego es solo aclarar nuestros sentimientos, ustedes decidirán si dan el siguiente paso o no. - el silencio reinó en el Gran comedor, todos se preguntaban que pasaría cuando tomaran el pergamino y vieron el nombre que estaba escrito ahí  
  
-Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco - susurró Ron  
  
-Bueno. el siempre ha tenido una forma. muy peculiar de. divertirse - balbuceó Harry un poco sonrojado  
  
-¿Y a ti qué te pasa Harry? - le preguntó Hermione notando el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
-Na. nada, nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - poniéndose aún más rojo  
  
-¿Tienes fiebre Harry? - Preguntó preocupado Ron - estas rojo ¿porqué no vas a ver a la señora Pomfrey?  
  
-Si, eso haré, no me siento muy bien que digamos - Harry se levantó su lugar y salió del Gran Comedor, avanzó con rapidez a través de los pasillos del castillo, hasta que estuvo afuera de éste, camino por la orilla del lago en donde estaba el calamar gigante y se sentó cerca de donde estaba un árbol donde se recargo, la brisa de la noche le era refrescante  
  
-¡Soy un imbécil! ¡¿Cómo puede pasarme esto?! ¡Debo controlarme delante de ellos! - dejó que el viento lo relajara, hace tiempo que había tomado conciencia de lo que sentía, aunque era seguro que lo sentía desde que lo conoció, pero una cosa era aceptarlo y otra muy diferente ¡¡era darle un regalo delante de todos!! ¿Cómo podía hacer eso Dumbledore?, una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios - solo a Dumbledore se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas - pero la sonrisa desapareció al regresar a la realidad, ¿y si cuando sacara el pergamino aparecía su nombre? Bueno no sería algo que le sorprendiera, pero si que le incomodara, ¿Qué haría respecto a Ron y Hermione? Ellos creían que estaba enamorado de otra persona ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante eso? Seguramente les daría asco, y se alejarían de él y tal vez no sólo eso, sino que Ron lo mataría por traicionarlo. otra pregunta se formó en su mente congelándole la sangre. ¿Cómo reaccionaría.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos paseando fuera del Castillo, nada menos que al famoso Harry Potter, el héroe que todos desean, o es que tus amigos ya no quieren estar contigo ¿el pobretón y la sangre sucia ya se cansaron de estar a tu lado Potty Potty? - Draco Malfoy se acercaba al lugar donde se encontraba Harry, él se puso de pie de un salto encarando al slytherin  
  
-Cierra la boca Malfoy - le dijo con voz fría dispuesto a irse - al menos alguien desea estar conmigo por lo que soy  
  
-¡¡¿Qué quieres decir Potter?!! - Draco lo tomó por el brazo obligándolo a detenerse y a mirarlo  
  
-Lo que entendiste Malfoy - los dos se observaban a los ojos en un duelo por ver quien resistía más  
  
-¿Insinúas que las personas solos están conmigo por mi dinero? - preguntó Draco arrastrando peligrosamente las sílabas  
  
-No lo insinúo Malfoy - le respondió Harry en un tono muy bajo pero que daban escalofríos - ¿O acaso hay alguien que te ama por lo que eres y no por tu fortuna? - Draco palideció, pero inmediatamente recobró su postura altiva dándole un puñetazo a Harry en la mandíbula rompiéndole el labio, Harry calló al suelo sin poder reaccionar, pero para cuando lo hizo Draco ya se había marchado. Se quitó la sangre que escurría por su labio con la mano y la observó - Si hay alguien Draco - susurró ante de ponerse en pie e ir a la enfermería, no podía llegar así a la torre.  
Draco caminaba con rapidez hacia su habitación atropellando a todo aquel que osaba cruzarse en su camino, llegó ante una puerta en donde tenía una placa de plata y en letras verdes tenía escrito "Prefecto", entró y cerró dando un fuerte portazo, comenzó a arrojar todo lo que encontraba a su paso: libros, tinteros, cuadros, todo, una inmensa rabia lo invadía, rabia y dolor  
  
-¡¡¿Cómo te atreves Potter?!! ¡¡Eres un maldito desgraciado!! - Tomó una silla por el respaldo y comenzó a golpearla contra la pared - ¡¡Maldito, maldito!! - gritaba una y otra vez hasta que la silla quedó reducida a trozos de madera; estaba cansado, se dejó caer en el piso, abrazó sus piernas con sus brazos hasta tenerlas pegadas a su pecho, poco a poco su respiración se fue calmando. ¿Cómo podía decirle que todos los que lo rodeaban solo lo hacían por su dinero?, ya más calmado meditó lo que le dijo Potter, tenía que admitir que en parte era verdad, la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban lo hacían por su dinero, por ser un Malfoy, o por miedo a su padre, las únicas personas que lo amaban en verdad, las podía contar con una sola mano. y le sobrarían dedos: su padre, su madre, Severus Snape y tal vez Parkinson. y solo tal vez, porque estaba seguro de que si le dijera que su familia estaba en quiebra ya no se mostraría tan interesada en él. se sentía solo y humillado, deseaba tener a una persona que en verdad lo amara por lo que era, quería tener una pareja, podría tener a todas las chicas que quisiera, pero solo estarían con él por su dinero o por su físico, más no porque en verdad lo amaran por lo que era, Potter tenía razón, ¿Acaso lo creía tan idiota como para no darse cuenta? ¿Qué no sabía que en realidad no tenía amigos, amigos de verdad? ¿Qué se lo pasaba bien acompañado de un par de idiotas? Suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso?, en realidad eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que lo molestaba era que hubiese sido EL quien le dijera eso, que hubiera sido Potter el que se lo restregara en su cara, él, el niño consentido de Dumbledore, el futuro Auror que mataría a Voldemort, uno de los chicos más deseado por las chicas, e incluso por chicos y el estaba entre estos últimos ¿Cómo había caído tan bajo? Enamorarse de su propio enemigo, del Gran Harry Potter. y lo peor de todo: que nunca llegaría a corresponderle de igual forma, Potter lo odiaba, de eso estaba seguro, él mismo se había encargado de que así fuera, insultando a Weasley y a Granger. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, recordó el estúpido juego de Dumbledore, ¿qué pasaría si sacaba su nombre? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo averiguaba? ¿Qué pasaría si el mismo Potter se enteraba de lo que sentía por él? Seguramente se burlaría e intentaría humillarlo. para que se engañaba, Potter no haría eso, lo sabía a la perfección, por eso se había enamorado de él, por ser completamente diferente a su persona, él no era manipulador ni ambicionaba el poder como él. - ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito! ¡Siempre tienes que ser el héroe¡ - sus puños golpearon el piso de piedra que estaba debajo de él, se levantó de un salto y tomó su varita, respiro profundamente un par de veces hasta calmarse - Ruparo - todo las cosas que había arrojado al suelo y se habían roto se repararon y se acomodaron en su lugar, se quitó la ropa y se puso su fina pijama, sería mejor que intentara dormir, tenía el presentimiento que de que los próximos días serían muy largos.  
  
************  
  
Los dos días pasaron rápidamente, era la hora del almuerzo, todos los chicos estaban nerviosos, tenían la pequeña esperanza de que Dumbledore cambiara de opinión respecto a su nueva forma de celebrar el día de San Valentín, pero no fue así  
  
-Bien ¿qué esperan para meter sus nombres en la caja? - les preguntó con una sonrisa  
  
-¿Qué hacemos? - Preguntó Ron - ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?  
  
-Ya lo escuchaste Ron - le respondió Hermione escribiendo su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino - vamos date prisa, entre más pronto pase esto, mejor - Ron maldecía por lo bajo pero al final optó por hacerle caso a Hermione. Harry también estaba escribiendo su nombre, dobló el pergamino y espero a que sus amigos terminaran, algunos alumnos se había levantado de sus mesas para ir a depositar sus pergaminos a la caja,  
  
-¿Vamos? - les preguntó con una sonrisa tratando de infundirles ánimo, aunque el mismo no deseaba hacerlo, sus amigos asintieron y los tres se pusieron de pie, caminaron hasta llegar a la caja que estaba en la mesa de los profesores  
  
-Bien, bien, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán - les dijo el profesor Dumbledore, los chicos lo miraron de una forma escéptica, pero prefirieron regresar a su mesa  
  
-El Trío maravilla de Hogwarts ha hecho su aparición, ¿esperan encontrar algún idiota que desee ser su pareja? - les preguntó una voz que arrastraba las sílabas, cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor estaba Draco Malfoy con su habitual pose de-soy-mejor-que-tu-porque-soy-Slytherin-y-un-Malfoy, seguido de sus guaruras  
  
-¿Te refieres a nosotros o a tu persona Malfoy? - le dijo mordaz Hermione  
  
-¡Cállate sangre-sucia!  
  
-¡Tu cállate hurón! - le replicó Ron. Harry solo se limitaba a observar la situación, no deseaba intervenir y provocar una pelea como la de la noche anterior, pero tampoco permitiría que Malfoy insultara a sus amigos, observó como Crabbe y Goyle apretaban los nudillos dispuestos a iniciar una paliza  
  
-Vaya el pobretón Wasel hace su aparición para defender a su noviecita la sangre-sucia  
  
-Basta Malfoy - le dijo Harry con voz calmada. Todos lo miraron extrañados  
  
-Ah Potter, al fin te dignas hablar, o es que tu vocabulario no llega a más de dos palabras seguidas  
  
-Mi vocabulario es mucho más extenso de lo que te imaginas Malfoy, pero en este momento no me siento de humor para tolerar tu "grata" presencia y la de tus "amigos" - la voz de Harry era sumamente calmada, pero con un deje de sarcasmo que hizo enrojecer a Draco - mejor vamonos chicos, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a esta serpiente venenosa - Harry caminó por un lado de Malfoy, dejándolo mudo, sin poder reaccionar, lo único que el chico rubio pudo percibir fue el aroma del chico de ojos esmeralda, un olor fresco y dulce sin llegar a ser empalagoso, Ron y Hermione sonrieron triunfantes y siguieron a Harry que ya los esperaba en la entrada del Gran Comedor  
  
-¡¡Bien hecho Harry!! - Le vitoreó Ron quien no paraba de brincar - ¡Viste la cara que puso!  
  
-Me sorprendes Harry - le dijo Hermione - mira que mantener esa calma y delante de Malfoy no cualquiera lo hace  
  
-Tienes razón Herm. no cualquiera - susurró Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados por el tono de voz de su amigo, parecía que llevaba un poco de tristeza, cuando iban a preguntarle que ocurría Harry se les adelantó - chicos, ¿para qué amargarnos la vida hablando de Malfoy? ¿Qué les parece si hablamos de otra cosa? - Harry sonrió pícaramente, sabía que se metía en terreno peligroso, pero valía la pena arriesgarse - ¿porqué no me dicen que nombres creen que aparecerán en sus pergaminos esta noche? - Los rostros de Hermione y Ron se pusieron rojos de inmediato, tartamudeaban una letras sin llegar a formar palabras - vamos no se pongan nerviosos, no puede ser tan malo o ¿si? - les guiñó el ojo y sus amigos enrojecieron más  
  
-Bu. bueno yo. te. tengo que ir... a. a. ¡La biblioteca!... si, eso, nos vemos - Hermione se apresuró a alejarse de sus amigos, mientras Harry se moría de la risa y un Ron completamente rojo veía en la dirección que había tomado la chica, las carcajadas de Harry lo hicieron regresar al presente  
  
-¡No es gracioso Harry! - le gritó molesto  
  
-Lo. jaja. lo siento. ja. no pude evitarlo amigo - Harry trataba de recuperarse del ataque de risa del que había sido presa, sus manos hicieron presión en su estomago, tratando de ya no reír y regular su respiración, cuando tuvo completo control sobre su cuerpo vió a Ron y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, idéntica a la que hacen los niños cuando saben que han hecho una travesura, para luego cambiar su expresión a una más seria - ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? - Ron bajo el rostro apenado  
  
-No lo se - murmuró  
  
-¿Ron qué pasará esta noche después de que leas el pergamino que hayas sacado? Suponiendo que el hechizo que Dumbledore dijo que le pondría a la caja fuera cierto y en él apareciera el nombre de Hermione - Ron no dijo nada - no quiero parecer pesimista, pero ella no te esperara siempre ¿lo entiendes? Tu tienes que dar el primer paso, porque ella no esta dispuesta a darlo  
  
-Lo se, pero y si.  
  
-Nada de peros, todo irá bien - Harry le sonrió de forma sincera, Ron se sintió aliviado de tener a Harry como su amigo, no, como su hermano, el pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
-Gracias hermano - Harry le sonrió más abiertamente, le gustaba que Ron lo considerara su hermano  
  
-¿Y tu cuándo se lo dirás? - el rostro de Harry palideció  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Vamos Harry, sabes de lo que hablo, Cho tampoco esperara mucho tiempo ¿sabes?, este es su último año en Hogwarts ¿lo recuerdas?, tal vez ya no tengas otra oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes  
  
-Ron no creo que sea correcto  
  
-¡Como no va a ser correcto si la amas! ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Amar no es un pecado!  
  
-No, ella y yo somos de mundos diferentes, jamás podríamos congeniar de esa forma, no valdría la pena  
  
-Pero Harry.  
  
-¡He dicho que no Ron!  
  
-¡Esta bien! ¡Como quieras! ¡Solo recuerda que esta puede ser tu última oportunidad para amar realmente! - y diciendo esto Ron se fue al aula de transformaciones dejando a Harry  
  
-Lo se muy bien, pero también se que es imposible - apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo la impotencia que eso le provocaba, ¿cómo hacerle entender a Ron que él en realidad no amaba a Cho, sino a otra persona, a un chico?, sería casi como pedirle a Snape que bailara ballet delante del colegio, rió ante ese pensamiento, pero lo apartó de inmediato, tenía que llegar a la clase de transformaciones o si no McGonagall lo castigaría, prefirió arriesgarse a una detención y comenzó a correr, si se apuraba llegaría a tiempo, pero al doblar una esquina chocó contra alguien y cayendo ambas personas al suelo  
  
-¡¡Aaahh!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero luego a ver de quien se trataba la otra personas, rieron  
  
-Hola Cho, lamento haberte tirado - le dijo Harry mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse  
  
-Hola Harry, y no te preocupes iba distraída - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa tomado la mano que le ofrecía Harry - pero parecía que tu llevabas prisa  
  
-Oh, si, lamento no poder charlar en este momento, pero tengo que ir a la clase  
  
-No te preocupes, ya charlaremos luego - y con una sonrisa se despidieron. Harry y Cho habían entablado una amistad a raíz de lo de Cedric Diggory, no era que quisiera aprovecharse de la muerte de Cedric para acercarse a ella, pero ambos de alguna manera se necesitaban, él se sentía culpable de la muerte de Diggory por no haber hecho nada para impedir que Voldemort lo asesinara y Cho se sentía culpable porque ella había estado enamorada de Cedric y no había podido demostrárselo, cuando Harry cursaba el cuarto grado había pensado que estaba enamorado de Cho, pero eso era solo una máscara para cubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales en ese tiempo aún no aceptaba y esa máscara aún seguía engañando al resto de las personas, la mayoría de los alumnos pensaban que entre ellos había algo más que amistad y que algún día serían novios, pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad e incluso la única persona que sospechaba cual era esa verdad era Cho. Harry llegó hasta el aula de transformaciones, tenía suerte la profesora McGonagall aún no había llegado, se sentó al lado de Ron que estaba charlando con Seamus y Neville  
  
-¿Dónde te metiste? - le recriminó  
  
-Primero me dejas atrás y luego me regañas  
  
-Bueno, pensé que venías tras de mi, pero tardaste mucho  
  
-Choque con Cho - Ron lo miró de forma pícara, pero Harry ya no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque en ese momento llegó la profesora.  
¡¡¿¿Pero que demonios le había pasado??!! ¡¡¿¿Por qué no pudo reaccionar??!! Esas eran las preguntas que bombardeaban la cabeza de Draco a raíz de su encuentro con Harry Potter, ahora se encontraba "atento" a la clase de encantamientos, pero es que ese chico de cabello azabache estaba metido en su cabeza y el solo recordar ese encuentro su respiración se agitaba, el solo evocar sus ojos que en ese momento tenían una mezcla de rabia contenida con. ¿tristeza?, pero. ¿porqué tristeza?, eso era algo inusual en él, él generalmente era alegre, siempre sonriente, aunque a partir de principios de quinto año su forma de ser había cambiado, seguramente había madurado, se comportaba de manera seria y sus movimientos eran calculados. y luego sus palabras, esas palabras lo hirieron como todas las que él decía, tal vez en eso se parecían, en que si se lo proponían podían herir con sus palabras, y su voz, la había escuchado un centenar de veces, pero nunca se cansaría de escucharla, una voz grave que pronunciaba perfectamente cada silaba de cada palabra. ¡¡¡¿Cómo demonios le había pasado esto?!!!, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos porque una voz aguda lo sacó de ellos.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede Drakito? - era Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Nada que te importe - le respondió de mala gana - y no me digas "Drakito" - Pansy rió de forma tonta (o bien, de forma idiota según Draco)  
  
-Oh vamos, sabes que puedes decírmelo - insistió la chica acariciando su cabello, en un claro signo de coquetería  
  
-¿En verdad quieres saberlo? - ella asintió sonriente, Draco sonrió de forma sádica, si bien podría desahogarse y a la vez asustar a Parkinson ¿porqué no hacerlo? - Bien te lo diré. - Draco tomó aire - estoy enamorado de Harry Potter - en verdad se sintió bien después de decir eso, pero no pudo disfrutar por mucho tiempo de esa sensación, se giró para ver a Pansy, quien lo veía como si fuera un zombi nauseabundo, con una mezcla de asco y asombro, Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, esa carcajada le hizo a pensar a Parkinson que todo había sido una broma de Draco  
  
-¡¡Eres un maldito Draco!! ¡¡Mira que asustarme de esa manera!! - se levantó ofendida al notar que Draco no paraba de reír - Bien, sigue burlándote, ya veremos si después de que saques mi nombre de esa estúpida caja sigues riéndote - y diciendo esto se cambió de lugar, Draco dejó de reír al recordar esa caja, seguramente sacaría el nombre de Harry. y él ¿Qué nombre sacaría de esa caja?, sintió una punzada en el pecho y unas ganas inmensas de destrozar algo. o alguien ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba celoso! Draco se cubrió el rostro con las manos y se hundió en su pupitre, quería que se lo tragara la tierra o bien que Voldemort apareciera y lo matara con un Avada Kedavra.  
  
************ El resto del día pasó rápidamente, contradiciendo a todos lo que no querían que llegara la hora de la cena, pero se sorprendieron así mismos sentados en sus lugares esperando a que el director hablara  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será que primero saquen el pergamino de la caja y después cenemos ¿les parece? - observó a sus alumnos encontrándose con rostros de terror - comencemos entonces, profesora McGonagall - la profesora se puso de pie a regañadientes, por suerte para los profesores ellos no tendrían que participar en ese juego, comenzó llamando a varios estudiantes, ellos pasaban y tomaban el pergamino, algunos lo veían en ese momento y otros preferían guardarlo y verlo más tarde, pero ninguno se escapaba de las preguntas de sus compañeros, unos tenían el rostro rojo, seguramente porque en el pergamino estaba el nombre de su persona amada, y otros solo sonreían, tal vez estaba el nombre de su mejor amigo o amiga  
  
-Granger, Hermione - Hermione se levantó de un saltó y tomó aire, dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba la caja, metió la mano y sacó un pequeño pergamino lo desdobló y lo leyó, el corazón no paraba de latirle y su rostro se había puesto completamente rojo, sonrió tímidamente y regresó a su lugar  
  
-¡¿Qué dice tu pergamino?! - le preguntó Ron en cuanto la chica llegó a su lugar  
  
-Es un secreto - le dijo algo nerviosa y luego dirigió su mirada a Harry, éste le sonrió y ella le regresó la sonrisa pero de forma tímida, Ron no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque enseguida fue llamado por la profesora, tragó saliva con dificultad y puso de pie, dirigiéndose hacia donde lo llamaban, hizo lo mismo que Hermione y leyó su pergamino, el nombre de su amor estaba ahí, suspiró resignado y regresó a su lugar  
  
-¿Y bien? - le preguntó Harry, Hermione miraba atenta, Ron intentó hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca  
  
-Esta bien, es un secreto - le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo, lo que provocó que Ron enrojeciera hasta el punto de no saber donde terminaba su cabello y comenzaba su rostro  
  
-Potter Harry - se sobresaltó, observó hacia el frente y vio unos ojos grises que lo observaban atentos, desvió su mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Cho, ella le sonrió infundiéndole valor, le regresó la sonrisa, se puso de pie y camino hasta la profesora McGonagall, metió la mano a la caja y sintió como una energía cálida la rodeaba y como un pergamino llegó por sí solo hasta su mano, sacó su mano y metió el pergamino en su túnica, no tenía caso verlo, sabía perfectamente cual sería el nombre que estaba escrito ahí, regresó a su lugar  
  
-¿Y bien? - le preguntó Ron mirándolo con atención  
  
-Es un secreto - les respondió con simpleza, los tres rieron por usar las mismas palabras que antes, observaron como seguían pasando alumnos, hasta que llegó el turno de los de Slytherin  
  
-Crabbe, Vincent  
  
-Ustedes creen que Crabbe pueda estar enamorado - les preguntó Hermione  
  
-Dudo que siquiera conozca el significado de esa palabra - le respondió Ron  
  
-Malfoy, Draco - el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, ¿qué nombre aparecía en su pergamino?, bueno eso era obvio, estaría el de Parkinson, ya que era bien sabido que ella estaba detrás de Draco desde primero.  
  
Draco se sintió nervioso, camino lo más seguro posible ya que sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse, tomo un pergamino que curiosamente llegó hasta su mano como si tuviera vida propia, lo desdobló y leyó su contenido  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Sentía como su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, y su rostro enrojecía, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse, guardó el pergamino en su túnica y regresó a su mesa. Los alumnos siguieron pasando hasta no quedar alguno sin pergamino en sus manos o dentro de las bolsas de su túnica  
  
-Ahora que ya todos han pasado- empezó a hablar el profesor Dumbledore - tendrán que pensar en que consistirá el regalo que le darán a esa persona, para eso este fin de semana podrán ir a Hogsmade, tal vez ahí encuentren algo adecuado para la ocasión, y sino hay dudas - observó los rostros de los chicos - ¡¡Qué comience el banquete!! - todos los platos vacíos se llenaron de deliciosos manjares, pero nadie tenía mucha hambre  
  
-¡Grandioso! Encima de todo este barullo tendremos que comprar algo - se quejó Ron con Harry - ¡Y qué se supone que voy a regalarle a. - de pronto se cubrió la boca con las manos mientras enrojecía  
  
-¿A quién Ron? - le preguntó Hermione  
  
-A. a. a.  
  
-Calma no tienes que decírmelo - le dijo - por ahora - susurró - ¿Y tu Harry ya tienes planeado que le vas a regalar a esa persona?  
  
-Harry no la tiene tan difícil, Cho no parece ser muy complicada para esas cosas ¿verdad Harry? - Pero el aludido no respondía - ¿Harry? ¡Harry!  
  
-Eh? ¿Decían algo?  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? - Le preguntó una preocupada Hermione - te sientes mal  
  
-Yo. quisiera estar solo, sino les molesta - y sin darles tiempo a replicar Harry salió del Gran Comedor, caminó hasta llegar al lago y se sentó en la orilla, le gustaba ir ahí cuando se sentía de esa forma, acorralado, asustado por lo que sentía y a la vez triste por no ser correspondido, sacó el pequeño pergamino de su túnica y lo desdobló  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Suspiró, lo sabía, no necesitaba de ese hechizo que Dumbledore le puso a la caja para saber de quien estaba enamorado, admiró la letra, era bonita, los trazos bien hechos y con elegancia, no como la suya que más bien parecían garabatos, pasó sus dedos por las letras cuidando de no correr la tinta, notando que ya estaba seca, acercó el pergamino hasta sus labios y lo beso suavemente, deseando que fueran los labios de Draco, pero sabía que eso era imposible, suspiró nuevamente, se sentía morir en vida, siempre había deseado enamorarse y ser correspondido, pero ¿porque tenía que ser precisamente de Draco Malfoy de quien se enamorara? Esa pregunta había rondado por su cabeza desde que tomó conciencia de sus sentimientos, nunca había encontrado la respuesta, y había optado por no buscarla, y solo ocultar sus sentimientos tratando de esa forma de reprimirlos y si corría con suerte de desaparecerlos, pero nunca lo había logrado, al contrario parecía que se hicieran más fuertes con el paso del tiempo. escuchó pasos acercándose, guardo el pergamino dentro de su túnica rápidamente y espero a que esa persona llegara hasta él, sabía quien era, su aroma llegaba hasta él con ayuda del viento, la persona se sentó a su lado y estuvieron en silencio hasta que ella rompió el silencio  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Harry?  
  
-¿De qué hablas Cho? - ninguno de los dos se giraron para verse, observaban el cielo estrellado que esa noche les confería  
  
-No me engañes Harry, últimamente has estado ausente, se que eso no es muy raro en ti de un tiempo para acá, pero creo saber el motivo  
  
-¿Y según tu cuál es el motivo? - Cho guardó silencio unos minutos buscando las palabras adecuadas  
  
-¿No me preguntas que nombre apareció en mi pergamino? - le inquirió la chica, Harry volteó extrañado, pero solo encontró el rostro de Cho observando las estrella, regresó su vista hacia las estrellas  
  
-¿Y qué nombre esta en tu pergamino?  
  
-Son dos nombres: Ariana Ledadle y Harry Potter - Harry la miró interrogante - no me veas así, ustedes son mis mejores amigos, Ariana siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que ingresamos a Hogwarts, y tu. bueno te considero mi amigo porque estuviste a mi lado cuando sucedió lo de Cedric, me ayudaste mucho para salir de mi depresión y en verdad te aprecio Harry - sus ojos negros se encontraron con los verdes de Harry, él le sonreía de forma tierna - y espero que tu me consideres de igual forma  
  
-Por supuesto Cho, creo que eso ha quedado claro, ¿pero no se supone que sólo tenía que sacar un pergamino? - ella le sonrió  
  
-Y así lo hice, sólo que en el mío apareció escrito tu nombre con un color de tinta diferente mira - Cho le mostró su trozo de pergamino en donde aparecían los nombre de Ariana Ledadle en tinta negra y el de Harry Potter en tinta azul  
  
-¿A qué crees que se deba?  
  
-A que no puedo elegir entre los dos supongo, sería como que tu tuvieras que elegir entre Hermione, Ron o yo, sería algo difícil ¿no crees? - el asintió, el rostro de Cho adquirió una expresión más seria - y supongo que mi nombre no esta en tu pergamino ¿cierto? - Harry se sonrojó  
  
-No  
  
-¿Y Hermione o Ron? - Harry negó con la cabeza - La persona que esta escrita en tu pergamino es la persona a la que amas ¿cierto?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿Hermione y Ron saben quien es? - El chico lo negó - ¿Y me dirás quién es? - Harry giró su cabeza rápidamente encarando a Cho  
  
-No. no puedo  
  
-¿Porqué Harry? Tu y yo somos amigos, confiamos el uno en el otro, aunque me parece extraño que no se lo hayas dicho a ellos  
  
-Es que. no lo entenderían. no. no puedo. no deben saberlo - Cho colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry  
  
-Harry ten calma - Harry se tranquilizó un poco - desde que sucedió lo de Cedric, tu has cambiado mucho, ya no eres ese niño inocente que sólo buscaba tener aventuras y demostrar que podías salir adelante por ti mismo, has madurado, has tomado conciencia de que la vida puede acabar en cualquier momento, pero mientras sigas con vida no puedes estar solo. lo se no estas solo - le dijo antes de que protestara - pero no es lo mismo estar con tus amigos que estar con tu pareja, y si tu estas enamorado lucha por ese amor ¿No has aprendido nada durante estos años? Tu mismo me lo dijiste hace un año, "Cedric murió pero tu estas con vida y debes seguir viviendo por ti y no por él" ¿lo recuerdas? - Harry asintió - no debes vivir a expensas de tus amigos, ellos tienen vida propia igual que tu  
  
-Pero. no es fácil Cho. mi amor no es correspondido  
  
-¿Se lo has dicho?  
  
-No  
  
-Entonces como puedes asegurar que no eres correspondido  
  
-Pero. no es correcto  
  
-¿Acaso ya tiene pareja? - Harry negó, Cho permaneció en silencio procesando la información que Harry le había dado y buscando una respuesta a lo que su amigo decía, todo ese tiempo no había retirado su mano del hombro del chico, presionó con fuerza cuando una idea cruzó por su cabeza ¿acaso sería.?, sólo había una forma de saberlo - Harry - el chico volteó a verla tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de salir huyendo - ¿Se trata de un chico? - Harry palideció a la vez que sus ojos se agrandaba por el miedo y la sorpresa, trató de decir algo, pero no encontraba su voz, esos gestos fueron suficientes para confirmar lo que Cho sospechaba  
  
-Pero. ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - Harry se sorprendió al escuchar eso y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, bajo la mirada apenado, no quería verla a los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de asco que seguramente tenía, ella lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla, en sus ojos no había asco sino ternura - no tiene nada de malo Harry, eso es normal, no tienes porque avergonzarte - Harry sintió como un enorme peso se quitaba de sus hombros, si Cho lo aceptaba, tal vez Hermione y Ron también lo harían, no puedo evitar el impulso de abrazar a Cho  
  
-Yo. gracias Cho. muchas gracias - ninguno de ellos se percató de que una sombra cercana a ellos se ocultaba entre los árboles, escuchando con atención lo que decían.  
  
-¿Pensaste que te iba a rechazar? - le preguntó mientras hundía su rostro en el ángulo de su cuello. Sintiendo como Harry movía la cabeza en forma afirmativa - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?  
  
-Tenía miedo  
  
-Ahora sabes que no te rechazo - Cho se alejó y tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos para luego besarlo en la frente - nunca pienses eso ¿me escuchaste? - Harry asintió - bueno, creo que seguiré con esto otro día, por hoy ha sido suficiente, además te ves muy cansado y es mejor que regresemos a nuestras casas  
  
-Si, vamos - Harry se puso en pie y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse que aceptó gustosa - gracias de nuevo  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ¿cierto?  
  
-Cierto - y así los dos chicos emprendieron el camino hacia sus respectivas, la sombra que había estado escuchándolos salió de la oscuridad, los rayos de la luna iluminaron su esbelta figura, su cabello rubio platinado brilló ante la luz, una expresión de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro y sus puños cerrados solo indicaban el desesperado deseo de estrellarse contra algo, un árbol fue quien extirpó ese deseo al ser golpeado por ese puño, un hilo de sangre corrió por la pálida piel de su mano, pero no le importó, lo golpeo de nuevo con más fuerza, más sangre brotó de la herida, respiraba con dificultad, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirse de sus ojos grises, pero fue más fuerte que él y se dejó caer sobre sus piernas, unos débiles sollozos escapaban por su garganta, se sentía destrozado por dentro, pero no le permitiría a nadie verle en ese estado, ni siquiera a él, no, un Malfoy no se dejaba ver destrozado.  
Ese es el primer capítulo, esperen pronto el segundo y por favor ¡Envíen reviwes! 


	2. Tareas, Discusiones y Besos

CAPITULO DOS.- TAREA, DISCUSIONES Y BESOS.  
A la mañana siguiente Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, era aún muy temprano, pero la razón por la que se encontraban desayunando antes de lo normal era porque la primera clase del día era Pociones, y no permitirían que su querido profesor cuyo cabello, que por lo general, siempre estaba grasoso les quitaran puntos por llegar tarde  
  
-Dense prisa - les pedía Hermione dejando a un lado su plato  
  
-Calma. Hem. aun no. teminamos - le dijo Ron mientras masticaba un bocado de cereal  
  
-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta - le respondió Hermione con una expresión de asco. Harry solo se limitó a seguir masticando lo más rápido posible. Unos minutos después los tres iban camino a las mazmorras, conforme iban bajando la temperatura iban descendiendo, ajustándose lo más que podían sus capas, hasta el punto de quedar enrollados en ellas, al llegar vieron que había solo algunos alumnos de Gryffindor dentro del lugar, los de Slytherin no tenía que preocuparse por llegar tarde, el Profesor Snape siempre los favorecía en lo que fuera, eso era bien sabido por toda la escuela, tomaron asiento comenzando a prepararse para la clase, a los cinco minutos comenzaron a llegar unos pocos alumnos de Slytherin, Ron le dio un codazo a Harry para luego indicarle que viera la mano de Malfoy, así lo hizo y vio como la pálida mano del chico estaba cubierta por una fina tela blanca, Harry se extrañó, si Malfoy se había lastimado la mano bien pudo ir a la enfermería y en un segundo Madam Pomfrey lo habría sanado, pero lo que Harry no sabía era que el rubio no había querido ir a la enfermería a curarse la herida, no armaría un escándalo por un simple corte, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco, los ojos grises centelleaban con un brillo demasiado familiar, lo miraba con desprecio, pero a Harry le parecía ver algo más en esos ojos que lo habían cautivado, ¿qué era? ¿Podría ser. dolor?, se sintió preocupado, ¿qué le habría pasado para lastimarse y hacerlo sentirse así?, casi enseguida llegó el profesor Snape, quien parecía no estar de muy buen humor porque casi llegando le quitó 10 puntos a su propia casa porque un chico se atravesó en su camino, llegó directamente a la pizarra y comenzó a anotar los ingredientes para una poción  
  
-Harán esta poción, aquí tienen los ingredientes que necesitaran, lo harán en parejas y yo formaré las parejas - Snape comenzó a nombrar a las parejas, con ese toque característico que tenía para reunir a las personas que más se odiaban... bueno a casi todas las que se odiaban  
  
-Potter con Malfoy - Harry cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su corazón que en ese momento parecía bailar tecno, por suerte para él, Snape tomó ese gesto como tratando de controlar el odio que le profesaba, y que obviamente le era correspondido, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al lugar de Draco, él ya tenía todos los ingredientes acomodados en el orden en que se agregarían, ignorando olímpicamente a Harry, este acto le extraño mucho, mas no dijo nada y se limitó a comenzar a cortar las raíces de sándalo que necesitaban, los dos trabajaban en silencio, eran tantas las veces en que Snape los había hecho trabajar juntos que ya sabían la forma en que debían trabajar: Harry cortaba todas las raíces y molía a los insectos mientras Draco medía y agregaba los ingredientes y revisaba la cocción de la poción; Harry sonrió internamente al menos en ese aspecto se conocían bastante. Ya casi habían terminado, lo único que faltaba era esperar a que la poción llegara al punto de ebullición, Harry se acomodó en su silla dispuesto a esperar, pero algo llamó su atención, Draco no había hablado ni siquiera para insultarlo, eso era extraño ¿le pasaría algo?, sólo tenía una forma de saberlo  
  
-¿Te comieron la lengua, Malfoy? - el aludido lo encaró con esa mirada llena de odio, que al gryffindor le partió el alma-  
  
-Para tu desgracia no Potter - Draco pronunció su apellido de una forma que a Harry le dolió escuchar - Es solo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ocuparme de ti  
  
-Oh vaya, Draco Malfoy no se digna a hacerme la vida un infierno ¿me pregunto que cosa podría ser más importante que eso?  
  
-Al contrario de ti yo ocupo mi tiempo en cosas con mayor provecho que... cortejar a una Revenclaw - Draco no pudo evitar que esas palabras salieran de su garganta, era tanto el despecho que sentía que necesitaba sacarlo de alguna manera, y que mejor que desquitarse con el propio causante de su dolor. Harry lo miró extrañado, ¿acaso Draco también creía en esos rumores? ¿Pero porqué se lo había dicho de esa forma, con despecho? Su cerebro no procesó las siguientes palabras que dijo  
  
-Yo no cortejo a nadie  
  
-¿A no? ¿Eso quiere decir que ya es tu noviecita? ¡El Gran Harry Potter ya tiene novia! ¡Oh Vaya! - la voz del chico rubio estaba bañada de sarcasmo y dolor  
  
-Yo no tengo novia Malfoy - Draco lo miró escéptico - Cho es sólo mi amiga  
  
-Con que ese es su nombre - Harry se sintió intimidado por la mirada de Malfoy, pero no se permitió el mostrarlo - No tienes porque darme explicaciones Potter, no te las estoy pidiendo - Harry se sonrojó levemente al darse cuenta de que lo que había estado diciendo parecía un explicación para Malfoy, intentó hablar pero no encontró las palabras  
  
-Debieron de haber terminado si están charlando tan amenamente - los interrumpió el profesor Snape acercándose hasta su lugar y observando a Harry con una mueca que claramente era de odio  
  
-Si Profesor - le respondió Malfoy, Snape revisó la poción, después de unos segundos una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro  
  
-Vaya, veo que estar al lado del señor Malfoy mejora sus habilidades en pociones Potter - Harry volvió a sonrojarse y esta vez Malfoy se dio cuenta - 10 puntos para cada uno - Snape giró bruscamente y se dirigió a la pizarra escribiendo algo en ella - Trabajo para entregar el lunes, definición de la poción Veritaserum, ingredientes, localización, efectos, y antídoto y lo harán en parejas - el profesor sonrió de forma maligna - y las parejas serán las mismas que han trabajado hoy - si las miradas mataran, Severus Snape hubiera sido asesinado de la forma más cruel y despiadada que pudiera haber por todos los alumnos de esa clase.  
  
-Bien Malfoy, ¿a qué hora se supone que haremos este trabajo?  
  
-Terminando las clases en la Biblioteca Potter, y más vale que seas puntual, no me gusta perder mi tiempo y menos contigo  
  
-Uuhhyy, Malfoy que cruel eres - le dijo Harry tratando de fingir que eso le dolía, aunque no tuvo mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo  
  
-No te hagas el gracioso Potter - y diciendo esto Malfoy salió de las mazmorras junto con Goyle y Crabbe, Harry suspiró apesadumbrado, pero alejó esos pensamientos y se acercó a sus amigos que en ese momento discutían  
  
-¡Ese maldito, bastar.  
  
-¡Ron! - lo interrumpió Hermione  
  
-¡Hermione! ¿Acaso no escuchaste?  
  
-Si lo escuche, nos dejo trabajo que hacer para este fin de semana  
  
-¡Exacto! ¡Se supone que iremos a Hogsmade ESTE fin de semana! ¡Nos pasaremos toda la noche, si no es que TODO el fin de semana haciendo SU trabajo! ¡Y lo peor! ¡Me toco con Goyle!  
  
-Ya no te quejes, a mi me tocó con Bulstrode, lo mejor será que comencemos en cuanto terminen las clases  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón, es mejor salir de esta cuanto antes Ron - le dijo Harry uniéndose a la conversación, al ver que su mejor amigo "le daba la espalda" haciendo de eso una pelea desigual, el pelirrojo ya no dijo nada, así que siguieron su camino a las próximas clases  
La última clase del día para los Gryffindor era Encantamientos, el pequeño profesor Flitwick terminaba de dar las indicaciones para un encantamiento antisonoro, este encantamiento no permitía que algún sonido saliera de una habitación que fuera protegida por este hechizo, al terminar la clase, Harry y compañía se dirigieron rápidamente a su sala común para dejar algunas cosas, ya que no pensaban ir a la biblioteca con su mochila y todos los libros de esa tarde, pero el camino desde el aula de encantamientos hasta la torre, era bastante largo, al llegar dejaron sus cosas, para luego dirigirse a la Biblioteca, cuando llegaron Harry buscó a Draco, encontrando una cabellera rubia platinada en una de las mesas más escondidas, al parecer ya estaba haciendo el trabajo porque estaba rodeado de varios pergaminos y libros, se despidió de Ron y Hermione y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el chico.  
  
-Llegas tarde- le dijo arrastrando las sílabas más de lo normal, claramente enfadado  
  
-Acabo de salir de Encantamientos  
  
-Eso es mentira Potter, tu clase de Encantamientos terminó hace más de 20 minutos  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Harry extrañado de que Draco supiera a que hora terminaban sus clases, Malfoy se mordió la lengua, no debió de hacerle notar que conocía su horario  
  
-Deja de preguntar idioteces Potter y ponte a trabajar que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - Harry bufó  
  
-Bien que me toca hacer  
  
-Yo ya tengo la definición y cuales son los ingredientes, tú busca su localización, los efectos y el antídoto  
  
-De acuerdo - se dirigió a una de estanterías en busca de algún libro donde viniera algo sobre la poción que tenían que hacer, lo tomó y se sentó frente a Draco, sacó un pergamino y una pluma comenzando a anotar lo que encontraba acerca de sus efectos.  
  
El tiempo pasó, ya era pasada la media noche, y los pocos alumnos que quedaban comenzaban a irse, la señora Pince se había ido desde hace una hora pidiendo que el último que saliera cerrara la puerta, los únicos que quedaban eran Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, a Draco se le cerraban los ojos, no había dormido bien la noche anterior, se la había pasado pensando en el chico que estaba sentado frente a él, que en ese momento se encontraba copiando un párrafo de un libro ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de Harry Potter? Desvió su mirada hacia el chico de cabello negro y lo vio embelesado observando una imagen de un fénix, la poción que estaban investigando requería lagrimas de un fénix, parece que esa ave le gustaba a Harry, sus pensamientos regresaron de golpe a sus sentimientos, podía aceptar enamorarse de un chico, pero de ¡Harry Potter!, él, hijo de un Mortífago al servicio de Lord Voldemort, enamorado del que se supone debe eliminarlo, la vida no podía ser más cruel. Había aceptado sus sentimientos desde hace tiempo, pero no se los había dicho a nadie, no quería imaginar la reacción de su padre, la primera idea que se le ocurrió que haría su padre al respecto sería matarlo, pero luego le vino otra a la mente aún peor que la anterior, utilizarlo para atraer al Chico Que Vivió, y todo eso contando que el susodicho dueño de su corazón obviamente no le correspondía, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, sin contar los celos que sentía de solo pensar que Harry ya tenía novia, aunque el le hubiera dicho que solo era su amiga, la sola idea lo hacía desear matar a esa Revenclaw, pero si el le había dicho que solo era su amiga, tal vez fuera cierto, aunque, ¿porqué le había dado una explicación? ¡Y encima de todo tenía que regalarle algo! y no podría ser cualquier cosa, ya que un Malfoy no obsequia cualquier tontería, además no le daría la oportunidad a Potter de decir que era un miserable tacaño en cuestión de regalos, suspiró desesperado. Su suspiró llamó la atención de Harry  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó. Malfoy se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz  
  
-Nada - le respondió secamente pero sin llegar a ser grosero  
  
-Pareces cansado, ¿quieres dejarlo por hoy?  
  
-No, necesitamos terminar para tener el fin de semana libre, además no soportaría estar más tiempo contigo Potter - esto último lo dijo dándose cuenta de que estaban teniendo una conversación "civilizada", pero ese comentario logró herir a Harry  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podría soportarte por más tiempo serpiente venenosa, me imagino que deseas tener todo el fin de semana libre para pensar con mayor libertad que le vas a regalar a la idiota de la que te enamoras ¿cierto?  
  
-Mira quien lo dice ¿ya decidiste que regalarle a esa Revenclaw?  
  
-Ya te dije que es solo mi amiga  
  
-Si como no, a otro con ese cuento Potter  
  
-Piensa lo que quieras Malfoy, esa es la verdad, de cualquier forma al menos yo tendría alguien a quien querer ¿pero seguro que tu pergamino no esta en blanco? ¿Tienes amigos? o mejor dicho ¿tienes sentimientos Malfoy? - Draco se puso de pie de un golpe  
  
-¡Claro que los tengo cara rajada! - le respondió poniéndose de pie - ¡Solo que yo se los demuestro a quien vale la pena!  
  
-¡Si como no! ¡A otro con esa historia Malfoy! ¡Ni siquiera tienes amigos a quien demostrarle tus sentimientos! ¡¿O crees que a esos idiotas de Crebe y Goyel se les puede llamar amigos?!  
  
-¡¿Y a la Comadreja y la sangre sucia si?! - Harry se exasperó, se puso de pie y caminó a paso decidido hasta estar frente al slytherin  
  
-¡¡Por supuesto que si!!  
  
-¡¡Por Dios Potter, te creía más inteligente!! ¡Ese estúpido pobretón que no tiene donde caerse muerto y la imbécil sangre sucia esa, no tiene más vida que los exámenes, no te pueden ofrecer nada!  
  
-¡A ti lo único que te importa es el dinero y la pureza de sangre! - siseó Harry comenzando a perder la paciencia  
  
-¡Te lo dije en el tren Potter, que te juntaras con las personas adecuadas! ¡¿Pero me hiciste caso?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Te fuiste con ese imbécil de Wasley y su pobretona familia?! - el puño de Harry intentó estrellarse contra el rostro de Malfoy, pero el rubio fue más rápido deteniéndolo con su mano, sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor  
  
-¡¿Porqué siempre los insultas?! ¡¡Ron y Hermione son mucho mejores que tu en muchos aspectos!!  
  
-¡¿Así?!  
  
-¡Si! - gritó fuera de si - ¡Ellos me ofrecen muchas más que lo que cualquier otro puede ofrecerme! - ese comentario le dolió a Draco en lo más profundo de su ser, como si un puñal fuera encajado en su pecho, aún tenía atrapado el pudo de Harry con su mano, presionándolo con fuerza - ¡¡Ellos me ofrecen su amistad incondicional, me ofrecen una familia verdadera, algo con lo que tu no cuentas!!  
  
-¡¿Será porque yo si tengo familia?! - Harry se soltó con un movimiento brusco, arrojando a Draco contra una de las estanterías, provocando un ruido estrepitoso y que varios libros cayeran al suelo  
  
-¡¿Y qué familia puede tener un maldito Mortifago?! - sus ojos esmeralda centelleaban con intensidad, mirando con furia a Draco  
  
-¡¡Yo no soy, ni seré nunca un maldito Mortifago!! - gritó Malfoy incorporándose a pesar del dolor que le provocó el choque, nunca pensó que el Niño de Oro de Hogwarts tuviera tanta fuerza física. Harry se quedó de pie delante de él, mirándolo de forma extraña  
  
-¿Y por qué no? - Harry sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, pero no sabía a ciencia cierto porque, si por la emoción de que Draco aún no era un mortifago, o porque ese rubio lo estaba sacando de sus casillas - ¿Acaso tu orgullo de Malfoy no te permite hacerlo? Yo no le veo el problema, tu padre bien lo hizo a un lado para servir a un bastardo como Voldemort - Draco no supo que fue lo que lo exasperó más, si la sangre fría con que Harry habló, o el veneno de la realidad que llevaban sus palabras  
  
-¡Mi orgullo ha sido quien me ha mantenido en pie innumerables de veces Potter!  
  
-¡Pues déjame decirte que tu orgullo no es más que una porquería, una estúpida máscara porque tienes miedo de descubrir quien eres en realidad! ¡Un estúpido chico que teme no ser amado! - justo en el clavo, sin pensar en lo que hacía Draco golpeó a Harry con fuerza en la boca del estomago, obligándolo a doblarse, pero casi de inmediato se incorporó propinándole un puñetazo al rubio en la mejilla, Draco se tambaleó, pero no se permitió caer, enseguida se abalanzó hacia el gryffindor tirándolo al suelo, apoyando su brazo contra el pecho de Harry inmovilizándolo, con una mirada fiera en sus ojos grises, los ojos de Harry seguían relampagueaban de esa extraña forma, como si tuvieran vida propia, resplandeciendo por la furia y la excitación de tener el rostro del slytherin tan cerca del suyo. En un impulso repentino, Harry capturó los labios de Draco, el rubio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, dejando de ejercer presión con su brazo, Harry aprovechó eso para intercambiar los papeles, ahora él estaba sobre el slytherin besándolo con desesperación. Draco no lograba reaccionar, estaba paralizado, cuando de pronto sintió una lengua desplazarse a voluntad por su boca. Harry lo besaba con pasión, casi de forma salvaje, succionando y mordiendo esos labios que lo incitaban a lo prohibido, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de que Draco no le respondía, separó su rostro con un movimiento brusco, se puso de pie de forma decidida, Draco solo se incorporó un poco observando sin expresión alguna el rostro moreno que lo mirada de forma retadora.  
  
-¿A ver si tu orgullo soporta eso? - le dijo de manera fría antes de salir de forma fugaz de la biblioteca. Draco se quedó ahí, inmóvil, hasta que su cerebro logró procesar lo que hace unos minutos había pasado.  
  
-¿A ver si tu orgullo soporta eso? - le dijo de manera fría antes de salir de forma fugaz de la biblioteca. Draco se quedó ahí, inmóvil, hasta que su cerebro logró procesar lo que hace unos minutos había pasado.  
  
-¡¡Harry!! - Gritó poniéndose de pie con dificultad, pero el chico de cabello negro ya no estaba en la biblioteca - ¡soy un estúpido! - Golpeó con fuerza uno de los estantes de libros. Recordó lo que acababa de pasar: Harry lo había besado, eso significaba. que debía sentir algo por él, que no lo odiaba como él pensaba, tal vez, tuviera una oportunidad. Un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Harry Potter, pero también estaba seguro de las consecuencias de ese amor, una de ellas era su padre y Lord Voldemort, era verdad lo que le había dicho al gryffindor, él no pensaba ser un mortífago, eso significaría enfrentarse a su padre y al Señor Tenebroso, pero eso no sería hasta dentro de un tiempo, si Harry sentía algo por él, tal vez las cosas tendrían que adelantarse, pero antes tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, aunque ya era muy tarde para ir a buscarlo ¿Qué podía hacer?, tendría que esperar a tener una oportunidad y saber que ocurría exactamente con ese gryffindor. Volvió hasta la mesa donde estaban sus cosas y vio que Harry no se había llevado las suyas, salió tan rápido que ni tiempo tuvo de recogerlas, las tomó junto con las suyas y se dirigió a las mazmorras, tenía que pensar en lo que iba a hacer ahora.  
Corría con toda la fuerza que le proporcionaban sus piernas, pero no era mucha, desde que salió de la biblioteca en más de una ocasión habían amenazado con tropezarse, sus músculos estaban tensos, y sus ojos cegados por las lágrimas que intentaban escapar de sus ojos ¡Como pudo ser tan imbécil! ¡Lo había echado todo a perder! Ahora Malfoy lo humillaría delante de todo el Colegio, se burlaría de él, de lo que sentía, ¡¿Pero cómo pudo llegar a ese punto?! Corría sin rumbo fijo, no sabía a donde se dirigía, y no quería saberlo, sólo quería escapar de ahí, de su realidad, intentó correr con más fuerza, pero chocó contra algo. o alguien, escuchó un gritó ahogado, la sangre se le congeló ¡¿Y si Malfoy había salido a buscarlo para reclamarle?! Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien  
  
-¿Quién es? - preguntó la voz de una chica. Harry volvió a respirar, al menos no era Malfoy  
  
-Yo. soy  
  
-¿Harry? - se extrañó un poco, su mente no funcionaba como debía y no reconocía la voz que le hablaba, la chica susurró algo y en su varita se encendió una pequeña luz, era una chica alta de cabello castaño rojizo levemente ondulado, se trataba de Ariana, la amiga de Cho - ¿Qué haces aquí? - La chica se puso en pie y ayudó a Harry a hacer lo mismo - ¡Oh, por Dios! - Exclamó al ver el estado en que se encontraba el chico, las lágrimas habían ganado y se deslizaban sin control por su rostro, sus labios temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? - pero Harry no le respondió - Será mejor que te lleve con Cho, ella sabrá que hacer - tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo condujo por varios pasillos, el chico no oponía resistencia, parecía un muñeco que se dejaba hacer, llegaron a lo que parecía un túnel, se introdujeron en él y después de unos momentos llegaron hasta un muro donde había un cuervo, Ariana se acercó a él y susurró algo, casi al instante se abrió un hueco en el muro, la chica echó un vistazo y viendo que no había nadie introdujo a Harry, subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, entraron, se trataba de un cuarto, seguramente uno de chicas, sólo había dos camas y en general era igual al que Harry compartía con los chicos. Ariana se acercó a una cama e hizo a un lado las cortinas, se acercó a la persona que dormía placidamente - Cho, despierta Cho - la sacudió un poco hasta que la chica abrió los ojos  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Ariana? ¿Por qué me despiertas a estas horas? - preguntó Cho aún adormilada  
  
-Se trata de Harry - Ariana se hizo a un lado para que Cho pudiera ver, en cuanto vio al chico el sueño pasó a segundo plano - los dejaré solos para que hablen - Ariana salió de la habitación y casi enseguida Cho se acercó a Harry  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió Harry? - el chico de cabello negro no soportó más y se derrumbó en los brazos de su amiga, permitió que sus lagrimas corrieran a voluntad, se abrazó a Cho, necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no dejarse morir, sus sollozos fueron menguados por la ropa de Cho, tenía abrazado a Harry como si de un bebé se tratase, los dos estaban hincados en el suelo, ella trataba de darle consuelo, aunque no sabía que ocurría, poco a poco Harry se fue calmando, hasta que solo quedaban los rezagos de sus lagrimas y de unos cuantos sollozos, lo separó con cuidado de su cuerpo - Harry. - lo llamó la chica  
  
-Lo eche todo a perder Cho  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Soy un estúpido. no debí hacerlo - las voz de Harry no era mayor a un susurro  
  
-¿Qué es lo que no debiste hacer? - hubo un silencio tenso  
  
-Lo. besé - ahora empezaba a comprender, se trataba del chico del que se había enamorado su amigo, tal vez ese chico debió rechazarlo.  
  
-¿Te rechazó? - Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió exactamente?  
  
-Snape nos mandó hacer un trabajo. y él era mi pareja. estuvimos en la biblioteca. y comenzamos a discutir... me enfurecí tanto con lo que me decía... él también se puso furioso. nos golpeamos y yo... cuando me tenía acorralado en el piso. lo besé  
  
-¿Pero dices que no te rechazo, entonces que hizo?  
  
-Nada  
  
-¿Nada? ¿Se quedó inmóvil? - Harry asintió, Cho meditó, su cerebro trabajaba a todo lo que podía en esos momentos, no por nada estaba en Revenclaw, donde están los inteligentes, trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que ese chico le decía, por un lado estaba confundido, por no decir destrozado porque besó al chico que ama, pero este no le correspondió, pero tampoco lo rechazó, prácticamente estaba igual que al principio, con la pequeña diferencia que el amor de Harry ya no era un secreto para ese chico, aunque también pudo vislumbrar una pequeña esperanza - Harry no toda esta perdido  
  
-Claro que lo esta Cho, no lo entiendes  
  
-No, el que no lo entiende eres tú, si dices que no te rechazó.  
  
-Pero tampoco me correspondió - la interrumpió  
  
-Enfoquémonos al punto de que no te rechazó, según por lo que me cuentas, el chico en cuestión tiene un carácter fuerte, si en verdad le fueras indiferente te habría rechazado de inmediato ¿no lo crees? - eso hizo que Harry vislumbrará una pequeña luz en la oscuridad  
  
-Podría ser ¿pero entonces porqué hizo nada?  
  
-Bueno, podría ser porque no se lo esperaba, dices que estaban peleando, me imagino que la discusión debió de ser muy fuerte para que llegaran a golpearte, así que él se esperaba un nuevo golpe, no un beso, me imagino que lo tomaste desprevenido y no supo como reaccionar en ese momento, por eso se quedó inmóvil - viéndolo como lo ponía Cho, todo parecía tener sentido - porque mejor no te calmas y buscas la oportunidad de hablar a solas con él y decirle lo que sientes  
  
-No puedo hacer eso, no. no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me haría  
  
-De cualquier forma tienes que aclarar las cosas con él, no puedes quedarte sin hacer nada  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Nada de peros Harry Potter, tal vez esta sea tu última oportunidad con él y tienes que aprovecharla  
  
-Pero no. yo... - suspiró resignado, tenía que aceptar que su amiga estaba en lo cierto - tal vez... tengas razón  
  
-Podrías utilizar el día de San Valentín para hacerlo, faltan menos de cuatro días para ello, después de darle su regalo podrías hablar con él ¿no te parece?  
  
-No lo se... no estoy seguro... pero...tal vez  
  
-Y a propósito Harry ¿cómo se llama el chico en cuestión? - Harry se sonrojó fuertemente y comenzó a balbucear palabras sin sentido - Oh, vamos Harry, dímelo creo que merezco saberlo  
  
-Ah, bueno... él... se. se llama. Draco Malfoy  
  
-¡¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!! - Grito Cho poniéndose de pie de un salto y arrojando a Harry a un lado, después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se ruborizó y regresó a sentarse en el piso - lo siento. pero. ¿Draco Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín!  
  
-¿Tanto. te molesta?  
  
-No. no es que me moleste. es solo que. de todos los chicos que hay en Hogwarts. tenía que ser Malfoy. es algo. difícil de creer... ¿pero Harry has pensado en las consecuencias que traerá todo esto?, quiero decir sabes quien es el padre de Draco Malfoy  
  
-Lo se y créeme que lo he pensado en muchas ocasiones, es por eso que no había hecho nada... hasta hoy  
  
-Pero. bueno. son tus sentimientos. y por algo es así. tal vez algo bueno salga de eso. bueno eso espero  
  
-Gracias Cho, por comprender  
  
-En realidad. no lo comprendo muy bien. pero no puedo hacer nada para intentar cambiarlo. sólo apoyarte y rezar porque todo salga bien. - agitó su cabeza a los lados tratando de despejar su mente - De cualquier forma es mejor que regreses a tu sala común, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a Hogsmade  
  
-Si y gracias de nuevo  
  
-Por nada, para eso estamos los amigos  
  
*******************  
  
POR OBVIAS RAZONES EN ESTE CAPITULO NO RESPONDERE REVIEWS  
  
Solo quiero volver a pedir una disculpa, por lo que cierta "amiga" y yo provocamos, en verdad yo no sabía nada de no ser porque la otra chica me hizo llegar su mail diciéndomelo, pero esto ya esta corregido, nuevamente lo siento y ojalá sigan leyendo mis fics. 


	3. De compras por Hogsmade

Holaaaa! Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de "Por un Juego" pero antes ¡A responder Reviews!  
  
Reiko Noriko: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y respecto a tu amenaza ~_~ ¡Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! Si es por mi seguridad lo que sea jaja, sobre lo que la psicología trataré de seguir con la misma línea y por favor sigue escribiendo reviews, me animan mucho.  
Eva: bueno, sobre como se lo montará Draco para confesarle su amor a Harry eso tardará un par de capítulos más, pero no te preocupes que de seguro será de tu agrado, y claro que no se dedicarán a evadirse como pudiste ver un poco en este capítulo  
  
Caroline_R: Te aseguro que continuaré pronto con el resto de la historia, solo que si me retraso un poco comprendan, entre el trabajo y la escuela (sin contar las tareas y el novio) es difícil darse tiempo, pero aún así hago todo lo posible.  
  
Val: que buen que es de tu agrado, me esforzado mucho por hacer esta historia, respecto a tus preguntas, aquí van algunas respuestas: Sobre lo de si Lucis se entera: si, llegará a enterarse y no se pondrá muy feliz que digamos, al igual que le sacará el mayor provecho. Si, si se verán más celos, de hecho tengo planeada una buena escena de celos por parte de ambos y creo que ahí habría un pequeño enfrentamiento entre el slytherin y el gryffindor, sobre la escena de celos con Ron incluido creo que esa no la tendré en el fanfic, pero tomaré tu idea para otra historia, gracias por la idea ^_^  
  
GaBrIeLa, Maggie, RINOA_Syl(), Arisa: gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos para continuar, trataré de no defraudarlos  
  
Skgirlfan: Si tengo otros fanfics de H/D, son: Reflexiones de un Dragón, Entre lo Fácil y lo Correcto, Una serpiente y un león, Un Beso; y tengo otro que no son slash de Harry, se trata de un Ginny/Harry, que se llama De mi enamórate, pero te pido que lo leas antes de hacer conjeturas y luego me des tu opinión, y esto comenzando a escribir otras, espero que también sean de tu agrado  
Ahora si, aquí esta el capitulo  
CAPITULO TRES.- DE COMPRAS POR HOGSMADE  
La siguiente mañana era muy ajetreada, había alumnos que corrían de un lado a otro buscando a compañeros o terminando de arreglar sus cosas.  
  
-¡Dense prisa!  
  
-Ya vamos Hermione - le respondió Ron a la chica  
  
-Miren que quedarse dormidos cuando tenemos que ir a Hogsmade  
  
-No fue mi culpa, Harry no me despertó, el también se quedó dormido  
  
-Oye no me culpes de todo a mi  
  
-Me imagino que llegaste tarde por terminar el trabajo - "el trabajo" esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Harry, ¡Había olvidado su parte del trabajo en la Biblioteca cuando lo de Malfoy! ¿Y si iba en ese momento a buscarlo? ¿Lo encontraría? ¡Pero ya no tenía tiempo! Su suerte no podría ser peor - ¿Harry?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Terminaste el trabajo ¿cierto? - le preguntó su amiga de forma inquisitiva. Harry se debatía entre decirle la verdad o no, sabía que si le decía que había olvidado el trabajo en la biblioteca y no lo había terminado sería regañado por su amiga y ser regañado por Hermione era como ser regañado por la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Eh... claro, solo... me faltan unos detalles... nada con mucha importancia - se apresuró a decir al ver la cara de su amiga al decir "faltan unos detalles"  
  
-Bien - dijo al cabo de unos segundos - ahora ¡Vamonos! - les dijo, Harry suspiró aliviado, no había tenido otra opción más que mentirle a su amiga, sin más remedio que seguir al resto de los alumnos rumbo a Hogsmade, se fue caminando con ellos, de regreso ya pensaría que hacer.  
  
***************  
  
El camino no fue muy largo, ya muchos chicos y chicas comenzaban a invadir las tiendas en busca del regalo adecuado, entre estos chicos estaba Draco Malfoy acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Draco aún tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que iba a hacer sobre el asunto de Harry Potter, aún no tomaba la decisión de que decirle cuando llegara el momento de aclarar el incidente del beso, ni muchos menos sabía cuando sería ese momento, muchas cosas estaban en juego, sobre todo su vida estaba en juego, y no solo su vida, su amor, su seguridad y la de Harry, era una difícil decisión la que tenía que tomar y por lo mismo tenía que ser tomada cuanto antes, pero eso no impedía que tenían que encontrar un regalo para ese estúpido juego que había realizado el vejete chiflado, y como había dicho antes: Un Malfoy no regalaba cualquier tontería, y mucho menos a Harry Potter. Entraron a muchas tiendas, la mayoría de ellas donde vendían cosas costosas, pero nada parecía satisfacerlo  
  
-¿Aún no te decides que regalarme Drakito? - Draco maldijo por lo bajo  
  
-Te he dicho mil veces que no me llamas así, ¿o acaso tu cerebro no es lo suficientemente grande para entender eso Pansy? - Parkinson ignoró ese comentario  
  
-Puedo ayudarte en encontrar algo adecuado para mí  
  
-Tu no estas en mi pergamino ¿te cuesta mucho entender eso?  
  
-Si como no, bueno a mí me fascinan las cosas costosas como los vestidos de seda o mejor aún ¡Las joyas! ¿Crees tener tan buen gusto como para comprarme una joya exquisita digna de mí? - Draco se acercó peligrosamente a Pansy  
  
-Estas diciendo que mis gustos son mediocres - siseó el chico  
  
-Eh. no, claro que no  
  
-Pansy, te lo digo por última vez, desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que te ponga en ridículo delante de todos - Parkinson palideció y Draco sonrió por haber triunfado  
  
-Eres muy malo Draco  
  
-Y eso que aún no me conoces de mal humor  
  
-Ya nos veremos Draco, y tendrás que comportarte mejor conmigo - la chica se alejó de Malfoy, y éste sonrió triunfante  
  
-Draco a nosotros si puedes decirnos la verdad  
  
-¿A qué te refieres Vincent?  
  
-¿Quién esta en tu pergamino?  
  
-Ese es MI secreto y confórmese con saber eso - Goyle y Crabbe intercambiaron miradas, no entendían la actitud de su "amigo", siguieron caminando sin hablar al respecto, pero una idea rondaba por la mente de Draco "joyas", una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, después de todo, tal vez se tendría que comportar mejor con Pansy, se dirigieron a una tienda en donde vendían y fabricaban joyas, al entrar los ojos de Crabbe y Goyle se abrieron de la sorpresa, todos los estantes de esa tienda estaban repletos de todo tiempo de joyas, desde collares de perlas y diamantes, pulseras, aretes, prendedores, así como figuras de animales hechas por algún metal valioso con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, Draco no se sorprendió en la habitación de su madre había aún más joyas que esas. Una señora regordeta y de rostro amable salió a su encuentro  
  
-Buenos días guapos ¿buscaban algo en especial?  
  
-Deseo ver sus joyas más costosas y si digo costosas quiero decir exactamente eso  
  
-Oh, un chico exigente, bien, veamos que tan buen gusto tienes - la señora entró a un cuarto que estaba junto al recibidor, después de unos minutos regresó con varias cajas entre sus manos, las colocó en fila sobre el mostrador y las abrió, en cada caja había un distinto tipo de joya (en una caja había collares, en otra aretes, brazaletes, anillos y así sucesivamente), y a la vez cada tipo de joya era de diferente material o diseño; Malfoy desechó inmediatamente los collares, los aretes y los brazales, ya que no podía imaginarse a Harry usando ese tipo de cosas, centró su atención en los prendedores y los anillos, pero ninguno captaba su atención  
  
-¿Es todo lo que tiene? - preguntó con fastidio  
  
-¿No te agradó nada?  
  
-Sinceramente señora, buscaba algo mejor  
  
-¿Se trata de un regalo?  
  
-Si  
  
-¿La persona a la que le vas a regalar es de gustos caros? - Draco meditó su respuesta, si bien sabía que el Gran Harry Potter no se fijaba en el dinero, él quería regalarle algo realmente valioso  
  
-No, soy yo quien desea regalarle algo así  
  
-¿Y esa persona es muy preciada por ti? - Draco se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitarlo, tratando que Crabbe y Goyle no lo notaran, pero la señora si lo hizo - ya veo, tal vez. ¿porqué no? Permíteme un momento guapo - la señora entró nuevamente al cuarto y casi enseguida regresó con una caja más pequeña que las anteriores, apartó el resto de las cajas y colocó la más pequeña en medio, la abrió mostrando dos anillos en su interior, uno tenía la forma de un fénix en pleno vuelo, es decir, tenía las alas abiertas y su pico trataba de unirse a su cola dejando un pequeño espacio que los separaba, el otro era un dragón con alas en la misma posición que el fénix, Draco quedó fascinado, los detalles con que fue hecho cada anillo eran realmente perfectos, por decir lo menos, parecía que tanto el fénix como el dragón tenían vida - Hermosos verdad - dijo la señora al ver la cara de Draco - están hechos de oro blanco, pero no cualquier oro, sino el que trabajan los Valar ¿sabes quienes son?  
  
-Si, los Altos Elfos  
  
-Muy bien, estos anillos fueron forjados con sangre de unicornio, a los Valar se les permite usar su sangre ya que son los mismos unicornios quien se la ofrecen para que fabriquen joyas, por lo tanto su sangre no esta maldita, pero también estos anillos tienen lagrimas de fénix, por lo tanto tienen poderes que aún no logró conocer por completo, las piedras que forman sus ojos son, en el caso del fénix, esmeraldas y en el caso del dragón diamantes. Además existe una leyenda respecto a estos anillos  
  
-¿Qué clase de leyenda? - preguntó Draco discretamente al notar como sus "guaruras" observaban un mini juego de quiddich en plata  
  
-Se dice que sólo dos personas en el mundo pueden usar estos anillos, solo dos personas que en sus corazones este la esencia de estos animales, pero para que los puedan usar hay dos condiciones, la primera: que entre ellos haya un sentimiento tan fuerte que sea incapaz de romperse, ya que estos anillos sellarán ese sentimiento en un acto de amor, la segunda: que sea un regalo de uno al otro, quiero decir, que si la persona a la que le vas a hacer el regalo tiene la esencia del fénix, tu debes regalarle ese anillo, y la otra persona debe regalarte el dragón ¿me explico? - Draco la miró contemplativo ¿sería verdad esa leyenda que más bien parecía un cuento para niños?  
  
-Si, comprendo lo que dice ¿Pero cómo haré para que esa persona me regale el otro anillo?  
  
-Oh guapo, si esa persona y tu están destinadas a estar juntos, el mismo destino se encargara de que así sea, pero si no, el otro anillo nunca llegará a tus manos - Draco meditó un poco, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Harry, y creía estar seguro de lo que el chico de cabello negro sentía por él, no por nada sucedió lo de la biblioteca, ¿correría el riesgo de comprar ese anillo y no recibir el otro?, pero si no corría ese riesgo ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Además como asegurar si esa leyenda era verdad? La sola palabra de esa señora no lo convencía, había aprendido que no hay que creer en las historias aparentemente bellas, pero de cualquier forma, el anillo del fénix era perfecto para Harry, no tenía otra opción: Tendría que correr el riesgo  
  
-Me llevo el fénix  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Completamente  
  
-Bien, puedes tomarlo en lo que yo busco una caja acorde - Draco tomó el anillo y sintió como una energía cálida emanaba de él, si hubiera puesto más atención al anillo, hubiera notado que las esmeraldas del fénix habían resplandecido por un breve momento  
  
-Aquí tienes guapo - la señora le entregó una pequeña caja de madera negra con finos grabados, al abrirla Draco pudo notar que estaba forrada de piel, colocó el anillo dentro y cerró la caja - son 2,300 galeones guapo - Draco buscó dentro de su túnica sacando un pequeño saco de piel, poniéndolo en el mostrador  
  
-En ese saco hay tres mil galeones, creo que sería más fácil si solo me devolviera el resto - la señora comenzó a sacar los galeones, después de contarlos y regresar el cambio al saquito se lo entregó a Malfoy y éste volvió a guardarlo - ¿Qué pasará con el otro anillo?  
  
-Lo dejaré a la vista para que la persona indicada pueda verlo - Draco asintió y guardó la caja entre sus ropas.  
Llevaban más de dos horas caminando por todo Hogsmade, y aún no encontraban un regalo que les gustara, Hermione se había separado diciendo que iría a comprar libros, pero Harry sabía que iría a buscar el regalo para Ron, en cambio el pelirrojo iba a su lado, su rostro podría confundirse fácilmente con su cabello, ya que ambos iban del mismo color  
  
-Ya cálmate Ron, seguro y encontraras un regalo perfecto para Herm  
  
-¿Y si no le gusta? O peor aún ¿Y si no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarlo?  
  
-Ron deja de preocuparte, sabrás escoger un regalo adecuado, te lo aseguro - Caminaron por más tiempo, se detenían en varios estantes, pero ninguno encontraba algo que les agradara, Harry había optado por seguir el consejo de Cho, y utilizaría el día de San Valentín para hablar con Draco y aclararle todo lo que había pasado, sería algo difícil y a la vez peligroso, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el chico ante su confesión, además podía tomárselo muy mal y no salir muy bien librado. Estaban por llegar a las últimas tiendas cuando un chico rubio escoltado por dos enormes bolas de cebo salían de una tienda, a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón, Draco se había detenido para observarlos  
  
-Mira Draco, a quien tenemos aquí - le dijo Goyle tratando de iniciar una pelea, pero Draco observaba a Harry, los dos se habían puesto ligeramente rojos, Harry no había planeado encontrarse con Draco antes de las clases, y Draco no podía decirle nada al gryffindor delante de Goyle y Crabbe y mucho menos delante de Weasley  
  
-Si Draco, el pobretón y el cara rajada - rió Crabe  
  
-¡¡Cierra la boca Crabbe!! ¿o acaso no puedes inventarte algo mejor, que lo que dice tu amo? - se burló Ron  
  
-¡Cállate sabandija! - le respondió el aludido  
  
-¿Qué te pasa Potter? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de estúpido? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua? - se burló Goyle, Draco fulminó con la mirada a Goyle, Harry iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó  
  
-Al menos su cara de estúpido no es permanente como la tuya Greg, - todos miraban alucinados a Draco, el rubio regresó su mirada a Harry - y espero que no te hayan comido la lengua Potter, porque tu y yo ya tendremos oportunidad de vernos las caras. Vamonos ya hemos terminado - y sin decir más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar seguido de Goyle y Crabe que no dejaban de maldecir. Harry estaba en shock ¡Draco Malfoy lo había defendido de sus "guaruras"! no podía creerlo, pudo aprovechar ese momento para humillarlo por lo que paso en la biblioteca, pero no lo hizo, en cambio lo había defendido. eso significaba que.  
  
-¡Harry! - lo llamó Ron desviándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿escuche lo que creo que escuché? ¿O fue una alucinación?  
  
-Creo. creo que yo también los escuché Ron  
  
-¡Draco Malfoy te defendió de Goyle! ¡¿El mundo se ha vuelto loco?!  
  
-Eso parece  
  
-yo. no puedo creerlo. no. imposible. no  
  
-¿Por qué no dejamos de pensar en eso y... nos concentramos en encontrar los regalos? - le dijo a su amigo, tratando de desviar el tema y no pensar en eso, no estaba seguro de poder controlar sus emociones delante de su amigo, Ron vio a Harry como si dos cabezas más hubieran brotado de su cuello, pero terminó accediendo, entraron a la misma tienda de donde habían salido los slytherin, se trataba de una joyería  
  
-¡Vaaaya! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
-Este es un lugar al que solo Malfoy podía venir  
  
-Ron no creo que.  
  
-Hola buscaban algo en especial - saludó un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y algo pecoso  
  
-Eh. bueno. - balbuceó Ron, ya que no creía tener el dinero suficiente para compra algo en ese lugar  
  
-Si, pero queremos ver primero - respondió Harry al ver que su amigo no podía hacerlo por si mismo  
  
-Esta bien, observen todo lo que quieran - Harry comenzó a deambular por toda la tienda, de vez en cuando se detenía para observar algo con más detenimiento, pero no había algo que llenara sus expectativas, Ron también observaba algunas cosas, pero no con el mismo interés que él, aunque se había detenido delante de una pluma de colores muy bellos, y parecía meditar algo  
  
-¿Qué. qué precio. tiene. esto?  
  
-Esa es una pluma de Quetzal, son muy raras ya que el Quetzal se extinguió hace mucho tiempo - al escuchar eso Ron enrojeció más - pero son muy efectivas, su precio es de 13 galeones - Ron suspiró apesadumbrado, había pensado que ese sería el regalo perfecto para Hermione, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarlo, sin embargo no podía apartar su vista de la pluma, si tan solo tuviera el dinero suficiente... Harry lo notó y le hizo señas al chico del mostrador para que se acercara a él y poder hablar sin que los escuchara Ron, ya que este seguía contemplado la pluma  
  
-El sólo trae diez galeones, por favor acepta ese dinero, yo cubriré la diferencia, pero no se lo digas ¿de acuerdo? - el chico asintió  
  
-Aunque hoy estamos de oferta - ese comentario llamó la atención de Ron - esa pluma tiene un 23% de descuento, por lo que costaría 10 galeones - el rostro de Ron se iluminó y con voz emocionada le dijo  
  
-Me la llevo - el chico caminó hasta donde estaba Ron y tomó la pluma, regresó al mostrador y buscó una caja donde ponerla, al sacar la caja movió una caja negra aún más pequeña en donde estaba un anillo, Harry lo observó y notó que era un dragón  
  
-¿Me podrías mostrar ese anillo por favor?  
  
-¿Cuál este? - le preguntó el chico señalando el dragón  
  
-Si  
  
-Es un anillo muy caro ¿crees poder pagarlo? - ese comentario hizo enojar a Harry  
  
-Te estoy pidiendo que me lo muestres no te he dicho que quiero comprarlo y si así fuera estoy seguro de tener el dinero suficiente para hacerlo  
  
-Esta bien, esta bien, toma - sacó la caja y la puso en el mostrador  
  
-Es muy bello Harry, no sabía que a Cho le gustaran los dragones - Harry ignoró el comentario y siguió observando el anillo  
  
-Esta hecho de oro blanco, sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix, había otro, pero parece que mi madre ya lo vendió, hay una leyenda que a mi madre le fascina contar, pero en mi opinión no es más que un cuento para niños ¿y bien qué te parece?  
  
-Me parece perfecto, me lo llevo  
  
-Su precio es de 2,300 galeones ¿aún piensas llevártelo? - Harry hurgó entre sus ropas y sacó un saquito de dinero  
  
-Son 2,500 galeones, cóbrate todo - Ron abrió los ojos como platos, su amigo si que tenía dinero, una vez que el chico contó el dinero y le regresó su cambio, cobrándose la diferencia de la pluma que se llevaba Ron, sacó una caja negra con grabados  
  
-Mi madre dice que en esta caja debe ponerse ese anillo, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero si no lo hago me mata, así que toma el anillo y colócalo aquí - Harry hizo lo que el chico le dijo, al momento de tomar el anillo, notó que los diamantes que el dragón tenía por ojos brillaron por un breve momento, pero pensó que solo se debía a los rayos del sol que en ese momento se filtraban por la ventana - Perfecto, gracias por su compra y vuelvan pronto.  
  
-Vamos Ron, tenemos que buscar a Herm - el pelirrojo asintió, los dos chicos salieron de la tienda y no tardaron mucho en encontrar a su amiga, quien iba cargando varias bolsas y paquetes, después de repartirse los paquetes para que Hermione no cargara tanto, se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, no podían irse sin saborear una cerveza de mantequilla, después de pedir y encontrar lugar donde sentarse comenzaron a charlar  
  
-¿Y bien que compraron? - les preguntó Hermione  
  
-Es secreto - le respondió Ron  
  
-No en serio, ¿qué compraron? - insistió la chica  
  
-Bueno, Harry compró un anillo bastante costoso - dijo el pelirrojo tratando de desviar la atención de Hermione sobre su regalo  
  
-¿En serio Harry? - el aludido se sonrojó y asintió - ¿puedo verlo? - como toda respuesta Harry sacó la cajita negra y se lo mostró a su amiga - es bellísimo, seguro que a Cho le encantará - Harry frunció el entrecejo, ¿hasta cuando se armaría de valor y les diría que no era para Cho? Iba a decir algo pero Ron se le adelantó  
  
-¿Y tu qué compraste Herm? - la chica se sonrojó, pero casi de inmediato recuperó la compostura  
  
-libros - respondió simplemente  
  
-¿Libros? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo  
  
-Si, miren - la chica les mostró una bolsa repleto de libros de Aritmancia, Herbología y la nueva edición de "Historia de Hogwarts"  
  
-Tu nunca cambiaras Herm - le dijo Harry y la chica solo sonrió, en ese momento les llevaron sus cervezas de mantequilla, y Ron le contó a Hermione su encuentro con Malfoy  
  
-No puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad hizo eso?  
  
-Si, nosotros tampoco lo creemos  
  
-¿Me pregunto qué habría pasado para que Malfoy hiciera eso? ¿Harry qué le hiciste? - Harry se sonrojó un poco, notándolo Hermione, esta frunció el entrecejo  
  
-Yo nada. no le he hecho nada Herm - balbuceó el chico  
  
-Seguro no le mandaste la maldición Imperius  
  
-¡Ron! ¡Sabes que esa maldición esta prohibida por el Ministerio! ¡Además Harry no es capaz de lanzarle a alguien ese tipo de maldición! aunque se trate de Malfoy  
  
-Bueno, es que no se me ocurre otra cosa por la que Malfoy se haya comportado como lo hizo  
  
-A mi si se me ocurren varias alternativas - dijo pensativa mientras miraba a Harry, este notó la forma en que su amiga lo miraba, ¿acaso sospecharía algo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿se lo diría a Ron?, no, no, tenía que apartar esos pensamientos, seguramente Hermione pensaba en otras alternativas que no fuera que estaba enamorado  
  
-Yo ya no quiero amargarme el rato hablando de Malfoy, ¿porqué mejor no regresamos a Hogwarts y descansamos un poco? - pidió Ron terminando su cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-Me parece buena idea - se apresuró a decir Harry  
  
-De acuerdo, regresemos - los apoyo la chica, los tres salieron de las Tres Escobas y se dirigieron rumbo a Hogwarts, en espera de lo que les depararía el día siguiente...  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
*******  
¿Qué les pareció? Como siempre espero sus reviews, nos vemos ^_^ 


	4. Una nueva compañera de cuarto

Holaaaaa!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo, pero antes a responder sus reviews:  
RINOA_Syl Que bueno que te ha gustado, y si, a mi parecer los anillos son muy bonitos, y gracias por querer leer más de mis fanfics  
  
Moryn A Dumbledore a veces se le ocurren buenas ideas y en especial el como entregarse el regalo será una de esas, y no, no se lo entregarán enfrente de todo el colegio, al menos no directamente ya verás lo que quiero decir  
  
Thomas. Gracias por tus comentarios, realmente me suben el ánimo a comparación de otros que no entiendo muy bien, te prometo actualizar cada vez que pueda y espero que sea pronto, aquí tienes otro capítulo espero y sea de tu agrado.  
  
Rosemary Black, Lorena, Naria Burrfoot, Noe-arvi  
  
Nessa Faelivrin Tal vez te suena porque hay un fanfic parecido en lo de los anillos, pero no hacen más que esa mención en el capítulo, en mi historia jugarán un papel crucial, así que no puedes saber lo que ocurrirá en los siguientes capítulos, de hecho ni yo misma lo se ^_^'  
  
Reiko Noriko Dijiste que no ibas a amenazarme, pero por si las dudas /*Sailor Earth saca su chaleco antibalas*/ ¡¡Aquí esta otro capítulo!! Jajaja y si la tipa rara despeinada se esta dando cuenta de todo. Gracias por lo de la leyenda a mi también me gustó, y respeto a lo de Harry, creo que si molesta el que te subestimen en ese aspecto, él tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma. Sobre lo de Velia, no entiendo, espero que me expliques pronto. Nos vemos  
Lucia(). No, no es como tu dices, seguramente tu también leiste el otro fic donde mencionan un par de anillos, pero no lo haré igual, y no, no le pague a alguien para que lo acepte.  
Diana. No, no estoy traumada ni soy una estúpida, aunque algunas veces hasta yo pienso lo contrario, afortundamente por donde vivo no hay trenes, y te pido por favor que si no te gusto algo me lo digas claramente y no con groserías, no creo que en el fic haya algo tan ofensivo sobre Draco como para que me digas todas esas groserias ni mucho intentes ahorcarme  
  
Issis. Tal vez en un futuro haga una historia de Harry y Cho, pero aún no estoy muy segura, por el momento prefiero el Harry/Draco, gracias por tus comentarios. Tal vez en este capítulo haya algo que te moleste, pero el capítulo ya estaba escrito para cuando recibe tu review, así que te pido que no te molestes ¿de acuerdo? Y si llegas a molestarte prometo cambiar el nombre del nuevo personaje. Espero tu respuesta  
*******************  
  
CAPITULO 4.- UNA NUEVA COOMPAÑERA DE CUARTO.-  
  
******************  
  
Inmediatamente después de regresar a Hogwart, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca en busca de su trabajo, pero por más que busco en todos los estantes y mesas no lo encontró, incluso le preguntó a la señora Prince, pero ella le dijo que no había encontrado ningún trabajo en alguna mesa cuando llegó; había decidido volver a hacerlo, pero ningún libro donde estuviera la información estaba disponible, al parecer todos se los habían llevado otros alumnos para terminar su trabajo, estaba perdido, no podía pedirles ayuda a Ron o Hermione porque a ellos les había tocado otra parte del trabajo y ya lo habían terminado por lo tanto no tenían el libro con ellos ¿entonces que haría?  
  
Se había pasado el resto de la tarde del sábado pensando en la forma de salir de ese lío, de lo contrario Snape tendría un buen pretexto para reprobarlo y de paso quitarle puntos a su casa. ¿Y si iba con Malfoy y le pedía el libro? La señora Prince le había dicho que Malfoy tenía uno de los libros, pero no quería verlo en ese momento, si iba seguramente le preguntaría sobre el "incidente" de la biblioteca y aún no se sentía con fuerzas para encararlo. Suspiró apesadumbrado, no tenía escapatoria, o le daba a Snape un excelente pretexto para humillarlo o él iba y se humillaba voluntariamente frente a Draco.  
  
Unos extraños ruidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, algo estaba ocurriendo en su sala común, bajó cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y cuando llegó a su sala común vio como varios chicos y chicas corrían despavoridos, de hecho Ron y Hermione al ver a Harry se abalanzaron sobre éste con tal fuerza que casi lo tiran al suelo  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - les preguntó, pero ninguno parecía responder, los dos estaban bastante pálidos, observó a su alrededor y vio como Seamus y Dean se abrazaban uno a otro y Neville junto con Colin gritaban ciertas incoherencias, giró su vista hacia donde sus amigos huían y vio la causa del alboroto: una serpiente de más de un metro de largo estaba en la sala común ¿pero cómo pudo llegar hasta ahí una serpiente? Se soltó de sus amigos y se acercó a la serpiente con paso decidido, la serpiente se giró para encararlo y levantó la parte superior del cuerpo y expandió una caperuza próxima a la cabeza en una señal clara de advertencia  
  
-Basta - le ordenó Harry, hablando en parsel, la serpiente parecía sorprendida, pero con lentitud se volvió a una forma pasiva, quedando todo su cuerpo sobre el suelo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Harry  
  
-Fui enviada como regalo, pero al parecer no fui un regalo muy grato - le respondió la serpiente en un tono claro de tristeza y decepción, a Harry le pareció que la voz del reptil era un poco chillona como si se tratara de una hembra pequeña  
  
-¿Un regalo? ¿Para quién? -  
  
-Para ese chico - la serpiente señaló con su cola a Colin  
  
-¿Colin esta serpiente es tuya? - le preguntó Harry en su lengua normal, el chico se asustó cuando Harry se dirigió a él  
  
-Eh. ssi. mi padre. me la envió de regalo. pe. pero. yo.  
  
-Harry - Hermione lo llamó con voz temblorosa - la serpiente es. - Harry comprendió lo que su amiga quería saber y se dirigió a la serpiente  
  
-Quiero saber si tienes alguna intención de atacar o lastimar a alguien  
  
-No, a menos que intenten lastimarme - la serpiente sacó la lengua en forma amenazante -  
  
-Es inofensiva - le respondió Harry a su amiga - al menos por el momento - al escuchar eso los chicos comenzaron a relajarse y a recobrar el color de sus rostros  
  
-¿Quieres... decir que no... no nos lastimara? - preguntó tímidamente Neville  
  
-¿Podrías posarte en mi brazo para demostrarles que no harás daño? - le pidió Harry a la serpiente extendiendo su brazo, por toda respuesta la serpiente se enrosco en el brazo que el chico de cabello negro le ofrecía, tratando de no ejercer mucha fuerza, Harry reprimió una risa el sentir el roce de la piel de la serpiente con su piel ya que le provocaba cosquillas  
  
-Lo ven es inofensiva - les dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente  
  
-Vaya - dijeron al mismo tiempo Colin y Dean  
  
-Parece que tienes una nueva amiga Harry - le dijo Hermione al notar que la serpiente no oponía resistencia a las caricias que el chico le daba  
  
-¡Pero es una serpiente! - gritó Ron - ¡es el símbolo de Quien-Ustedes- Saben!  
  
-Mi padre es muglee, y. y no sabe mucho sobre el mundo mágico... por eso el no sabe la relación de las serpientes con Quien-Ustedes-Saben - dijo Colin apenado por la situación que había provocado su regalo - me imagino que le pareció un buen regalo  
  
-¿Y qué harás ahora? - le preguntó Seamus  
  
-Bueno yo. no creo ser capaz de cuidarla. me provoca miedo  
  
-Si y a mi también - dijo Neville  
  
-¿Entonces se la regresaras a tu padre? - le preguntó Hermione  
  
-No puedo, seguramente se sentiría muy apenado  
  
-¿Pero qué otra cosa puedes hacer? - preguntó Ron  
  
-Yo puedo quedármela - respondió Harry como si fuera lo más natural del mundo  
  
-¡¡¿¿Quéee??!!  
  
-¡¡¿Te has vuelto loco Harry?!! - gritó Ron, pero Harry ni se inmutó parecía muy entretenido acariciando a la serpiente y entablando una conversación en parsel con ella  
  
-Bueno, creo que es una buena idea  
  
-¡Herm tu también!  
  
-Ron piénsalo de esta forma, que mejor que la serpiente este con Harry, él podría controlarla mejor que alguno de nosotros y míralos, parece que se llevan de maravilla - En ese momento la serpiente acariciaba su cabeza contra la mejilla de Harry  
  
-Por mi no hay problema - habló Colin con cara de felicidad total - digo, si Harry desea quedársela no hay inconveniente, sería más fácil de explicárselo a mi padre que el regresársela  
  
-¡No, no y no! - insistió Ron - ¡No se dan cuenta que si Harry se queda con esa serpiente, tendrá que dormir en nuestra habitación!  
  
-En eso tiene razón Ron - dijo un pensativo Dean  
  
-Bueno. confieso que me da miedo dormir cerca de. una serpiente, pero. si Harry promete vigilarla y que no se nos acercará. podré soportarlo - Neville trató de hablar con valor, aunque su voz se quebraba en momentos  
  
-Yo pienso lo mismo - lo apoyó Seamus  
  
-¡Todos se han vuelto locos!  
  
-Vamos Ron, cálmate  
  
-Ron, te aseguro que no dañará a nadie - Harry se acercó hasta donde estaban sus amigos, el pelirrojo se alejó de un salto, perdiendo el color de su rostro - y para mayor seguridad comprare un terrario ¿te parece?  
  
-Eso sería mientras tenga ese tamaño, ¿pero qué pasara cuando crezca?  
  
-Esa es una buena pregunta Harry  
  
-Bueno, supongo que para ese entonces ya nos habremos acostumbrado a su presencia y no habría problema  
  
-¿Quieres decir. dejarla libre? - le preguntó Neville  
  
-No hará daño, lo aseguro  
  
-Bueno, pero antes que cualquier cosa, creo que lo mejor sería averiguar de que especie se trata y así tomar las precauciones necesarias  
  
-Creo que tienes razón Herm, ¿y qué dices Ron?  
  
-Yo. yo. - el pelirrojo estaba asustando, tenía que admitirlo, tenía miedo, pero si incluso Neville había aceptado que la serpiente se quedara ¿porqué él no?, además observó a Harry, quien parecía encantado con la idea y pocas veces lo había visto sonreír así, no podía negarle eso a su amigo, no definitivamente no podía negarle algo así a su amigo, suspiró resignado - esta bien, pero promete que te encargaras que esa serpiente no haga daño  
  
-Lo prometo hermano, además ya escuchaste a Hermione, tomaremos las precauciones necesarias  
  
-Eso espero  
  
-Bien, entonces ya tenemos nueva compañera de cuarto - Dean dio un paso al frente  
  
-¿Y cómo se llamará Harry? - le preguntó Colin  
  
-¿Tienes nombre? - le preguntó Harry a la serpiente  
  
-En mi cofradía me llamaban Isis, pero puedes llamarme de otra forma si gustas  
  
-No, Isis esta bien su nombre es Isis - informó Harry  
  
-Pues bien Isis bienvenida - le dijo Dean haciendo una reverencia que Seamus y Neville imitaron, la escena causo muchas risas y así la situación se relajó  
  
-Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar a investigar sobre que clase de serpiente es  
  
-Herm te olvidas que hoy es domingo y la Biblioteca esta cerrada  
  
-No me refería a la biblioteca Ron, creo que en mi habitación tengo algunos libros que nos serán de utilidad - y diciendo esto la chica subió a su habitación  
  
-Bueno, su habitación es como una biblioteca ¿cierto? - todos volvieron a reír por el comentario  
  
-Yo no quiero pasarme el domingo leyendo libros, así que prefiero salir a dar un paseo por los jardines ¿alguien me acompaña? - preguntó Seamus y casi enseguida se vio rodeado por Neville, Dean y Colin, los cuatro se fueron dejando a Ron y Harry con la serpiente  
  
-¿Y dónde piensas ponerla hasta que compres el terrario? - preguntó el pelirrojo con un poco de miedo  
  
-Bueno, podemos pedirle algo a Hagrid para mantenerla ahí mientras pido uno, creo que el tendrá algo adecuado para ella - Ron asintió mientras iba por algo que parecía un catalogo  
  
-Toma, es mejor que comiences a buscar algo, tal vez se tarden en entregarlo - le dijo mientras la ofrecía el catalogo con algo de miedo ya que Harry lo tomó con la mano en donde tenía enrollada a la serpiente  
  
-Gracias - le dijo su amigo, y Ron comprendió que no se refería al catalogo sino a que hubiera aceptado a la serpiente  
  
-No hay problema, solo cuida que no dañe a nadie, en especial a mi o Hermione ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De acuerdo - en ese momento llegó Hermione con varios libros entre sus brazos, los depositó en una de las mesas que había en la sala  
  
-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo, ¿Qué tal y si en Hogwarts no se permiten las serpientes?  
  
-Claro que se permiten, solo ve a Draco Malfoy, no hay serpiente más venenosa que él - Harry se sintió ofendido por el comentario de su amigo, pero desechó de inmediato ese pensamiento, ya que él mismo lo había "bautizado" así  
  
-No Ron, hablo en serio, creo que deberíamos de preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall  
  
-Esta bien, pero creo que antes debemos investigar que clase de serpiente es, así podríamos apelar ante ella ¿no creen? - les dijo el chico de ojos verdes, ellos asintieron y en seguida comenzaron a buscar algo referente a Isis, en cambio ella se pasaba del brazo de Harry a su cuello  
  
-Una pregunta - le dijo la serpiente a Harry  
  
-¿Solo una?  
  
-Por el momento, ¿cómo debo llamarte? Quiero decir eres un hablante de parsel y solo por ello debo llamarte "amo" ¿esta bien si lo hago? - Harry se sonrojó involuntariamente  
  
-No me agrada mucho esa idea ¿Qué tal si me llamas Harry solamente?  
  
-¿Puedo contar con tu permiso para hacerlo?  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
-Entonces... no hay problema. Harry - fue en ese momento cuando Harry notó las miradas de Ron y Hermione, que lo miraban con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad, les explicó su conversación con Isis  
  
-Bueno, creo que también debemos investigar la relación entre serpientes y hablantes de parsel, pero eso será después - siguieron con la búsqueda y no fue hasta casi una hora después que dieron con algo  
  
-Me parece que es esta - Hermione les mostró la imagen de una serpiente de hermosos colores dorado y blanco - es una serpiente muy peculiar  
  
-¿Porqué lo dices? ¿No será un basilisco cierto? - preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto temor  
  
-No, pero podría estar muy cerca de serlo  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - esta vez fue el turno de Harry  
  
-Según lo que dice libro, se trata de una Cobra Real también llamada Serpiente Real  
  
-¿Una Cobra Real? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo los chicos  
  
-Si, se trata de una serpiente sumamente rara y peligrosa, se le llama así ya que también puede alimentarse de otras serpientes, aunque estas sean venenosas. Como las demás cobras, cuando se siente molestada, adopta una actitud amenazadora, levantando la parte superior del cuerpo y expandiendo una caperuza próxima a la cabeza. Para dilatar la caperuza expande las costillas móviles del cuello, esto hace que la piel holgada que las rodea se estire. Es la serpiente venenosa más larga del mundo, puede alcanzar hasta 3,7 m, aunque se han visto ejemplares de 5,5 m de longitud.  
  
-Vaya - fue todo lo que puedo decir Harry, ya que Ron estaba tan pálido que podía verse a través de su piel  
  
-Bueno Harry, creo que además de tu amiga. puede ser tu. guarda espalda - le dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle algo de tensión al ambiente  
  
-Si. eso creo - Harry se giró hacia la serpiente que en ese momento estaba dormida sobre su hombro - aunque no parece peligrosa  
  
-Eso es porque apenas es una cría, cuando mida más de dos metros habrá entrada a la etapa adulta, aunque te recomendaría que cambiaras su dieta  
  
-¿Cuándo será adulta?  
  
-Según el libro, dentro de unos cuatro o seis meses, poco antes de que se termine el curso, pero ahora tenemos que buscarle donde dormir  
  
-Le había dicho a Ron que tal vez Hagrid tuviera algo que nos podría servir  
  
-¡Es una buena idea! Lo mejor será ir en este momento, regresamos y la dejamos ahí para luego ir con la profesora McGonagall ¿les parece?  
  
-Si, esta bien y después iremos a la lechucería para enviar el pedido del terrario ¿qué dices Ron? - el pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente, aún estaba pálido  
  
-Oh vamos Ron, todo estará bien - pero Ron no dijo nada, seguía observando a la serpiente que dormía placidamente en el hombro de su amigo, las cosas que tenía que hacer por la amistad.  
  
*************  
  
Trataba de terminar su trabajo de pociones, pero cada vez que terminaba de escribir un párrafo alguien entraba a su habitación de Prefecto y lo interrumpía, lo peor del caso era que tenía que desaparecer, literalmente, el trabajo que estaba a su lado y que una Quick-Quotes muy fina, un tipo de pluma que estaban encantadas para escribir solas, se encargaba de hacer por él, lo cual solo retrasaba más su tarea. Se estiró sobre la en que estaba sentado y se masajeó las sienes, tratando de menguar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con atormentarlo más que los "gorilas" que tenía por amigos, toda la mañana se la habían pasado preguntándole que le pasaba, del porqué se había encerrado en su habitación en lugar de ir a jugar un poco de Quiddich con ellos y ¡¡Qué decir de Pansy!! La chica no paraba de preguntarle que le había comprado y que esperaba que lo que fuera, fuera digna de una chica como ella, claro, el sapo de Longbotton sería lo ideal, sonrió al pensar eso.  
  
Se dispuso a continuar su parte del trabajo, cuando un sonido proveniente de detrás de él captó su atención, sin detenerse a preguntar de quien se trataba, con un toque de su varita hizo desaparecer el trabajo que estaba a su lado junto con la pluma mágica con el tiempo justo para evitar que la persona que acababa de entrar a su habitación lo viera, se giró de forma brusca encarando al hombre que estaba de pie ante él,  
  
-Buenos días hijo ¿ cómo has estado? - le preguntó Lucius Malfoy atrayendo con un movimiento de varita una silla hacia él para luego sentarse con un movimiento elegante  
  
-¿Padre? - preguntó extrañado Draco - ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?  
  
-Si puedes, vengo a ver a mi hijo, saber como se encuentra - le dijo mientras movía su varita trazando círculos en el aire, Draco sabía que su padre estaba realizando un encantamiento de protección, para que nadie escuchara su conversación, cuando el hechizo estuvo terminado, Lucius le indicó a su hijo que tomara asiento, Draco se sentó en su silla de frente a su padre  
  
-¿Qué... - intentó preguntar Draco, pero fue interrumpido por su padre  
  
-Nuestro Señor ansía que sirvas en sus filas - el corazón de Draco dio un brinco, pero su rostro no reflejó más que un leve movimiento en sus cejas indicando su extrañeza  
  
-Sería un honor padre, ¿pero será posible entrar a Hogwarts con la Marca Tenebrosa y que el vejete no se percate de ello?  
  
-No usarás la marca hijo, en realidad no serás iniciado hasta terminar Hogwarts, pero eso no impide que puedas ser de utilidad mientras ese momento llega  
  
-Entiendo ¿y qué es lo que nuestro señor ansía que haga?  
  
-Vigilar a Potter, conocerlo, analizarlo, y encontrar su punto débil, para luego hacérselo saber ¿has entendido?  
  
-Perfectamente padre "conocerlo, es lo que más deseo, pero no puedo hacerlo, no aún, y por supuesto que no te lo entregaré padre, antes muero que entregarte a la persona que amo" Eso significaría que... tendría que hacerme su amigo - hizo una mueca de asco  
  
-Efectivamente... un gran sacrificio, pero valdrá la pena a cambio del poder que recibirás - Draco sonrió de forma despectiva  
  
-Tienes razón padre, cualquier sacrifico por el poder  
  
-Excelente hijo, justo lo que quería escuchar, estaba seguro de que no me defraudarías, eso era todo lo importante - nuevamente Lucius hizo círculos en el aire con su varita desapareciendo la protección que había realizado, al terminar se levantó con un movimiento elegante acercándose a su hijo - confío en ti Draco  
  
-No te defraudaré - los dos sonrieron de forma arrogante, pero solo una sonrisa era una máscara la otra era su forma de expresar su aprobación, los ojos de Lucius se dirigieron hacia una cajita de madera en color negro, con grabados rúnicos, que estaba sobre el escritorio de su hijo, tomó la cajita con su mano y Draco tuvo que reprimir el impulso de arrebatársela, el padre arqueó una ceja realizando un pregunta silenciosa - es el regalo que el vejete chiflado nos ha hecho comprar para el día de San Valentín - le respondió de forma desdeñosa y arrastrando las sílabas más de lo normal, en un claro mensaje de desagrado. Lucius regresó su atención a la cajita y la abrió, en el interior vio un anillo en forma de fénix, y enseguida notó un aura mágica alrededor de la joya que desapareció repentinamente  
  
-Linda joya, bastante costosa, un gusto exquisito Draco, tal y como debe de ser en un Malfoy ¿dónde la compraste?  
  
-En Hogsmade  
  
-Me sorprende que en ese lugar haya joyas de este tipo - cerró la caja depositándola nuevamente sobre el escritorio, Draco volvió a respirar con tranquilidad - hazte cargo de lo que te he dicho, y cuídate hijo, nos veremos pronto - Lucius hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de despedida para luego salir de la habitación, Draco no hizo ningún movimiento hasta después de unos segundos en que estuvo seguro de que su padre se había alejado de su habitación, se desplomó sobre su silla, su actuación lo había sobrepasado. Respiró con dificultad, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con romperle el pecho en cualquier momento.  
  
-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer? No puedo entregarles de esa forma a Harry, pero si no lo hago moriré yo... junto con él - se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar como un león enjaulado, por cualquier ángulo en que viera la situación, no obtenía un final muy feliz que digamos. Si hacía lo que su padre y Voldemort querían que hiciera, no solo destruiría a Harry, sino que también enterraría ese amor que sentía, justo ahora que vislumbraba una esperanza, además de que se lastimaría a si mismo, una vida sin ese gryffindor que tenía la cualidad de sacarlo de sus casillas, sin esos ojos verdes que se encendían cuando lo insultaba o cuando la alegría lo embargaba ¿valdría la pena vivirla? En cambio si no seguía las ordenes que se le daban, podría estar con Harry... aunque por poco tiempo... ya que seguramente moriría a manos de Voldemort o algún mortífago... o incluso... a manos de su propio padre. Ninguna de las alternativas eran muy agradables, aunque... el estar con Harry, el tiempo que fuera posible, aunque fuera poco, podría valer la pena, valdría la pena el morir por él si tan solo tuviera la certeza de que lo amaba como él lo hacía...  
  
Dejó de lado esos pensamientos, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, de cualquier forma aún tenía tiempo, podía poner como excusa que el hacerse amigo de Potter no era nada fácil y tomaría su tiempo, seis años de enemistad ininterrumpida no se acaban de la noche a la mañana, una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios, cierto, el odiarse durante tanto tiempo dificultaría las cosas...  
  
*************  
  
Los tres gryffindor se dirigieron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, después de explicarle como habían obtenido a la serpiente y de jurarle que no era peligrosa, lograron convencerlo de que les diera algo en donde ponerla mientras llegaba el pedido, el semi gigante les dio una caja grande de madera que más bien parecía un baúl, después de limpiarlo y acondicionarlo con algunas piedras y plantas lo llevaron a la habitación de Harry, ahí deposito a la serpiente que para ese entonces ya había despertado  
  
-Te dejaré aquí por un momento, tengo que ir a hablar con una profesora prométeme que no saldrás de aquí ni asustaras a nadie, por favor  
  
-¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó la serpiente  
  
-No creo que sea conveniente, podrían asustarse  
  
-¿Piensas dejarme aquí siempre? - ese era un buen argumento, no podía mantener a Isis encerrada por siempre, era un ser viviente después de todo, y como todos necesitaba salir de vez en cuando, se preguntó si Ron y Hermione tolerarían su presencia  
  
-Bueno de cualquier forma la profesora tiene que conocerte, ven - la serpiente se enroscó en el brazo de Harry, descansando su cabeza en el cuello del chico, quien regresó junto a Hermione y Ron a la sala común, después de intercambiar miradas de miedo, desistieron en convencer a su amigo de dejar a la serpiente en la habitación así los tres (con serpiente incluida) se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, la encontraron revisando unos papeles en su despacho. Después de explicarle la situación y presentarle a la serpiente  
  
-Bueno, en el reglamento no dice nada sobre que prohiba tener una serpiente de mascota, así que no veo impedimento alguno en no tenerla, claro esta que se debe de tomar muchas precauciones señor Potter, ya que si alguien resulta herido por su serpiente, me veré en la necesidad de pedirle que la deje en otro lugar y además restarle puntos a Gryffindor  
  
-No se preocupe Profesora, no hará ningún daño, se lo prometo  
  
-Bien, entonces no hay problema, solo cuide que no ande sola por el castillo  
  
-Si profesora y gracias - los chicos salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la lechucería, después de escoger un terrario, ató a Hedwing la nota del pedido y después de darle un picotazo en el dedo la lechuza salió volando  
  
-Bien, ya lo hemos hecho todo - les dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Isis y ésta sacaba la lengua en señal de agrado  
  
-Si así parece - respondió un apesadumbrado Ron desde la puerta de la lechucería  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, todo estará bien  
  
-Si, como ustedes digan. bueno. no se ustedes, pero yo tengo mucho sueño, ya es algo tarde por si no se han dado cuenta  
  
-¡Es cierto! - gritó Hermione - son más de las nueve, no puedo creer que el tiempo se nos haya ido tan rápido  
  
-Pues créelo Herm, ¿nos vamos?- preguntó Ron, los tres salieron de la lechucería rumbo a su casa, al llegar cada uno se fue a su dormitorio, Ron entró con algo de recelo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia su cama  
  
-Buenas noches Harry  
  
-Buenas noches Ron - Harry se recostó en su cama, dejando a Isis en el baúl, aún no tenía sueño y con todo ese alboroto ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en el trabajo, ya era algo tarde, pero no lo suficiente como para dormir, tal vez encontraría algún libro en la biblioteca y podría terminar su trabajo, pero la biblioteca estaba cerrada ¿qué podía hacer? Suspiró  
  
-Dicen que un suspiro es un beso que no llega a la persona amada - susurró una voz cerca de su oído  
  
-Tal vez tengas razón  
  
-¿Quieres decirme lo que te pasa? Hace rato estabas muy alegre y ahora parece que algo te aflige  
  
-Son muchas cosas Isis - suspiró Harry  
  
-Pues comienza por alguna, tal vez no te pueda ayudar pero si escuchar, y créeme te hará sentir mejor - Harry sonrió  
  
-Esta bien, Primero: estoy enamorado y tal vez no soy correspondido, y para colmo se trata de un chico y aún peor se trata de un chico al que debería de odiar y no amar; segundo: si mis amigos se enteran me darán la espalda y me odiaran por ello; tercero: tengo un trabajo de pociones que entregar mañana y lo he perdido y no he podido hacerlo de nuevo, seguro que de mañana no paso; cuarto: tengo que darle un regalo al chico que amo por idea del Director y no se como hablar con él, ya que el viernes lo besé y salí huyendo, bien esos son algunos de mis problemas ¿qué piensas al respecto?  
  
-Pienso que deberías de ser escritor, eres muy dramático - ese comentario hizo reír a Harry - Pero hablando en serio, bueno el amor suele ser un sentimiento muy fuerte, no importa si es hacia un hombre o una mujer, mientras sea sincero, así que no veo el problema de que estés enamorado de un chico, no entiendo muy bien porque dices que lo deberías de odiar en mi opinión tu no eres de la clase de persona que se pasa odiando a los demás, creo que ni siquiera has conocido ese sentimiento, tal vez ira o rencor u otro sentimiento parecido, pero no odio, respecto a que no eres correspondido, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que ese chico piense que tu no le correspondes? Como digo es una posibilidad pero no se puede descartar, y yo no creo que tus amigos te den la espalda, me parece que te aprecian mucho, me di cuenta porque aceptaron el que te quedaras conmigo a pesar del miedo que me profesan, así que no creo que te rechacen y mucho menos que te odien, sobre el trabajo, solo te queda rezar una plegaria para que no te maten y si sales vivo buscar la forma de compensarlo quiero decir, trabajos extras tal vez, o algo por el estilo; lo del regalo, creo que es una buena oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con ese chico, si dices que lo besaste creo que necesitaras darle una explicación y así saber si el siente lo mismo que tu  
  
-Vaya das muy buenos consejos, creo que los seguiré  
  
-Gracias por el cumplido  
  
-Tu y Cho serían muy buenas amigas, me has dicho casi lo mismo que ella  
  
-¿Quién es Cho?  
  
-Es una amiga, pero ella esta en Revenclaw  
  
-¿Revenclaw?  
  
-Revenclaw es una de las cuatro casas en que se divide Hogwarts, Hogwarts es un colegio de magia y hechicería, hay cuatro casas, Revenclaw donde habitan los inteligentes, Hupeffluff donde habitan los justos, Slytherin donde habitan los ambiciosos y Gryffindor donde habitan los valientes, nosotros estamos en Gryffindor  
  
-Eso quiere decir que eres valiente - el comentario hizo que Harry enrojeciera  
  
-Eso creo  
  
-Entonces no temas, saldrás adelante, ya lo veras  
  
-Gracias por darme ánimos Isis   
  
-Por nada, y disculpa que me retire, pero ya tengo algo de sueño  
  
-Esta bien, que descanses Isis  
  
-Igualmente Harry - la serpiente regresó a su caja enroscándose para dormir, Harry sonrió, al parecer Hermione tenía razón, además de poder ser su "guarda espaldas" como dijo, también sería una muy buena amiga, Isis tenía razón, no debía temer, saldría adelante pese a todo, con ese pensamiento se alistó para dormir y se metió en su cama, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, ya vería que hacer con sus problemas.  
  
**************  
  
Nuevo capítulo!!!!!!!!! ¿qué les pareció el nuevo personaje? Si no les gusta la "desaparezco" (no muy cruelmente, no tengo corazón para eso), aunque creo que podría ser de útil en los próximos capítulos. ¿Qué opinan de la incursión de Lucius Malfoy? Espero sus reviews!!!! 


	5. Los celos son malos consejeros

Respuestas a los reviews  
  
Caroline_R Que bueno que te agradó Isis, no estaba muy convencida de cómo tomarían su aparición, pero parece que a todos les ha caído bien. Yo también prefiero a Cho como amiga de Harry en lugar de su pareja, después de todo en el libro ella no parece hacerlo mucho caso y no hay mucha relación entre ellos. Sobre tu idea de cartearse con ayuda de Isis me parece... ¡¡Estupenda!! Gracias por la idea, te prometo que la tomaré en cuenta  
  
Thomas.- De nada, yo siempre respondo los reviews, y no tienes porque agradecer que haya escrito un nuevo capítulo, después de todo ese es el propósito de escribir una historia ¿no Por supuesto, me encantaría tener muchos amigos y más si les gusta la relación Harry/Draco. Espero que este capítulo te guste  
Reiko Noriko.- De acuerdo, no desapareceré a la cosita tierna, y sí Lucius solo va a complicar las cosas con ayuda de cierto Señor Oscuro y una rata a la que le falta un dedo, pero no te preocupes, es para darle emoción al asunto. Sobre el asunto de tu hermana, esta bien, le doy un sape *_*U ^.^ ¿Me podrías decir el nombre de tu fanfic para leerlo te lo agradecería mucho  
  
Velia.- Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y a petición de todos los que me hacen el favor de leer mi historia no desapareceré a Isis, parece que ha sido muy bien aceptada, cierto la aparición de Lucius va a complicar las cosas más de lo que ya están. Quise plasmar los sentimientos de Draco de esa forma, porque serán cruciales en la trama, ya que tendrá que hacer ciertos sacrificios por el amor que siente por Harry  
  
Tomoe.- Si muchos me han dicho lo mismo sobre los anillos, y yo insisto en que se trata de otra historia, en donde no toman mucho en cuenta los anillos, pero aquí, en determinado momento serán cruciales. Se me ocurrió como relleno, pero pensándolo bien, le daré más interacción, me cae bien, porque Harry puede confiar plenamente en ella y en el siguiente capìtulo se dejará entrever porque.  
  
Zian, kathy.- Gracias por sus comentarios, solo puedo subir los capítulos una vez a la semana, o sea, el sábado, ya que los demás días trabajo y estudio, y llego cansadísima a mi casa y lo único que quiero es dormir, pero de cualquier forma trataré de no retrasarme.  
  
Moryn.- Bueno, pues la serpiente puede comer un pollo, y otras cosas que no serán difíciles de conseguir en la cocina de Hogwarts, y sí, según Hermione es una cría, aunque debo aceptar que es muy buena consejera, prometo no desaparecerla. Nos vemos  
************NOTA IMPORTANTE***************  
  
En este capítulo hay una conversación entre Harry y Ron, solo quiero hacer la aclaración de que esa parte la tomé de un fanfic en inglés titulado "Irresistible Posion" de Rhysenn, lo que pasa es que lo leí y me conmovió mucho, solo lo hice algunos cambios para que quedara en mi historia, pero prácticamente quedo igual, ACLARANDO que solo esa parte del capítulo no lo idee yo, quiero decir, no salió de mi inspiración, sino de la inspiración de Rhysenn, yo solo lo tomé prestado. Aclarado eso:  
Ahora sí  
  
***************  
  
CAPITULO 5.- LOS CELOS SON MALOS CONSEJEROS  
  
-¡Contrólate Harry!  
  
-¡No puedo Herm! ¡Por favor aplícame un hechizo, cualquiera, te aseguro que no tomare represalias!  
  
-Vamos Harry no puede ser tan malo - le dijo la chica  
  
-Claro que no, será peor, me humillara y luego me matara ¡y delante de toda la clase!  
  
-Bueno, en eso tienes razón  
  
-¡Ron! No ves el estado en que esta, Harry, tienes que ser valiente, por algo estas en Gryffindor, así que usa ese valor  
  
-Tienes razón Herm, seré valiente. Ron rómpeme una pierna  
  
-¡Harry! - lo llamó Hermione, Ron estaba que se moría de risa apoyando su mano contra la fría piedra de las mazmorras, nunca había visto a Harry tan desesperado por no entrar a la clase de Pociones - Ron no es gracioso - lo regañó Hermione - ¿Harry porqué no quieres entrar a pociones, quiero decir nunca deseas entrar, pero lo haces, y hoy pareces más desesperado que nunca por no hacerlo? - Harry no les había dicho nada sobre que había perdido su trabajo de pociones y no había podido hacerlo de nuevo, no quería que Hermione lo regañara, era como ser regañado por la Profesora McGonagall en persona, en ese momento el profesor Snape hacía acto de presencia  
  
-Oh no - gimió Harry - "este será mi fin" - pensó, entraron a las mazmorras y se acomodaron, Harry comenzó a rezar una plegaria como le había dicho Isis, Snape se sentó frente a su escritorio, mirando de forma triunfante a Harry, parecía sospechar que no traía el trabajo, comenzó nombrando a las parejas y estas se acercaban mostrándole el trabajo y en ese momento les daba su calificación más unos puntos extra o en su caso quitando puntos. Hermione regresó hecha una furia a su lugar, después de entregar su trabajo junto con Bulstrode  
  
-Un 8, no puedo creerlo, nunca podré sacar una buena nota en pociones  
  
-No sé de que te quejas, a mí me dio un 7 porque mi letra no es muy legible, y a Goyle un 8.5 ¡Y tiene peor letra que yo!  
  
-Malfoy y Potter - Harry pensó que se iba a desmayar, pero no le daría ese gusto a Snape, no antes de que lo humillará delante de todo el salón, se acercó con toda la seguridad que pudo reunir, que no era mucha, ya que sus piernas amenazaban con doblarse en cualquier momento, se acercó hasta quedar frente al Profesor - Potter quiero ver tu trabajo  
  
-Yo. mi. - ¿qué podía decirle?  
  
-Potter estoy esperando - Harry intentó decir algo, pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, una mano pálida se alargó frente a él, llevaba varios pergaminos dejándolos sobre el escritorio  
  
-Es nuestro trabajo - Malfoy estaba a su lado, no se había percatado de su presencia  
  
-¿Nuestro? - lo inquirió el profesor sin creer lo que escuchaba de boca de su alumno predilecto  
  
-Si, de Potter y mío, no pensaría que dejaría algo tan valioso a Potter, cuando de ello depende mi nota, podría perderlo u olvidarlo - le respondió el rubio en un tono de burla, Harry se sonrojó. Snape revisó el trabajo con cuidado, no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, pero no encontró nada malo en el trabajo, estaba completo y tenía todo lo que él había pedido  
  
-Bien, esta todo - Harry abrió los ojos como platos, había dicho "esta todo", ¿acaso Malfoy había hecho también su parte? - Ambos tienen un 10 y 15 puntos para cada casa - por poco y su boca llegaba al piso, pero reaccionó antes de que Snape se diera cuenta, les regresó a cada uno el pergamino que le correspondía y Harry al tomar el suyo notó que era su letra, al menos la mayoría de lo que en el pergamino estaba escrito, ya que la última parte referente a lo antídoto no recordaba haberla escrito, se giró hacia Malfoy mientras regresaban a sus lugares  
  
-Me debes una Potter, ya me la cobraré después - le dijo con su clásica forma de arrastrar las sílabas, Harry solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza  
  
-¡Vaya no puedo creerlo! ¡Un diez! ¡Y tú que no querías entrar! - lo vitoreó Ron cuando llegó hasta ellos  
  
-Ya lo ves Harry, todo salió bien  
  
-Si, todo salió bien - pero Harry no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sucedía, su atención estaba centrada en cierto chico rubio de ojos grises, ¿porqué lo había hecho? Ha tenido dos oportunidades para humillarlo y en vez de hacerlo, lo había ayudado, o en el primer caso defendido, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, después de todo tal vez Isis tuviera razón.  
  
**************  
  
Era la hora de la comida, las cuatro mesas charlaban, entre bocado y bocado, el Trío Maravilla de Hogwarts, como los llamaba Draco Malfoy, hablaban acerca de las clases  
  
-Bueno, a mí me pareció una buena clase - decía Hermione  
  
-¡Buena! ¡¡Fue excelente!! ¡Hagrid definitivamente sabe sobre animales!  
  
-Ron tiene razón jaja, esa clase sobre las esfinges fue excelente, jaja - Ron y Hermione miraron extrañados a Harry - ¿Qué ocurre? - les preguntó el chico de ojos verdes tratando de contener la risa  
  
-Bueno, es que ¿qué es tan gracioso Harry?  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir Ron?  
  
-Te has pasado toda la comida, riendo por nada -le explicó Hermione - o debería decir que tu humor mejoró desde que entregaste el trabajo de pociones - Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione  
  
-No. no es eso  
  
-¿Entonces? - preguntó Ron  
  
-Bueno... eh... acérquense - cuando los tres estuvieron muy juntos Harry comenzó a decir algo en parsel, y casi al instante la cabeza de Isis salió de entre las ropas de Harry provocándole cosquillas, Ron intentó alejarse lo antes posible, pero no supo reaccionar correctamente cayéndose con todo y silla, provocando un gran estruendo y la risa de los alumnos de las cuatro mesas  
  
-¡¡¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE TRAERLA AQUÍ HARRY??!! - le gritó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de un salto y atrayendo la atención de todos  
  
-Ron contrólate, estas llamando la atención de todos - le pidió Hermione, Ron se sonrojó y levantó su silla, sentándose un poco más alejado de Harry, los tres permanecieron en silencio unos minutos  
  
-Isis quería salir del cuarto, y además necesitaba comer algo, no me pareció mala idea traerla mientras estuviera conmigo, pero se movía mucho y me producía cosquillas, por eso me reía, lamento haberlos asustado - les explicó Harry  
  
-¿Quieres decir... que ha estado contigo... toda la comida? - Harry asintió a la pregunta de su amigo - pero. pero.  
  
-No ha hecho nada malo, y te pide disculpas si te asustó  
  
-¿Qué si me asusto? ¡¡Casi me da un infarto!! Oh, lo siento, no te sientas mal Harry, pero aún no me hago a la idea de. convivir con una serpiente  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, esta bien, aunque Isis dice que tú también la asustas - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de inocencia  
  
-Ya lo ves Ron, al menos tu y Isis tienen algo en común, uno se asusta del otro - los tres rieron por el comentario de Hermione.  
  
Frente a ellos, en una de las mesas un chico rubio observaba la escena, sus ojos grises escudriñaban cada punto cercano a esos tres, buscando la razón de la risa y del escándalo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando distinguió una pequeña cabeza verde, una serpiente salía de entre las ropas de Harry Potter y se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que el chico le acariciaba la cabeza y le ofrecía un poco de pollo de su comida, ¿Qué hacía una serpiente con el gryffindor? pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de seguir con sus cavilaciones, la mayoría de las personas salían del Gran Comedor rumbo a su siguiente clase, Draco se puso de pie y seguido de Crabe y Goyle se dirigían hacia su clase, cuando notó que dos Revenclaw charlaban con el trío maravilla, sin poder evitarlo se dirigió a ese lugar con la mayor cautela que le fue posible.  
  
-¿Y dices qué es inofensiva? - le preguntó Ariana viendo como la serpiente se deslizaba por el cuello de Harry  
  
-Se los aseguro - les respondió Harry  
  
-¿No se como se te pudo ocurrir quedarte con una serpiente?  
  
-Créeme Ariana, lo misma pregunta me la he hecho desde que no lo dijo - respondió Ron  
  
-Bueno, sin duda Harry ha comenzado a sentir. cierta atracción por las serpientes - le dijo Cho de forma mordaz, haciendo que Harry se sonrojara  
  
-Si, eso mismo he estado pensando yo - susurró Hermione  
  
-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí y decías que no perdías el tiempo Potter - Draco trataba de no hacer notar su dolor, disfrazando sus palabras con sarcasmo  
  
-Y te lo repito Malfoy, yo no pierdo el tiempo - le respondió fríamente el aludido  
  
-Si, de eso ya me di cuenta - Draco observó la serpiente que el chico de cabello negro tenía enredada a su cuello - y veo también que no le temes a las serpientes  
  
-Nunca les he temido Malfoy  
  
-Hurón ¿porqué mejor no te vas a clases y nos dejas en paz? - le dijo Ron  
  
-¿Porqué no me da la gana tal vez? Prefiero molestarlos, es más. divertido ¿cierto chicos? - como respuesta Goyle y Crabe tronaban sus nudillos y reían como tontos  
  
-Pero a nosotros no nos gusta que nos molesten y si tu no te vas nosotros lo haremos - le dijo Cho  
  
-Oh, pero miren, la Revenclaw sabe hablar, pensé que ese estúpido sombrero se había equivocado por mandarte a esa casa, pero ya me di cuenta de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para decir una oración completa  
  
-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!  
  
-Oh Potter vas a defender a tu noviecita  
  
-¡Ya te he dicho que no es mi novia!  
  
-Pensé que tenías mejores gustos - le dijo el slytherin ignorando el anterior comentario - pero veo que me equivoque, de haberlo sabido te hubiera presentado a una de las sirvientas de mi mansión  
  
-¡Basta Malfoy! ¡O si no...!  
  
-Cálmate Harry - le pidió Cho tomándolo por el brazo y notando que la serpiente ya no estaba  
  
-Si, cálmate Harry - repitieron Hermione y Ariana  
  
-Ha. Harry - tartamudeó Ron  
  
-¿Qué pasa Wasel, tienes miedo? - le preguntó de forma burlona el rubio  
  
-El. el que debería. tener miedo. eres tu. Malfoy - le respondió señalando el piso, Isis estaba ahí, alzando la mitad de su cuerpo expandiendo una caperuza próxima a su cabeza y mostrando sus colmillos a Draco de forma amenazante, todo se quedó en silencio, salvo por el temblor de Crabe y Goyle, Draco observaba a la serpiente, sin moverse, la serpiente lo estaba retando con la mirada, y aunque fuera venenosa Draco no se dejaría intimidar, el rubio escuchó un silbido, notando que no provenía de la serpiente sino de Potter  
  
-¿Qué haces Isis? - le preguntó  
  
-Ese chico intentará lastimarte, no puedo permitirlo - le respondió la serpiente sin apartar la vista de Malfoy  
  
-No. esto es normal entre nosotros. es el chico del que te hable  
  
-¿El qué amas?  
  
-Si  
  
-Pero. ¿no te atacará?  
  
-No, no lo hará, regresa a mi brazo - Isis dudó, pero al final obedeció a Harry, quien ya la esperaba con el brazo a la altura del suelo, ella subió y se enroscó sin dejar de mostrarle los colmillos a Malfoy  
  
-Lindo guarura Potter, al menos es mejor que esos dos Gryffindor y esas Revenclaw - Harry solo se limitó a sostenerle la mirada a Malfoy a pesar de estar molesto no podía evitar el perderse en esos ojos grises, que centelleaban por la furia, intentó encontrar otro sentimiento en esos ojos, pero algo desvió su atención, un par de brazos rodeaban a Draco por la cintura y éste no oponía resistencia, se trataba de Parkinson  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pierden el tiempo con esos? - preguntó con su voz melosa  
  
-Solo eso, perder el tiempo - respondió fríamente Draco sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de Harry, pero Harry ya no sostuvo ese encuentro, le dolía ver que Parkinson abrazaba a Draco delante suyo, Cho pareció notarlo y volvió a colocar una mano sobre el hombro del chico, esta vez fue el turno de Draco de sentirse herido  
  
-Entonces ¿Por qué mejor no aprovechas tu tiempo en cosas mejores Draco? ¿Cómo estando conmigo? - le preguntó Pansy  
  
-No parece mala idea - respondió el rubio girando su rostro hacia el de Pansy y sonriéndole de forma seductora, Harry ya no pudo soportarlo  
  
-Bien Malfoy, en vista de que ya encontraste cosas mejores que hacer, nos retiramos - y antes de que alguien pudiera replicar Harry se abrió paso de forma decidida y se fue del lugar, Hermione, Ariana y Ron salieron tras él, pero Cho se quedó atrás viendo a Malfoy  
  
-¿Se te perdió algo? - le preguntó Pansy al notar como la chica veía a Draco  
  
-No, a mi no, - luego se giró hacia Draco - pero tu puedes perderlo Malfoy, por hacer estupideces como estas - le dijo Cho antes de irse. Malfoy se quedó pensativo ¿A qué se refería esa Revenclaw? ¿Acaso ella y Harry no tenían más relación que la de amistad? ¿Ella sabría lo de la biblioteca?  
  
-Draco hazme caso ¿a qué se refería esa estúpida?  
  
-Eso no te importa - le dijo de forma cortante y soltándose del abrazo, para alejarse del lugar, dejando a Pansy con Goyle y Crabe  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó ella  
  
-No lo sabemos Pansy - le respondió Crabe  
  
-Ha estado así, desde el anuncio de ese juego bobo - corroboró Goyle  
  
*************  
  
Llegó hasta su habitación antes que los demás, Isis ya no estaba en su brazo se había alejado al llegar a la habitación, rompió todo lo que encontró a su paso, los jarrones, los muebles, sus útiles, e incluso desgarró las cortinas y las sábanas, todo lo que podía ayudarle a desahogarse. Cuando ya no encontró nada que destrozar abrió la ventana, necesitaba oxigeno, recargó sus codos sobre el borde y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, se sentía destrozado y humillado, ya no podía más con eso, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, se odiaba por eso, por llorar, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte y dejarse humillar de esa forma por el slytherin  
  
-¿Harry qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? - le preguntó Isis subiendo al marco de la ventana cuando vio que Harry no hacía ningún movimiento  
  
-Me quiero morir Isis - le respondió en un sollozo  
  
-No digas eso, no sabes lo que dices  
  
-¡Claro que lo se! ¿Sabes porque lo se? ¡Porque es lo que siento! - en ese momento escuchó pasos dirigiéndose a esa habitación, seguramente era Ron, no hizo ningún movimiento, no quería hablar con nadie, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ellos, tendría que decirles lo que le ocurría, y tal vez sería peor. Un ataque de pánico se apoderó de él ¡No quería ver el rostro de su mejor amigo viéndolo con asco! ¡No quería escuchar sus recriminaciones! No podría soportarlo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo asustando a cierta serpiente, y se dirigió a su baúl, tomo su capa de invisibilidad y se cubrió con ella justo a tiempo para que Ron no lo viera cuando entró. El pelirrojo observó el lugar, era un desastre ¿pero dónde estaba su amigo?  
  
-¿Harry? - lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, lo cual solo lo preocupó más - ¿Harry? - insistió una vez más con el mismo resultado, por primera vez observó con mayor detenimiento el desorden, sin duda Harry estaba fuera de si, su vista se detuvo en la ventana ¿el no habrá...? ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar su pensamiento, pensando en lo peor salió corriendo del lugar - ¡Hermione! - fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Harry, éste esperó unos segundos más antes de quitarse la capa, cuando lo hizo escuchó una vocecita recriminándolo  
  
-¿Porqué lo hiciste? Se veía muy preocupado por ti - le dijo Isis en un tono de desaprobación  
  
-No quiero ver a nadie, sólo quiero estar solo - le dijo en un leve susurro  
  
-Pero... - la serpiente no pudo continuar porque en ese momento Harry volvió a cubrirse con la capa, si ella pudiera ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad hubiera visto que Harry Potter salía de la habitación que había compartido por siete años con su mejor amigo, con su hermano, al bajar las escaleras hasta su sala común vio como Ron y Hermione discutían y como Ariana y Cho intentaban calmarlos, al parecer el pelirrojo quería ir a matar a cierta serpiente venenosa y que seguramente se encontraba en slytherin, decidió no verlos discutir, no quería saber todo lo que dirían de él, así que salió sin que los demás lo notaran  
  
-¡Te juro Hermione que si algo le pasó a Harry, ese maldito hurón me las pagará!  
  
-¡Ron deja de gritar de esa forma! ¡Tienes que calmarte!  
  
-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme?! ¡No sabemos donde puede estar Harry y Malfoy estará fascinado con saber que algo malo le pasó!  
  
-¡Precisamente es de eso que quiero hablarte!  
  
-¿¡De qué?! ¡¿De la forma en que Malfoy debe de estar burlándose?! ¡¿O de que diablos le pasó a Harry allá afuera?!  
  
-Ron, tal vez si te calmaras un poco, podríamos hablar sobre esto - le pidió Cho  
  
-Si, Ron, cálmate un poco - le dijo Ariana colocándose al lado de Cho, Ron se sonrojó, había tenido un ataque de ira delante de ellas, y le había gritado a Hermione, algo que se había prometido no volver a hacer  
  
-De acuerdo... ahora hablen ¡Por qué se que ustedes saben algo! - Cho y Hermione intercambiaron miradas  
  
-Esta bien - le dijo Hermione - pero promete que no intentarás matar a Harry ni a Malfoy, ni mucho menos rechazar a tu mejor amigo ¿de acuerdo? - Ron dudó, vio con expresión de interrogación a Hermione ¿qué tanto ocurría ahí?  
  
-De... acuerdo  
  
****************  
  
Llegó hasta su sala común hecho una furia, todo aquel que lo veía venir, se hacía a un lado para evitarlo, o bien, era arrojado por el mismo Draco Malfoy a un lado, como si de cualquier mueble se tratara y no de un ser humano. En cuestión de minutos los chicos de años inferiores desaparecieron, quedando solo los de su mismo curso, aparentemente ignorándolo, pero tomando las debidas precauciones de no atravesarse en su camino. Se detuvo hasta estar parado a un lado de la chimenea, se recargó en ella, tratando de regular su respiración y de controlar sus emociones que en ese momento amenazaban con sobrepasarlo y obligarlo a hacer otra tontería ¡¿Pero qué diablos había hecho ¡ pregunta tonta: había tenido un ataque de celos delante de los dos idiotas de sus "guaruras" y de Harry Potter, sin contar a su escolta de gryffindor y revenclaw, y con Pansy de propina. Bien, era hora de calmarse y pensar fríamente en que iba a hacer, en cualquier momento llegarían Gregory y Vincent, junto con Pansy y lo someterían a un "tortuoso" interrogatorio, por suerte podría poner de pretexto lo que su padre le había pedido y que había echado a perder, ¿pero porqué motivo ¡¡¡Porqué se había puesto celoso de ver como esa estúpida le ponía "literalmente" una mano encima a Harry!!! No, eso no iba por buen camino, tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Pero por otro lado estaba lo que la Revenclaw le dijo: "Tu puedes perderlo" ¿sería verdad que solo eran amigos y no pareja ¿A qué se refería esta estúpida con eso ¿Acaso Harry le había dicho que sentía algo por él porque si no era así, no encontraba otra explicación para sus palabras, y si unía eso con lo del beso de la Biblioteca, era seguro que Harry también lo quería. Una sonrisa de felicidad se formó en sus labios  
  
-¿Podemos saber porqué tanta felicidad - le preguntó una voz aguda a su espalda, se giró sorprendido encarando a Pansy, Vincent y Gregory, quienes lo miraban de forma inquisitiva, la situación era comprometedora, respiró profundo, tomando control de sus emociones, pero no estaba fuera de sus manos  
  
-Por qué fastidié a esos estúpidos - le respondió de forma altanera, ante eso Vincent y Gregory sonrieron como tontos, pero Pansy aún no esta convencida  
  
-¿Y se puede saber porque nos dejaste de esa forma - Draco sabía que eso no iba para los tres, sino para ella en especifico. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora para encontrar una excusa convincente, ella no era tan tonta como los otros dos  
  
-Por que al fastidiarlos arruiné algo que me había pedido hacer mi padre - ante eso el rostro de las tres personas que estaban ante el adquirieron una expresión lúgubre  
  
-¿Qué te pidió Draco - le preguntó Crabe  
  
-Hacerme amigo de Potter - le respondió con una mueca de desagrado pero con un tono que dejaba claro que era una orden de su señor. Después de un breve silencio Pansy tomó la palabra  
  
-Esta bien, eso lo explica - hizo una pausa para luego continuar - ¿Necesitas ayuda  
  
-No - se apresuró a decir y viendo el rostro de interrogación de la chica continuó - si ve que más slytherin intentan ser sus amigos, sospechará y arruinará todo. Déjenlo todo en mis manos, solo asegúrense de no delatarme ¿de acuerdo - como toda respuesta los tres asintieron  
  
****************  
  
El cielo estaba dorado y los aros de las metas de Quidditch destacaban contra el brillante ocaso, sus márgenes plateados parecían arder. La brisa era fuerte y fresca, sin ser fría; Harry se ajustó más la túnica cuando se sentó solo en las gradas vacías, mientras colocaba su capa de invisibilidad a un lado. Había caminado por todos los pasadizos secretos del castillo durante horas, ni siquiera había asistido a las clases de la tarde, seguramente Hermione lo mataría, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, ¿tal vez sería otro el motivo por el que lo mataría? Aunque no estaba seguro de que ellos supieran en realidad lo que sentía por el slytherin, pero Hermione parecía que lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo ¿Y sí ya lo sabían ¡Pero es que él no había elegido amarlo! Simplemente había sucedido, tenía la idea de que sucedió desde que eran niños, cuando lo conoció en el Callejón Diagon, en la tienda de túnicas, pero en ese entonces solo le causó antipatía, aunque de alguna forma lo había impresionado, y cuando le ofreció su amistad, estuvo tentado a aceptarla, pero el comentario que hizo insultando a la familia de Ron, lo obligó a rechazarlo... desde hace tiempo eso lo atormentaba, tal vez si no hubiera hecho ese comentario, las cosas serían diferentes, no era que se arrepintiera de haberse quedado al lado de Ron, con ese acto había ganado al hermano y a la familia que nunca tuvo, pero esa idea no dejaba de mortificarlo de alguna manera... y ahora lo había echado a perder... como siempre Pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo -Las cosas parecen diferentes desde tierra, ¿no es así?. Arrancado de su ensueño, Harry se volvió en dirección a la voz familiar, para encontrar a Ron de pie al final de la banca, observándolo con un gesto extraño en los labios. Harry lo observó, en el pelirrojo no había esa rabia malhumorada reflejada en el pecoso rostro que esperaba encontrar. El viento atrapó su pelo rojo, despeinándolo. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y estiró las piernas un poco de forma nerviosa mientras Ron se sentaba a su lado. Estuvieron sentados en silencio un rato; para Harry era un silencio incómodo, no había preguntas, pero extrañamente también se sentía a gusto, porque tampoco se exigían respuestas. - Sí, parecen diferentes - Finalmente, Harry contestó en un susurro. -Nosotros somos diferentes Harry. - la voz de Ron era firme y llevaba cierta tranquilidad que sorprendió a Harry tanto como su franqueza. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de protestar, Ron continuó - Los cielos son... bueno, tu hogar. No creo que sepas cuántas filas tiene cada grada. Pero yo sí. - Hizo una pausa - He pasado mucho tiempo donde estás sentado ahora - La voz de Ron vaciló ligeramente cuando agregó - ¿Ves las cosas de mi punto de vista Harry. Harry tragó con dificultad y durante un momento, tuvo que apartar la vista.  
  
-Si Ron - logró decir pesadamente y deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes - siento mucho la forma en que me comporte -¿Realmente te importa él? - Harry lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y pena - Hermione me lo dijo, ella se dio cuenta desde hace algún tiempo... te confieso que por una parte me molesta que no me lo hayas dicho, pero por otro lado... sé porque no me dijiste nada, solo a Cho - se veía como si a Ron le estuviera costando un gran esfuerzo el sólo hecho de hacer que sus labios dejaran salir las palabras. Harry no pudo suprimir una sonrisa, aunque no era de felicidad, sino por lo equivocado que estaba respecto a como reaccionaría su amigo. Ambos observaron el inmenso cielo durante un gran momento antes de que Harry finalmente contestara. -Sí - Harry oyó a Ron exhalar profundamente, aunque mantuvo notablemente bien la calma. - temí tu reacción... aunque en realidad Cho también lo descubrió por sí sola -No estabas del todo equivocado, Hermione tuvo que hacer varios encantamientos reparadores en la sala común, tenía que desquitarme de alguna forma, me hizo prometerle que no intentaría matar a Malfoy - pero no pudo dejar fuera el tono de su voz al repetir cansadamente - Malfoy -Si... Malfoy - dijo Harry con pesar -Estoy seguro que entenderás que encuentro muy difícil de creer esto - dijo Ron, pero sin malicia u odio alguno. En todas las ocasiones en que había repasado los posibles escenarios de la eventual confrontación con Ron sobre el asunto de sus propios sentimientos por dicho Slytherin, éste era el mejor que Harry habría podido esperar. -No, por supuesto que no espero que entiendas o aceptes todo esto acerca de Malfoy. - le dijo Harry -Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Cómo - preguntó firme Ron. -No sé - dijo suavemente Harry; su voz vaciló y supo que no era sólo porque su respiración había sido atrapada por el viento - No sé, y no es algo que pueda describir. Pero sé que nunca me había sentido así, jamás. Aunque nada más haya resultado de esto. - Ron parecía sorprendido -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tu y Malfoy nunca...? -No, no somos nada - lo corrigió Harry, suspiró pesadamente - nada más que enemigos - Lo contundente de las palabras de Harry se mantuvo en el aire entre ellos. -No pareció así en los pasillos - comentó en voz baja Ron. -¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Harry. -Harry, yo lo que vi allá fue una clara escena de celos por parte de ambos, él sólo insultaba a Cho, parecía que también creía que tu y ella tenían algo que ver - dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Harry pensó en el enfrentamiento que habían tenido en los pasillos, ahora que lo pensaba, lo que decía Ron era verdad, Draco solo había estado insultando a Cho -Sé por qué no te agrada Ron - empezó a decir vacilante Harry; buscó las palabras correctas para expresar lo que realmente quería decir - Y no te culpo, porque no te ha dado razón alguna para que no lo hagas - Su voz se quebró un poco - Yo lo veía de la misma forma que tu, o al menos eso intentaba, solo sé, que algo cambió dentro de mi desde la primera vez que lo vi, y en esto últimos días, se que algo en él ha cambiado, simplemente recuerda el cómo se comportó en el Callejón Diagón, y el hecho de que prácticamente hizo mi tarea para que Snape no me matara frente a toda la clase y pienso, que tal vez, su forma de ser se daba a que es cruel porque tiene miedo de ser vulnerable ante los demás. -Esa es una buena forma de disculpar a alguien por ser un idiota pomposo y miserable todo el tiempo - comentó secamente Ron. -No es una disculpa para la forma en que te trata a ti o a tu familia - dijo firmemente Harry - Pero tal vez es lo que le han enseñado a creer. Tu no viste a Lucius Malfoy tratar tan cruelmente a Dobby - Se detuvo - Es como dijiste 'a veces las cosas parecen muy diferentes, dependiendo de dónde escojas verlas.' -No puedo creer que estés citando mis propias palabras en defensa de Malfoy - dijo Ron rotundo; pero Harry vio la falta de gravedad en sus ojos. -Lo siento - Harry le sonrió tímidamente. - Lo que estoy intentando decir es que... todos nosotros estamos parados en la tierra, observando a Malfoy de lejos y sin querer acercarnos. Pero, si nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocerlo, tal vez encontraríamos que es diferente -¿Diferente a un araña o diferente a una babosa? - Harry sonrió -Yo más bien diría que es como se siente todo tan diferente en el cielo, cuando estás volando sobre una escoba. -¿La escoba de Malfoy? - Ron le sesgó una mirada. Harry parpadeó y entonces estalló en carcajadas. Ron solo sonrió abiertamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Y todo se llenó de la calidez, candor y humor que les eran tan naturales. Harry sintió que le quitaba un gran peso del pecho y fue como si pudiera sonreír de nuevo mucho más fácil. -Por favor, cuando suceda evítame los detalles - gimió Ron, moviendo la mano en un gesto desdeñoso -¿Ron... entonces tu no. me rechazas? - preguntó Harry con temor y vio como Ron suspiraba con pesadez  
  
-Te confieso que cuando Herm y Cho me lo dijeron, no podía creerlo y mucho menos aceptarlo, nunca me paso por la cabeza que tu te pudieras enamorar de un chico... mucho menos que ese chico fuera Draco Malfoy, pero tampoco puedo darte la espalda, eres mi hermano, y un Weasley nunca abandona a su familia. aunque he de decirte que pensé que tenías mejores gustos. mira que Malfoy - la capa se estrelló contra su rostro  
  
-Muy gracioso Ronald. - de pronto el rostro de Harry se ensombreció, recordando uno de los momentos más devastadores de su vida, al ver como Draco permitía que Parkinson lo abrazara y encima de todo le coqueteara - pero eso no importa. ya viste lo que ocurrió. nunca me corresponderá... él me odia - a Ron le dolió ver así a su amigo, la última vez que lo había visto con esa expresión de abatimiento y desolación había sido cuando sucedió lo de Cedric, y por nada del mundo quería que Harry regresara a esa época, sería muy doloroso  
  
-Mira Harry, yo no puedo decirte nada bueno acerca de Malfoy si me lo pides, yo solo le conozco su peor cara, pero no ha de ser una basura, muy asquerosa, si ha logrado atrapar tu corazón, además, los celos te hacen hacer cosas que en realidad no querías hacer, si es como tu dices, tal vez Malfoy se sintió herido al verte con Cho, y siendo como es, no se le pudo ocurrir mejor idiotez que hacer lo que hizo, y si son celos como creemos, solo hay una razón que los explica ¿entiendes? - Harry sonrió, su amigo no solo lo aceptaba por el hecho de estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy, además lo alentaba y le infundía ánimos, no podía pedir más  
  
-Gracias Ron, hermano - en el rostro del pelirrojo se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, luego se puso serio.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? -No sé - contestó sinceramente Harry. Entonces, en un impulso, preguntó - ¿Qué piensas tu Ron? - Un silencio de sorpresa fue la respuesta a su pregunta. Ron lo observó inquisitivo un momento, pero cuando el muchacho pelirrojo vio que Harry estaba pidiendo en serio su opinión, su expresión cambió a una de melancolía. -He pasado mucho tiempo aquí - dijo finalmente Ron; una pequeña sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca - Observando al equipo practicar, exponiendo estrategias y defensas. Observándote volar durante nuestros juegos de Quidditch y preguntándome a veces por qué escogiste no dar vuelta a la izquierda cuando parecía lo más obvio, o girar alrededor del otro Buscador para tener una mejor vista de la Snitch - Ron hizo una pausa y respiró profundo; miró a Harry directamente - Pero nunca dudé que supieras lo que estabas haciendo Harry. Ni una sola vez. - Harry sintió que su garganta se estrechaba por la emoción; apenas podía creer que Ron hubiera dicho lo que acababa de decir. De repente parecía que las cosas no eran desesperadas y tristes, que la luz del cielo que se desvanecía rápidamente vacilaba brevemente y se hacía más luminosa; y en esos momentos transitorios el dolor que lo corroía en lo más profundo se volvió algo más soportable. -Gracias - dijo Harry en un murmullo apretado. Ron asintió y no dijo nada; no necesitaba hacerlo. Se puso de pie e hizo una seña a Harry, quien estiró las piernas y se levantó. Cuando lo hizo, sacudió con ligereza algo de su regazo y con una última mirada al cada vez más oscuro campo, tomó su capa, se volvió y siguió a Ron, su hermano y mejor amigo.  
  
Después de la charla con Ron, los dos regresaron a su sala común encontrándose con una Hermione preocupada, que al verlo llegar se arrojó a sus brazos diciéndole que no debió de haberse desaparecido de esa forma y mucho menos perderse así las clases ^_^'  
  
-Lo lamento Herm, no quería preocuparlos, pero necesitaba estar solo - fue su respuesta  
  
-Lo sé, y no te preocupes, no pensábamos darte la espalda  
  
-Gracias - les dijo de corazón y no pudo evitar volver a sentir que su garganta se cerraba por la emoción. Después de charlar un poco se dirigió a su habitación dejando solos a Ron y Hermione, y vio como estaba todo en orden, Hermione debió de aprovechar que la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban arreglando lo del regalo, se dejó caer sobre su cama, sintiendo un leve movimiento de la cama  
  
-¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Isis subiendo por el pecho de Harry y levantando la mitad de su cuerpo para poder verlo directamente a los ojos  
  
-Caminando y luego en el Campo de Quiddich  
  
-Me tenías muy preocupada, no me atreví a salir porque escuché que tu amigo destrozaba todo allá abajo y temí que también arremetiera conmigo  
  
-Lo lamento, no logré controlarme y necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas, además no creo que Ron hubiera arremetido contra ti, antes se congelaba - le respondió al imaginar la reacción de su amigo al ver a Isis  
  
-Como sea - la serpiente se recargó completamente sobre su pecho - ¿Cómo te sientes  
  
-Mucho mejor, gracias  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera?  
  
-Tenías razón, ellos no me rechazan  
  
-Nunca pensé que diría esto a un parsemouth pero... te lo dije  
  
-Si y debía haberte heeecho caso - el sueño hacía acto de presencia en Harry, ese día había sido muy agitado, y el cansancio ya había invadido su cuerpo, Isis lo notó y comenzó a enredarse sobre el cuerpo de Harry tratando de brindarle calor y sin apretarlo demasiado, no quería asfixiarlo. La serpiente escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio se abría y se cerraba casi al mismo tiempo, Ron se acercó a la cama de su amigo y vio una escena extraña, Harry estaba dormido boca arriba y la serpiente estaba enroscada en su cuerpo, aunque Isis lo observaba esperando algún movimiento, reunió todo el valor que pudo y tomó la manta cubriendo a su amigo junto con su serpiente, dejando libre la cabeza de la serpiente, las cosas que tenía que hacer por la amistad, aunque debía de darle la razón a Cho, Harry había empezado a sentir cierta atracción por las serpientes, sonrió, y luego se dirigió a su cama, él también necesitaba descansar, ahora tenía que pensar en como declararle su amor a Hermione después de entregarle su regalo.  
  
****************  
  
En el despacho de un elegante castillo, una figura oculta por una capa reposaba frente al fuego de la chimenea bebiendo de una copia un vino sumamente costoso  
  
-Me mando llamar mi señor - le preguntó un hombro arrodillándose frente a la figura, su ropa y máscara oscura no dejaban distinguir su persona, pero su largo cabello rubio platinado dejaba entrever de quien se trataba  
  
-Si Lucius ¿cómo van las cosas - le preguntó con voz lenta  
  
-Le he pedido a mi hijo Draco que se haga amigo de Potter, así podremos utilizarlo para llegar hasta él  
  
-¿Y tu hijo que dijo  
  
-Estará complacido en servirle señor  
  
-Me alegra saberlo - Voldemort dio un sorbo a su copa - los hijos de Goyle y Crabe les han informado a su padre que Dumbledore planea festejar San Valentín de una forma... diferente  
  
-Algo me dijo Draco al respecto, tengo entendido que tenían que regalar algo a una persona determinada... como una especie de juego ¿Pero eso tiene importancia  
  
-Podría tenerla Lucius. Dices que se trata de un juego, típico de Dumbledore, pero conoces las reglas de ese juego  
  
-No mi señor, no le tome importancia  
  
Muy mal hecho Lucius - de entre sus ropas Voldemort sacó una varita apuntando con ella al hombre arrodillado frente a él - ¡Cruccio! - Enseguida Lucius comenzó a retorcerse víctima de la maldición imperdonable, el dolor era desgarrante, los gritos escapaban sin control de sus labios. Cuando pensó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente, dio por terminado el castigo. Lucius volvió a su antigua postura respirando con dificultad - que no vuelva a repetirse Lucius  
  
-No... mi señor  
  
-Puedes retirarte, te llamaré en cuanto te necesite y... por lo pronto no hagas nada  
  
-Lo que diga señor - Lucius se levantó con dificultad saliendo de la habitación en donde estaban. Al verse solo Voldemort sonrió  
  
-Es hora de usar a un viejo espía en el Colegio ¡Wortmail! - gritó y enseguida la figura de un hombre bajito, gordo y con poco cabello entró a la habitación  
  
-¿Me llamo señor  
  
-Necesito que vayas a Hogwarts e investigues de que se trata ese juego que Dumbledore prepara y que papel jugará Potter, sobre todo si tiene que ver en cuestión amorosa, en cuanto tengas la información regresa  
  
-Si... si mi señor - enseguida el hombrecillo salió del lugar  
  
-Bien Potter, si el hijo de Lucius no llega a conocer tu punto débil, yo lo haré por mi cuenta - una carcajada estruendosa llenó el lugar  
  
*****************  
  
Acabó!!!!!! Por el momento. ¿Qué les ha parecido espero les haya gustado, y como siempre espero sus reviews. Les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo se entregarán los regalos y habrá en el capítulo un final algo... ardiente (no apto para menores @_@) están advertidos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo 


	6. Notas de la autora

Hola,  
  
Aclarando esto no es un capítulo, sino unas notas para aclarar algo y creo que ustedes tienen derecho a saber.  
  
Hace como unos cuatro días recibí un mail de una autora diciéndome que había copiado una escena de su fanfic, esta escena en mi historia es la de la discusión entre Harry y Draco en la biblioteca, me dijo el nombre de su fanfic y cual fue mi sorpresa de encontrarlo en uno de mis favoritos en mi profile sin que yo lo hubiera puesto ahí, esto, lógicamente tiene una explicación que es la siguiente: yo comparto mi profile con una amiga, ella no escribe fics, pero si los lee y utiliza mi profile para guardar sus favoritos, yo no lo uso mucho porque me gusta revisar todos los fanfics desde la página principal, ella a veces me ayuda con las historias dándome ideas, y el segundo capítulo de Por un Juego ella me dio la "grandiosa idea" de la discusión en la biblioteca, obviamente que cuando leí el otro fanfic de esta chica que me envió el mail me sorprendí mucho al ver diálogos y movimientos muy parecidos al mío, y obviamente que por la fecha en que la autora subió su capítulo ella tenía todo el derecho de reclamarme (y yo de reclamarle a la que supuestamente era mi amiga), le envie un mail explicándole lo que había sucedido y ella accedió a darme un poco de tiempo para suprimir, no la escena, sino los diálogos y todo lo que se parezca a su historia, eso es lo que voy a hacer, solo pido un poco de tiempo para hacerlo, disculpen las molestias de esto, pero es que no fue intencional de mi parte, como le dije a la autora, prometo no volver a pedir ayuda de esa forma y sobre todo darle una buena regañada por los problemas que "Su idea" me acarreó, voy a tratar de que todo salga de mi cabeza, y sobre esto hay otra aclaración.  
  
En el capítulo cinco hay una conversación entre Ron y Harry, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero puse una NOTA ACLARATORIA diciendo que esa conversación la saqué INTEGRAMENTE de uno de los capítulos de un fanfic en ingles que se titula "Irresistible Potion" de Rhysen, no es mío, no lo escribí yo, lo escribió Rhysen, yo lo puse porque me gustó mucho la forma en que la autora plasmó los sentimientos de ambos chicos, y me vi bloqueada después de leerlo, yo solo le hice unos pequeñísimos cambios para que quedara en mi historia, pero quedó igual, no me la estoy apropiando, hago la aclaración de que esa escena y SOLO esa escena es de la autoría de Rhysen, si ustedes desean que la quite háganmelo saber y con gusto lo haré, después de todo ustedes son los que leen las historias y envían sus criticas.  
  
Bueno, aclarado todo esto, solo me resta decirles, gracias por leer mi historia y espero que comprendan que tardaré un poco en subir el siguiente capítulo para corregir el segundo, además de que esperaré sus reviews para lo del quinto.  
  
¡¡Que tengan un buen día y disculpen las molestias!!  
  
Sailor Earth 


	7. Hay regalos de regalos

kat basted.- No entendí muy bien tu mensaje, hablas de un quinto capítulo y luego dices de que si Draco regresara a su cuerpo, me parece que eso no esta en mi fic, y si me di cuenta de que te habías equivocado al mandar el mensaje, no hay problema por ello. Espero que te siga gustando mi historia.  
  
Noe.- Muchas gracias por tus palabras Noe, en serio que yo no había leido el otro fanfic, y no sabía de eso, prometo tratar de ser más cuidadosa con eso, y gracias de nuevo  
  
Akiko Koori.- Afortunadamente no pasó a mayores, ella me escribió diciéndome que había tomado una escena de su historia, en cuanto leí el mensaje busqué su fanfic y lo leí, le respondí el mensaje pidiéndole tiempo para corregirlo ya que tenía todo el derecho de reclamarme, lo corregí, y el asunto no tiene porque pasar a mayores, afortunadamente ella fue muy tolerante en lo que se refiere a que no me presionó demasiado. De cualquier forma ya esta todo listo y corregido. Espero y te guste este capítulo  
  
Velia.- Gracias por tu apoyo Velia y el de tu hermana, realmente lo necesitaba en esos momentos, porque me deprimí mucho, nunca pensé que "mi amiga" me hiciera esto, por lo menos debió de haberme dicho que esa escena la había tomado de otro fanfic y darle el crédito como en el de Rhysenn, pero según ella, le parecía muy buena la escena que se le había "ocurrido" y que solo necesitaba unos arreglos. De cualquier forma ya todo esta solucionado, y aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste.  
  
Agatha-NecroPrincess.- No te preocupes, esa nota la puse desde que subí el capítulo, pero se confunde muy fácilmente con las respuestas a los reviews, lo que pasa es que esa escena me encantó y después de leerla una decena de veces ya no se me ocurría algo para la conversación de Harry y Ron. Por eso puse la nota aclaratoria. Ojalá te guste este capítulo.  
  
angie.- Esta bien, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado a los reclamos, no hay ningún problema y acepto tus disculpas. Que bueno que te gusta Isis, ella seguirá en los demás capítulos y espero que hasta el final de la historia.  
  
tomoe.- Gracias por lo que me dices, y te aseguró que te llamaré si hay bronca jaja, afortunadamente no pasó a mayores y todo esta en santa paz, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo de Por un Juego, espero y te guste y gracias de nuevo.  
  
*******************  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene sexo explicito entre dos chicos (creo que por algo es slash), yo lo catalogaría como un NC-17, pero aquí solo se acepta R, de cualquier forma están advertidos- Esta es la escena "No apta para menores" espero les guste  
  
********************  
  
CAPITULO 6.- HAY DE REGALOS A REGALOS  
  
Cuando despertó al día siguiente, sintió una ligera opresión sobre su cuerpo, al quitarse la manta de encima, notó que Isis dormía placidamente sobre él, y que se había dormido con la túnica puesta, observó la hora, tenía el tiempo suficiente para levantarse y darse una ducha  
  
-/Isis/ - llamó a su serpiente, la cual hizo un ligero movimiento antes de abrir los ojos - /Isis necesito levantarme/ - la serpiente se movió un poco más abriendo por completo los ojos, aún con los vestigios del sueño, inspeccionó el lugar donde se encontraba, luego se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Harry para quedar sobre la cama y volver a dormir. Harry sonrió, no sabía que su serpiente se preocuparía tanto por él, sin duda en Isis encontró una gran amiga. Se puso en pie, tomó un cambio de ropa y se metió a la ducha.  
  
Las clases habían sido más lentas y tediosas de lo normal, ni quisiera había puesto atención a alguna de ellas, recibiendo severas reprimendas por parte de la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Bins, pero que podía hacer, tenía otros problemas en mente y todos eran causa de cierto rubio cuya casa era slytherin, pero ahora su mayor problema era el regalo que tenía que darle a Draco Malfoy, la razón por lo que había empezado todo este lío, y lo peor de todo para Harry era sin duda que era martes, y no cualquier martes, no, era el Día de San Valentín, el día en que se entregarían los regalos. Ahora más que antes quería desaparecer, pero ni Hermione ni Ron, e incluso ni siquiera Isis se lo permitían, ya que toda la mañana habían estado tras él, tratando de evitar que hiciera alguna tontería o escapara, Hermione decía que lo mejor era darle la cara al mal tiempo, y que entre más rápido pasara todo esto, mejor, aunque se notaba que no estaba del todo convencida con lo que decía, al menos su rostro y sus acciones lo ocultaban mejor que Ron, el pelirrojo insultaba a Malfoy a diestra y siniestra haciendo caras de asco, para luego disculparse con Harry por lo que había dicho, por más que este le decía que no había problema y que podía insultarlo como quisiera.  
  
Ya habían terminado de comer y gracias al Director (que sea dicho de paso tenía buenas ideas y no tan locas) ya no tendrían las clases de la tarde, en parte esto se debía porque una de las clases de la tarde era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por el Profesor Lupin, pero éste había salido a ayudar a Sirius en una misión desde hacía una semana, por lo que no tenían esa clase desde entonces, pero de cualquier forma, ese tiempo libre les serviría para poder prepararse para la cena en donde se entregarían los regalos, además de que el director les dio permiso de ir vestidos con ropa muggle para mayor comodidad.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en la sala común haciendo un poco de tiempo, el primero observaba como Isis se paseaba por la sala sin que el resto de los gryffindor se asustara, al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado a ella, mientras los últimos observaban el regalo que Harry le daría a Draco  
  
-Ya suponía yo que a Cho no le gustaban los dragones - murmuró Ron - pero de cualquier forma es muy bello  
  
-Lo mismo digo - lo apoyo Hermione - ¿pero me preguntó que le regalara él a Harry?  
  
-¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que Malfoy le regalará a Harry?  
  
-Intuición femenina - Ron la miró como si fuera de otro planeta. Harry se levantó al escuchar la conversación que sostenían sus amigos, en realidad no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Hermione  
  
-Quiero ver a Hedwin, hace mucho que no la veo y ya debe de estar molesta y de paso ver si alguna lechuza llegó con algún mensaje de Sirius o el profesor Lupin. - Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas - si lo que piensan es que voy a desaparecer por el resto del día para evitar a cierto slytherin, están equivocados  
  
-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Ron, Harry estuvo tentado a gritarle que si, pero se detuvo, sabía que todo eso era porque querían los mejor para él  
  
-Si, regresaré en un par de horas. Lo prometo - viendo que sus amigos accedía se dirigió al retrato de la dama Gorda  
  
-/¿A dónde vas?/ - le preguntó Isis cerrándole el paso  
  
-/A la lechucería/ - le respondió  
  
-/¿Es ese lugar donde están todas las lechuzas?/  
  
-/Si/  
  
-/¿Puedo ir contigo?/ - Harry lo meditó un poco, no tenía nada de malo que la llevara a la lechucería mientras se mantuviera a su lado, después de todo, tenía que presentarle a Hedwin a su nueva compañera de cuarto  
  
-/De acuerdo/ - accedió y al instante sintió como Isis subía por su pierna hasta llegar a su torso y terminar enredándose alrededor de su cuello. Harry escuchó unas risas a su espalda, Ron y Hermione parecían divertidos  
  
-Podrás librarte de nosotros, pero al parecer no de Isis - le dijo en tono de broma su amigo, Harry solo sonrió y salió de la sala común  
  
-/¿Y para qué vas a la lechucería?/  
  
-/A ver a una lechuza que se llama Hedwin/  
  
-/¿Es tu amiga?/  
  
-/Si, es una gran amiga, ya la conocerás cuando lleguemos/  
  
-/De acuerdo/ - durante los siguientes minutos no hablaron, Isis observaba todo a su paso con sumo interés, (claro, el interés que una Cobra Real puede mostrar y ser visto por los demás) los cuadros se movían dándole las buenas tardes, o haciendo algún comentario acerca de Harry y su nueva mascota, al pasar por un cuadro, un hombre de cabello oscuro sentado a la sombra de un árbol le dijo que era una linda serpiente  
  
-/¿Escuchaste? me dijo linda/ - Harry la miró sorprendido  
  
-/¿Entiendes a los humanos? /  
  
-/Bueno, si, aunque ellos generalmente no se detienen a hablarme/  
  
-/¿Me pregunto porque?/ - dijo en forma sarcástica  
  
-/En realidad no lo se muy bien, creo que me temen, tal vez piensen que los voy a atacar o algo así/  
  
-/¿Y no es así?/  
  
-/No, a menos que ellos intenten hacerme daño/  
  
-/Bueno, eso quiere decir, que si Ron o Hermione te dijeran algo, ¿tu los entenderías?/  
  
-/Creo que si ¿por qué?/  
  
-/Porque... en vista de que tu podrías pasearte por casi todo el castillo, serías un gran método de comunicación interno/  
  
-/¿Método... de comunicación... interno?, no entiendo/  
  
-/Quiero decir, que cuando alguno de los tres este separado de los otros, tu podrías ir con el otro e indicarle en donde estamos o si lo necesitamos ¿entiendes ahora?/  
  
-/Eso creo, pero aún así, ¿Ellos como me entenderían si no hablan parsel?/  
  
-/Eso es algo que debemos pensar en otro momento, por lo pronto ya llegamos a la lechucería/ - entraron al lugar, siendo recibidos casi enseguida por una lechuza blanca, quien se dirigía a él dispuesta a posarse en su hombro, pero al ver a la serpiente que acompaña a su amo giró bruscamente posándose sobre un estante cerca de Harry. Hedwin observaba con recelo al reptil que ocupaba su lugar. Harry notando la reacción de su lechuza le pidió a Isis que se trasladara a su brazo, la serpiente obedeció a regañadientes, enroscándose alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, Harry se acercó con cuidado hasta su lechuza, extendiendo su brazo derecho para acariciar la cabeza del ave, Hedwin respondió a la caricia ululando en un tono que a Harry le pareció de alegría, pero aún observaba con recelo a la serpiente  
  
-/Parece que no le agrado/- siseó Isis y en respuesta Hedwin agitó sus alas nerviosa  
  
-Calma, calma - le pidió Harry - /es solo que no te conoce aún/ - siseó a su serpiente  
  
-/Entonces preséntame/ - la petición le pareció extraña, pero tenían que aceptar que era algo... ¿lógico? bueno, era la única opción que tenía en ese momento  
  
-Bien, Hedwin - al escuchar su nombre la lechuza le prestó total atención a Harry - esta - señaló a la serpiente - es Isis, ahora vivirá con nosotros - la lechuza lo observó de una manera que claramente le decía "estas loco, se trata de una serpiente" - si, se que es extraño, pero es una buena... - se preguntó como llamarle ¿mascota? ¿amiga? ¿guardaespaldas?, no definitivamente la primera y la última no parecía muy buenas opciones - es una buena amiga, me denfedio de Draco Malfoy - ante ese comentario Hedwin observó con más detenimiento a la serpiente, si bien había defendido a su Harry, por lo menos debería de darle una oportunidad, con sigilo se acercó a la serpiente quien no había hecho ningún movimiento, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, evaluando al reptil, parecía de fiar, luego observó a Harry quien esperaba su respuesta, al parecer le importaba mucho su opinión. Y no estaba del todo equivocada, para Harry, Hedwin siempre había sido una gran amiga y compañera en los momentos de soledad, y siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba, el que aceptara a Isis, era importante, no toleraría que ambos animales no pudieran estar juntos. Después de unos segundos, que a Harry le parecieron eternos, Hedwin se acercó a Isis dándole un leve picotazo en la cabeza, dando a entender que la aceptaba y que compartiría con ella el cariño de Harry, el chico sonrió aliviado y acarició a su lechuza con ternura  
  
-/¡Hey! ¿Cómo tomo eso?/ - preguntó Isis  
  
-/Tómalo como un: Bienvenida a la familia/ - le respondió Harry al momento que Hedwin se acomodaba sobre su hombro y él acariciaba el lugar donde la lechuza había dado el picotazo a la serpiente  
  
-/¡Que bien! Siempre quise tener una familia grande, aunque debo admitir que esta es algo... peculiar/  
  
-/¿Peculiar?/  
  
-/Si, bueno, tus amigos, Ron y Hermione, tu, tu lechuza y tal vez... ese tipo del que estas enamorado, no me dirás que no es algo... extraño... que sean la familia de una serpiente quiero decir/  
  
-/¿Qué te hace pensar que Draco se unirá a la "familia"?/  
  
-/Intuición femenina/ - Harry puso los ojos en blanco, ya había escuchado eso antes  
  
-/Como sea, es hora de regresar/ - Harry se movió un poco indicándole a Hedwin que tenía que irse, la lechuza se posó nuevamente sobre el estante - tengo que regresar, solo vine para ver que estabas bien, trataré de regresar mañana, cuídate. Nos vemos - Hedwin picoteó gentilmente el dedo de Harry, diciéndole con ese gesto que no se preocupara, Harry le sonrió antes de marcharse.  
  
Al llegar a su sala común, Hermione y Ron se acercaron a él  
  
-¿Algún mensaje de Sirius? - le preguntó Ron  
  
-No, no había ninguna lechuza con algún mensaje  
  
-No te preocupes Harry - le dijo Hermione - de seguro ellos están bien, de lo contrario el profesor Dumbledore ya te lo habría dicho  
  
-Estas muy segura de eso - dijo Ron - por si no recuerdas hay ciertas cosas que el profesor Dumbledore no le había dicho a Harry y que tuvo que averiguar por sí mismo  
  
-Bueno, confiemos en él y en la capacidad de Sirius y el profesor Lupin para salir de problemas, estoy segura de que están bien.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? - le preguntó un escéptico Ron  
  
-Intuición Femenina - la chica se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Ron volteó a ver a su amigo con cara de confusión, pero el rostro de Harry no se diferenciaba mucho del de su amigo  
  
-¡¿Porqué todas las chicas cuando les preguntas porque saben esto o lo otro, te responden: "Intuición femenina"?¡ - le preguntó Ron a Harry  
  
-Eso mismo me venía preguntando - le respondió Harry observando de reojo a Isis que en ese momento intentaba ocultar su cabeza bajo el brazo de Harry  
  
-Es muy simple - respondió Hermione - nosotras tenemos un sexto sentido mejor desarrollado que ustedes  
  
-Ese es un pensamiento extremadamente feminista Herm - le dijo Ron y ella solo sonrió de forma despectiva  
  
-¿Y me podría decir señorita "Intuición Femenina" quién le regalará a Ron esta noche? - preguntó Harry de forma mordaz, haciendo enrojecer a sus dos amigos  
  
-Creo. que ya es tarde. y tengo que arreglarme. nos vemos en la cena - les dijo la chica antes de desaparecer camino a su dormitorio  
  
-Harry - lo llamó el pelirrojo tratando de parecer molesto  
  
-¿Ya te decidiste? - Ron enrojeció súbitamente  
  
-Si... lo haré hoy  
  
-¡Bien Ron, así se habla!  
  
-¿Y tu cuando lo harás?  
  
-Yo. no creo hacerlo. me parece que Draco estará muy ocupado con Pansy  
  
-No digas eso Harry, sabes muy bien que.  
  
-No, yo no se nada, y no quiero saberlo. será mejor que también nos alistemos - Ron ya no supo que decir para mejorar el ánimo de su amigo y se decidió seguirlo a su cuarto, Harry dejó a Isis en su nuevo terrario, que estaba cerca de su baúl, lo observó había algo que sobresalía de él, se acercó para verlo mejor, se trataba de su mapa del Merodeador, caminó hasta él, había muchos puntitos de colores con nombres que se movían en muchas direcciones, estuvo tentando a tomarlo y ver en donde estaba Draco Malfoy  
  
-/¿Qué ocurre?/ - preguntó Isis sacando su cabeza del terrario  
  
-/No, nada/ - Harry levantó la tapa de su baúl y metió bien el mapa, lo cerró, se dirigió a su armario sacando su ropa, para luego meterse nuevamente a la ducha, necesitaba relajarse, su estómago ya no soportaba tantos nervios y temía que de alguna manera estallara cuando estuviera en el Gran Comedor.  
  
****************  
  
En otro dormitorio un chico rubio terminaba de peinarse el cabello, sin utilizar gel, permitiéndole caer de forma natural alrededor de sus facciones, cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, fuese hombre o mujer, habría caído rendido a sus pies, pero a él solo le interesaba una persona, sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras que le había dicho esa Revenclaw "podrías perderlo", esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, dejó el peine en el tocador y se dirigió a su cama, se sentó en la orilla, sobre la mesita de al lado estaba una cajita negra y una carta, era de su padre, se la había enviado diciéndole que esperaba que ya hubiera ganado terreno con Potter, y que al menos para ese entonces se hablaran de forma civilizada... como un comienzo...  
  
Unas sombras fuera de su habitación llamaron su atención, parecía que alguien pasaba por los pasillos que conducían a su habitación, tomó su varita y abrió la puerta listo para atacar a quien sea, al abrirla se topó con una chica de su casa que corría tras algo  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó con una mueca de fastidio, la chica lo observó igualmente fastidiada  
  
-Una maldita rata se metió al castillo, era asquerosa y creo que le faltaba un dedo ¡¡Es increíble!! ¡¡ya ni siquiera tienen limpio este lugar!! - le gritó exasperada  
  
-¿Una rata? - preguntó extrañado - Seguramente es la mascota de algún estúpido  
  
-Tal vez, pero que me importa, es un asco, por eso en cuanto la vea la fulmino - le dijo a Draco haciendo un movimiento con su varita  
  
-Bien, te deseo suerte - cerró la puerta, recargándose en ella. Nuevamente centró su atención en la carta que tenía en sus manos. La rompió en varios pedazos dejándolos caer al suelo, luego dirigió su vista a la cajita, se acercó y se sentó sobre la cama tomándola, y al abrirla, vio al fénix desplegar sus alas, observó sus ojos, como los de él, verdes, con esa decisión que solía resplandecer en ellos, había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, ¿lucharía por lo que sentía o lo perdería? volvió a ver el anillo y luego a los pedazos de pergamino que yacían en el piso, si, estaba seguro de lo que haría, ya no había marcha atrás, arriesgaría el todo por el todo, moriría por Harry porque sabía que Harry podría darle sentido a lo que hasta ese momento llamaba vida, y si planeaba decirle lo que sentía, sería mejor ponerlo en practica, tomó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir una nota.  
  
***************  
  
-¿Ya estas listo Ron? - le preguntó Harry terminando de ponerse los zapatos, el chico de cabello azabache llevaba unos pantalones color negro ajustados y una camisa de botones algo ajustada en color azul  
  
-Ya casi - le respondió el pelirrojo, Ron llevaba unos pantalones color azul marino y una camisa de botones del mismo color que hacía resaltar su cabello llameante, el chico se giró para verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo dándole la espalda a su amigo  
  
-/¿No puedo ir?/ - preguntó una vocecita desde la cama  
  
-/No, Isis esta vez no, por favor espera aquí mientras regresamos/  
  
-/¿Pero porqué?/ - le preguntó la serpiente en un tono que Harry le pareció claramente un puchero  
  
-/Porqué habrá mucha gente y podrías asustarlos/  
  
-/Prometo no alejarme de ti y hacer lo que tu digas/  
  
-/No creo que.../ Se detuvo, en ese momento se le había ocurrido una idea, algo descabellada, pero podría funcionar -/Esta bien/ - respondió Harry - /Pero necesito que hagas algo por mi ¿de acuerdo?/  
  
-/¡Claro! Dime lo que quieres que haga/ - le dijo emocionada, Harry se acercó al terrario y tomó a su serpiente comenzando a susurrarle unas instrucciones en parsel  
  
-Harry date prisa - le pidió su amigo quien le daba la espalda -  
  
- Ya voy Ron - Harry se giró sonriendo, luciendo una muñequera en colores negro y verde, Ron no le tomó importancia al nuevo accesorio así que solo se encogió de hombros  
  
-Entonces. vamos - Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras que los separaban de la sala común, ahí estaba Hermione, quien parecía estar algo nerviosa, vestía una minifalda en color negro y una blusa roja, llevaba el cabello lacio y suelto, al verse, Ron y ella se sonrojaron  
  
-¿Vamonos o piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche? - les preguntó Harry en forma pícara  
  
-Vamos - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo  
  
Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, al llegar vieron como estaba adornado de manera espléndida para la ocasión. Habían quitado las cuatro mesas características siendo reemplazadas por mesas individuales para cuatro personas. Sobre cada mesa flotaban en el centro pétalos de rosa alrededor de una vela blanca. El techo estaba cubierto por un hermoso manto estelar donde las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor, dado ese toque de romanticismo que la noche requería, en el ambiente se respiraba cierto romanticismo, lo cual era suficiente para una velada, en donde claramente se esperaba que fuera romántica... al menos para algunos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a una mesa tomando asiento. Todos estaban muy nerviosos ¿qué pasaría cuando entregaran su regalo? Harry no quería ni siquiera imaginárselo, por obvias razones no lo entregaría personalmente, pero aún así cabía la posibilidad de ser humillado delante de todo el colegio, volteó con sus amigos en busca de apoyo, pero ellos estaban igual que el. Ron no había podido quitarse ese color rojo de su rostro, sin poder apartar la vista de Hermione, aunque ella lo disimulaba mejor, aún así estaba un poco sonrojada  
  
-Vamos chicos, no es el fin del mundo - les dijo tratando de aparentar calma, Hermione lo miro como diciendo "Eso ni tu te lo crees"  
  
-¿Ya pensaste como le vas a entregar el regalo a Malfoy? - le preguntó Ron, Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, y un leve color rojizo apareció en sus mejillas  
  
-Eh... si  
  
-¿Y qué harás?  
  
-Bueno... se trata de que... - Harry dejó de hablar, sonrojándose aún más, su vista estaba fija en un punto, o más bien en una persona  
  
Draco Malfoy hacía su entrada siendo escoltado por Crabe y Goyle, el rubio vestía unos pantalones en color arena junto con una camisa semitransparente en color negro, que se ajustaba con delicadeza a cada uno de sus músculos, su cabello rubio platinado caía en forma sensual sobre su rostro, caminaba de forma arrogante, como si fuera el dueño del lugar, por un momento sus ojos grises se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry, un segundo que se volvió una vida, donde sentimientos fuertemente enterrados luchaban por salir a flote, electricidad pura recorrió sus cuerpos, electrizando cada una de sus células. El contacto fue breve pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para no pasar desapercibido para ambos, al terminar sintieron como si se tratara del despertar de un sueño, Malfoy siguió su camino, perdiéndose entre la gente  
  
-Harry, Harry - el aludido parpadeó desconcertado  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ron?  
  
-Te fuiste de este mundo - se burló el pelirrojo. Harry iba a replicar, pero la Voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo  
  
-Bienvenidos mis queridos alumnos - el profesor se puso de pie - me alegra que ya estén todos aquí, no voy a aburrirlos con largos sermones, solo quiero decirle que disfruten de esta grandiosa cena, luego hablaremos de lo que nos atañe en este lugar - enseguida apareció la comida, un manjar exquisito, sin esperar más, comenzaron a cenar entre pláticas y risas, tratando de distraerse antes de tener que entregar sus regalos delante de todo el Colegio. Al poco tiempo, la cena terminó, en las mesas no quedó ningún rastro de que antes hubiera comida sobre ellas, quedando relucientes como cuando entraron.  
  
-Bien ya que hemos disfrutado de esta magnifica cena - decía el profesor Dumbledore poniéndose de pie y observando a todos sus alumnos - llegó la hora ¡¡De los regalos!! A mi siempre me han gustado los regalos, ¿a quién no? Recuerdo una vez cuando era niño que. - un carraspeo de la profesor McGonagall lo detuvo - bueno dejaré para después la historia de mi niñez y comencemos con los regalos, por favor cada uno de ustedes entreguen sus regalos a la persona indicada - no hubo ningún movimiento, el profesor sonrió divertido al ver los rostros de sus alumnos que habían perdido el color - vamos que esperan, adelante, comiencen - los apremió. Algunos de gryffindor fueron los que comenzaron, demostrando así el porque estaban en esa casa, los slytherin les siguieron, no dejarían que los leones les ganaran, luego siguieron los revenclaw y los hupleffuf.  
  
Draco se puso de pie ante la mirada de Gregory y Vincent, estaba decido a buscar el momento idóneo para entregar su regalo sin llamar mucho la atención, su plan era sencillo, solo entregar el regalo sin explicaciones, dentro de la caja había una nota citándolo en un lugar, ahí hablarían. Acababa de dar un paso cuando un cuerpo se atravesó en su camino  
  
-Hola Draquito - lo saludó Pansy a la vez que movía su cuerpo en forma provocativa. Draco maldijo por lo bajo  
  
-¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó de mala gana, la chica pareció ofenderse pero siguió con su plan  
  
-Vengo a entregarte mi regalo - Draco levantó una ceja, dirigió su vista de forma discreta hacia el Trío Maravilla y vio como esa estúpida Revenclaw le daba un regalo a Harry, sintió como su sangre le quemaba las venas y más aún cuando Harry le correspondió el abrazo, pero luego pudo calmarse al ver que también abrazaba a Weasley y Granger  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
-¡¿Qué?! - preguntó exasperado  
  
-¿Qué estabas viendo?  
  
-Nada que te incumba - Parkinson pataleó el piso y luego se sentó en el lugar vacío de la mesa de Malfoy  
  
-Fuera - les dijo la chica a Crabe y Goyle, ellos vieron a Draco, el rubio puso los ojos en blanco de forma que claramente indicaba su irritación, asintió levemente y enseguida sus gorilas se fueron, se sentó de forma arrogante  
  
-¿Y bien? - como toda respuesta Pansy puso una caja sobre la mesa  
  
****************  
  
-En verdad muchas gracias chicos - les decía Harry por enésima vez  
  
-Ya basta Harry - le dijo Hermione - nos has dado las gracias desde que abriste el regalo  
  
-Si, incluso Cho prefirió irse a seguir escuchándote - se burló Ron,. Harry sostenía en su mano un pequeño relicario de plata que en la parte de atrás tenía inscrito  
  
"Feliz Valentín. Nunca te rindas"  
  
Al abrir el relicario había una foto en donde Hermione, Ron y Cho se peleaban por estar en el centro, y cuando se veían descubiertos sonreían como si nada, Harry sonrió una vez más  
  
-Y tiene otro lugar para otra foto - Harry entendió a lo que se refería Hermione, tal vez podría poner la foto de Draco.pero para que se hacía ilusiones, buscó con la mirada al slytherin, al verlo sintió una opresión en el pecho, estaba con Parkinson, en su cara debió notarse su tristeza porque enseguida sintió unas palmaditas en su hombro, su mejor amigo lo miraba con seguridad  
  
-Vamos hermano, hazlo - le dijo infundiéndole seguridad, luego vio a Hermione quien le sonreía, él asintió, sacó su varita y se quitó la muñequera colocándola en el piso, susurró unas palabras y un rayo azul salió de su varita cubriendo a la muñequera, unos instantes después en el lugar que ocupaba la muñequera apareció una serpiente, mejor dicho, apareció Isis  
  
-/Huuyyy... todo da vueltas/ - siseó la serpiente haciendo movimientos circulares con su cabeza  
  
-¡¿Trajiste a Isis?!  
  
-Ron creo que la estas viendo - le dijo Hermione para luego mirar a Harry - ¿Qué planeas hacer?  
  
-No puedo entregarle mi regalo a Malfoy frente a todo el colegio, Isis lo hará por mi - los otros dos intercambiaron miradas  
  
-¿Estas seguro Harry? - preguntó una escéptica Hermione - alguien podría verla y nos meteríamos en ciertos problemas  
  
-Todo estará bien Herm  
  
-/El mundo dejó de dar vueltas... pero veo doooble.../  
  
-/¿Ya estas bien?/ - le preguntó Harry  
  
-/Si... creo/  
  
-/Bien/ - Harry, procedió a atar al cuello de la serpiente su regalo - /Isis, hazlo por favor y ten cuidado/  
  
-/No te preocupes Harry/ - la serpiente comenzó a deslizarse por todo el piso, esquivando a las personas que amenazaban con pisarla, afortunadamente todos estaban concentrados en otras cosas como para prestarle atención. Llegó hasta su destino, se ocultó debajo de la mesa, observó con atención a su alrededor, frente a ella estaban dos pares de piernas, un chico y una chica...  
  
-Draco estoy esperando me regalo - insistió Pansy quien ya empezaba a desesperarse  
  
-Ya te dije que... - se detuvo abruptamente, había sentido un roce en sus piernas ¿Habría sido Pansy? La vio, no, ella estaba muy enojada como para coquetear. Volvió a sentirlo de nuevo  
  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa? - preguntó de mala gana la chica. No, definitivamente no era ella, con un movimiento discreto sacó de una de las bolsas de su pantalón una moneda tirándola al piso  
  
-Permíteme - le dijo, se inclinó con elegancia para recoger la moneda, al hacerlo, levantó un poco el mantel, ahogando un grito de sorpresa, ahí frente a él estaba una serpiente en lo que parecía una posición de ataque, el susto pasó cuando reconoció a la serpiente ¡era de Harry!, la observó con más detenimiento, la serpiente se acercó un poco y entonces lo vio, atado al cuerpo del reptil estaba una cajita negra con grabados runicos, se trataba de...  
  
-¡Draco! - le gritó Pansy, el gruñó, tenía que deshacerse de ella, se incorporó con una sonrisa seductora  
  
-Pansy - la llamó con voz ronca provocando que la aludida no pudiera evitar sonrojarse - creo que ya he jugado mucho contigo, tu regalo no esta aquí, esta en nuestra sala común, esperándote  
  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó extrañada  
  
-Porque algo tan costoso - le dijo haciendo un ademán de exasperación - no puede estar en un lugar tan vulgar como este - el rostro de Parkinson se iluminó ante la palabra "costoso"  
  
-¿Y me acompañarás a ir por el? - le preguntó de forma sugestiva, Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir una tontería que lo arruinara todo  
  
-Por supuesto, sal tu primero, iré después de unos minutos - le dijo con su voz más sensual. Pansy se levantó con una gran sonrisa, lo besó en la mejilla y salió pavoneándose. En cuanto la perdió de vista, Draco se limpió la mejilla con un gesto de asco y enseguida se puso en cunclillas debajo de la mesa. Isis estaba dando vueltas en su propio eje, visiblemente impaciente  
  
-/¿Qué se cree este humano? Solo porque Harry me lo pidió no lo muerdo/ - Isis vio a Draco hincado sobre una pierna observándola, el chico parecía dudar en acercarse, al ver su indecisión la serpiente se acercó a él, dándose vuelta para que desatara el nudo. Draco entendió el mensaje procediendo a quitarle el obsequio, reconoció de inmediato la cajita, era idéntica a la suya, la abrió con manos temblorosas, encontrándose con el anillo del dragón, reprimió un grito de alegría, no cabía de felicidad, había recibido el anillo del Dragón, el mismo que había visto en aquella tienda de joyas, y el que la señora de esa tienda le había asegurado que si estaba destinado a Harry recibiría, sacó el anillo de la caja, observándolo con aprensión, sus detalles eran perfectos, si no supiera que era un anillo, pensaría que el dragón volaría de sus manos en cualquier momento  
  
-/Oye sigo aquí, por lo menos dame las gracias/ - siseó Isis, la serpiente estaba ofendida por la poca atención que el chico le prestaba. Draco regresó a la realidad tras escuchar el siseo de la serpiente, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea...  
  
-/Harry, Harry/ - lo llamó Isis, Harry dejó de charlar con sus amigos para buscar a su serpiente  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Hermione  
  
-Ya regresó Isis - le dijo con apremio, la serpiente se enroscó en su pierna subiendo hasta su rodilla, ahí se detuvo. Harry sintió que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, ahí, alrededor del cuello de Isis, estaba su regalo. Tal vez Draco ignoró a su serpiente, o sabiendo que era de él la hecho de su lado.  
  
-/¿Porqué no entregaste mi regalo?/ - le preguntó el chico  
  
-/Pero si lo hice/ - objetó Isis un tanto ofendida  
  
-/Pero lo traes atado/  
  
-/Este es otro/  
  
-¿Harry, porque Isis trae tu regalo? - le preguntó Ron  
  
-Isis dice que es otro  
  
-Pero si es la misma caja  
  
-Eso parece  
  
-Solo lo sabrás si la abres - observó Hermione, Harry asintió, desatando los lazos que sostenían la cajita al cuello de Isis. Se decidió a abrir esa caja y cerciorarse que era su regalo, la abrió temiendo encontrarse con su propio regalo al hacerlo se encontró con un anillo muy similar al que había regalado, pero este era un fénix y sus ojos eran de esmeraldas  
  
-¡Harry es precioso! - le dijo Hermione al ver el anillo que el chico tenía en su mano  
  
-¡Increíble! ¡Póntelo Harry! - le pidió Ron, así lo hizo, colocando el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, notando que le quedaba a la medida y como las esmeraldas resplandecían y un calor agradable envolvía su mano  
  
-/¿Quién lo envió Isis?/ - le preguntó con apremio  
  
-/El güerito con el que me enviaste/  
  
-Malfoy - susurró, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de complicidad  
  
-/Me quitó tu regalo y luego me puso ese y dijo: entrégaselo a Harry Potter, y ese eres tu, a menos que te hayas cambiado el nombre esta noche/ - Harry pasó por alto el último comentario y volteó a ver el lugar de Malfoy pero este ya se había dio  
  
-/¿Dónde esta?/ -  
  
-/Lee la nota/ - le dijo la serpiente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo  
  
-/¿Cuál nota?/  
  
-Mira Harry, hay una nota - le dijo Hermione señalando dentro de la cajita, ahí había un trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado. Lo tomó y vio una caligrafía elegante, supuso que era de Malfoy, tomó la nota y la leyó: "Esta noche a las 11:00 en el lugar que indica el mapa" - debajo de la nota estaba dibujado una especie de mapa, donde había una marca indicando un lugar cercano a las mazmorras  
  
-Vaya Harry, tienes una cita - le dijo Hermione provocando que Harry se sonrojara y sonriera de forma tímida sin poder disimular su felicidad - ¿Piensas ir?  
  
-No... no se  
  
-Puede ser peligroso - le dijo muy serio Ron  
  
-¿Por qué lo dices Ron?  
  
-Harry, he tratado de apoyarte en todo esto, pero no se me quita la idea de que Malfoy no es de fiar, no deja de ser el hijo de un mortifago  
  
-Lo que haga su padre no tiene que influir en él como si lo hubiera hecho - sentenció el moreno. Harry y Ron sostuvieron sus miradas uno contra el otro. Hermione miraba a sus amigos tratando de encontrar la forma de evitar una pelea, no quería que ellos se pelearan en San Valentín y menos que ahora Harry tenía una esperanza con Malfoy, aunque a ella tampoco le daba muy buena espina eso, Harry ya había decidido y ellos tenían que apoyarlo, Isis observaba la escena desde una silla contigua a Harry, estaba preparada para atacar o esconderse según lo viera necesario.  
  
Harry sabía que lo que decía Ron era cierto, pero quería aferrarse a una mínima esperanza de que no fuera así, había sufrido tanto en la vida, hasta llegar a Hogwarts encontró una familia en sus amigos, y ahora quería integrar a esa familia a Draco Malfoy, sabía que sonaba a una locura, pero el no gobernaba en su corazón, eso lo aprendió hace tiempo. Ron pareció comprender lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, suspiró con pesadez  
  
-Solo ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió el pelirrojo, Harry sonrió con alegría  
  
-Lo tendré  
  
-Con eso me conformo - Ron abrazó a Harry, casi enseguida escucharon un pequeño sollozo a su lado, Hermione intentaba sin mucho éxito contener las lagrimas, al otro lado, sobre una silla estaba Isisi enroscada como un ovillo  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Herm? - le preguntó preocupado Ron  
  
-Que yo... - Hermione se detuvo para calmar el torrente de emociones que sentía, respiro profundamente - siempre he admirado su amistad... la forma en que uno apoya al otro... la forma en que se estiman, el quererse como hermanos sin serlo... el ser tan necios para proteger al otro - Hermione los abrazó a ambos y ellos respondieron el abrazo  
  
-Claro que somos Hermanos Herm - le dijo Ron depositando un pequeño beso sobre su pelo provocando que la chica se sonrojara - solo que Harry se cayó en un charco de chapopote (N. de la A.: es un líquido negro que se usa para paimetar o cubrir hoyos en las calles ^_^) y por eso tiene el pelo negro - los tres rieron por la broma  
  
-Bueno, eso lo explica - dijo Hermione sin dejar de reír. Harry lo observó, ellos dos eran sus mejores amigos, más que sus amigos, eran su familia, a pesar de todas las tonterías que había hecho, de las veces que había puesto en peligro su vida, ellos siempre habían estado con él, apoyándolo, escuchándolo.  
  
-/¡Qué bonito!/ - exclamó Isis visiblemente emocionada, alzando la mitad de su cuerpo - /Eh... no quisiera interrumpir... pero... tengo hambre Harry ^_^'/ - Harry sonrió ante la graciosa interrupción de parte de Isis  
  
-/De acuerdo, espera un minuto/ - siseó el chico. Al escucharlo hablar en parsel Hermione y Ron se separaron  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la chica  
  
-Isis tiene hambre, tomaré un poco de comida y me iré con ella a la torre  
  
-¿Porqué? - volvió a preguntar la chica. Harry vio entonces a Ron, quien ahora estaba más rojo que su cabello  
  
-Porque... quiero alistarme para... - esta vez fue Harry quien se sonrojó  
  
-Esta bien, lo entiendo, solo ten cuidado - Harry asintió y tomó a Isis  
  
-/No me vas a lanzar ese rayo otra vez ¿verdad?/  
  
-/No, ya no/  
  
-/¿A dónde vamos?/  
  
-/A las cocinas por comida/ - chico y serpiente salieron del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose a las cocinas del colegio. Cuando llegaron vieron como los elfos corrían de un lado a otro cargando platos de comida. Dobby fue quien advirtió su presencia, y Harry se salvó de un abrazo asfixiante gracias a que Isis estaba con él y el elfo no se atrevió a acercarse, pero no fue impedimento para que le diera la comida. Después de ser abastecido, Harry e Isis se sentaron en las afueras del Castillo, sintiendo la suave brisa de la noche en su rostro. Harry sacó el paquete de comida dándole una pierna de pollo, mientras ella engullía su comida, él le comentó la cita con Malfoy  
  
-/¿Y piensas ir?/  
  
-/Si/  
  
-/Solo ten cuidado ¿no quieres que vaya contigo?/  
  
-/No, estaré bien, de cualquier forma gracias por preocuparte por mi/  
  
-/Tengo que hacerlo, me has tratado muy bien, y además eres parsemouth/  
  
-/¿Parsemouth? He escuchado que antes me llamas así, pero ¿qué quiere decir exactamente?/  
  
-/Hablante de parsel, las serpientes debemos de obedecer a todo aquel que hable parsel/  
  
-/¿A cualquiera? Quiero decir si otra persona que hablara parsel llegara a aparecer ¿también la obedecerías?/  
  
-/Bueno, se supone que así debe ser, pero. yo creo que no lo haré, quiero decir, no puedo tener dos amos al mismo tiempo, solo uno, y tu ya eres mi amo, además me has tratado muy bien, no podría dejarte/  
  
-/Eso me tranquiliza, porque hay otro hablante de parsel, no aquí en el colegio, pero el ha. intentado matarme desde que tenía un año/  
  
-/¿En verdad?/ - preguntó asombrada la serpiente, después de tragar la pierna de pollo  
  
-/Si, es por eso de mi pregunta ¿si llegara a aparecer esa persona a quién seguirías?/  
  
-/¡¡A ti por supuesto!!/ - le respondió sin pensarlo  
  
-/Bueno, eso es tranquilizador, al menos se que no moriré por tu veneno/  
  
-/¡Tu no vas a morir! ¡No mientras yo pueda evitarlo!/  
  
-/Gracias Isis/  
  
-/Por nada/ - antes de que Isis pudiera decir algo más, otra voz la interrumpió  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí Harry? deberías de estar disfrutando de la fiesta, hay muy buena música - le dijo en tono paternal el profesor Dumbledore, Harry inmediatamente se puso en pie  
  
-¡Profesor Dumbledore! Bueno yo... vine a darle de comer un poco a Isis - Harry señaló a la serpiente  
  
-Oh si, la profesora McGonagall me informó que tenías una nueva mascota, y me aseguró que tu te harías cargo de ella ¿cierto? - el profesor lo observó a través de sus lentes de media luna  
  
-Por supuesto profesor, Isis no le hará daño a nadie  
  
-Isis - medito Dumbledore - el nombre de una diosa egipcia muy querida por su pueblo, quien recolectó los trozos de su esposo asesinado por su hermano, para regenerarlo en el otro mundo y hacerlo gobernante, según se, Isis, es una Cobra Real, un nombre muy apropiado para ella. Bien cuídala mucho, y tu también cuídate Harry  
  
-Lo haré - el profesor Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada de apoyo, pero antes de que se retirara Harry lo detuvo  
  
-Profesor - lo llamó, y el anciano regresó sus pasos - quisiera saber si... tiene alguna noticia de Sirius o el profesor Lupin - la mirada del profesor se entristeció por un momento  
  
-No, Harry, no he tenido noticias de ninguno de ellos, pero no te preocupes, es muy probable que no puedan comunicarse dada la complejidad de su misión, tengamos confianza en que todo esta bien ¿de acuerdo? - Harry asintió - por lo pronto, disfruta de la fiesta Harry - se dio vuelta y regresó al Gran Comedor, dejando a Harry con Isis  
  
-/Ese viejito me pareció simpático/ - le dijo Isis, Harry río alejando de su cabeza la idea de que algo andaba mal  
  
-/¿Viejito simpático? Él es el Director de esta escuela/  
  
-/¿En serio? bueno. Harry se supone que ya te tienes que irte. Se te va a hacer tarde/ - siseó la serpiente  
  
-/Tienes razón, regresa a la habitación y procura no asustar a nadie ¿de acuerdo?/  
  
-/De acuerdo/ - Harry observó como Isis se iba, sacó el pergamino y siguió las indicaciones que el mapa le daba, era un camino muy largo y confuso, tenía que pasar por muchos pasillos, y doblar en muchas esquinas, al final llegó a una bifurcación entre tres pasillos, todo estaba muy oscuro, casi no podía ver, además de que todo estaba sumido en silencio, por estar en las mazmorras el ruido del Gran Comedor no llegaba hasta ahí, por un momento, un terrible pensamiento lo invadió, recordó las palabras de Ron ¿y si todo esto era una trampa de Voldemort?, sacó su varita listo para cualquier cosa, atacaría si fuera necesario, escuchó unos pasos, alguien se acercaba a él, el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, la adrenalina se filtraba en su sangre a grandes cantidades, trató de mantenerse lo más oculto posible, pero los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, tenía que hacer algo, susurró un hechizo, y un rayo de luz rojo se dirigió a donde escuchó los pasos, la persona recibió el impacto sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero no se tambaleó, sus ojos brillaron con malicia  
  
-¡Expelliarmus! - gritó esa persona y enseguida Harry chocó contra la pared y su varita salió disparada en dirección contraria, se puso de pie con dificultad, pero al intentar huir, unos brazos lo aprisionaron contra la pared, pero su contriencante fue más rápido que él, lanzándole un hechizo que lo dejo inconsciente  
  
Despertó, o de alguna manera sabía que había despertado, ya que no podía abrir los ojos, algo se lo impedía, intentó moverse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre lo que pensaba era una silla y que estaba amarrado de pies y manos. Tuvo pánico, ¿Qué había ocurrido? recordaba haber ido al encuentro de Draco. ambos se lanzaron hechizos. y el. quedó inconsciente, intentó gritar pero otra voz se lo impidió  
  
-Veo que ya despertaste - ¡Era la voz de Malfoy! - Te dije que me cobraría Potter - Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque enseguida los labios del slytherin le impidieron decir algo, tardó unos segundos en asimilar las cosas, hasta que tuvo conciencia de lo que ocurría, ¡Draco lo estaba besando! ¡Era él quien lo besaba ahora! ¡Eso significaba que Draco también sentía algo por él! Sin más preámbulos correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba, olvidándose de donde estaba y en la posición en que se encontraba, solo le importaba saborear esos labios, hacerlos suyos, lo besaba con toda la pasión que era capaz de expresar, mordiendo el labio inferior, provocando gemidos que solo lo alentaban a seguir, de pronto sintió la ausencia de esos labios, para luego sentirlos en su cuello, Harry quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, pero le era imposible en la posición en que estaba  
  
-Draco. desátame - le pidió entre gemidos, sintiendo como esos labios descendían por su pecho, a la vez que unas manos iban desabotonando su camisa, haciendo los extremos a un lado dejando totalmente descubierto su pecho, al escuchar la petición de Harry soltó una risa  
  
-Eso le quitaría la diversión - no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, porque al instante Draco mordió uno de sus pezones, para luego succionarlo hasta quedar erecto, luego siguió con el otro, cuando ambos estaban erectos los dejó para seguir descendiendo por el cuerpo del moreno, llegó hasta su vientre, donde encontró un obstáculo - creo que tendré que quitarte esto - le dijo desabrochando el cinturón para luego hacer lo mismo con el pantalón, Harry no dijo nada, su garganta y voz las ocupaba en gemir, era excitante lo que Draco le hacía, el solo sentir sus besos y caricias sin poder verlo, sin saber en donde se encontraba, estando completamente a su merced. eso, solo lo excitaba  
  
Draco terminó de bajar el cierre, bajo un poco la ropa interior, lo suficiente para dejar ver un pene erecto quien le dio la bienvenida, invitándolo a probarlo, él no se hizo del rogar y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos sugestivos desde la base hasta la punta, la respiración de Harry se hizo más agitada, gimiendo con mas fuerza, viendo la reacción del gryffindor, Draco trazó con su lengua la longitud del miembro, saboreando la piel del moreno. Harry estaba loco de placer, sentía como su pene era estimulado por la lengua del slytherin, sentía como si fuera bombardeado por choques eléctricos, que estimulaban todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar y gritar de placer. Malfoy se detuvo, provocando que Harry gruñera, eso lo hizo sonreír, desató los pies de Harry y luego deslizó sus manos hasta las caderas del gryffindor, tomó tanto los pantalones como los boxers, y despacio, de forma sensual y provocativa, comenzó a bajarlos, cuando llegó hasta las rodillas, alzó una pierna y sacó las prendas para luego hacer lo mismo con la otra pierna hasta quedar libre de ellas, Harry sintió que se ruborizaba más de lo que ya estaba, al estar casi completamente desnudo, salvo por la camisa que aún seguía sobre sus hombros, y sin poder ver la expresión de Draco, el rubio lo veía de forma lasciva, sintiendo como su propio pene se endurecía más ante la imagen que tenía, se acercó peligrosamente a ese cuerpo que lo extasiaba, con sus manos acarició las piernas de Harry, delineando cada contorno, disfrutando del roce de sus manos contra la piel morena, separando un poco ambas piernas, para tener un mejor acceso, atrapó el pene de Harry entre sus labios, comenzando a succionarlo, primero con lentitud y gentileza, después con fuerza casi con salvajismo. Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que solo gemir, gritar e incluso maldecir por no poder interactuar como el quisiera, pero se había hecho a la idea de que el slytherin así lo quería y lo mejor de todo, ambos lo disfrutaban y efectivamente Draco, también disfrutaba de eso, sintiendo como su propio pene se endurecía a cada caricia, a cada succión, a cada grito de placer de Harry. Con la sensualidad de un felino, dirigió una de sus manos a su entrepierna, desabrochó sus pantalones y la coló por debajo de sus boxers, encontrándose con la dureza de su propio miembro, comenzando a acariciarlo sin dejar el pene de Harry. El Gryffindor se sentía al borde del éxtasis, sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al clímax, Draco, presintiendo que Harry estaba por llegar al fin, dejó de estimularlo, se puso en pie y comenzó a desvestirse. Harry dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás al ya no sentir los labios de Malfoy, tratando de recuperar el aliento, aunque su cuerpo pedía más, escuchó el sonido que las prendas hacen al caer y rozar contra la piel, supuso que Draco se estaba desvistiendo, eso solo lo encendió más.  
  
Al estar desnudo, se dispuso a brindarle más placer a Harry y de paso brindárselo a él, se sentó sobre él con las piernas separadas, acariciando el pecho moreno en el proceso, subiendo hasta su cuello para ahí dejar sus manos, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios  
  
-Prepárate para lo mejor - le susurró con la voz más sensual que Harry hubiera escuchado nunca, antes de sellar sus labios en un beso salvaje, sin dejar de besarlo, Draco se levantó un poco, con una de sus manos mantuvo firme el pene de Harry, para luego, lentamente ser penetrado por él. Sus labios se separaron, de los labios de Harry brotó un gemido largo y profundo, mientras duraba el proceso  
  
-Oh Dios - gimió Draco al sentir como el miembro de Harry entraba en él. Una vez que estaba completamente dentro, descanso unos segundos, acostumbrándose a la intrusión, Harry se moría de ganas por abrazarlo, de acariciarlo, pero sus ataduras se lo impedían. Draco comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo de forma lenta, sus gemidos se mezclaban con los del gryffindor  
  
-Draco. oh... desátame. aah... por favor - le pidió Harry, pero Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en el placer como para prestarle atención a lo que decía. Harry gemía sin control, pero no estaba totalmente entregado, quería desatarse, quería sentir con sus propias manos esa piel pálida, quería abrazarlo, quería sentirlo estremecerse bajo su contacto... ¡¡Quería librarse de esas malditas ataduras!!! En ese momento sus ataduras se rompieron, al sentirse libre, inmediatamente se quitó la venda de los ojos de un tirón y tomó a Draco por la cintura, el rubio se sorprendió pero no dijo nada siguiendo con sus movimientos, Harry besó el cuello de forma desesperada, luego los hombros, moviendo las caderas al ritmo que había impuesto el slytherin, observó a su alrededor y vio que estaba en una habitación. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó sin soltar a Draco quien lo aprisionó con brazos y piernas, dejándose caer sobre la cama, ahora él estaba sobre el slytherin, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que el rubio. Draco no cambió de posición, empujando con más fuerza a Harry con sus piernas y ayudándole a quitarse por completo la camisa.  
  
-Oohh... He es...perado mucho... para esto - susurró Draco de forma casi inaudible  
  
-No... tanto como... yo - le respondió Harry antes de besarlo con pasión, su torso rozaba el miembro de Draco a cada movimiento, incrementando el placer del chico. El cuerpo de ambos amantes se tensó cuando llegaron al clímax, el semen de Harry llenó el cuerpo de Draco, mientras que el del rubio quedaba atrapado entre los dos cuerpos, cerraron los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones, los anillos que ambos llevaban en su dedo corazón, brillaron de tal forma que por un segundo sus cuerpos fueron cubiertos, en el caso de Harry por una luz verde y en el de Draco por una de color plata, encerrándolos en una mezcla de verde y plata, mezclándose hasta fundirse creando una aura dorada, para desaparecer casi al instante, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. Harry se dejó caer agotado sobre el cuerpo de Draco, salió con cuidado de su cuerpo, apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio  
  
Draco lo rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones, se acercó con cuidado al moreno, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurró de forma sensual  
  
-Te amo, Harry, siempre lo he hecho - Harry sonrió sin moverse de su lugar, ¿cuánto había añorado escuchar esas palabras?  
  
-Yo también, lo hecho siempre Draco - lo abrazó con suavidad, acomodándose sobre el pecho del rubio, escuchando el palpitar de su corazón, así abrazados poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo, hasta caer rendidos a él.  
  
***************  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Esta algo largo, pero espero que les haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza, pero es que aún no terminaba esta capítulo, aquí esta el capítulo "No apto para menores" ¿les gustó? Espero que si. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con el problema que tuve, en verdad necesitaba sus palabras de aliento para seguir con este fanfic. Y por ustedes lo continuo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden sus reviews. 


	8. Sentimientos al aire

¡No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda! Jajaja, es broma, lamento el retraso, así que no los haré esperar más y vayamos a responder reviews  
  
ZOÏD.- No quiero ni pensar en como me ira con tu parte no conciente, sobre lo del nuevo ordenador... eh... hablo con la parte conciente? Espero que si, de cualquier forma me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, lo pensé mucho para poder terminarla, no me convencía mucho la escena, pero de cualquier forma que bueno que te gustó, espero que los siguientes también te gusten, y a tus dos personalidades, jaja. Solo controla a la que quiere demandarme  
  
Thomas.- Te digo así porque no dejaste tu nombre, que bueno que te gustó, y gracias por las felicitaciones, y por supuesto que lo voy a seguir, este capitulo es la prueba de ellos, nos vemos.  
  
Amazona Verde.- Te aseguró que habrá más escena draco/Harry, y que también seguirá aparecienco la viborita.  
  
kat basted.- Si, es como tu dices, logré plasmar, después de muchas hojas tiradas al bote de la basura, quedó como lo había imaginado. Sobre tus preguntas, la mayoría se responden en este capítulo, sobre las demás, las sabrás en los siguientes capítulos. Yo también espero que te sigan pareciendo buenos.  
  
MoOny GiRl.- Si ya lo había subido con un par de problemas, primero los dialogos entre Harry e Isis no aparecían y luego por las prisas olvidé borrar una escena que ya estaba desechada, lo lamento, pero ya se corrigió y aquí hay un nuevo capitulo.  
  
Naria Burrfoot.- Gracias por tu apoyo, yo también siento lo que pasó, pero gracias a Dios, ya todo pasó, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, y espero que sea de tu agrado.  
  
Cindy.- Que bueno que te gustó la escena, a la mayoría también le ha gustado, gracias por tu apoyo, y sigue disfrutando de la historia.  
  
Velia.- Si que demostró Harry su ingenio ¿verdad? Jaja, y también Draco. Sobre el papel que jugarán los anillos, sabrás un poco en el capítulo ocho, y después en los siguientes, sobre Wortmail en este capitulo sabrás de que se enteró, y un poco de lo que planeara hacer Voldemort al respecto. Y ya verás que hará Isis para defender a Harry. Nos vemos  
  
Moryn.- Gracias por lo que dices, sigue disfrutando de la hisotira  
  
GaBrIeLa.- Si se me pasó lo de la escena, pero ya lo corregí, lo siento, que bueno que te gustó la forma en que se dieron los regalos y la escena entre ambos chicos, sigue leyendo mi historia por favor.  
  
Caroline_R.- Bueno no siempre Harry estará en el rol pasivo, habrá veces en que tomará un rol más activo, al igual que Draco, sobre la falla, si lo siento, con las prisas omití borrarlo, pero ya lo corregí, espero que también te gusté este capítulo.  
  
Kathy.- Que bueno que te gustó, sobre la escena Ron/Hermione ya la habrá lo aseguró, y ni te imaginas lo que va a hacer Pansy cuando se entere. Sobre lo de que pasará cuando Harry regresé junto con isis, con los Durleys, tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa que espero te guste.  
  
Noe.- Si, gracias por decírmelo porque no lo había notado, en cuanto leí tu review lo corregí, y espero que ya corregido te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo mi fic, tus comentarios son bienvenidos  
  
*******************  
  
AHORA SI, EL CAPITULO 7  
  
*******************  
  
CAP. 7 SENTIMIENTOS EN EL AIRE  
  
Draco despertó sintiendo un cálido abrazo a su alrededor, abrió los ojos de forma perezosa no queriendo tener que despertar y separarse del cuerpo que estaba a su lado, pero terminó por hacerlo. Lo observó durmiendo con tranquilidad, parecía tan indefenso, pero sabía a la perfección que solo era una apariencia, ya que Harry había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Lo recorrió con la mirada, observando cada parte de su cuerpo, tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpo deseable, sus piernas, brazos y abdomen estaban perfectamente delineados. Enfocó su vista en las manos: fuertes y a la vez de caricias suaves. Un brillo peculiar llamó su atención, en su mano izquierda tenía puesto el anillo que él le regaló, ese fénix le quedaba a la perfección, vio su anillo, el dragón, por un momento pensó que no llegaría a tenerlo, pero afortunadamente ahora los dos estaban unidos por esos anillos. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rosrtro del gryffindor, sus labios eran de un color rojizo, tentadores, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y su cabello negro totalmente despeinado, movió su mano y con cuidado trato de peinarlo, apartando unos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos, vio la cicatriz que lo hacía toda una celebridad, la observó con detenimiento, y suavemente tratando de no interrumpir su sueño, la tocó, fue un toque suave, como una caricia, con su dedo la delineó, sintiendo de pronto un terrible odio contra aquel que lo marcó de por vida  
  
-Juro que mientras viva nadie volverá a hacerte daño - susurró con decisión, no le importaba si tenía que ir en contra de Voldemort o incluso en contra de su propio padre, no permitiría que dañarán a Harry, a la persona que amaba, no ahora que le había demostrado que también lo amaba. Sabía que arriesgaba su vida al haber tomando esa decisión, al haberle citado y sobre todo al intentar protegerlo, pero ¿qué clase de vida viviría sin la persona que amaba? Un infierno, y él había vivido en ese infierno durante toda su vida y no quería regresar a el, no cuando había estado en el cielo hacía unas cuantas horas, no renunciaría a ese cielo, no ahora.  
  
Observó el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para las siete, tenía que despertar a Harry para que regresara a su sala común y se preparara para las clases, aunque ni él tenía ganas de separarse de él, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenían que hablar después sobre su relación. Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hablarle  
  
-Harry, despierta, es tarde - como respuesta obtuvo un leve movimiento por parte de su amante - vamos Harry, despierta - pero el chico seguía sin reaccionar completamente - esta bien, si quieres jugar sucio, jugaremos - sus manos bajaron hasta el estomago del moreno y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, Harry comenzó a reírse y a retorcerse bajo las manos de Draco  
  
-No. basta. basta - le decía entre risas  
  
-No, ahora sufrirás - y diciendo esto Draco aumentó las cosquillas, mientras Harry trataba de quitarse las manos del rubio de encima, durante unos minutos más estuvieron así, hasta que Draco se detuvo al ver que Harry ya no aguantaba el dolor de su estomago de tanto reírse, pero fue un error para el slytherin porque una vez repuesto Harry, éste tomó una almohada y se la arrojó directo a la cara  
  
-¡Hey eso no es justo! - le gritó el rubio sentándose en la cama  
  
-Lo se, pero tampoco era justo que me despertaras con cosquillas - le dijo sonriendo de forma inocente  
  
-Eso fue tu culpa, no podía despertarte, así que no me quedó de otra. aunque lo mejor hubiera sido arrojándote agua  
  
-Muy gracioso, Draco ¿Y para qué querías despertarme? ¿Acaso ya quieres que me vaya? - le dijo de acercándose de forma sensual, a lo que Draco respondió sonrojándose, pero sin perder su compostura  
  
-Claro que no, si por mi fuera, no te irías y mucho menos tendrías oportunidad de dormirte, pero tienes que irte - a Harry le extrañó el que Draco le pidiera que se fuera así, de repente, una idea no muy agradable cruzó por su mente ¿acaso Draco solo lo había usado para divertirse una noche? ¿No le había dicho que lo amaba? ¿O todo fue un juego?  
  
-Pero... - trato de objetar pero el slytherin lo interrumpió  
  
-Tienes que irte Harry - volvió a repetir con decisión, Harry no soportó ese tono  
  
-De acuerdo, me voy para que puedas seguir con tus actividades - se levantó de manera brusca, comenzando a recoger su ropa a toda prisa, al levantar su camisa un objeto cayó al piso pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con mis "actividades" - le preguntó sin comprender muy bien a lo que se refería?  
  
-¿No es obvio? Como ya te divertiste conmigo, ahora pensarás en ir tras otra persona para que caiga ante tus "encantos" ¿Tal vez Parkinson? ¿O algún otro estúpido?  
  
-Eso no es verdad - se defendió Draco, aunque no comprendía muy bien lo que el gryffindor le decía  
  
-Claro que lo es, solo me usaste - la voz de Harry sonaba muy dolida, sentía como sus ojos le ardían, pero no se permitiría el mostrárselo a Draco, trató de concentrarse en terminar de ponerse los pantalones, en cambio el rubio, lo veía de forma extraña, ¿acaso pensaba que había jugado con él? ¿Tal vez fue muy brusco al decirle que se fuera?  
  
-Harry escúchame - pero el gryffindor no le prestaba atención, esto exasperó a Draco, quien cruzando el lado de la cama que lo separaba de Harry lo tomó del brazo - te digo que me escuches - le siseó de forma amenazante, pero el gryffindor no se dejó intimidar  
  
-¡No quiero! - le gritó y en respuesta Draco lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrojó contra la cama colocándose él encima para impedirle escapar  
  
-¿Acaso piensas que lo de anoche fue un juego para mi?  
  
-¿Y no es así?  
  
-¡No, no lo es! - Draco respiró con fuerza tratando de tranquilizarse, tenía sujeto a Harry por las muñecas y en otras circunstancias esa posición hubiera sido por demás interesante, pero recordó que Harry estaba mal interpretando las cosas - escúchame Harry Potter, lo de anoche no fue un juego, yo. te amo. te lo dije anoche, y te lo demostré, ¡¿Sabes en el lío en que me he metido por eso?! Y aún así piensas que es un juego  
  
-Pero. tu  
  
-Si te dije que te fueras, no era por lo que pensaste, sino porque hoy es miércoles, y si no lo recuerdas tenemos clases, te pedí que te fueras para que te prepararas para las clases, pero tu mal interpretaste todo - eso era cierto, tenían clases, Harry sintió como su rostro enrojecía por la vergüenza que la estupidez que acaba de cometer le provocaba  
  
-Soy un estúpido ¿cierto?  
  
-Al menos lo aceptas - le dijo en un tono de burla pero con un ligero reproche  
  
-Lo. lamento  
  
-Esta bien - suspiró. Draco se acercó de forma provocativa a los labios de Harry, besándolo, no como la noche anterior, que fue un derroche de pasión, los besaba con dulzura, tratando de hacerle entender de esa forma que en verdad lo amaba, Harry respondió de igual forma, las manos del rubio dejaron las muñecas del gryffindor para bajar a su cintura, y el moreno dirigió sus manos al rostro del slytherin en una suave caricia. Se separaron sin desearlo  
  
-Ya es tarde  
  
-Lo se, pero no te preocupes llegaré a tiempo  
  
-Harry - dudó, no quería que mal interpretara sus palabras - ¿entiendes que no podemos divulgar lo nuestro? Sería peligroso. para ambos  
  
-Creo que tienes razón. ¿eso quiere decir que nos seguiremos insultando? - le preguntó Harry acariciando la mejilla de Draco  
  
-No, no sería muy convincente, lo mejor sería ignorarnos por el momento o a menos que la ocasión amerite una pelea - dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras le permitía ponerse en pie  
  
-Si, de acuerdo, pero tenemos que hablar de esto  
  
-¿Te parece bien esta noche? Podría ser aquí mismo  
  
-De acuerdo, hasta esta noche Draco  
  
-Hasta esta noche Harry - Harry se puso su camisa y acercándose a Draco le dio un rápido beso, para luego irse hasta la puerta, tomó el picaporte y se detuvo  
  
-Solo hay un pequeño problema - le dijo dándose vuelta lentamente para encarar a Draco  
  
-¿Cuál es? - preguntó extrañado  
  
-Sencillo. Tu me trajiste aquí... inconsciente - Harry aguardó la reacción del rubio, quien no tardó en sonrojarse  
  
-Lo... lo siento... bueno... es que... - balbuceó visiblemente apenado, algo extraño en él  
  
-No te estoy pidiendo una explicación, es solo que... no se como salir de aquí - ahora fue el turno de Harry para sonrojarse. Draco sonrió, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse  
  
-Te llevaré hasta la bifurcación en donde... te encontré  
  
-De acuerdo - los dos chicos salieron, vigilando que no hubiese nadie que los viera en ese momento. Llegaron hasta donde se habían encontrado, todo el lugar seguía desierto  
  
-Regularmente por aquí no pasa nadie, podrías venir por este camino  
  
-Me parece bien... solo que ya no intentes noquearme  
  
-No... no lo haré, te lo aseguro - Harry lo besó en la penumbra del lugar, se separó y luego le sonrió, se alejó de él, caminando de regreso por el mismo camino que había tomado la noche anterior. Draco sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, era una sonrisa sincera y llena de felicidad, se giró regresando a su habitación, tenía que darse una ducha. Al llegar se dirigió a su armario, tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño.  
  
El agua tibia caía por su cuerpo reconfortándolo, sentía como si el agua lo acariciara, pero no se comparaban con las caricias de Harry, sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con desesperación, haciéndolo vibrar como nunca antes lo había hecho, y no era que no hubiera tenido relaciones antes, pero no era lo mismo tener relaciones con la primera o el primero que se cruzara en su camino solo para satisfacer una necesidad física, a satisfacer la necesidad de amor, no era lo mismo, ahora sabía la diferencia, cuando unías a ambas podías llegar al cielo y Harry lo había llevado al mejor de los cielos, definitivamente no se permitiría el perderlo. Otra idea cruzó por su mente ¿cómo reaccionarían los amigos de su amante? Era bien sabido que Harry no andaba sin ellos, y también que no lo toleraban, no quería provocarle problemas a Harry, tenía que hacer algo, pero tampoco podía humillarse para pedirles perdón por todos los años de insultos e intentos de hacerles la vida imposible, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, tenía que hablar de eso con Harry.  
  
Salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla, luego se puso su rompa limpia, salió del baño y vio que su cama ya estaba hecha, los elfos debieron de hacerlo, noto que en la mesita al lado de su cama había algo que resplandecía, se acercó y notó que era un relicario, era muy sencillo, parecía de plata, lo observó y notando que no era suyo, lo giró viendo que tenía alguna inscripción "Feliz Valentín, nunca te rindas", sintió una punzada en el pecho, recordó que la Revenclaw le había regalado ese relicario a su Harry, trató de calmarse, ahora Harry estaba con él, además el mismo le había dicho que sólo eran amigos, abrió el relicario y lo que vio lo hizo tranquilizarse, si hubiera algo entre la Revenclaw y su Gryffindor no habría una foto en donde aparecieran Granger y Weasley junto a la Revenclaw ¿cómo dijo Harry que se llamaba? ¿Cho?, lo guardó en su cajón, tomó su túnica y sus libros, tenía clases a las que asistir, esa noche se lo regresaría, definitivamente sería una noche larga, había muchas cosas de las que hablar.  
  
*************  
  
-¡¿Dónde te metiste?! - le preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ron al verlo cruzar el retrato de la Dama gorda  
  
-¡Nos tenias preocupados!  
  
-¡Pensamos que algo malo te había pasado!  
  
-¡Eres un desconsiderado!  
  
-¡Debiste avisarnos que no vendrías a dormir! - Harry comenzaba a sentirse mareado por los gritos de sus amigos, además de que Hermione lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro, cansado de todo eso los detuvo  
  
-¡Basta! - sus amigos se callaron - lamento no haberles avisado, pero no tuve tiempo, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada, bueno, al menos nada malo - sonrió apenado sonrojándose y sus amigos comprendieron lo que ocurría  
  
-¿E. estuviste con. Malfoy? - le preguntó Hermione a lo que Harry afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, Hermione y Ron comenzaron a balbucear palabras sin sentido, sonrojándose  
  
-No. no quiero imaginármelo - tartamudeaba el pelirrojo  
  
-Ni lo intentes - le respondió Hermione  
  
-¡Hey! Se trata de mi ¿recuerdan?  
  
-Lo lamento Harry. pero es difícil  
  
-Lo se, pero recuerden que eran ustedes los que me animaban al respecto  
  
-Bueno si - le dijo la chica - pero no pensábamos que. bueno. fueras tan rápido - Harry se sonrojó, tenía que aceptar que eso era cierto.  
  
-¿Qué. les parece si hablamos más tarde? Tengo que darme baño, sino llegare tarde  
  
-De acuerdo - aceptaron ambos. Harry subió a su habitación y notó una serpiente sobre su cama dando vueltas como loca  
  
-/¿Dónde estuviste? He estado muy preocupada por ti, si no llegabas a aparecer a medio día iba a salir en tu busca/  
  
-/Lamento haberte preocupado Isis/  
  
-/¿Dónde estuviste?/  
  
-/Estuve con Draco/  
  
-/¿Draco?/  
  
-/El chico del que estoy enamorado, al que le entregaste el regalo anoche/  
  
-/¿Y?/  
  
-/Y. pasé la noche con él/ - la serpiente se quedó paralizada, guardando silencio por unos momentos  
  
-/Eso. quiere decir que. tu y el/  
  
-/Se podría decir que somos pareja/ - Isis estuvo unos momentos inmóvil, hasta que comenzó a deslizarse fuera de la cama hacia su terrario  
  
-/Bueno. no quisiera entrar en detalles. en tu vida privada. más tarde me dices lo ocurrido... además tienes que alistarte para tus clases y. y yo tengo que descansar. hasta luego Harry/  
  
-/Hasta luego Isis/ - el chico sonrió, al parecer su serpiente era algo recatada respecto a ese tema, tomó su ropa y entro al baño, ya quería que llegara la noche.  
  
Terminó de alistarse y bajó a su sala común, deteniéndose a medio camino, lo que vio lo sorprendió dejándolo paralizado, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una gran sonrisa, Hermione y Ron se estaban besando, carraspeó sonoramente y enseguida los enamorados de separaron más rojos que el cabello de un Weasley  
  
-¡Harry! - gritaron al mismo tiempo  
  
-¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? - les preguntó en forma de reproche  
  
-En el desayuno - le dijo Ron sin pensarlo recibiendo un codazo de parte de su ahora novia  
  
-Me alegro por ustedes amigos - les dijo al momento en que abrazaba a ambos  
  
-Gracias - le dijo Hermione  
  
-Bien pues, vamos a desayunar que me muero de hambre - les dijo el chico de ojos verdes  
  
-Vaya, debiste tener mucha actividad para tener tanta hambre -  
  
-No preguntes Ron - le dijo Harry al momento que se sonrojaba  
  
-Es. esta bien - llegaron al Gran Comedor y desayunaron, de vez en cuando Draco y él intercambiaban miradas desde sus respectivas mesas.  
  
Después del desayuno les siguieron las clases de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, durante toda la mañana, Harry había estado bromeando, reía y jugaba con Ron por cualquier tontería, Hermione los veía con una sonrisa, ni siquiera se atrevía a regañarlos y romper esa atmósfera de alegría, hacía mucho tiempo que nos los veía así, como cuando estaban en cuarto y se acababan de reconciliar por lo de la selección del campeón de Hogwarts, ese era uno de los efectos que seguramente Malfoy había provocado en su amigo, definitivamente tenía que seguir con su labor de convencimiento con Ron para que aceptara al slytherin, porque según él, una cosa era aceptar que su "hermano" estuviera con esa serpiente venenosa y otra muy diferente era que él dejara a un lado todo los años de humillaciones e insultos por parte del slytherin. Para ella no sería tan difícil, después de todo, antes estaba su mejor amigo, además no perdía nada con ser "diplomática" ella podía controlar a la perfección sus emociones hacia Malfoy, pero Ron no lo haría si no quería, y no quería que Harry sufriera porque las personas más importantes para él no pudieran convivir, tendría que darse prisa si quería que eso funcionara.  
  
Era la hora de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, desde hacía una semana y media el profesor que impartía esa clase se encontraba ausente, muchos pensaban que era por razones personales, pero el Trío Maravilla sabía que era un asunto relacionado con Voldemort, y aunque eso no dejaba de preocuparles, sabían que no podían hacer nada para ayudar, más que permanecer atentos a cualquier indicio de su paradero. Así que teniendo esa clase libre, aprovecharon para pasear por las afueras del castillo.  
  
Ron y Harry habían comenzado una pelea de varitas de broma que los gemelos Weasley les habían hecho llegar esa mañana en el desayuno, cortesía de "Sortilegios Weasley" Hermione leía un libro, escuchando ocasionalmente los "gritos de batalla" de su novio y su amigo, mientras Isis estaba a su lado observando la "batalla campal" y gritándole porras a Harry. Harry reía por los movimientos exagerados que el pelirrojo hacía tratando de esquivar los rayos que salían de su varita, no era que fueran dañinos sino que al chocar un rayo contra algo lo cubría de crema batida de diferentes colores y sabores, pareciendo que el pasto en donde "peleaban" era un pastel de diferentes colores, Hermione estaba tan abstraída probando la pluma que el pelirrojo le había obsequiado, tomando apuntes de que lo que parecía importante en su lectura, sin percatarse de las peripecias de los chicos, hasta que el sonido de una explosión la sacó de su lectura, alejó el libro esperando encontrarse con algún herido, pero lo que vio la hizo caerse de risa, Ron y Harry estaban tirados en el "piso", si a eso se le podía llamar así después de estar cubierto por crema batida, al igual que los dos gryffindors que estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza por crema de colores, pero eso no era todo, el pelo de Ron estaba chamuscado, la varita con la que había estado "peleando" había explotado en sus manos provocando que Harry resbalara y que ambos cayeran a causa de la "explosión", los dos chicos al verse no pudieron evitar las carcajadas, revolcándose aún más en el piso, Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol para poder ponerse en pie porque las carcajadas no se lo permitían. Isis se acercó a Harry con algo de dificultad a través de la crema batida , terminando ella misma cubierta de todo ese dulce.  
  
Draco pasaba cerca de ese lugar, había salido a tomar un poco de aire, estaba fastidiado de que Pansy no lo dejara en paz, reclamándole el haberse desaparecido toda la noche y el que hubiera dejado su regalo en el Gran Comedor, eso sin contar que la chica no paraba de decirle que no había encontrado su dichoso regalo ¿cuándo entendería que no le interesaba? Tenía muchas otras cosas en que pensar, como en el "encargo" de su padre, era lógico que ahora él y Harry eran más que amigos, pero no podía decírselo a Lucius, eso solo pondría en peligro la vida de Harry. Iba sumergido en estos pensamientos, cuando escuchó una explosión, enseguida se acercó corriendo para encontrarse con una escena de lo más cómica e inesperada, tuvo que reprimir una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, al ver al gran Harry Potter completamente cubierto de crema batida rosa, azul, amarilla, naranja y de otros colores, junto a un Weasley chamuscado y cubierto en los mismos tonos de crema batida, al igual que a Granger sosteniéndose de un árbol y tratando de controlar su risa, y que decir de la serpiente, la misma que le había entregado el regalo de Harry uniéndose a la decoración. Se recargó sobre un muro del castillo, cruzando los brazos, como le hubiera gustado poderse acercar a Harry y reír junto con ellos, pero eso tenía que esperar, no estaba seguro de que sus amigos estuvieran enterados de su relación, así que prefirió quedarse en donde estaba y observar la escena desde lejos.  
  
Cuando Hermione pudo mantenerse en pie, deshizo todo el tiradero de crema con un Finite incantetem, incluso Isis, Harry y Ron quedaron libres de la crema batida, pero en cambio el pelirrojo seguía con el cabello chamuscado, lo cual causó más risas entre ellos, Hermione se acercó a los dos chicos ayudándolos a ponerse en pie, mientras Isis se enredó en la pierna de Harry  
  
-/¿Estas bien?/ - le preguntó  
  
-/Claro Isis, solo jugábamos/  
  
-/Pues te veías muy chistoso/ - Isis giró alrededor de la pierna de Harry y vio que alguien más observaba la escena de lejos - /Ahí hay alguien/ - le dijo a Harry, el chico volteó hacia donde le indicaba la serpiente y reconoció a Draco, sin prestar atención a sus amigos y a que la serpiente seguía enredada en su pierna, corrió hasta llegar hasta donde estaba el slytherin, Ron iba a seguirlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de con quien estaba su amigo, prefirió quedarse junto a Hermione y esperar a que Harry regresara  
  
-Hola - saludó Harry sonriéndole  
  
-Hola - le respondió Draco - ¿Te diviertes?  
  
-Si ¿Quieres unirtenos? - Draco observó como el pelirrojo discutía algo con la sangre sucia  
  
-¿Ellos lo saben? - preguntó sin dejar de verlos  
  
-Si, y no hay problema con ellos  
  
-Eso no es lo que parece con el pobretón - Harry endureció su mirada  
  
-No lo llames así Draco - el slytherin regresó su mirada a Harry, bufó y gruñó algo indescifrable  
  
-De acuerdo - terminó por decir - responde a mi pregunta. Harry volteó a ver a su amigo  
  
-A Ron le tomará algo de tiempo aceptarte - respondió suavizando su mirada  
  
-/Haaa... rrryy/ - escuchó Harry, buscando a su alrededor sin encontrar nada  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Draco, pero Harry hizo un movimiento indicándole silencio  
  
-/Haaa... rryy/ - volvió a escuchar y entonces recordó a Isis, volteó hacia abajo siendo imitado por Draco, y lo que encontraron les sorprendió, aún enroscada alrededor de la pierna del gryffindor se encontraba la serpiente, quien visiblemente parecía algo mareada por la carrera  
  
-/¡¡Isis!!/ - Harry se agachó y tomo a la serpiente entre sus manos - /¿Estas bien?/  
  
-/El mundo... no deja... de giraaaar/  
  
-/Lo lamento mucho, me emocioné/  
  
-¿Esta bien tu serpiente? - le preguntó Draco  
  
-Si, solo un poco mareada, no me di cuenta de que estaba en mi pierna  
  
-Vaya Potter, que distraído andas - le dijo con cierto sarcasmo haciendo que se sonrojara  
  
-Bueno... tu tienes en parte la culpa  
  
-Ahora cúlpame de tus errores, no es bueno eso Potter - Draco observó su reloj, era hora de regresar a su sala común - tengo que regresar a las mazmorras, nos vemos esta noche ¿Cierto? Necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas de suma importancia - Harry lo observó con preocupación  
  
-Por supuesto, ahí estaré - Draco dio un paso hacia él, pero se detuvo a observar a su alrededor, las únicas personas que estaban ahí, eran los amigos de su amante, Harry volteó hacia donde se dirigía la vista de Malfoy, encontrándose con la mirada de Ron y Hermione, él les sonrió y al parecer comprendieron lo que querían hacer y se giraron dándoles la espalda. Draco sonrió de forma irónica  
  
-Siempre son así  
  
-Solo cuando quieren darme privacidad - se acercó a Draco reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, el slytherin inclinó su rostro hasta atrapar los labios de Harry, cuidando de no aplastar a la serpiente que yacía entre sus manos, quien en ese momento ocultaba su cabeza entre el resto de su cuerpo, Harry le respondió el beso tratando de recordar cada sensación que le provocaba. Draco se separó con una última caricia en el rostro de Harry para luego irse rumbo a las mazmorras. Harry sonrió complacido  
  
-/¿Ya se fue?/  
  
-/Si, ya se fue/ - Isis sacó su cabeza de entre su cuerpo, observó para ambos lados  
  
-/Vaya, por poco y me aplastan/  
  
-/Lo lamento/ - le dijo Harry sonrojándose  
  
-/Esta bien, solo la próxima vez déjame en el suelo ¿si? / - Harry asintió, para luego regresar con sus amigos  
  
******************  
  
Caminaba a paso lento, no tenía prisa por llegar hasta donde estaban sus "huéspedes", sabía perfectamente que no se irían, no eran unos maleducados, además, ciertas cadenas se lo impedirían. El resonar de sus pasos se mezclaba con el de los dos mortifagos que lo acompañaban, no era que tuviera miedo, pero era mejor cuidarse las espaldas. Llegó hasta una puerta hecha de un resistente metal, un hechizo un poco complicado basto para abrirla, hizo una seña indicándole a sus mortifagos que lo esperaran afuera. Entró con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios, dos hombres encadenados lo recibieron: uno, tenía el cabello negro y largo, sucio por las noches en las que fue un vagabundo, el otro, tenía el cabello corto, castaño y con un mechón gris, ambos hombres estaban encadenados a la pared, sus cabezas colgaban debido al agotamiento físico y a un exhaustivo interrogatorio. Al escuchar que alguien entraba, alzaron sus cabezas, encontrándose con el ser que les había causado tanto sufrimientos, desde hacía tantos años  
  
-Buenas noches Black, Lupin - les dijo con un tono claro de burla - me complace que nos acompañen. Mis mortifagos me han comunicado su negativa a... cooperar con mis propósitos  
  
-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Nunca te diremos nada! - gritó Sirius tratando inútilmente de zafarse de las cadenas  
  
-Cuida esa boca Black - le dijo Lord Voldemort  
  
-Solo pierdes tu tiempo con nosotros, no te diremos nada - le dijo Remus en un tono más calmado pero sin dejar de ser frío  
  
-Solo necesito un poco de información sobre cierto Potter  
  
-¿Nunca! - gritó Sirius - ¡Primero muertos que decirte algo de Harry!  
  
-No pidas algo que se te puede conceder Black - Voldemort blandió su varita hacia el animago - y si tanto deseas morir...  
  
-Se... señor - llamó alguien desde la puerta  
  
-Pasa Wortimail - a la mención de ese nombre, los ojos de Sirius y Remus resplandecieron de odio - ¿Conseguiste algo?  
  
-Si... mi señor  
  
-Bien, puedes decirlo, te aseguro que nuestros invitados no tomaran represalias  
  
-Dum... Dumbledore organizó un juego... en él sus alumnos... entregarían un regalo... a la persona que amen... lo hicieron anoche... eso, eso es todo señor  
  
-Interesante - susurró con voz silbante, semejante a la de una serpiente - con que a Dumbledore le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de sus alumnos ¿Eh? Bien, pues yo jugaré pero con mis propias reglas - Voldemor se dirigió a Sirius y Remus - me preguntó: ¿Qué sentirá el gran Harry Potter si rapto a la persona que ama? O mejor aún ¿Qué sentirá si es la persona que ama quien lo entregue al mismo Lord Voldemor bajo la maldición Imperius?  
  
-Desgraciado - susurró Sirius  
  
-Eres un maldito Voldemort - le dijo Remus  
  
-Y dime Wortmail ¿Averiguaste de quien esta enamorado ese chico?  
  
-No... no mi señor - respondió con temor el hombre  
  
-Mal hecho Wortimail, mal hecho. Afortunadamente tenemos a un buen vasallo en Hogwarts que subsanará tu error. El hijo de Lucius lo averiguará por nosotros  
  
-¿De... desea llamarlo en este momento... señor? - le preguntó Wortimail apretando su brazo izquierdo contra su pecho  
  
-No... aún no, necesitamos planear todo con calma, además de consultar a nuestro querido Severus sobre lo que planea Dumbledore, no queremos que cualquier imprevisto nos estropeé nuestro plan ¿cierto?  
  
-No, mi señor - Remus y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, en sus ojos relucía la preocupación y el miedo, conscientes del peligro que asechaba a Harry en Hogwarts...  
  
*******************  
  
El cielo nocturno bañado de estrellas cubría el Castillo como si de un manto se tratase, la suave luz de la luna llena lograba filtrarse por algunas habitaciones, iluminándolas con suavidad, pero eso es prácticamente imposible en las mazmorras. La suave brisa de la noche mecía a los árboles como si bailaran una danza cadenciosa, armonizada por el ritmo de los sonidos lujuriosos provenientes de una de las mazmorras, menguados solo por las gruesas paredes de piedra que los rodeaba.  
  
Dos voces unidas en un solo lamento de pasión fue lo que irrumpió esa danza. En la habitación de Draco, ambos amantes intentaban regular su respiración recobrando el oxígeno que se había escapado de sus pulmones. Harry se abrazó a Draco, en un afán por retener el calor de sus cuerpos  
  
-Pensé... que íbamos a... hablar - le dijo el moreno en son de broma  
  
-Oh si... pero iba a ser... más tarde - Draco lo besó en forma rápida, apartando unos mechones negros que cubrían el rostro de su amante, de pronto recordó algo - Espera - le dijo para luego darle la espalda y buscar algo en un cajón de la mesa de al lado  
  
-Yo no me quedaría por mucho tiempo así ¿sabes? - le dijo Harry con voz ronca. Draco rió de buena gana  
  
-¿Aún tienes energías?  
  
-No me retes - Draco volvió a reír sin dejar de buscar  
  
-Eres bienvenido cuando lo desees ¡Aquí esta! - dijo sacando un objeto pequeña de plata  
  
-¡Mi relicario! - Draco le entregó el objeto a Harry - pensé que lo había perdido  
  
-Lo encontré esta mañana, después de que te fuiste, debió de habérsete caído  
  
-Si - Harry abrió el relicario siendo recibido por la foto de sus amigos, vio el espacio vacío y recordó lo que Hermione le había dicho - ¿Draco?  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-¿Podrías darme una foto tuya? - el slytherin levantó una ceja sorprendido  
  
-¿Una foto mía?  
  
-Si, una foto tuya - repitió Harry algo divertido por la reacción del rubio - debes de tener alguna, sobre todo para alentar a tus admiradoras - le dijo mordaz, Draco sonrió con arrogancia  
  
-Oh, por supuesto, pero para que quieres una foto como las que le doy a mis admiradoras si ya estas viendo lo que hay en ellas - Draco se recostó de forma sensual, quitándose la sábana de forma sugerente. Harry tardó en comprender lo que decía Draco, cuando lo hizo un súbito color rojo apareció en su rostro, tomó una almohada golpeando con ella al chico  
  
-¡Eres un pervertido! - le gritó dándole otro golpe con la almohada, Draco tomó otra almohada comenzando una guerra sin tregua, mantas y almohadas volaban por la habitación, risas y maldiciones era todo lo que se podía escuchar. Harry recibió de lleno una almohada en la cara desorientándolo, Draco se lanzó sobre él aprisionándolo  
  
-Esto... me parece... familiar - le dijo Harry cuando pudo respirar correctamente  
  
-Si... a mi también - Draco se separó ayudándolo a incorporarse un poco, después se levantó y se dirigió a su closet, quitó algunas cosas y sacó una caja mediana, la puso sobre la mesa y Harry pudo ver que había varios pergaminos perfectamente enrollados, junto con otras cosas en mucho menor cantidad, un tintero con gravados que a su parecer eran runas, una pluma, un libro de cubierta negra en terciopelo y ahí mismo, vio la cajita negra con grabados en donde había estado el anillo de Draco, vio como las pálidas manos movían los pergaminos, Harry quería preguntar que eran todos esos pergaminos, pero tuvo temor de que su pregunta afectará la atmósfera que en ese momento había entre ellos  
  
-¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Draco notando su silencio. Harry dudó unos instantes cuando finalmente se decidió a preguntar  
  
-¿Qué son esos pergaminos? - Draco dejó de buscar, se detuvo unos segundos sopesando la pregunta  
  
-Se trata de partituras de piano  
  
-¿Sabes tocar el piano? - Draco asintió  
  
-Mi madre me enseñó desde muy pequeño, se supone que es un secreto, ya que mi padre no lo sabe  
  
-¿Porqué?  
  
-Porque dice que esas son estupideces, eso junto con la poesía  
  
-¿Poesía? - preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Draco tomó el libro que estaba en la caja y se lo dio a Harry, quien lo abrió, se trataba de un libro de poesía  
  
-Siempre me ha gustado leer poesía, pero eso para mi padre es inservible, dice que eso no te salvará la vida en una guerra, pero a mi siempre me ha cautivado la forma en que los seres pueden plasmar sus sentimientos en un simple pergamino, como puede asemejarse la ira de una persona con una tormenta que arremete contra todo ser viviente, o como el amanecer puede representar no solo el inicio de un nuevo día, sino una nueva esperanza ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? - Harry asintió, sorprendido de todo lo que escuchaba de labios de Draco, nunca se había imaginado que Draco Malfoy, el mismo chico que se había empeñado en lastimarlo junto a Ron y Hermione, guardara esos pensamientos, sonrió  
  
-"Pero de que me sorprendo, si yo mismo me enamoré de él, tal vez en el fondo sabía que no era como aparentaba ser" - pensó Harry - yo no creo que sean estupideces  
  
-¿Cómo? - preguntó Draco extrañado por la declaración  
  
-Que no creo que sean estupideces, tocar el piano y leer poesía solo demuestran que en tu corazón guardas sentimientos que muchos ignorábamos, sentimientos tan fuertes que solo pueden ser expresados por medio de la música o por escrito, sentimientos tan fuertes como el amor, y yo no creo que el amor sea una debilidad - Draco guardó silencio, estaba ligeramente sonrojado, Harry notó que lo que decía tal vez nunca nadie más se lo había dicho - creo que una vez leí en un libro algo como: "Cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor...  
  
-Eres la persona más fuerte del mundo" - completó Draco - German Wold, lo sé, lo leí - se acercó a Harry tomando su rostro entre sus manos, hasta que sus labios estaban tan cerca que se rozaban - gracias - le dijo antes de besarlo.  
  
-Por nada, pero sigo esperando mi foto - Draco rió, soltando el rostro de Harry y reanudando su búsqueda, movió todos los pergaminos hasta que debajo de encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña foto, la sacó y cerró la caja dejándola sobre la mesa, le dio la foto a Harry y este la tomó sin siquiera preocuparse en ocultar su asombro. Harry vio la foto, luego a Draco, la foto, a Draco y por último la foto. No era que hubiera algo malo en la foto, solo... algo inusual. En la foto, Draco estaba recargo contra un árbol leyendo un libro, el mismo que había visto en la caja y que sabía contenía poesía, con una expresión de infinita tranquilidad, aparentemente ajeno a su entorno, y aparentemente porque un momento después volteó hacía quien portaba la cámara, sonriéndole de forma sincera, una sonrisa sin una pizca de arrogancia, era una sonrisa limpia, sin nada de malicia  
  
-Esa foto la tomó mi madre hace un par de meses - la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus reflexiones, el slytherin lo veía de forma seria - comprenderás que de alguna forma es muy importante para mi, cuídala mucho  
  
-Yo... no - Harry hizo además de devolverle la foto, pero Draco tomó su mano cerrando ambas contra la foto  
  
-Quiero que tu la tengas - Draco lo miró de forma penetrante, pero Harry pudo ver en el fondo de esos ojos grises una súplica, no pudo resistir eso y terminó asintiendo, colocó la foto en el relicario e intentó ponérselo sin mucho éxito - permíteme - le dijo el rubio, tomando ambos extremos de la cadena abrochándola con cuidad, besó los hombros de Harry con gentileza, aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose pleno por primera vez en mucho tiempo - mi padre me pidió entregarte a Voldemort - le soltó sin más, enseguida sintió como los músculos del gryffindor se tensaban - pero no lo haré - se apresuró a decir con voz firme, pasando sus brazos alrededor del torso de Harry, acercándolo más a él, Harry se dejó llevar por el abrazo, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, por un momento todo se había vuelto oscuridad a su alrededor, pero los brazos de Draco lo habían devuelto a la luz, recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, quien comenzaba a contarle el encuentro con su padre junto con la carta que había recibido de él - no permitiré que te hagan daño - terminó diciéndole. Harry guardó silencio, sopesando lo que Draco le había dicho. Draco le había dado la razón a Lucius, diciéndole que haría lo que Voldemort quisiera, él bien podría desconfiar de quien ahora lo abrazaba, bien podría ser apuñalado por la espalda, pero por alguna razón, no desconfiaba, al contrario, nunca antes se había sentido tan seguro, tan protegido...  
  
-Pero es tu padre - le dijo con voz neutra  
  
-Lo sé - Draco suspiró - pero se trata de tu vida, y no me importa el resto - Harry cerró los ojos, relajándose por completo, dejando caer su peso sobre el pecho de Draco, el rubio se sorprendió por ese acto, él se esperaba un ataque de rabia o por lo menos un interrogatorio, o que Harry lo viera a los ojos intentando averiguar si lo que decía era verdad o no, pero nada de eso hizo, se limitó a creer en lo que decía, simplemente confiando en él, a ciegas, no existía en él duda alguna, podría atacarlo en ese momento de debilidad, pero el le había creído que lo defendería, sin querer sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lo abrazó con más fuerza, las lagrimas no salieron, ni saldrían de sus ojos, no se lo permitiría, admiraba el valor y la confianza de Harry, y si lloraba sería una ofensa para esa admiración, besó el cuello y se acercó a su oído  
  
-Te amo Harry Potter - Harry sonrió sin abrir los ojos, pasó una de sus manos por el cabello rubio, sintiendo su suavidad  
  
-También te amo Draco Malfoy - permanecieron así por unos minutos, en completo silencio, disfrutando de la paz que los rodeaba, siendo totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
Afuera de la habitación donde yacían los amantes, una chica de cabello rubio, sollozaba en silencio, sus ojos azules estaban empañados por una capa cristalina, las lágrimas corrían por su refinado rostro, sus puños apretados con fuerza tratando de menguar su rabia, se sentía humillada, su orgullo y sus ilusiones habían sido pisoteados, nunca perdonaría eso, si Draco prefería a ese estúpido gryffindor por sobre ella, pagaría las consecuencias de ello, lo separaría de él a como diera lugar. Se fue de ese lugar rumbo a su habitación, su fina bata de seda ondeaba a su paso decidido, cuanto antes pensara en como separarlos... mejor  
  
*****************  
  
¡¡Hola!! Sinceramente no me convence mucho la primera parte de este capítulo, pero espero que sea de su agrado, se que me tardé mucho para subir este capítulo, y que incluso creyeron que ya había terminado la historia en el capítulo anterior, pero no fue así. He tenido varios problemitas en mi familia, entre ellos, el que mi mami se cayó y se lastimó un hombro, razón por la cual tuvimos que cambiarnos a la casa de mi tío para mantenerla vigilada, ya que mi papá y yo trabajamos, y yo estudio por las tardes, así que no podía cuidarla, y en esa casa no hay internet ni tengo muchas oportunidades para pasar los capítulos en Word, ¡eso es desesperante! así que les pido algo de paciencia, a este fanfic solo le faltan de tres a cuatro capítulos para finalizar, así que si pensaron que ya había terminado en el capítulo anterior, siento mucho decepcionarlos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y no se olviden de los reviews 


	9. Engaño y Tración

ADVERTENCIA.- Este capítulo contiene un par de lemons, yo los clasificaría como un R ó NC17, uno es slash y otro het, aunque éste último es muy poco, pero aún así quería advertirlos, lean el capítulo bajo su responsabilidad. Ahora si, el capítulo  
  
******************  
  
CAPITULO OCHO.- ENGAÑO Y TRAICION  
  
-¿Por qué van tan rápido? - preguntó Ron al mismo tiempo que intentaba dar alcance a su novia y amigo  
  
-Porque tenemos pociones - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo ya fastidiados de que el pelirrojo no cooperara en llegar a tiempo a clase  
  
-Eso lo se, pero nunca llevamos tanta prisa para entrar a esa clase, y si mi memoria no me falla hace unos días me pedías que te rompiera una pierna Harry - el moreno se sonrojó, pero no dejó de caminar  
  
-Eh... si... bueno... eso era... antes - balbuceó  
  
-¿Antes de que tu relación con Malfoy... "mejorara"? - Ron río ante la reacción de su amigo que ahora estaba más rojo que la cabellera de un Weasley, Hermione río por lo bajo recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry.  
  
Había pasado más de una semana desde que Harry y Draco habían iniciado su relación, y si bien eran pareja, ante el resto se comportaban de distinta manera. Ya no se peleaban en medio de los pasillos como antes, se podría decir que su relación era tolerante, procuraban ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo, o mirarse de manera fría, pero si llegaban a toparse en los pasillos, solo se limitaban a inclinar la cabeza en forma de saludo y seguían con su camino. Y para ser honestos, el que Lucius le haya pedido a Draco que se hiciera amigo de Harry Potter había facilitado un poco las cosas con los slytherin.  
  
Al llegar a las mazmorras solo había una persona dentro, sentada con suma elegancia sobre uno de los pupitres. Al verse Harry y él se sonrieron, Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta su gryffindor  
  
-Buenos días ¿Cómo pasaste la noche? - le preguntó Draco acariciando con suavidad su brazo  
  
-No muy bien, no estabas a mi lado - Draco sonrió ante esa respuesta. Un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos, Hermione y Ron estaban ligeramente sonrojados, el pelirrojo hacía como que no ocurría nada, mirando hacia otro lado  
  
-Nosotros estaremos afuera - les dijo Hermione aventando a Ron para salir  
  
-Parece que lo han aceptado bien - mencionó Draco  
  
-Ron aún desconfía, pero ambos lo han tomado mejor de lo que esperaba  
  
-Me alegro por ti - Draco deslizó su mano hasta el cuello de Harry, acariciando su cabello, Harry lo rodeó por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, los labios del rubio trazaron un camino desde la frente, pasando por sus párpados, mejillas, nariz y finalmente sus labios, donde se perdieron en la intensidad del momento, no deseando que ese instante se terminara, embriagándose del sabor del otro y...  
  
-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? - los chicos se separaron de golpe para ver a un Ron Weasley con los brazos en la cadera y una expresión de irritabilidad, pero ligeramente sonrojado, por un momento Harry prensó que esa posición le recordaba a Hermione, mientras ella estaba detrás del pelirrojo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo - ¿Podrían ser más cuidadosos? El resto del alumnado ya viene - y sin decir más pasó a un lado de ellos sentándose en el primer pupitre, Draco se encogió de hombros ignorando la llamada de atención, sin hacer ningún comentario, como solía hacerlo cuando se trataba de Ron, dirigiéndose a uno de los pupitres del final de la fila, Harry hizo lo mismo sentándose detrás de Ron y Hermione  
  
Casi enseguida el resto de los alumnos de gryffindor y slytherin llegaron, Crabe se sentó al lado de Draco y Goyle junto a Zabini, Pansy y Bulstrode se sentaron juntas, la primera no dejada de ver a Harry de tal forma que en 5 segundos el chico que vivió hubiera caído muerto  
  
El Profesor Snape hizo acto de aparición y sin saludar a la clase, comenzó a anotar unos ingredientes  
  
-Se trata del "Filtro de muertos en Vida" ¿Alguien que no sea Granger puede decirme porque se le llama así? - Hermione bajó la mano enojada, un ligero movimiento al lado llamó la atención del profesor - ¿Sr. Malfoy? - Draco sonrió de forma despectiva mirando a Harry de tal forma que decía "¿Ya lo ves? Solo a mi me hace caso" Harry puso los ojos en blanco sin disimular una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-Se le llama así porque es una poción para dormir tan poderosa que se piensa que quien la bebe en realidad esta muerto y no dormido  
  
-Muy bien, 15 puntos para slytherin, ahora realizaran esta poción en parejas. No quiero desastres, en especial tuyos Longbotton - el pobre de Neville no dejaba de temblar - trabajaran en parejas, y yo formaré las parejas - dijo con voz maliciosa. El profesor comenzó a nombrar las parejas hasta detenerse en Harry quien lo observaba con esos ojos negros que parecían escudriñar toda su persona. Harry tragó saliva con dificultad ¿Qué pensaría hacer Snape? ¿Lo pondría con Neville? - en vista de que sus habilidades en pociones mejoran cuando trabaja con el señor Malfoy, esta clase trabajara con él - Harry le mantuvo la mirada, ¿acaso su suerte era tanta? - ¿No me escuchó Potter? ¡Ahora vaya! - Harry se levantó de un salto, tomó sus cosas, y se dirigió a Draco, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Snape. Se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Draco, quien sonreía con malicia, mientras acomodaba en orden los ingredientes.  
  
-¿Podrías hacer menos ruido Potter? - le dijo sin voltear a verlo. Harry lo miró extrañado sin evitar sonrojarse - ¿Ya tienes calor? Y eso que esto aún no ha empezado a calentarse - al decirle eso, rozó con su dedo la pierna de Harry, quien se estremeció al contacto  
  
-Malfoy - lo llamó tratando de sonar molesto, aunque estaba más rojo que antes. Draco lo miró con una sonrisa de burla, Harry sabía que lo estaba provocando para perder el control de la situación, intentó controlar el color de su cara centrando toda su atención en las raíces de asfódelo. Draco también comenzó con la preparación de la poción.  
  
Llevaban cerca de media hora trabajando en la poción, los calderos burbujeaban, su sonido y los murmullos de varios chicos era todo lo que se escuchaba en la clase. Draco y Harry ya habían terminado la poción, el rubio se divertía haciendo sonrojar al gryffindor, mientras éste lo reprendía con su mirada. Draco estaba sentado de lado prácticamente de frente a Harry, tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de burla en sus labios, aprovechando que sus túnicas eran amplias y de cierta privacidad que brindaban las mesas, se quitó uno de los zapatos, acercándolo sigilosamente a la pierna de Harry, el primero roce fue sobre la tela, y de inmediato la espalda de Harry se puso rígida y el rojo tiñó sus mejillas. Draco siguió con el juego subiendo y bajando su pie sobre la pierna.  
  
-Malfoy basta - le dijo Harry en un susurro, pero al contrario de hacerle caso, aprovechando que los pantalones de su pareja eran amplios introdujo sigilosamente su pie entrando en contacto con la piel de Harry, el chico se levantó de un salto más rojo que un tomate - ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces Draco?! - le gritó, el rubio levantó una ceja visiblemente divertido  
  
-Que yo recuerde Potter, no me has pedido permiso para llamarme por mi nombre - el rostro de Harry se enrojeció a más no poder, había caído en la trampa de Draco y frente a toda la clase  
  
-¡Eres un...  
  
-¡Potter! - le gritó el Profesor Snape, lo hizo girarse de forma brusca tirando con su mano el caldero y derramando su contenido sobre el pupitre, Draco se movió con rapidez evitando que le cayera toda la poción encima  
  
-¡Fíjate en lo que haces Harry!  
  
-No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre Malfoy - le dijo sarcásticamente, esta vez fue Draco quien se sonrojó  
  
-¡Basta! - gritó Snape furioso de que los chicos no le prestaran atención. Toda la clase estaba sumida en silencio, con un movimiento de varita, Snape hizo desaparecer la poción - señor Malfoy, no puedo creer esta falta, de Potter no me sorprende, ¿pero usted? - Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero enseguida la cerró, notó que Draco miraba al suelo, parecía estar muy apenado, después de todo el había comenzado todo, aunque el también tenía la culpa por haber reaccionado así, Snape respiró un par de veces, volviendo a dirigirse a los chicos con la voz más fría de su repertorio - ambos... se quedarán después de clases y hará de nuevo esta poción y más vale que sea perfecta - el profesor dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su escritorio  
  
-"Al menos no me quitó puntos" - pensó Harry al momento de sentarse  
  
-¡Y 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Agradézcanselo a la torpeza del señor Potter - Harry abrió la boca indignado, una sutil risa llamó su atención. Draco se estaba riendo  
  
-¿De qué te ríes? - le preguntó cruzando los brazos  
  
-De tu cara  
  
-¿Crees que es graciosa? - preguntó Harry visiblemente molesto  
  
-Cuando Snpae te quita puntos, si  
  
-¿Debo recordarte que tu comenzaste esto Malfoy? - Draco se encogió de hombros sonriendo de forma inocente. Aunque esa sonrisa lo derretía, no se permitiría mostrárselo, no le gustó nada lo que Draco provocó.  
  
La clase terminó para alivió de muchos, todos los alumnos se levantaron, Hermione y Ron pasaron al lado de Harry  
  
-Te guardaremos algo de comer - le dijo Ron, ignorando olímpicamente a Malfoy  
  
-Sinceramente Harry... - comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por su amigo  
  
-Lo se Hermione, no lo merecemos - le dijo recalcando las últimas palabras, la chica asintió para luego salir junto a su novio  
  
-¡Ustedes dos a trabajar! - les dijo Snape sin moverse de su escritorio, Harry suspiró comenzando a cortar de nuevo las raíces, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Draco preparaba la infusión de Ajenjo, definitivamente sería la clase de pociones más larga que haya tenido  
  
**************  
  
Se dirigía directamente a su habitación, no tenía intención de ir a comer, cuanto antes terminara lo que estaba haciendo más pronto se vengaría  
  
-¡Pansy! - escuchó que le gritaban, pero siguió caminando, ignorando la voz de su amiga. Millicent tenía que correr para alcanzar a la chica - ¿Qué te ocurre? Hace días que estas muy rara, te la pasas encerrada en tu habitación casi todo el tiempo - le preguntó sin dejar de correr  
  
-Nada - le respondió secamente  
  
-¿Es por Draco? - Pansy se detuvo en seco antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación, se volvió hacia Bulstrode con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos  
  
-¡¿De qué hablas?! - a Millecent le sorprendió su reacción  
  
-Desde el día de San Valentín no se hablan y no solo ha de ser porque tu regalo no apareció ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
-¡¡Eso es algo que no te importa!! - le gritó antes de meterse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe, se recargó contra la puerta tratando de calmarse, necesitaba estar tranquila para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Arrojó sus libros sobre la cama y se dirigió a un rincón de su habitación, donde un caldero reposaba sobre unas llamas azules. Observó cu contenido, era un líquido espeso en color azul. Esa poción tardaba mucho tiempo en hacerse y necesitaba de mucho cuidado al elaborarse, pero utilizando adecuadamente la magia oscura había logrado reducir el tiempo a más de una semana, ahora solo le faltaba agregar el último ingrediente y podría usarla de inmediato, pronto vería al Gran Harry Potter pedir clemencia, lloraría lágrimas de sangre por la intromisión en su vida.  
  
****************  
  
-Esta correcta - les dijo el profesor Snape al revisar su poción - recojan este tiradero y vayan al Gran Comedor, tal vez alcancen algunas sobras - sonrió con prepotencia, caminó hasta salir de las mazmorras y dejar a los chicos solos. Harry metía sus cosas a su mochila sin prestarle atención a Draco  
  
-Harry - lo llamó perdiendo la paciencia - no me has dirigido la palabra desde que...  
  
-Desde que provocaste esto - lo atajó Harry  
  
-Como si no fuera la primera vez que provoco que te castiguen - se burló Draco  
  
-Eso era antes de que iniciáramos esta relación y lo hacías para humillarme ¿Eso pretendías? ¿Humillarme?  
  
-¡Claro que no!  
  
-¡¿Entonces?! - Draco guardó silencio. Amaba a Harry más que a nada, pero no estaba acostumbrado a divulgar lo que sentía, esa era una forma de debilidad, y él no era débil. Observó los ojos de Harry y vio en ellos que esperaba una respuesta y también vio... temor, temor a escuchar un rechazo, una burla... una humillación... como semanas antes lo había hecho. Bajó la mirada apenado por su comportamiento. Harry pensó que ese era signo de que no habría respuesta, sus ojos se entristecieron, apoyo su mano sobre el pupitre, de pronto se sintió cansado, las fuerzas se le escapaban hasta debilitarlo, estaba por tomar su mochila cuando sintió que una mano se apoyaba sobre la suya. Draco delineaba con su dedo la forma de la mano de Harry, deteniéndose en el anillo.  
  
-Este anillo - comenzó Draco sin apartar la vista de la joya - significa que estamos destinados a amarnos. Hay una leyenda sobre ambos anillos que dice que sólo dos personas en el mundo pueden usarlos, solo dos personas que en sus corazones este la esencia de un fénix y un dragón, pero para que los puedan usar hay dos condiciones, una de ellas es que entre ellos haya un sentimiento tan fuerte que sea incapaz de romperse, ya que estos anillos sellarán ese sentimiento en un acto de amor. Tu y yo somos esas personas - entrelazó su mano con la de Harry a la altura de sus rostros, haciendo que ambos anillos pudieran tocarse - te amo Harry y te aseguro que no fue mi intención humillarte, es solo que... - respiró un par de veces tratando de decir lo que en ese momento sentía - no puedo quedarme quieto teniéndote tan cerca, de alguna manera tengo que sentirte, sentir que esto no es un sueño del que tarde o temprano tendré que despertar, y que te puedo tocar sin que tu me rechaces ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? - Harry asintió lentamente - además de que me encanta hacerte sonrojar - ambos rieron librándose de la tensión que los había rodeado  
  
-Pero tenía que ser frente a Snape - le dijo Harry en son de broma  
  
-Bueno, en este momento no esta - Draco se acercó a él pegando sus cuerpos  
  
-Dra... Draco... - lo llamó, pero Malfoy lo ignoró, capturando sus labios, y rodeando con ambos brazos su cintura, Harry acarició su cabello rubio con una mano, sintiendo su sedosidad, mientras que con la otra lo tomaba por el cuello acercando más sus rostros. Una de las manos de Draco descendió hasta posarse en el muslo de Harry, a la vez que sus labios llegaban al cuello clavando sus dientes en la piel morena, el griffindor gimió aferrándose a su amante. Draco lo besaba con pasión, casi con desesperación, quería devorar esos labios carnosos, le fascinaba su sabor, eran tan delicioso y a la vez tan embriagante como el vino. El rubio flexionó un poco sus piernas a la vez que su mano apretaba con fuerza el muslo. Harry captó el mensaje, tomando un poco de impulso saltó aferrándose con sus piernas alrededor del slytherin, Draco besaba cada parte de la piel del cuello y rostro, caminó con Harry aferrado a su cuerpo hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor, recostándolo sobre él, se separó para quitarse la ropa, Harry se arrodilló sobre el mueble para desprenderse de la túnica y camisa arrojándolas al piso junto con sus lentes, viéndose libres de esas prendas, Harry lo jaló hacia él, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos, besando sus labios con desesperación, aprovechando que Harry seguía arrodillado sobre el escritorio comenzó a quitarle la camisa a jalones, terminando con eso siguió con los pantalones, desabrochándolos, Harry dejó los labios para quitarse el mismo las prendas mientras Draco se desnudaba por completo lo más rápido que podía. Deseoso de tener más de Harry se arrojó contra él quedando ambos sobre el escritorio, besándose con desesperación, ansiando el sabor del otro, acariciándole como si de ello dependiera su vida, Harry se separó de los labios para besar el cuello y los hombros.  
  
Draco empujó su cadera contra la pelvis de Harry recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento similar, pronto los dos amantes se movían contra el otro, rozando sus penes ardientes en busca de saciar su sed de placer, perdiéndose en la sensación de tener al otro gimiendo excitado, en un estado de lujuria incontrolable, Draco detuvo el movimiento, besando a Harry, robándole todo el oxígeno que le era posible, sus manos se deslizaron de forma sensual a través del cuerpo del moreno, descendiendo desde el pecho, acariciando la cintura, los muslos y finalmente las piernas, donde las flexionó dándose espacio para acomodarse entre ellas, entrando en un solo movimiento. El chico rubio se empujó febrilmente contra él, penetrándolo con fuerza. Harry se aferró con más fuerza a la espalda de Draco, encajando sus uñas, seguro de haber dejado marcas en esa piel pálida, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás en busca de oxígeno, dándole oportunidad al slytherin para besar y morder su cuello, Harry gemía de forma profunda, jadeando, el gryffindor rodeó con las piernas a Draco, empujándolo rápido, con fuerza, quería sentirlo así, ser poseído de forma salvaje, crear esas sensaciones que vienen con el sexo violento.  
  
Draco se empujó con más fuerza. Las rápidas erecciones estaban presionadas firmemente. Sus gemidos y el olor de piel empapada por el sexo saturaron el salón. Draco gimió disfrutando de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, moviendo la cabeza de tal forma que unos mechones de cabello rubio platinado cayeron sobre su exquisito rostro.  
  
Harry sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, las embestidas de Draco eran rápidas y llevaban mucha fuerza, casi dolorosas, pero a la vez deliciosamente placenteras, sintiendo los besos del rubio por todo su cuello y sus caricias en sus piernas y muslos  
  
-Harry... Potter - lo llamó Draco con voz ronca como si no la hubiera utilizado en horas  
  
-"Oh Dios... esa voz" - pensó Harry en medio de la excitación  
  
-Eres mío... solo mío - le dijo el rubio aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas  
  
-Solo tuyo - alcanzó a responder Harry siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por su amante. Segundos después el calor del orgasmo los envolvió. Harry arqueó su cuerpo apretando más a Draco contra él, gritando su nombre. Draco clavó sus dientes sobre el cuello de Harry mordiéndolo con fuerza.  
  
Cuando lograron reponerse un poco, Draco salió del cuerpo de Harry, se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Harry abrazándolo. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando del calor del otro.  
  
-Ni en mis más locas fantasías pensé hacer el amor en el aula de pociones - susurró Harry ganando como respuesta una carcajada de Draco, el rubio se levantó un poco para ver el rostro de su pareja  
  
-¿Ni en tus más locas fantasías? - preguntó entre risas  
  
-¡No te burles! Soy un chico, tengo derecho a fantasear  
  
-Bien, bien - Draco regresó a su antigua posición - ¿Y con quién fantaseabas?  
  
-¿Con quien crees?  
  
-¿Conmigo?  
  
-Mmm... tal vez  
  
-¿Tal vez? - Draco volvió a levantarse y Harry rio por su reacción, apoyándose en sus brazos se colocó a la altura del rubio.  
  
-No seas tonto, si desde que te vi en la tienda de túnicas de alguna manera, nunca he podido apartarte de mi mente - le dio un par de besos rápidos  
  
-Mmm... te creo - le dijo regresándole el beso  
  
-No quiero ser aguafiestas - le dijo Harry - pero tenemos que irnos  
  
-De acuerdos - ambos chicos se levantaron comenzando a vestirse y recoger sus cosas. Cuando estuvieron a punto de salir a Harry se le ocurrió una idea  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
-¿Mmmm?  
  
-¿Podríamos vernos esta noche? - Draco lo miró extrañado  
  
-¿No tuviste con lo que hace rato? - le preguntó de forma maliciosa  
  
-Que gracioso Draco. ¿Podemos vernos a las 9:30 en las afueras del castillo?  
  
-¿Y porque ahí?  
  
-Porque quiero darte una sorpresa - Draco pareció meditarlo un poco  
  
-Bien, ahora vamonos, que me muero de hambre - Harry sonrió y se dirigió hacia su sala común.  
  
*****************  
  
-¿No crees que ya se tardo Harry, amor? - le preguntó Ron a Hermione. Los dos chicos estaban en su sala común viendo como Isis movía unas fichas con letras en un tablero formando palabras, ese era el método que a Hermione se le había ocurrido para que ellos entendieran a la serpiente, claro que era un poco lento, pero era eficiente, Isis era muy inteligente y había aprendido el ABC muy rápido  
  
-Tal vez aún no terminan la poción - le respondió sin despegar la vista de su lectura. Ron se molestó un poco por la poca atención que su novia le prestaba, se acercó a ella y le quitó el libro y antes de que protestara la tomó por los hombros y la besó, Hermione se sorprendió al principio, pero enseguida respondió el beso enterrando sus manos en el cabello pelirrojo. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, pero un repentino ruido los hizo separarse de golpe. Isis había arrojado un montó de fichas para llamar su atención, notaron que había "escrito" algo se acercaron para leer y lo que encontraron los hizo sonrojarse  
  
'No están solo, me perbierten'  
  
-Lo... lo sentimos Isis - balbuceó Ron  
  
-Eh... si... ¡Pero pervierten no se escribe así! - Isis hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que claramente era signo de indignación. Casi enseguida, el huego de entrada se abrió dejando pasar a Harry, quien de inmediato arrojó su mochila al suelo  
  
-Hola chicos - los saludó  
  
-/¡Hhaaarrryyyy!/ - siseó Isis feliz por la llegada del gryffindor  
  
-/Hola Isis ¿Cómo estas?/ - le preguntó permitiéndole enroscarse en su brazo  
  
-/He mejorado en mis clases/ - le informó orgullosa  
  
-/Me da gusto/  
  
-Hola Harry - lo saludó Hermione mostrándole una cesta  
  
-Gracias - enseguida se acercó a la mesa sacando un poco de comida de la cesta - me moría de hambre  
  
-¿Acaso Malfoy no te da de comer?= - le preguntó Ron de forma sarcástica  
  
-Si, pero no precisamente de esto - la cara del pelirrojo se tornó de un color azul brillante  
  
-¡¡Harry!! - pero Potter no hizo caso, el siguió comiendo sin inmutarse  
  
-Pues parece que Malfoy si comió algo - le dijo la chica señalando una mordedura en el cuello de Harry  
  
-¡¡Hermione!! - gritó Ron, viendo como su amigo se sonrojaba un poco  
  
-Hoy tampoco tendremos Defensa - informó la chica ignorando a su novio  
  
-¿No hay noticias de Sirius, Harry? - preguntó Ron  
  
-No, nada, hace tres semanas que no me envía una lechuza - Harry dejó de comer, se le veía preocupado  
  
-Calma Harry, no te preocupes - le pidió Hermione - ambos estarán bien  
  
-Eso espero...  
  
-Vamos Harry, si algo estuviera mal, Dumbledore ya no lo hubiera dicho - Harry se quedó en silencio, tenía que tener confianza en que todo estaba bien ¿Pero y si no era así? ¿Y si Remus y Sirius estaban en peligro? Sabía que la misión que se les encomendó era peligrosa, aunque todos le dijeran lo contrario ¿Porqué siempre lo trataban como a un niño? ¿No creían que tuviera edad para saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor? ¡¡Por Dios!! ¡Había enfrentado a Voldemort tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta! ¡Y en todas había sobrevivido! Y ahora tenía que esperar a que se dignaran a decirle como se encontraban su padrino y profesor, debía tener confianza. Otra cosa lo distrajo, el anillo que Draco le regalo comenzó a quemarle un poco, intentó quitárselo, pero no podía, era como si de pronto se encogiera y se apretara a su dedo, casi se podría que decir que se le adhería a la piel  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Hermione viendo como intentaba quitarse el anillo  
  
-No puedo quitarme el anillo  
  
-¿Te lo habías quitado antes?  
  
-No, ni siquiera lo había intentado  
  
-A ver - le dijo Ron intentando ayudarlo a quitarse la joya, pero en el momento en que lo tocó fue como si tocara hierro ardiente - ¡Aaayy! ¡Me quemó! - Hermione vio de forma seria a Harry y luego al anillo, las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillaban de forma intensa  
  
-Harry ese anillo no estará encantado ¿o si?  
  
-No que yo sepa  
  
-Tal ve tiene un hechizo de corazón a corazón, es un hechizo que liga a dos personas que aman por medio de una joya  
  
-¿O tal vez tenga y veneno y hasta ahora comienza a hacerte efecto?  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-Deberías de preguntarle a Malfoy si esta hechizado tu anillo  
  
-El mencionó algo de una leyenda sobre ambos anillos, de que solo dos personas estaban destinadas a poseerlos.  
  
-Será mejor que le preguntes sobre ello  
  
-Lo haré esta noche  
  
-¿Se van a ver? - preguntó Hermione, mientras observaba como Isis engullía la comida de Harry sin un asomo de vergüenza  
  
-Ustedes si que no descansan. No pensé que fueras un ninfomano Harry  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Lo siento, fue una broma  
  
-No soy un ninfómano, además esta noche no estaremos en su habitación. Tengo otra cosa en mente - Harry sonrió mientras planeaba la sorpresa que le daría a Draco  
  
**************  
  
Cerró con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, no había nadie en los pasillos. Salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Intentaba pensar que haría respecto al joven Potter, no tenía la seguridad de que lo iba a hacer fuera a salir bien. Caminaba de forma altiva, consciente de las miradas a su alrededor al llegar a su Sala Común. Se detuvo en seco al toparse con una figura masculina que le bloqueaba el paso  
  
-Miren a quien tenemos aquí - habló Lucius Malfoy arrastrando las palabras - justo a quien venia a buscar ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación, hijo?  
  
-Por supuesto... padre - le dijo Draco, una sonrisa de altivez se dibujó en su rostro - "Las cosas no podían mejorar" - pensó con sarcasmo, mientras dirigía a su padre a su habitación...  
  
**************  
  
-¿Estas seguro Severus?  
  
-Completamente Albus. Voldemort planea atacar mañana Hogsmade  
  
-Pero mañana irán algunos de nuestros alumnos  
  
-Lo sé, y él lo sabe. Precisamente por eso quiere atacar ¿Qué haremos Albus? No podemos cancelar la salida. Voldemort sospechara que te dí aviso, pero si no lo hacemos, estaremos arriesgando a muchos chicos - el director se dejó caer sobre su silla, se sentía entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué haría? Por un lado estaba el no poder poner en riesgo a tantos alumnos y por otro lado, no podía permitirse en perder a un excelente espía  
  
-¿Y Remus y Sirius? - preguntó al cabo de unos minutos  
  
-Vivos - se limitó a responder, pero ante la insistente mirada del director continuo - no he podido hacer mucho por ellos, mas que darles de comer mediante un elfo, pero no se por cuanto tiempo Voldemort querrá mantenerlos con vida  
  
-Esperemos que el suficiente para salvarlos  
  
-¿Y qué haremos respecto a Hogsmade? - el profesor Dumbledore suspiró  
  
-Iremos, pero solo los alumnos mayores, y claro, con excepción de Harry, también se quedaran, para resguardarlo, la Srita. Granger y el Sr. Weasley...  
  
-Y el Sr. Malfoy - atajó Snape  
  
-Y el Sr. Malfoy - apoyó Dumbledore mirando con ojos brillas la reacción sobre protectora del profesor de pociones - ve y cumple con tu misión Severus, que yo me encargaré del resto.  
  
***************  
  
La noche no tardó en llegar, la había esperado con ansias. Necesitaba ser a su amado, no soportaba estar mucho tiempo lejos de él. Iba caminando por las afueras del castillo, como habían acordado. Iban tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el sonido de unos pasos tras de él y fue consciente de ello hasta que un par de manos cubrieron sus ojos  
  
-Llegas temprano - le dijo una voz grave cerca de su oído, las manos descendieron hasta la cintura  
  
-La puntualidad es una cualidad de los Malfoy - le dijo dándose vuelta sin soltarse del abrazo para luego besarlo  
  
-Pues espero que tengas otras cualidades  
  
-¿Quieres averiguarlo? - preguntó el rubio de forma sugestiva  
  
-jaja, más tarde, por lo pronto quiero que vengas, pero antes... - Harry sacó un pañuelo  
  
-¿Para qué es eso?  
  
-Para cubrirte los ojos - Draco levantó una ceja  
  
-No lo harás - le dijo con decisión  
  
-Claro que si y más vale que no me obligues a inmovilizare para hacerlo  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Nada de peros, o tendré que recordarte que tu me dejaste inconsciente para luego atarme a una silla y vendarme los ojos  
  
-No escuché que te quejaras - Draco se cruzó de brazos  
  
-Será porque tus labios no me dejaron  
  
-Es un buen método  
  
-Si que lo es, ahora déjame vendarte  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Draco  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo - el rubio se dio vuelta permitiéndole a Harry cubrirle los ojos con el pañuelo, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió por un camino que anteriormente Harry ya había trazado. No caminaron por mucho tiempo, aunque Draco hubiera deseado seguir así por mucho más tiempo, la sensación de ser privado del sentido de la vista y como tomado de la mano de Harry, lo guiaba entre la penumbra, sobre todo, sentir la presencia de Harry sin verlo, lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo a pesar de la situación. Finalmente, Harry lo hizo detenerse.  
  
-Ya llegamos - le dijo colocándose a su espalda y quitándole la venda. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Estaban cerca de la orilla del lago, al otro extremo del Castillo, al pie de un grueso árbol, había una manta extendida sobre el pasto, sobre ella y al centro, había una bandeja con comida y otra con frutas, a su lado había dos platos vacíos y al lado de cada plato había una copa de cristal llena de lo que parecía ser algún vino, sobre todo eso, flotando por obra de un encantamiento un par de velas encendidas. Todo eso más la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente junto con ese toque de sensualidad que despedía su amante, lo hacía sentir extasiado  
  
Draco se encontró con la boca abierta sin saber que decir, nunca se había esperado eso de Harry, cerró la boca tratando de digerir el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a darse vuelta y tomar el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, besándolo con pasión, tratando de decirle con ese beso lo que no podía decirle con palabras  
  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado - le dijo Harry al terminar el beso - ven, vamos a sentarnos - Draco se acercó al árbol, pero un movimiento debajo de él llamó su atención  
  
-/¡Cuidado que me aplastas!/ - siseó una serpiente  
  
-¿Isis? - la llamó Draco, la cobra real al escuchar su nombre se detuvo alzando la mitad de su cuerpo. Draco vio entonces a Harry, quien ya estaba sentado y recargado contra el árbol - ¿Qué hace isis aquí?  
  
-Necesitaba que alguien cuidara la comida mientras iba por ti - le respondió indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Draco le obedeció  
  
-/Harry ¿puedo comer algo?/ - preguntó Isis  
  
-/Esta comida es para Draco y para mi/ - le respondió  
  
-/Ándale, Draquito no se va a enojar/ - Harry rio un poco  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó Draco, quien había observado la conversación en parsel con mucha atención  
  
-Isis te llamó "Draquito" - enseguida el rostro de Draco adoptó una mueca de asco  
  
-¡No por Dios! Así me llama Pansy ¿No podría cambiar de apelativo?  
  
-¿Así te llama Parkinson?  
  
-Si, y es una verdadera molestia - Harry iba a decir algo, pero fue detenido por el siseo de Isis  
  
-/¿No le gusta? Bueno entonces lo llamaré... ¡Güerito! No... ¿qué tal? ¡Drake! No, no se, pregúntale cual le gusta Harry/  
  
-Isis quiere saber si prefieres que te llame "Güerito" o "Drake" - Draco soltó una carcajada  
  
-"Güerito" jaja, por favor no, prefiero Drake  
  
/¿Escuchaste?/ - le preguntó Harry a Isis  
  
-/Si, entonces, pregúntale a Drake si me deja comer algo de ahí/  
  
-/Oye, yo no soy tu traductor/  
  
-/Ándale, es que se me olvidó traer mi jueguito ese, ándale si ^_^/ - Isis restregaba su cabesita contra el brazo de Harry  
  
-/De acuerdo/ - se dirigió a Draco - Isis quiere saber si no te molesta que tome algo de comida  
  
-No claro que no - le dijo con una sonrisa, se inclinó hasta tomar un racimo de uvas - ¿Quieres esto? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Isis, la serpiente movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Draco puso las uvas sobre la manta al alcance de la serpiente, Isis comenzó a atrapar cada uva, engullendo una por una  
  
-Gracias - le dijo Harry  
  
-¿Por qué? - Harry abrazó a Draco apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho del slytherin  
  
-Por tratar tan bien a Isis, por ser tan tolerante con mis amigos, sobre todo con Ron - Draco bufó antes de responder  
  
-Se que ellos son muy importantes para ti, aunque créeme, es difícil con Weasley - Harry se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Draco, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida, tenía a su lado a la persona que amaba. Suspiró  
  
-Harry - lo llamó Draco  
  
-¿Mmm?  
  
-He estado pensado en algo - hizo una pausa - ¿Cómo reaccionará tu familia ante nuestra relación?  
  
-Bueno, Ron y Hermione la han aceptado bien, los Weasley, bueno ellos solo quieren mi bienestar y confió en que también lo acepten. Pero sobre Sirius y Remus, no se como lo tomarán  
  
-¿Sirius Black y Remus Lupin? ¿El asesino de tus padres y el hombre lobo?  
  
-¡Sirius no mató a mis padres! ¡esa fue una trampa de Volemort! ¡Mi padrino es inocente! - le dijo separándose de él  
  
-De acuerdo, si tu estas tan seguro de que es inocente, yo te creo - Draco volvió a abrazarlo - pero yo te pregunté sobre tu familia y me respondes hablando de los Weasley, Granger y el Profesor Lupin  
  
-Ellos son mi familia, junto con mi padrino  
  
-¿Y los muggles con que vives? - Harry guardó silencio ¿debía decirle a Draco la forma en que los Dursley lo trataban? Eso sería humillante, el Gran Harry Potter, el Chico-Que-Vivió, era maltratado por sus tíos muggles, no quería que su pareja se burlara, o peor aún, le tuviera lastima - ¿Harry? - volvió a llamarlo. Harry se volvió a separar poniéndose de pie - ¿Harry que ocurre?  
  
-Ellos son mi única familia - dijo tajantemente  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Lo que escuchaste, son mi familia  
  
-Pero tus tíos...  
  
-¡¡¿Qué con ellos?!!  
  
-¿¡Cómo que '¿qué con ellos?' son los encargados de cuidarte  
  
-Ja no me hagas reír, los Dursley nunca se han preocupado por mi  
  
-¿Nunca? ¿Entonces que hacían? - Draco se levantó y por alguna razón no estaba seguro de saber la respuesta, pero aún así insistió - ¿Harry?  
  
-¡¡¿Quieres saber que me hacían?!! - gritó fuera de si, sintiendo como se le nublaba la vista, apretando sus puños con tal fuerza que se encajaba las uñas  
  
-¡Si! ¡Quiero saberlo!  
  
-¡¡Pues bien!! ¡Viví mis primeros once años teniendo como habitación una alacena! ¡Si hacía algo que los molestara me encerraban y yo me daban de comer por varias horas! ¡Incluso días! ¡Me trataban como un fenómeno sabiendo perfectamente que era mago! ¡A mi primo le encantaba usarme como su saco de arena particular! ¡No podía tener amigos gracias a él! ¡Me ocultaron que mis padres habían sido asesinados por Voldemort! ¡Me dijeron que había muerto en un accidente! ¡Nunca se molestaron en decirme que era un mago! ¡Y no me hubieran dejado venir de no ser... de no ser por Hagrid! - las últimas palabras las dijo susurrando, se sentía terriblemente mal, no debió de haber perdido así el control. Bajó la vista apenado, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de Draco, no quería ver la lastima en ellos.  
  
Isis no hacía ningún movimiento, ni siquiera podía sisear en ese momento, nunca pensó que Harry, su amo, quien la consideraba una amiga, proviniera de una familia así. De pronto sentía unas ganas terribles de morder a ciertos humanos.  
  
Draco estaba en shock, en ningún momento se hubiera imaginado que esos muggles idiotas trataran así a Harry, su Harry. Una furia devastadora comenzó a correr por sus venas ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Harry?! Nunca se los perdonaría, buscaría venganza y la encontraría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida. Vio a Harry, esta de pie, inmóvil, con la vista hacia el suelo, no debió de haberlo obligado a decirle todo eso, nunca se imaginó que él hubiera sufrido tanto, y que aún así, fuera tan noble y responsable. Se acercó a él con paso decidido, lo abrazó de manera firme, sintiendo como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba por ese acto. Pasó su mano por el cabello negro, acariciándolo.  
  
-Nunca permitiré que vuelva a dañarte. Te lo prometo - Harry correspondió al abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio, no se esperaba esa reacción de parte su pareja, se sentía agradecido por eso, y sentía que amaba más a Draco, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que Draco Malfoy pudiera ser así? Draco separó un poco el cuerpo de Harry, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, Harry no vio en esas lagunas grises ni un asomo de burla ni lastima, lo que encontró fue preocupación y amor.  
  
-/¡Que bonito! ¡Voy a llorar! ¡Y luego a morder a alguien! ¡Voy a llorar! ¡Y luego a morder a alguien!/ - Isis clavó sus colmillos sobre un durazno. Harry rió un poco por la reacción de Isis  
  
-Vamos a cenar ¿quieres? - le pidió Harry. Draco asintió, llevándolo de regreso hacia donde antes se habían sentado. Draco tomó un plato y procedió a servir un poco de pastel de carne y papas al horno, dándole ese plato a Harry junto con una copa de vino  
  
-Gracias - le dijo el gryffindor  
  
-Por nada - respondió simplemente el rubio  
  
-Draco - el aludido volteó con Harry - gracias - repitió y entonces Draco comprendió a lo que se refería, acarició con su mano la mejilla, besó su frente y luego sus labios  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecer, lo hago porque te amo ¿te quedó claro?  
  
-Si y también te amo  
  
-Lo se, ahora comamos o Isis terminará con todo  
  
*************  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor solo había dos personas disfrutando de la privacidad que en ese momento la oscuridad y soledad les proporcionaba. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados frente a la chimenea que en ese momento consumía los últimos trozos de madera. Bebían un poco de cerveza de mantequilla que hacía unas horas Harry les había traído cuando fue a comprar un poco de vino para la cena con Malfoy.  
  
-¿Cómo crees que le este yendo a Harry? - preguntó Hermione acomodándose mejor entre los brazos del pelirrojo  
  
-Espero que bien - le respondió un poco distante  
  
-¿Aún sigues preocupado Ron?  
  
-No se me quita de la cabeza que Malfoy puede hacerle algo  
  
-Ya han pasado más de una semana juntos ¿no crees que si intentara algo en su contra ya lo habría hecho¡ Han estado solos muchas veces  
  
-Lo se, una parte de mi quiere creer en ese cretino, por Harry. Pero otra me dice que algo anda mal  
  
-Vamos, deja de preocuparte - la chica se levantó un poco sentándose sobre el regazo del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonrojar - tengo una ida para que olvides tus preocupaciones - le dijo de forma pícara antes de sellar sus labios con un apasionado beso  
  
**************  
  
-¿Y dices que Weasley se quemó? - Draco comenzó a reír compulsivamente  
  
-Draco no es gracioso - se quejó Harry  
  
-Claro que lo es, como quisiera haber visto su cara - dijo entre risas  
  
-Ya cálmate ¿quieres? Necesito que me expliques por que ocurrió - Harry tuvo que esperar varios minutos hasta que Draco pudo controlar su ataque de risa  
  
-No... no tengo idea  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no encantaste los anillos? - Draco negó con la cabeza - ¿Y entonces? - el rubio se recargó contra el árbol, permitiendo que Isis se enrollara alrededor de su brazo, comenzando a acariciar la pequeña cabeza de la serpiente de forma distraída  
  
-¿Tal vez se trate de alguno de los poderes?  
  
-¿Qué poderes?  
  
-¿No lo sabes?  
  
-Si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando  
  
-Pensé que al menos investigarías lo que me regalas Potter - le dijo en tono de reproche. Harry había aprendido a saber cuando bromeaba Draco  
  
-¿Y tu si investigaste? - preguntó Harry acercándose al cuello de Draco, besando la pálida piel  
  
-Cl... claro  
  
-¿Y que es lo que sabes? - insistió sin dejar de besar  
  
-Esto es... chantaje - respondió Draco moviendo su cabeza a un lado, dándole más espacio para interactuar. Harry se arrodilló intentando sentarse sobre las piernas de Draco sin dejar de besar, pero no contó con un pequeño detalle  
  
-/¡Me aplastas!/  
  
Isis  
  
La voz de la serpiente actuó como un resorte en Harry, alejándose de Draco de un salto  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó un extrañado Draco  
  
-/¡Tenme un poco de consideración! Por poco y ya no vivo/  
  
-/Tranquilízate Isis, lo lamento/ - en ese momento Draco recordó que Isis estaba enrollada en su brazo, comprendiendo la reacción de Harry  
  
-/¡Además me perviertes!/  
  
-/No exageres, solo trataba de besar a Draco ¿recuerdas que es mi pareja?/  
  
-/¿Cómo olvidarlo? Yo ayudé ¿recuerdas?/  
  
-/De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿ahora podrías quitarte del brazo de Draco y regresar a la torre/  
  
-/No/  
  
-/¿No? ¿Porqué?/  
  
-/Por que estoy muy a gusto aquí, Drake huele muy rico como a... ámbar/ - Harry hizo una mueca de extrañeza  
  
-/Draco no huele a ámbar, sino a sándalo/  
  
-/no es cierto/  
  
-/claro que si/  
  
-/Que no/  
  
-/Que si/  
  
-/No/  
  
-/Si/ - Draco observaba con una sonrisa el intercambio de "diálogos" entre Harry e Isis, aunque al parecer, por los gestos de Harry, se había convertido en una discusión, Isis ya había levantado una parte de su cuerpo y el rostro de Harry había pasado de una expresión de vergüenza a otra un poco más seria  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - se animó a preguntar Draco, deteniendo por un momento la discusión  
  
-Eh... Isis y yo... estamos discutiendo  
  
-Eso es obvio Harry pero ¿qué discuten? - un nuevo sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Harry  
  
-/Dile y sabremos a que huele/ - Harry volteó a ver a su serpiente. El sonrojo aumentó y Draco tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír  
  
-Bueno... eh... yo le pedí a Isis que... se quitara de tu brazo y regresara a la torre... pero ella no quiere porque... le gusta como hueles - esta vez Draco no pudo resistirse y comenzó a reír  
  
-¿Y ese... es el problema? ¿Qué no quiere irse porque... porque huelo bien?  
  
-No, no es ese  
  
-¿Entonces?  
  
-Discutimos... eh... - ahora no solo las mejillas de Harry estaban teñidas de un rojo brillante sino todo su rostro - sobre tu olor - Harry bajó la mirada apenado, tratando de que no notara su turbación  
  
-¿Y? - insistió Draco, quería llevar hasta las últimas consecuencias esa "discusión", se divertía con las expresiones de Harry  
  
-Y que... Isis dice que... hueles a ámbar y... yo... digo que... es a sándalo  
  
-Pues... ambos tiene razón - tanto Isis como Harry voltearon a ver a Draco quien sonreía muy divertido - uso una fragancia de aceite de ámbar con sándalo, así que los dos están en lo cierto - tardaron unos minutos en decir algo hasta que Isis inició  
  
-/Te lo dije... ámbar/  
  
-/Y sándalo/ - completó Harry, luego los dos chicos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Draco abrazó a Harry con su mano libre hasta recostarlo en su regazo, cuidando de no aplastar a Isis, la serpiente aprovechó eso para liberar el brazo del rubio y enredarse en la mano de Harry  
  
-Ya... ya, nos desviamos del tema - dijo Harry sin dejar de reír  
  
-Cierto - Draco respiró profundamente un par de veces controlando su ataque de risa - bien, según la señora que me vendió tu anillo, dijo que ambos anillos fueron forjados por los Valar, están hechos con oro blanco, sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix, como sabrás estos dos últimos tiene propiedades mágicas, y por lo tanto los anillos tienen ciertos poderes mágicos. Tal vez el que no hayas podido quitártelo y que Weasley se haya quemado al intentar ayudarte a quitártelo, deben de ser algunos de esos poderes. Aunque desconozco si hay otros  
  
-Mencionaste que solo podían ser usados por dos personas que tuvieran la esencia de un fénix y un dragón  
  
-Si, esto también es parte de la leyenda. Solo hay dos personas con esas esencias. Cuando compré tu anillo corría el riesgo de no obtener el otro, si eso pasaba querría decir que no estábamos destinados a estar juntos  
  
-Pero lo estamos - Harry tomó la mano izquierda de Draco, ambos anillos brillaron de forma tenue. Draco llevó hasta sus labios la mano de Harry depositando un suave beso en ella. Harry hizo lo mismo con la mano de Draco, para después descansar ambas manos sobre su cintura. Quedaron en completo silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, en ese lenguaje que no necesitaba de palabras, que solo con sentir al otro podían saber lo que quería decir. Draco acariciaba el cabello de Harry de forma ausente, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la declaración de su gryffindor sobre los muggles con los que vivía, tendría que buscar una forma de darles su merecido por tratar a sí a Harry. Un Par de ideas comenzaron a tomar forma en su cabeza. Analizó los pros y los contras, quitó algunas cosas, agregó otras, sus planes sería perfectos, aunque habría ciertos problemas, uno más importante que los demás, pero con ayuda de su madre podría solucionarlos todos, al menos la mayoría, uno de ellos tendría que solucionarlo por cuenta propia, sería difícil, pero no imposible, aunque correría muchos riesgos, ¿valía la pena correrlos? Tenía mucho que perder y poco que ganar, pero entre eso que ganaba ¿Era mejor que lo que perdía? ¿Y porqué dudaba hasta ahora? ¿Porqué sentía miedo? Notó que Harry no hacía ningún movimiento, se acercó un poco y notó que dormía placidamente, al igual que Isis que descansaba en el brazo de Harry. Hubiera deseado permanecer así toda la noche, pero ya comenzaba a refrescar, acercó sus labios al oído de Harry comenzando a besarlo con suavidad, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el costado del cuerpo de Harry. El gryffindor gimió ante la placentera sensación de las caricias.  
  
-Amor, despierta - le pidió Draco. Harry se incorporó aún medio dormido, frotándose los ojos bajo las gafas. Draco rió ante la imagen que presenciaba - ¿Sabes algo Potter? No eres tan sexy cuando acabas de despertar  
  
-Que gracioso... Malfoy - Harry bostezó en medio de la frase  
  
-Ven, entremos antes de que te vuelas a quedar dormido - el rubio ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pide. Hizo unos cuantos encantamientos haciendo desaparecer las velas, los restos de comida y la manta. Rodeó la cintura de Harry incitándolo a caminar. Entraron al castillo con cuidado de no ser vistos. No quería de "Filch" o su gata los descubrieran merodeando por los pasillos a esa hora. Draco se detuvo al momento de pasar por unas escaleras que llevaban a la lechucería  
  
-¿Sucede algo? - le preguntó Harry. Draco tardó unos segundos en responderle  
  
-Necesito ir a la lechucería  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
-No, podrías quedarte dormido en el camino y no pienso cargarte de regreso - le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente  
  
-¿Y me dejarías solo o te quedarías conmigo?  
  
-No lo se, que me recomiendas  
  
-Quedarte conmigo - Harry redujo la distancia que lo separaba de Draco, pasando su mano libre por el cuello del rubio, mientras el slytherin lo tomaba por la cintura, uniendo sus labios en un beso, al principio suave, lento. La lengua de Draco delineó el labio inferior del gryffindor arrancando un suspiro. Harry le permitió entrar en su boca profundizando el beso, haciéndolo más pasional, queriendo fundir sus cuerpos de la misma forma que sus labios. Finalmente separaron sus labios, pero sus rostros aún seguían lo suficientemente cerca como mantener la frente apoyada en la del otro  
  
-Mejor ve a dormir. Estaré bien  
  
-¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Claro, soy el mejor slytherin ¿qué puede pasarme? - al ver la cara de preocupación de Harry agregó - si sucede algo trataré de darte alcance antes de que llegues a la torre  
  
-¿No quieres que te deje a Isis? - Harry extendió su brazo mostrando a un serpiente profundamente dormida  
  
-Si claro - le dijo con sarcasmo - si tengo algún problema les arrojaré a una serpiente dormida, que gran ayuda. Estaré bien  
  
-De acuerdo - se dieron un último beso antes de que Harry se retirara. Draco lo observó hasta que lo perdió de vista, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tenía sus dudas, pero de alguna manera sabía que era lo mejor. Con un suspiro comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
  
******************  
  
Con un grito ahogado en su garganta llegó al clímax, esparciendo su semen dentro del cuerpo de su amada. Hermione llegó al mismo tiempo que Ron, dejándose caer éste sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica. Esperó unos segundos tratando de recuperar un poco de su fuerza para dejar el cuerpo con cuidado, cayendo al lado de Granger, Hermione se abrazó a Ron recargando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo  
  
-Hermione... sabes que te amo... ¿cierto?  
  
-Si Ron, yo también te amo  
  
-Te juro... que nuca te arrepentirás de esto  
  
-Lo se Ron, lo se - Ron cubrió a ambos con una manta abrazando con más fuerza a su chica, en toda la extensión de la palabra  
  
****************  
  
Un adormilado Harry caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, Isis aún seguía prendada de su brazo, oculta por la amplia manga de su túnica, y dormida como un oso invernando. Un ruido captó su atención, deteniéndose a medio camino, tratando de mantenerse oculto entre las sombras, pensando en la posibilidad de que se tratase de Filch o su gata. Espero unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que distinguió una cabeza con cabello rubio platinado. Sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones  
  
-Draco, me asustaste - le recriminó acercándose al chico  
  
-Ups - se limitó a decir con una sonrisa de desprecio  
  
-¿Ocurrió algo?  
  
-En realidad... quiero mostrarte algo  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Si... ahora  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo... Harry? - esa sonrisa no desaparecía del rostro de Draco y por alguna razón Harry comenzaba a sentirse nervioso. Draco al notar sus dudas, se acercó a él, mordiendo el cuello del gryffindor varias veces, arrancando gemidos de placer  
  
-De... acuerdo - terminó por decir, la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó  
  
-Sígueme - Draco lo tomó del brazo como si pensará que escaparía, comenzando a caminar por donde había llegado  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-A la torre de Astronomía - Harry se encogió de hombros limitándose a seguir a Draco hasta llegar al aula, el rubio abrió la puerta y permitió que Harry entrara primero, al entrar sintió una intensa energía negativa  
  
-¿Draco estas usando magia oscura?  
  
-Un poco  
  
-¿Por qué? Los profesores lo sabrán y vendrán enseguida y nos meteremos en problemas por tu culpa  
  
-Tranquilízate Potter, no se darán cuenta, es solo para que no nos molesten mientras estamos aquí - Draco cerró la puerta, en cuanto escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta, el anillo de Harry comenzó a quemarle, intentó decir algo pero la aparición de una tercera persona se lo impidió  
  
-Buenas noches - saludó Lucius Malfoy  
  
-¿Draco que hace el aquí? - preguntó Harry retrocediendo un paso  
  
-Mi padre me pidió organizar una reunión contigo, no pude negarme - Draco sonrió de forma inocente. Harry lo observó preguntándose que ocurría con Draco. Su anillo no dejaba de quemarle  
  
-Querido señor Potter - comenzó Lucius con un tono sarcástico digo de un Malfoy - mi hijo me ha dicho que su relación ha... mejorado. Eso me alegra, facilita mis planes  
  
-¿A sí? ¿Y puedo saber cuales son? - Harry tomó su varita por debajo de la túnica, cualquiera que fuera el plan de Lucius sabía que no era nada bueno - Muy simple, llevarte ante nuestro señor, y mi hijo me ha ayudado eficientemente a cumplir mis propósitos  
  
-No, ¡No es verdad! ¡Dile que es mentira Draco! ¡Haz algo!  
  
-¿Y porqué habría de hacer algo? ¿En verdad pensante que te amaba? ¿Qué disfrutaba de tus caricias y palabras estúpidas? ¡Claro que no! No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para controlar las nauseas que me provocaba todo esto, Me das asco, tus caricias, tus palabras, tu sola presencia me repugna, pero fuiste lo bastante estúpido como para creerme todo lo que te dije incluso el que nunca permitiría que mi padre te hiciera daño, y eso facilitó mucho todo esto, ahora es momento de terminar con el teatro - Harry sentía un terrible dolor que lo carcomía por dentro. El había confiado en Draco ciegamente, le había creído todo por que lo amaba y Draco solo lo había usado. Lucius fue conciente del desmoronamiento del Chico-Que-Vivió, de que algo se rompía dentro de él y no solo era su corazón, como decían esas estúpidas cursilerías, sino algo más profundo: su alma. Aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, con un rápido movimiento lanzó un hecho salvándose Harry de recibirlo por centímetros, ese ataque lo hizo volver a la realidad, le dolía que Draco lo hubiera traicionado de esa forma, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser, sentí como las lágrimas le cegaban la visicón, pero no les daría el gusto de verlo derrotado, se defendería hasta el final  
  
-¡Expelliarmo! - gritó y enseguida un rayo se dirigió al mayor de los Malfoy, quien se protegió por un escudo mágico  
  
-/¿Qué ocurre Harry?/ - preguntó una alarmada Isis, sacando su cabeza de la manga de Harry  
  
-/Draco y su padre... me atacan/  
  
-/¡¿Drake?!/  
  
-/Necesito que te escondas ¡Deprisa!/  
  
-/Pero.../  
  
-/¡Hazlo!/ - en contra de su voluntad Isis salió de la manga de Harry en el momento preciso en que rayo le rozó el hombro, ahogando el gryffindor un grito de dolor  
  
-Basta Harry, no te resistas a lo inevitable - Draco rió de manera diabólica, el solo escuchar el sonido de esa risa le congeló la sangre, Harry se puso de pie con decisión  
  
-¡Impedimenta!  
  
-¡Cruccio! - gritaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Draco, sus hechizos chocaron lanzando a ambos en direcciones opuestas  
  
-¡Optaculum!* - gritó Lucius, una nube de humo negro rodeó a Harry, brotando de ella tentáculos que lo agarraban por los brazos y piernas, para después darle una descarga de cientos de voltios. El dolor era terrible, sentía como si cada célula de su cuerpo explotara, gritó presa del dolor. Cuando terminó cayó al piso inconsciente.  
  
Isis miraba la escena sin hacer algún movimiento, estaba petrificada. Harry parecía muerto, intentó acercarse pero una voz la detuvo  
  
-Eso fue excelente padre - le dijo Draco colocándose al lado de Lucius. De pronto Isis se sintió furiosa, ella había visto a Harry tan feliz con Draco, ella había ayudado a que estuvieran juntos ¡Y él lo traicionaba! Sin pensarlo dos veces se deslizó con rapidez contra Draco, solo quería hacerlo pagar por el daño que le estaba causado a Harry. Draco vio a la serpiente, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sintiendo como los filosos colmillos se clavaban sin piedad en su mano izquierda.- Por una fracción de segundo Isis percibió un suave aroma a sándalo.  
  
-¡Aaagghhh! - gritó sacudiéndose a la serpiente  
  
-¿Draco! - Lucius realizó un hechizo que impidió que el veneno circulara por la sangre - ¿Eres un estúpido! ¡Succiona ese veneno, de prisa! - Draco hizo una mueca de aso, haciendo lo que su padre le indicó - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Tengo mareos - un siseó captó la atención de ambos Malfoy, Lucius se puso en pie con una mirada fría en esos ojos grises, Isis tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo en alto, desafiándolo  
  
-¡Impedimenta! - Isis esquivó el hechizo, pero el rebote del mismo en el piso la hizo estrellarse contra la pared, cayo en el piso sin hacer algún movimiento. Luego, Lucius se dirigió a su hijo - Regresa a tu habitación y cura esa herida, mientras yo llevaré a nuestro invitado a sus nuevas habitaciones - Ambos hombres observaron con una sonrisa el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry Potter  
  
***************  
  
¡¡Hola!! Disculpen la tardanza, ya saben lo que pasa, tuve que esperar hasta estar en mi casa de "visita" para poder transcribir el capítulo y subirlo el mismo día, obteniendo como resultado un dolor de cabeza, así que si no les gustó entiéndanme. Este es un capítulo algo largo, y espero que les guste. Perdón por no responder reviews, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y el dolor de cabeza es insoportable, prometo hacerlo en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos y espero sus reviews. 


	10. ¿El amor se terminó?

Hi!! Perdón por no haber respondido los reviews del capítulo pasado, pero aquí estan las respuestas a todos los reviews, gracias por enviar tantos,  
  
kat basted.- Hola, sobre tus preguntas a qui van las respuestas en el mismo orden en que me hiciste las preguntas: tal vez si o tal vez no, el anillo solo reacciona cuando hay peligro, haz tus propias conclusiones ^_^, tal vez si, tal vez no, igual a la segunda respuesta, sip Harry sufrirá mucho eso te lo puedo asegurar, en este capítulo veras la reacción de Ron y Hermione, igual verás que pasó con Isis, eso no lo sé ni yo misma tal vez me entre un ataque de locura y los mates no lo se, no lo verás ser torturado. Esas son las respuestas, se que fueron algo ambiguas, pero si las respondo como serán en realidad ya no tendría sentido que siguieras leyendo mi historia ¿cierto? Espero que te siga gustando mi historia y gracias por tu review.  
  
Noe.- Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, y tal vez se respondan tus dudas, o tal vez tengas aun mas en duda ^_^ Besos  
  
Murtilla.- El como supieron que Draco era el amor de Harry lo averiguaron porque... ¡No te lo voy a decir! Es broma, en realidad lo sabrás en el próximo capítulo que ya estoy comenzando a transcribir, no desesperes. El anillo reaccionó por primera vez cuando Harry estaba con Ron y Hermione y la segunda cuando Draco se interpuesto en su camino a la torre, así que no reaccionó con él las dos veces, te aseguro que Isis estará bien, y eso lo comprobaras en este capítulo. Que bueno que te guste la historia, sigue leyéndola por favor.  
  
Cho Chang.- Que bueno que te ha gustado mi fic, y si ahora viene lo angs y lo dark, y habrá más lemon, pero hasta después de varios capítulos, aunque creo que los siguientes capítulos serán bastante angustiantes, sigue leyendo la historia. Nos vemos  
  
Caroline_R.- Si lo se, me quedó muy cursi, pero creo que esta historia tiene de todo ¿no? Desde lo cursi, divertido, un poco de suspenso, y ahora viene lo angs y dark, y creanme en el siguiente capítulo veremos a un Draco bastante dark, y te aseguro que le conseguiré una vida propia a Pansy.  
  
Akiko Koori.- Gracias por lo de mi mamá, ya va mejorando, pero aun tiene problemas con su hombro, confío en que todo salga mejor. Si, siempre esta el factor de un malo en la historia, pero no te preocupes estoy empezando a escribir un par de historias en donde Voldemor solo es un recuerdo o no interviene en lo absoluto, no desesperes. Y sigue leyendo mi fanfic por favor, nos vemos.  
  
Sevagkd.- Que bueno que te gusto, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que sea de tu agrado, y muchas gracias por lo mi mamá. Nos vemos  
  
Moryn.- Uuuyy eso lo tienes que averiguar leyendo el fic, sobre lo de matar a alguien, creo que si lo haré, a un rubio tal vez, o a un moreno, no lo se, pero alguien va a morir aquí. sigue leyendo la historia y lo averiguaras. Bye  
  
: kathy.- Si, Harry no tiene un buen despertar (como yo ^_^) bueno sobre la luna llena aún esta algo lejos y no creo que ocurra lo que escribes, pero veremos que ocurre. Sobre lo de Pansy y Lucius, eso tendrás que averiguarlo en el proximo capítulo, ahí se descubrirá todo, sobre lo de Severus tal vez sea como dices, aunque también puede darse otra cosa. Gracias por lo de mi mami  
  
val.- Si estas leyendo esto, te darás cuenta de que tu review si me llegó, tal vez sea Pansy, pero no descartes la idea de que fue Draco, Lucius no reaccionará muy bien que digamos y sobre Siriur y Moony, no lo se, aun no lo tengo decidido, sobre Severus, no lo creo, aunque no esta muy felix con la decisión que tomó al decidir a quien servir lealmente.  
  
Laia.- Yo también pienso lo mismo sobre Pansy, y no te preocupes recibirá su merecido. Gracias por lo de mis historias, también es mi favorita la de "Un beso" creo que es una de las mejores que he hecho, y con tantos halagos creo que voy a terminar creyéndomelos ^_^  
  
Alguien.- Y seguirás dudando cuando termines de leer este capítulo creeme, que bueno que te gustó Isis, a mi me cae bien. Gracias por los animos, y espero que te siga gustando.  
  
Anónimo.- Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, pero me temo que te dejaré aún con más dudas, lo dejo a tu criterio.  
  
GaBrIeLa.- Perdón por la tardanza, pues parece que sí, si lo hizo, sigue leyendo y tal vez averigües algo. Nos vemos  
  
Maggie.- Lo mismo me he preguntado yo desde que empecé a leer los libros, pero en fin, el probre siempre sufre lo peor, y aún le falta en este fic. Bye  
  
Kathy.- Si muy mal, no creas que lo dejan en la misma celda que a Remus y Sirius, así que deberán de pensar en otra forma de escapar, pero dudo que puedan hacerlo solos, pero veremos que pasa.  
  
AHORA SI, A LO QUE VINIMOS AQUÍ  
  
****************  
  
CAPITULO NUEVE.- ¿EL AMOR DESAPARECIÓ?  
  
*****************  
  
Llegó al Gran Comedor un poco antes que el resto de los alumnos para la hora de comer, aunque solo se quedarían los chicos de los primeros grados, el resto iría a Hogsmade. El no iría por ordenes de su jefe de casa, el profesor Snape había ido a su habitación pasada la media noche para decírselo  
  
Se sentó en el lugar que siempre ocupaba, tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza y una rebanada de pan tostado. No tenía mucho apetito. No había dormido muy bien que digamos, por esa razón no había salido antes de su habitación. Desde que llegó a dormir la noche anterior, no había podido conciliar el sueño, era como si algo le inquietara, sentía que había hecho algo malo, pero no recordaba que. Además de que el anillo no había dejado de quemarle la piel de su dedo anular, al principio era insoportable y después de un par de horas había sido una leve quemazón y una vez que intentaba quitarse el anillo, éste se ajustaba a su dedo de tal forma que pensó estuvo a punto de quebrárselo.  
  
Una lechuza negra atravesó el Gran Comedor posándose frente a Draco, el porte del ave era imponente, como todo en su familia. Llevaba una carta atada a su pata. La quitó con cuidado, tratando de no lastimar al ave. La carta era de su madre. A simple vista parecía una carta donde su madre le contaba trivialidades, de cómo estaban las cosas en casa de sus abuelos, de la paz que se respiraba, ambiente ideal para un retiro. Así le llamaba Narcisa a estar lejos de su padre. Ella había dejado la mansión desde principios del curso para no "estorbar" en los planes de su padre. Ella no aceptaba que su padre fuera el sirviente de un vil bastardo como Voldemort, pero fingía lo contrario por su propio bien.  
  
Realizó un encantamiento exclusivo de los Malfoy sobre el pergamino, y enseguida las letras comenzaron a moverse por todo el pergamino formando nuevas palabras. Ese era el verdadero contenido de la carta  
  
En ella, su madre lo reprendía por lo que había hecho, pero aún así aceptaba que ya tenía edad para decidir por sí mismo y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos y vivir con ello. Draco sonrió al llegar a la parte en que su madre le comunicaba que estaba tratando de hacer lo que le pedía, tomaría su tiempo, pero confiaba en poder lograrlo. Terminaba diciéndole que se cuidara las espaldas, en estos tiempo cualquiera podría darle una puñalada.  
  
Respondió la carta con rapidez, la ató a la pata de Zeus, la lechuza negra de su madre, y en seguida emprendió el vuelo y como si estuviera esperando el momento preciso para aparecer, llegó a su mente su rostro, sus ojos verdes, y su sonrisa  
  
-Harry - suspiró y seguida el anillo comenzó a quemarle con mayor intensidad, iba a intentar algo de magia para detenerlo, pero se detuvo al ver que alguien más entraba al Gran Comedor.  
  
-Hola Draquito  
  
-Ya te dignas a hablarme... Pansy - la chica se encongiò de hombros, llegó hasta él y le besó la mejilla, en ese momento percibió un aroma muy conocido, además de que el rostro de la chica tenía un poco de fiebre - ¿Acaso es el beso de Judas?  
  
-Muy gracioso Draquito, hoy vengo dispuesta a hacer las pases  
  
-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería hacer las pases contigo? - Draco dio un sorbo a su juego completamente consciente del efecto de sus palabras. Pansy resistió el impulso de gritarle unas cuantas verdades, pero se recordó que había mucho que perder  
  
-¿Y porque no estas divirtiéndote en Hogsmade? - le preguntó la chica tratando de iniciar una conversación  
  
-No me dio la gana - respondió el chico sin verla  
  
-Yo no fui porque me sentí mal, es una lastima, tal vez hubieras podido ver a tu padre en acción - Draco captó la indirecta  
  
-Explícate - le ordenó  
  
-Oh, no lo sabías - Pansy fingió inocencia - En este momento están atacando Hogsmade - Draco suprimió la reacción de levantarse de un saldo, mantuvo el control de su cuerpo, observó a Pansy detenidamente, su mirada de mercurio cambió a una de hielo clavándose en los ojos azules de la chica, intimidándola  
  
-¿Y puedo saber como una chica estúpida como tú lo sabe y yo no, que soy fiel sirviente del Señor Tenebroso? - Pansy se mordió la lengua para no decir una tontería y provocar la ira de Draco, sabía que cuando él se enojaba era muy peligroso. Ella uso su pose más altiva, tratando de contrarrestar el efecto de la mirada del slytherin.  
  
-Tengo mis fuentes - su respuesta solo causo que Draco levantara una ceja  
  
-Estupideces - le dijo antes de retirarse  
  
-¡Draco no me dejes así! - la chica pateó el piso - ¡Ya me las pagarás Malfoy!  
  
*************  
  
Hogsmade era un verdadero caos. Si se veía desde lejos, solo podía vislumbrarse decenas de rayos multicolores producto de las maldiciones y contra maldiciones con que mortifagos y alumnos junto con profesores se lanzaban, pero no era la misma visión si se es uno de los participantes de esa batalla.  
  
Mientras el Profesor Dumbledore peleaba contra cualquier mortifago que osará interponérsele, al mismo tiempo, la profesora McGonagall ayudaba a los chicos a llegar a la Casa de los Gritos. Los alumnos más osados hacían frente a otros mortífagos, ayudados por otros magos y brujas que defendían a su familia.  
  
Algunos mortifagos eran heridos de gravedad, otros, en menor cantidad, caían muertos, no sin antes herir a su agresor. El resto del profesorado se dividía entre ayudar a los alumnos a atacar y en curar sus heridas. Lo más peligroso sucedió cuando los dementores aparecieron. La desesperación que causaban esos seres llegaba a tal grado que podía palparse. Ahora no solo las calles de Hogsmade se veían llenas de sangre y vidas que se esfumaban, sino también de gritos que desgarraban el alma en un intento de aferrarse a sus ilusiones.  
  
Un fénix creado de la esperanza depositada en un patronus, se elevó por los cielos, ahuyentando a todo aquel dementor que osara interponerse en su camino. Los demetores huyeron de la magia que despedía el fénix. Los mortifagos, al verse sin la protección de los dementores, comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno, dejando a los caídos a su suerte. El fénix ascendió en línea recta, indicando la hora de la retirada  
  
-¡De prisa! - gritó Dumbledore a los que se quedaban atrás - Hay que regresar al castillo cuanto antes  
  
**************  
  
Draco prácticamente corría por los pasillos, el que estuvieran atacando Hogsmade podía significar una de dos cosas: Una distracción o una trampa y tenía que averiguar cual era la verdadera causa, pero antes tenía que cerciorarse de que todo estuviera como debería de estar.  
  
Su anillo no había dejado de quemarle, y ahora más que antes, comenzaba a odiar ese anillo. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Si se suponía que los anillos se "activarían" al haber un acto de amor, tal vez eso significaba que quedaban unidos, y si tenían poderes tal vez uno de esos poderes era avisar si el otro estaba en peligro.  
  
-¡Malfoy! - escuchó, y al momento se giró para encontrarse con un puño firmemente cerrado que dio directo en su mandíbula  
  
Correcto. Tal vez también avisaba del peligro propio  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Weasley?! - le gritó llevándose una mano a la herida  
  
-Ron tranquilízate - le pidió Hermione, pero el pelirrojo la ignoró por completo tomando a Draco por el cuello de la túnica estrellándolo contra la pared  
  
-¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿dónde esta Harry?!  
  
-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?! - preguntó temiendo lo peor  
  
-¡No finjas! ¡Eres un hijo de p...  
  
-¡Basta! - gritó Hermione - suéltalo Ron o me veré obligada a petrificarte - ante tal amenaza y con la seguridad de que la chica lo cumpliría, soltó a Malfoy, alejándose unos cuantos metros - Malfoy - comenzó Hermione un poco más calmada que Ron, pero aún así visiblemente preocupada y con un tono de amenaza - Harry no fue a dormir anoche, al principio pensamos que se había quedado contigo, pero el nos había asegurado que regresaría en la madrugada, obviamente no lo hizo, y no sabemos nada de él desde entonces queremos saber si algo ocurrió y si...  
  
-¿Y si yo tengo que ver en eso? - la chica asintió. De pronto Draco se sitió impotente y tuvo un mal presentimiento, si como sospechaba los anillos respondían al peligro de alguno del que los portara, eso seguramente significaría que Harry estaba en peligro, aunque el no se encontraba precisamente en la gloria. Trató de recordar algo inusual, un ruido, un presentimiento, algo... pero nada, solo el ardor constante de su anillo desde que regresó a su habitación y ese sentimiento de culpa que no lo dejaba. Observó a Granger que esperaba una respuesta y luego a Weasley que daba vueltas y caminaba como un león enjaulado. "alguien" faltaba en la decoración - ¿Dónde esta Isis? - preguntó finalmente  
  
-¡¿Y qué diablos importa eso?! - gritó Ron  
  
-Mucho, porque obviamente aunque diga que Harry y yo nos separamos antes de la media noche, no me creerán y ella se fue junto con Harry, además de que es la única que puede corroborar mi versión usando el método que Granger le enseñó  
  
-Tampoco hemos sabido de ella - le informó Hermione. Draco golpeó la pared con fuerza  
  
-¡Admítelo Malfoy! ¡Tu sabes donde esta! - le gritó Ron presa del odio y la preocupación  
  
-¡No, no lo se Weasley!  
  
-¡Claro que si, seguramente lo entregas a Quien-Tu-Sabes!  
  
-¡Amo a Harry! ¡¿Porqué lo entregaría?!  
  
-¡Porque eres hijo de un maldito mortifago! ¡Por eso¡  
  
-¡Esa no es razón para juzgarme!  
  
-¡Claro que lo es! ¡De tal palo tal astilla! ¡Lo mismo sucede con la mierda! - Draco asestó un golpe directo en el estomago de Ron haciendo que éste cayera de rodillas  
  
-¿En ese caso debo pensar que además de muerto de hambre, también eres un fracasado? - Los ojos de Ron relampaguearon de ira, arrojándose con fuerza contra el slytherin comenzando una brutal pelea  
  
-¡Deténganse! - les gritó Hermione, pero los dos seguían golpeándose sin piedad, vio como Malfoy estaba por sacar la varita, no lo pensó dos veces para desármalos - ¡Espelliarmo! - ambos chicos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas - Basta, si intentan matarse de nuevo me veré obligada a petrificarlos a ambos - ante la severa mirada de Hermione ninguno se atrevió a protestar - lo más importante en este momento es encontrar a Harry. Malfoy, tu sabía de nuestras dudas hacia ti, que no te sorprenda nuestra reacción y Ron, no es momento para comportarse como ¡un bruto!. Ahora, aunque no queramos debemos trabajar en equipo. Malfoy, dices que tu y Harry se separaron ¿Dónde fue eso?  
  
-En el lado oeste, donde están las escaleras para ir a la lechucería  
  
-¿Y qué pasó con Harry?  
  
-Le pedí que regresara a su sala común, prácticamente se caía del sueño  
  
-¿Isis iba con él? - Draco asintió  
  
-Herm, es obvio que lo entregó. Harry no esta por ningún lado, no lo vimos en el mapa  
  
-¿Qué mapa? - preguntó extrañado el slytherin  
  
-¡Eso no te importa!  
  
-¿Pero entonces dónde esta? - preguntó Hermione evitando así otra pelea - ¿Crees que haya ido a Hogsmade?  
  
-¡Por Dios espero que no! - interrumpió Draco. Hermione y Ron lo vieron palidecer y una expresión de auténtico pánico reemplazó a la fría mascara - Se... se supone que Harry no tiene permiso para ir... ¿cierto?  
  
-Cierto - aseguró Hermione - pero no sería la primera vez que desobedeciera y se escapara - ante eso Draco se recargó contra la pared, un terrible pensamiento llegó a él - ¿Malfoy?  
  
-En este momento... están atacando Hogsmade  
  
-No - susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca  
  
-¡Maldito, tu los sabías! ¡¿Y aún así dudas que no es mortífago Herm?!  
  
-Para tu decepción Weasley, no lo soy, y si lo se fue porque Pansy acaba de decírmelo - Ron hizo un además de desdén  
  
-Los profesores y nuestros compañeros están allá Ron - el pelirrojo fue conciente de lo que su novia le decía  
  
-Seamus, Dean, Neville  
  
-Parvati, Lavander y...  
  
-¡Los gemelos! - gritaron al mismo tiempo  
  
-Mis hermanos - el rostro de Ron perdió todo su color, giró para encarar a Malfoy sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo brillante, abalanzándose contra él rubio - ¡Desgraciado, si algo le pasa a alguno de mis hermanos juro que...! - estaba a punto de asestar un golpe cuando Draco se hizo a un lado tomando la muñeca del pelirrojo y derribándolo, lo sujetó por la garganta con una mirada peligrosa en los ojos  
  
-¡Malfoy suéltalo! - gritó Hermione perdiendo el control sobre si misma  
  
-Se que estas preocupado por tus hermanos - siseó Draco - pero la prioridad es ¡Harry!  
  
-Mi prioridad... también son... ellos - dijo Ron con dificultad, tratando de quitarse la mano que le impedía respirar.  
  
-¡Pues encárgate de tus hermanos! ¡Que yo me encargaré de Harry! - Draco azotó el cuerpo de Ron contra el piso, para luego levantarse e irse dejando atrás a unos atónitos Hermione y Ron.  
  
************  
  
-¿Y tenía que ser a esta hora Cho? ¡Deberíamos estar en Hogsmade!  
  
-Has dicho eso desde esta mañana Ariadna, y debo recordarte que fue tu culpa el que nos hayan castigado  
  
-¿Acaso tu puedes resistir el no quedarte dormida en Adivinación?  
  
-Lo he resistido durante siete años  
  
-Debes tomar una poción vigorizante - murmuró Ariadna terminando de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la Torre de Astronomía, al abrir la puerta una fuerte corriente de aire pasó entre ellas tan rápido como apareció  
  
-¿Sentiste eso? - le preguntó Ariadna, Cho asintió con una expresión mezcla de asombro y miedo  
  
-Magia Oscura - susurró la chica asiática  
  
Las dos chicas entraron con recelo al aula, observando con detenimiento cada rincón, buscando la fuente de esa magia. Cho sacó su varita dispuesto a atacar si era necesario.  
  
El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, había muebles rotos y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Al parecer había habido una pelea en ese lugar. Ariadna se acercó a unos muebles, mientras Cho inspeccionaba el resto del sitio.  
  
-¡Cho mira! - la aludida se giró con presteza. Ariadna se puso de pie, mostrándole a Cho lo que tenía entre sus brazos  
  
-La serpiente de Harry -  
  
***********  
  
Sabía que estaba completamente despierto, y que para su desgracia, esto no era una pesadilla. Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba atado de pies y manos, y por la frialdad y dureza del lugar donde estaba recostado, supuso que era el piso.  
  
Pero nada de eso le importaba. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos y su alma destrozada ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?! Se dejó engañar como a un niño al que se le da lo que siempre había deseado y luego se da cuenta de que no era más que una treta, una vil mentira, y lo que más le atormentaba era, que a pesar de todo su sufrimiento, sabía que cada trozo de ese corazón destrozado seguía amando a esa serpiente. Un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos sin poder secarlas debido a sus ataduras, dejándolas correr a voluntad. No tenía sentido seguir con vida, ¿Porqué Voldemort no lo mataba de una vez? Sería lo mejor, así acabaría todo su sufrimiento, dejaría de sentir dolor, ese dolor que lo carcomía poco a poco, disfrutando de su agonía. No deseaba vivir sin él, sabiendo que en realidad nunca lo amó, que solo lo usó, no podría vivir con eso. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otra persona? Sufrir lo que él había sufrido era demasiado para un chico de 16 años ¿Porqué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Amar sin tener la sensación de que esta mal, de que te traicionarán? Como Draco lo hizo.  
  
Escuchó que alguien intentaba varios encantamientos en la puerta del calabozo, pudiendo entrar al final, podía escuchar que la persona caminaba con indecisión, escuchó que dejaba algo de metal sobre el piso ¿Qué sería? Podrían ser tantas cocas, pero su mente no encontraba opciones. Percibió un olor familiar ¿sopa? Debía de estar divagando  
  
Sintió como ese alguien se acercaba a él, casi podía sentirlo temblar. El sonido de una respiración nerviosa le indicaba quien era: Wortimail  
  
-Te... te traje a... algo de comer - tartamudeó, pero Harry no hizo ningún movimiento. Wortmail estaba desobedeciendo las ordenes de su señor, pero tenía que hacer algo por ese chico si no quería sufrir alguna atrocidad por el vinculo que los unía, pero el chico parecía no querer nada que proviniera de él, y no lo culpaba - Es necesario... que comas - insistió, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Finalmente se rindió - de acuerdo... trataré de... regresar - tomó la bandeja y salió del calabozo. Esperó unos segundos recargado contra la puerta. Había visto las lagrimas correr por ese rostro que tanto le recordaba a James - Prongs. , lo intenté... juró que lo intenté... pero es tan.... difícil... y tengo miedo - respiró profundo tratando de controlarse, estar ahí dentro le había afectado mucho, sabía que el chico no solo se negaba a comer porque él le ofrecía la comida, si no porque... no quería vivir, había perdido el deseo de seguir con vida, o mejor dicho, ese era su deseo: morir. Y tal vez podría ayudarlo, no por planes vengativos o por querer verlo muerto, si no porque no quería que sufriera más, pero no podía hacerlo, la magia no lo aceptaría y se la cobraría de forma cruel.  
  
Con la magia había que tener cuidado.  
  
*************  
  
Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde buscando por todo el castillo a Harry, sin tener buenos resultados, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y el caos que reinaba en Hogwarts no ayudaba mucho. Los profesores y alumnos que habían ido a Hogsmade habían regresado, la mayoría con heridas que necesitaban atención inmediata, otros, presa de la histeria, o sufriendo las consecuencias de estar frente a un dementor.  
  
Habían dado la orden de que los chicos de los primeros grados permanecieran en sus respectivas casas, para que no se contagiaran del pánico, en opinión de Draco, sería para que no estorbaran.  
  
Caminaba haciéndose paso entre todos los chicos, necesitaba encontrar a su jefe de casa, Severus era la única persona en quien podía confiar en esos momentos, necesitaba a alguien quien pudiera ayudarlo a mantener la cabeza fría, necesitaba estar en sus cinco sentido para saber como actuar ahora. Todo el peso de esa maldita culpa que no lo dejaba en paz, lo estaba atosigando, lo ahogaba, y necesitaba encontrar algo a que aferrarse para no morir presa de algo que no comprendía.  
  
**************  
  
-¡¿Cómo están mis hermanos?! - preguntó Ron a la señora Pomfrey  
  
-Vivos, aunque con varias heridas de cuidado - le respondió la medibruja sin dejar de dar chocolate a un par de chicos - están en las camas del fondo, su hermana esta con ellos - después de agradecerle, Hermione y él se dirigieron a donde les había indicado la señora Pomfrey, encontrándose con una Ginny sollozando en medio de dos camas. Los gemelos estaban pálidos, solo podían verse unos cortes en sus rostros, el resto de sus cuerpos estaba cubierto con una manta cada uno. Al ver a su hermano Ginny se arrojó a sus brazos llorando más abiertamente  
  
-Tranquilízate Ginny, se pondrán bien - le susurraba Ron acariciando su largo cabello rojo, tratando de creer él mismo en sus propias palabras. Hermione observaba la escena en silencio. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos entre la preocupación por Harry y los gemelos y en si creerlo o no a Malfoy ¿Dónde podría estar a Harry? Aunque quisiera negarlo tenía un mal presentimiento de donde podría estar su mejor amigo, y de alguna manera sabía que un slytherin tenía que ver en eso  
  
-¿Hermione? - la voz de una chica la sacó de sus pensamiento, girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica asiática  
  
-¿Cho? - Hermione se acercó a la chica - ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo algo que mostrarte - Granger observó a Ron y a Ginny que seguían abrazados - de acuerdo ¿a dónde?  
  
-A la cabaña de Hagrid - las dos chicas salieron de la enfermería, esquivando a los profesores y alumnos que ahí estaban. En menos de cinco minutos estaban tocando a la puerta de la cabaña del semigigante.  
  
-¡Hermione! - exclamó Hagrid al verla - ¿dónde esta Harry? Pensé que vendría con ustedes  
  
-Eh si... bueno... él esta con Ron... ayudando a los gemelos que están heridos - se apresuró a mentir  
  
-Pero si yo no... - una mirada de advertencia de parte de Hermione hizo callar a Cho  
  
-Si... se lo que pasó - dijo Hagrid en tono sombrío, cambiando enseguida su semblante - pero eso no es por lo que vinieron. Vengan - Hagrid las introdujo a la cabaña, donde ya estaba Ariadna  
  
-¿Ariadna? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó Hermione ante la actitud de Cho y Ariadna, los otros tres intercambiaron miradas, finalmente Ariadna se hizo a un lado dejando ver una amplia caja de camera. Hermione se acercó hasta poder ver su contenido  
  
-¿Isis? - al escuchar su nombre la serpiente intentó alzar su cabeza, pero falló, aún no tenía fuerza para hacerlo  
  
-Ariadna y yo la encontramos en el aula de Astronomía, estaba como... inconsciente, enseguida la trajimos con Hagrid, el pudo despertarla, pero al parecer esta muy débil - con la mirada Cho le indicaba que había algo más, Hermione entendió el mensaje.  
  
-Entiendo - Hermione hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas - ¿Hagrid puedo llevarme a Isis? Creo que le gustaría estar con... Harry  
  
-No lo sé, esta muy débil Hermione  
  
-Estará bien, lo prometo, la cuidaremos bien - Hagrid pareció meditarlo un poco  
  
-De acuerdo, pero dile a Harry que tenga cuidado con ella, esta muy débil, necesita muchos cuidados y sobre todo amor  
  
-Eh... si, lo haré - Hermione tomó la caja saliendo de la cabaña seguida de Cho y Ariadna. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca del castillo, como para que Hagrid no las escuchara comenzaron a hablar  
  
-¡¿Hermione qué ocurre con Harry?! - preguntó Cho en un tono que dejaba muy claro que no aceptaría mentiras - lo busqué prácticamente por todo el casitllo y ¡Nada! Y lógicamente no estaba con Ron  
  
-Además - interrumpió Ariadna - donde encontramos a Isis estaba hecho un desaste y había un poco de sangre en el piso y en los colmillos de Isis  
  
-Mordió a alguien - murmuró la gryffindor  
  
-¡Hermione! - gritó Cho, Herm dejó la caja sobre una repisa en los pasillos  
  
-De acuerdo - tomó un poco de aire - no sabemos donde esta Harry, aparentemente... desapareció  
  
-¿Cómo que desapareció? ¿No esta con Malfoy?  
  
-Eso pensamos al principio, y fuimos a buscarlo, pero el dice que se separaron antes de la media noche y Harry se fue junto con Isis rumbo a la torre, pero obviamente no llegaron...  
  
-Y por alguna razón llegaron a la Torre de Astronomía  
  
-Y los atacaron - continuó Ariadna - Isis debió intentar defender a Harry y mordió a su agresor, pero esto debió noquearla después y...  
  
-Llevarse a Harry - concluyó Hermione, las tres chicas guardaron silencio digiriendo lo que acababan de descubrir, el ambiente se sentía pesado y sofocante ¿Pero quien pudo traspasar las barreras de protección? ¿Voldemort? No, Dumbledore lo sabría, además de que estaba ocupado planeando el ataque a Hogsmade, a menos que... - fuera una distracción - susurró Hermione  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Fue una distracción, me refiero al ataque a Hogsmade, para que no notaran la ausencia de Harry hasta que fuera tarde  
  
-¿Pero quién fue? ¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado? ¿Y las barreras de protección? - preguntó Ariadna al borde de la histeria  
  
-El no puede, pero otra persona si  
  
-¡Malfoy! - Hermione tomó la caja y las tres corrieron hacia la Torre de Gryffindor  
  
***************  
  
Ya había oscurecido cuando Ron dejó la enfermería, sus hermanos estaban fuera de peligro y solo les restaría descansar. Al llegar a su sala común fue puesto al tanto por Hermione de las conclusiones a que había llegado junto con Cho y Ariadna  
  
-¡Se los dije! ¡Malfoy es el culpable! - exclamó el pelirrojo aguantando las ganas de aplastar a cierta serpiente  
  
-Tranquilízate Ron, solo son suposiciones - Hermione intentó calmar a su novio  
  
-De cualquier forma necesitamos que Isis se encuentre mejor para que nos comunique que ocurrió - intervino Cho  
  
-Y eso será hasta mañana  
  
-¡Pero Malfoy puede escaparse! - se quejó Ron  
  
-No lo hará, tanto si es el culpable como si no, no le conviene. Daré a Isis una poción que Ariadna preparó para que mejore con rapidez, mañana acorralaremos a Malfoy, y averiguaremos si dice la verdad, tanto por el testimonio de Isis, como por la herida que debió de haber dejado, después de eso iremos con Dumbledore, confiemos en que Harry este bien - terminó Hermione, las dos revenclaw asintieron y aunque Ron seguía teniendo sus dudas terminó por aceptar  
  
*************  
  
Draco estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, había recorrido todo el castillo por lo menos tres veces, sin obtener señales de Harry o Severus. Se sentía impotente y frustrado, y odiaba sentirse así. Tomó una silla arrojándola contra la pared de piedra rompiéndose en pedazos  
  
-¡¡Hhaaarryyyyy!! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de sacar así su dolor, se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, no hizo nada para detenerlas. Golpeó con su puño el piso, tratando así de desahogar su dolor y su culpa... de alguna manera sabía que Harry estaba con el Señor Oscuro y que de alguna forma él lo había entregado, había roto su promesa de protegerlo prácticamente arrojado al amor de su vida, a su único amor, a los brazos de la muerte..  
  
Un brillo cálido cubrió su mano. Papardeo sorprendido, su anillo del dragón estaba haciendo eso. Por algo que no sabría explicar, fue conciente de que solo él podría traer a Harry de vuelta, la luz se fue incrementando hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo. Sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y que era reemplazado por un profundo sueño. Lentamente su cuerpo se alineó al piso dejándose vencer por el sueño.  
  
***************  
  
Hola!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, se que es algo corto en comparación con los otros, pero espero que les haya gustado, se que solo confundo más las cosas, pero todo se aclarara en el siguiente capítulo, espero no tardarme mucho en subirlo. No se olviden de sus reviews, y gracias a todos por sus comentarios 


	11. Encontrando respuestas

Hola!! Primero, lo primero, los reviews:  
  
Cho Chang.- No, la poción de Pansy no era para manipularlo, y en este capítulo se explica que era esa poción y como serviría para separar a Harry y a Draco, sobre el porque Draco se siente culpable también se dice en este capítulo, y gracias por lo del lemon, me da gusto que te agrade la historia. Nos vemos  
  
Laia.- Lamento decirte que seguirás viendo sufrir a Harry, tal vez no en este capítulo, pero sufrirá mucho, creo que lo mejor para tus uñas será que compres unas postizas para que las protejas. Oh si, y Pansy va a sufrir mucho en este capítulo a manos de Draco, gracias por lo de que soy una de las mejores escribiendo, me halagas, voy a terminar por creermela ^_^, bueno yo soy hija única no tengo hermanas ni hermanos, así que me gustaría tener una. Nos vemos, bye.  
  
Murtilla.- Ups, tal vez si malinterpreté tus palabras, lo siento, pero espero que tus dudas hayan sido respondidas, Isis estará bien, y lo verás en este capítulo, en realidad no es un sueño, sino un extraño sentimiento de culpa que no puede recordar el porque, si el amor mantiene vivo a quien lo siente, y de eso se trata esta historia, encontraste el punto medular ¿pero y que pasa si piensas que esa persona a la que amas te traicionó? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo con Harry, sigue leyendo por favor. Bye.  
  
kat basted.- Si pobrecito de Draco por no recordar que hizo mal, aquí veremos como recordó que fue lo que lo hace sentir así, también verás la reacción de Ron y Hermione, junto con la de Cho y Ariadna, y si Ron tendrá uno de sus ataques, o debo decir varios ^_^, Pueso Severus y Dumbledore no se lo tomarán muy bien, pero pondrán manos a la obra enseguida. No, Lucius no ha entregado a Harry directamente con Voldy, lo hará en el siguiente capítulo, y no, no se divirtió un poco antes con él, Voldy va a torturarlo de la peor forma que a un chico se le puede torturar, pero se llevara una sorpresa un poco desagradable, la idea de suicidarse pasará por su mente, pero para su desgracia no podrá hacerlo... aún, ¿tu crees que el amor lo puede todo? Yo creo que si, y si Harry en verdad ama a Draco y el puede ver el amor que Draco le tiene, tal vez si le crea. Si me bombardeaste mucho T_T el proximo capitulo más, jejejejernrneva(kat)^.^  
  
kathy.- No será precisamente Hermione quien se de cuenta, pero aportara sus conocimientos para llegar a la verdad, si lastima que no se haya muerto, y no se morirá, aunque si recibirá su escarmiento. Tom Riddle ya esta enterado de que Severus es un espía de Dumbledore, pero decidió utilizarlo a su favor, para engañar a Dumbledor. Tu también cuídate  
  
bunny1986.- ¡Aquí esta la continuación!  
  
Alguien.- ¿Alguna vez te dije que era un seudónimo muy original? No lo tomes a mal, es en serio. Gracias por todo lo que dices, me haces sonrojar *^_^*  
  
Akiko Koori.- Siento por asustarte con el final del capítulo anterior, pero esa era la intención de esos capítulos, que bueno que te gusten mis fics, sigue leyendo mis historias por favor. Nos vemos  
  
*************NOTA ACLARATORIA*****************  
  
Se que es un poco tarde para esta nota, solo quería decirles que en este fic no habrá ningún spoiler acerca del quinto libro de Harry Potter, eso es porque al decidirme escribir esta historia, Sirius jugaba un papel importante, pero necesitaba estar vivo, tal vez en otra historia que estoy escribiendo sea basada en el quinto libro, pero este fic no. Solo quería que estuvieran enterados de esto, para así evitar mal entendidos. Ahora si, la historia  
  
******************  
  
CAPITULO DIEZ.- ENCONTRANDO RESPUESTAS  
  
-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Malfoy?  
  
-¡Esta mintiendo Herm!  
  
-¡No estoy mintiendo Weasley? ! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?!  
  
-¡Mientes! ¿Porqué de una vez no te quitas esa estúpida mascara y nos muestras tu tatuaje?  
  
-¡Yo no tengo ningún tatuaje!  
  
-¡Si lo tienes y yo mismo lo buscaré y te llevaré a Azkaban cuando lo encuentre? - Ron estaba a punto de arrojarse contra Malfoy cuando Isis se interpuso entre ambos alzando la mayor parte de su cuerpo y mostrándole los colmillos a Ron, provocando que el pelirrojo desistiera de su intento de asesinato y que todos guardaran silencio  
  
Hermione, Cho, Arianda, Ron y Draco estaban reunidos en una de las aulas vacías que tanto abundaban en Hogwarts, Isis estaba con ellos, ya recuperada de lo que le hubiera pasado  
  
-Hasta que se callan, ya no soportaba el dolor de cabeza - se quejó Ariadna  
  
-Como sea - la interrumpió Cho - comprenderás Malfoy que tu eres el principal sospechosos, ya que fuiste la última persona que vio a Harry - Draco asintió - bien, Hermione ¿podrías empezar con Isis? - Hermione sacó una pequeña bola esparciendo varias fichas, donde cada ficha tenía una letra, Isis se deslizó hasta estar sobre el escritorio, todos se acercaron para ver lo que la serpiente haría  
  
-¿Isis qué ocurrió con Harry? - preguntó Hermione, la serpiente comenzó a mover varias ficha formando palabras, al cabo de un rato ya había una oración completa  
  
'En un salón Harry fue atacado por el papá de Draco y a mí me lanzaron un rayo'  
  
-Mi padre - murmuró Malfoy, Hermione tomó firmemente a Ron por un brazo impidiendo que se lanzará contra el slytherin  
  
-¿Había otra persona? - preguntó nuevamente Hermione, la serpiente asintió con lentitud  
  
-¿Quién? - Isis miró a Draco por unos segundos, luego volvió a mover las fichas  
  
'Era Draco, pero no era él'  
  
-¡Se los dije! - gritó Ron  
  
-Ron, lee lo que dice ¿Porqué crees que no era? - esta vez preguntó Cho  
  
'Porqué olía a sándalo'  
  
Todos se extrañaron por esa respuesta, pero Draco parecía comprender a lo que se refería la serpiente  
  
-¿Solo a sándalo? - preguntó y la serpiente asintió  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos tiene que ver a que olía?! - preguntó Ron aguantando las ganas de arrojarse contra el slytherin  
  
-Espera Ron - le pidió Cho quien observaba como Malfoy se paseaba por el aula con aire pensativo, murmurando palabras que no tenían sentido. Draco había pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido él mismo quien entregó a Harry bajo la maldición Imperius, por eso el sentimiento de culpa, pero por lo que decía Isis las cosas eran diferentes  
  
-Mordiste a la persona que se parecía a mí ¿cierto? - Isis asintió lentamente - ¿Qué efectos produce la mordedura de una Cobra Real? - a todos tomó por sorpresa la pregunta, pero fue Hermione quien respondió  
  
-Si no se extrae el veneno durante los primeros tres minutos la persona muere, pero si se extrajo, solo podrá tener mareos y un poco de fiebre ¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto? - Draco extendió sus manos para que todos pudieran verlas  
  
-Como ven no tengo ninguna marca de que Isis me haya mordido, ni mareos ni fiebre - Todos observaron las pálidas manos de Malfoy, incluso Ron con mayor detenimiento, y lo único que encontraron fueron un par de golpes en cada mano. - Isis dice que la persona que atacó a Harry olía a sándalo, yo uso una fragancia de aceite de ámbar y sándalo, tanto Isis como Harry lo sabían, aunque Isis había percibido con anterioridad solo el olor a ámbar y no el de sándalo  
  
-¿Quieres decir que la persona que atacó a Harry solo usaba un perfume de sándalo? - preguntó Ariadna  
  
-Exacto  
  
-¡Pero Isis esta diciendo que eras tu Malfoy!  
  
-No Weasley, dice que era como yo, pero en realidad no ¿A qué te suena eso?  
  
-Poción Multijugos - murmuró Hermione obteniendo una sonrisa por parte de Malfoy, cosa que la sorprendió - ¡Pero si tu y Harry apenas llevan más de una semana con su relación! ¡Y la poción Multijugos tarda un mes en hacerse! ¿Cómo pudo ser?  
  
-Esa poción puede hacerse en una semana utilizando magia oscura muy avanzada  
  
-¿Y tu sabes usarla Malfoy?  
  
-Por supuesto Wasel ¿quieres probarme?  
  
-Basta de discutir - intervino Cho - al menos ya sabemos que no fue Malfoy si no su padre y otra persona usando una poción multijugos  
  
-¿Y quién nos asegura que no fuiste tú quien lo llevó hasta la Torre de Astronomía? - atajó Ron  
  
-¡Nadie! ¡Pero no lo hice!  
  
-¡¿Y porqué no?! ¡Nunca te ha importado realmente Harry! ¡Si te hubiera importado te habrías asegurado que llegara a salvo a la torre de gryffindor! ¡¿Qué fue más importante que él?!  
  
-¡Te equivocas! ¡Él es lo más importante para mi! ¡Harry es la única persona que ha confiado en mi! ¡Él ha sido el único que se ha detenido a mirarme dos veces y descubrió que yo no soy la mierda que todos creen! ¡La única persona que en realidad me ama por lo que soy y no por mi dinero! Es la única persona... a la que en verdad amo - Ron no supo como reaccionar ante esa declaración, todos guardaron silencio, sintiéndose por primera vez culpables de no ver una verdad que estaba frente a sus ojos - yo no entregaría a la única luz que hay en mi vida - sentenció, Isis bajó del escritorio hasta dirigirse a Draco, él la tomó con cuidado y ella se enredó en su cuello  
  
-/Yo también te quiero por lo que eres, y juntos encontraremos a Harry/ - siseó la serpiente y obviamente nadie comprendió el significado de ese sonido  
  
-Ojalá y no me hayas insultado, Harry no esta aquí para traducirme - una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios - vamonos Isis, hay que encontrar a Harry  
  
-¿A dónde vas Malfoy? - le preguntó Hermione  
  
-Si averiguo algo se los haré saber y espero lo mismo de ustedes - salió del aula junto con Isis, el resto guardó silencio sopesando lo que habían descubierto, finalmente Ariadna rompió el silencio  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
-Ir con Dumbledore - respondió Cho  
  
***********  
  
Draco se dirigía a su habitación, Isis se había enredado alrededor de su brazo, bajo la túnica por petición de él, en estos momentos todos estaban muy susceptibles a todo lo que tenía que ver con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser- Nombrado, y una serpiente generalmente se asociaba a él.  
  
Se detuvo al ver la "agradable"presencia de Pansy Parkinson que lo aguardaba. Bufó irritado. El sonido atrajo la atención de la chica  
  
-Draquito, te he estado esperando  
  
-De eso ya me di cuenta ¿qué quieres?  
  
-¿Qué descortés eres? - se quejó la chica acercándose de forma seductora a Draco  
  
-Pansy, no tengo tu tiempo ¿de acuerdo? - Draco paso de largo, pero Pansy no se dejaría humillar esta vez. Lo tomó por la manga de la túnica obligándolo a volverse, fue en ese momento que Draco lo vio, sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco acorraló a Pansy contra la pared - ¡Fuiste tu!  
  
-¿De... de que hablas? - balbuceó la chica visiblemente asustada, Draco la miraba con una expresión casi asesina  
  
-¡De esto! - al momento que tomaba la mano de la chica, mostrándole la mordedura de serpiente - ¡Tu entregaste a Harry! - la chica se repuso del susto inicial, adquiriendo de nuevo su fachada altiva  
  
-Si lo hice ¿Y qué harás al respecto? - por toda respuesta Draco la metió a su habitación a la fuerza, Pansy cayó sobre la cama con un fuerte golpe, mientras Draco cerraba la puerta con un conjuro. Draco respiró varias veces tratando de calmarse y tener el control de la situación. Pansy lo miraba aterrorizada desde la cama  
  
- Isis, baja - Pansy nunca esperó lo que sus ojos vieron. Una serpiente salió del brazo de Draco, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo en una pose defensiva, mostrándole los colmillos y levantando la caperuza - ¿Recuerdas a esta serpiente, Pansy? - el tono de Draco era escalofriante, Pansy no dejaba de ver al reptil - claro que la recuerdas, es la misma que te hizo esa herida. ¿Sabes? Tuviste suerte de seguir con vida, un par de minutos más con el veneno corriendo por tu cuerpo y hubieras muerto - Draco suspiró moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado - Es una lastima, ahora no podré ir a tu entierro, te hubiera llevado unas lindas flores, creo que te gustan las rosas ¿cierto? pero eso tiene solución, esta serpiente me obedece, y con solo pedirle que te muerda, lo hará, y me regocijaré con la visión de ver tu agonía - como si hubiera comprendido lo que Draco se proponía, Isis mostró sus colmillos siseando de forma amenazante, un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la chica - ¿lo ves? - le dijo Draco en el mismo tono  
  
-No... lo harás... no te... tengo miedo - balbuceó Pansy  
  
-Pues no lo parece querida Pansy. Ahora - Draco se acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros solo los separaban unos centímetros - solo quiero saber un par de cosas ¿dónde esta Harry? ¿Y porque? Y no me mientras, porque se muy bien que fuiste tu quien ayudó a mi padre a llevarse a Harry ¡Responde! - Pansy saltó al cambio de tono de Draco  
  
-No te lo diré - le dijo con mayor determinación  
  
-Sigues siendo una estúpida Pansy - Parkinson no fue conciente de lo que pasó, solo el sentir un terrible dolor en su mejilla y que su rostro estaba contra la cama supo que Draco la había golpeado  
  
-¡¿Porqué?! - gritó histeria y en medio de un mar de lagrimas  
  
-¡¿Quieres saber porque?! ¡Porque me quitaste lo más importante para mí! ¡¡Por eso!!  
  
-¡¿Cómo puede importarte más ese estúpido que yo?!  
  
-¡Porque él es muy diferente a ti, porque a él no le interesa mi dinero ni mi apellido, a él solo le interesa lo que yo siento porque me ama!  
  
-¡¡Yo también te amo!! - Draco guardó silencio tratando de calmarse y no matar a esa imbécil, observó a Isis quien seguía en la misma posición esperando la orden de atacar  
  
-¿Me amas a mí o a mi posición social? - le preguntó con una mueca de desprecio - tal vez si eso me lo hubieras dicho hace un par de años no me hubiera importado la diferencia - ese comentario desconcertó a la chica - si Pansy, lo que escuchaste, pero me di cuenta de que sí hay diferencia, mi posición, mi dinero e incluso mi apellido siempre han estado antes que yo, antes que Draco, al principio no me importaba, es más, me enorgullecía que fuera así, pero eso cambio cuando me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía amigos, que estaba completamente solo, y entonces llegó él, con él descubrí cosas que desconocía por completo, descubrí que si hay sentimientos en mí. Ahora Pansy, no siento más que lastima por ti, porque eres una chiquilla estúpida que solo quiete tener un buen partido para presumirlo y yo no busco ser el monigote de nadie ¡Ahora dime donde esta! - la chica se mantuvo en silencio, eso exasperó a Draco, quien la tomó por los hombros, la obligó a levantarse y la estrelló contra la pared sin soltarla  
  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!  
  
-¿Crees que esto es dolor? ¡¿Crees que esto es dolor?! Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer si no me respondes ¡Habla! - Draco apretó con más fuerza los hombros de la chica seguro de haber dejado marcas  
  
-¡De acuerdo! ¡Esta en la Mansión Malfoy! - Draco la soltó de golpe, provocando que cayera en el piso  
  
-Continua - le ordenó al momento que le indicaba a Isis que se acercara, la serpiente se colocó entre ambos sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos  
  
-Tu padre dijo que... él estaría allí hasta que el Señor Oscuro... pudiera verlo personalmente  
  
-¿Cuándo sería eso?  
  
-¡Esta noche, tal vez mañana! ¡No lo sé!  
  
-Que más - pidió Draco con tranquilidad y el mismo tono frío. Su mirada de mercurio frío no dejaba ver lo que pasa por su mente  
  
-No hay nada más  
  
-Isis, su cuello - la serpiente entendió la orden, subió por las piernas de la chica, Pansy intentó quitársela, tratando de golpearla con manos y piernas  
  
-Si quieres seguir con vida, deja de hacer eso - Pansy se detuvo, sus ojos y palidez denotaban el horror del que era presa, sintiendo la piel de la serpiente deslizándose por sus brazos y hombros hasta llegar a su cuello y enredarse en él ejerciendo una ligera presión, siseando cerca de su oído.  
  
-¿Sabes algo Pansy? - comenzó Draco con un tono dulce que daba escalofríos - eso serpiente y yo somos muy parecidos ¿sabes porque? Ambos parecemos ser peligrosos, aunque en realidad somos muy... dóciles con las personas que en verdad nos quieres, pero en el momento en que se meten con los nuestros... atacamos, e incluso matamos sin piedad. Y nos quitaste algo muy preciado, esa serpiente en realidad no es mía sino de Harry Potter ¿Y sabes como nos sentimos al saber que lo alejaste de nosotros? No, no lo sabes, porque nunca has querido a alguien y me temo, querida, que nadie te ha querido a ti - los ojos azules de la chica estaban empañados y su cuerpo temblaba sin que pudiera controlarlo - sabes perfectamente que iré en busca de Harry, y espero que no des aviso, por que de lo contrario me temo que me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a esta serpiente que te desfigure tu lindo rostro ¿qué dices? - Isis acercó sus colmillos a la mejilla de Pansy, ella cerró los ojos provocando que las lágrimas escaparan de ellos.  
  
-Vas a... perderlo... todo - balbuceó  
  
-Tal vez ¿Y en realidad importa eso? Al menos sé que si muero, alguien llorará por mí ¿Y por ti Pansy, llorará alguien? Lamento decirte que no. Isis ven - con lentitud la aludida descendió hasta alcanzar el brazo que Draco le ofrecía. Camino hasta la puerta deteniéndose un momento - no quiero verte cerca de mi, si llego a verte o me entero de que interferiste en mis planes me asegurare de que tu lindo rostro tenga la necesidad de ser cubierto por una máscara - abrió la puerta y salió con Isis entre sus brazos. Se recargó contra la puerta, cerrando sus ojos, intentando poner orden en sus pensamientos, ahora entendía su sentimiento de culpa, era porque había dejado solo a Harry, él había insistido en acompañarlo, pero se había negado, tal vez si lo hubiera acompañado hasta la torre y haberse asegurado de que todo estaba en orden, en este momento estarían juntos. Tenía que admitirlo, Weasley tenía razón, fue más importante para él que Harry no se enterará lo que estaba haciendo en la lechucería ¿pero cómo iba a saber que su padre planeaba atacarlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Pansy lo suplantaría engañando a Harry? ¡¿Cómo demonios se iba a enterar de todas las diabólicas ideas que tenía su padre?! Draco no fue consciente cuando Isis dejó de sus brazos para dirigirse a su cuello restregando sus cabesita contra la mejilla de Draco, sabía que era inútil sisear y esa era su forma de decirle que lo apoyaba  
  
-Gracias Isis. Ahora entiendo porque Harry y tu se llevan tan bien - suspiró - ahora tenemos que actuar para que regrese junto a nosotros  
  
***********  
  
-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?  
  
-Completamente - aseguró Hermione. El Director se dejó caer sobre su silla. A la vista de los cuatro chicos que estaban con él, el Profesor Dumbledore parecía más viejo e incluso acabado. Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y los arrojó a ella  
  
-Profesor Severus Snape, en las mazmorras de este castillo - a los pocos segundos apareció entre el fuego el rostro malhumorado del profesor de pociones  
  
-Espero que sea urgente Albus  
  
-Lo es, necesito que vengas de inmediato - el profesor asintió, su cabeza desapareció y al instante llegó por vía flu al despacho del director  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó sin prestarle atención a los chicos  
  
-Los alumnos aquí presentes vinieron a avisarme de la desaparición de Harry - Snape abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, por un momento Ron pensó que se reiría o permanecería con esa expresión fría - al parecer, alguien lo secuestró desde anoche  
  
-¿Lo secuestró? ¿Quién? - preguntó con voz de ultratumba  
  
-Lucius Malfoy, por ordenes de Voldemort - hubo un estremecimiento en los chicos, pero los adultos lo ignoraron  
  
-Imposible, no se ha comunicado nada al respecto, ni siquiera hay nuevos prisioneros en la mansión Riddle, salvo... los que tu conoces - un intercambio de miradas se realizó entre los hombres adultos  
  
-Pero si en la Mansión Malfoy - interrumpió otra voz. Todos giraron para encontrarse con un chico de cabello rubio platinado y una serpiente enredada alrededor de su cuello. Snape casi se ahoga al ver eso.  
  
-Explíquese señor Malfoy - pidió Dumbledore con tal calma que Snape deseo saltar sobre el slytherin y librar a Draco de esa serpiente, después de golpear al director. Draco se adelantó hasta estar en el centro del despacho. Bajo la mirada escudriñadora de todos, comenzó a explicarle al Director como si solo él estuviera ahí  
  
-Mi padre con ayuda de Pansy Parkinson y una poción multijugos fueron quienes capturaron a Harry y en estos momentos él esta prisionero en una de las prisiones de la Mansión Malfoy. El ataque a Hogsmade no fue más que una distracción para que no se percataran de la ausencia de Harry y obviamente funcionó - miradas alarmadas se posaron sobre el slytherin  
  
-¿Una distracción? - preguntó Severus con una palidez mayor a la habitual, luego volteó a ver a Dumbledore quien entendió a la perfección lo que el profesor de pociones intentaba decirle. Voldemort sabía que Severus era un traidor, y lo había utilizado para engañar a Dumbledore y llevarlo a una magnifica distracción.  
  
-¿Se da cuenta de la magnitud de su declaración? - le preguntó Dumbledore regresando toda su atención a Draco, él asintió - ¿Se trata de su padre?  
  
-Pero eso no significa que acepte todo lo que hace - se escuchó un gruñido a sus espaldas, Draco no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de Weasley  
  
-Entiendo... Debes de amar mucho a Harry para hacer esto - la declaración del Director provocó varias reacciones. Las chicas se sonrojaron, Ron casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, Draco solo se sonrojó ligeramente y Snape... bueno el prácticamente estaba a punto de desmayarse, solo su aplomo ante el peligro lo mantuvo en pie. Draco carraspeó un poco  
  
-Bueno si. Pero es necesario actuar cuanto antes, el Señor Oscuro planea ir a ver a Harry esta noche, tenemos que llegar a él antes  
  
-¿Tenemos? - intervino Severus quien ya había recuperado el color - cinco chiquillos planean atacar al señor Oscuro, junto con... una serpiente  
  
-¡Pero queremos ayudar! - intervino Ron  
  
-Y lo harán señor Weasley, pero desde aquí...  
  
-Pero Director...  
  
-No, señorita Chang, ya han hecho suficiente y no pondré en peligro a otro alumno  
  
-Yo tengo que ir - dijo con decisión el rubio  
  
-Señor Malfoy he dicho...  
  
-Sé lo que ha dicho - le interrumpió Draco - pero me necesitarán para entrar a mi mansión de lo contrario al dar un paso dentro de sus terrenos no solo tendremos que lamentar la perdida de Harry si no también sus muertes.  
  
-El tiene razón Albus - Snape caminó hasta situarse al lado del Director observando de reojo a la serpiente que tenía su alumno - la mansión Malfoy tiene encantamientos de protección muy poderosos que solo un Malfoy puedo bloquear, ya que esto solo obedecen a quien lleve en sus venas sangre Malfoy o quien lleven personalmente hasta ahí un miembro de la familia obviamente nosotros no contamos con ello. Si no vamos acompañados de un Malfoy nuestras cabezas estarán desprendidas de nuestro cuerpo en menos de un minuto - Dumbledore guardó silencio analizando la información que había recibido. Había esperado que Voldemort atacará Hogwarts, pero movió mejor sus piezas enviándole a una distracción para obtener lo que quería: a Harry, y lo había conseguido, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados  
  
-De acuerdo señor Malfoy, nos acompañara, pero ustedes - se dirigió a Ron y las chicas - aguardarán aquí, si intentan algo me veré obligado a expulsarlos ¿entendido? - lo aludidos asintieron - Severus ver por Minerva y dile que venga, después dales aviso al resto del grupo, necesito que localices a los aurores más confiables y los traigas. Necesitamos planear lo que haremos. Señor Malfoy quédese, usted y yo tenemos que hablar. El resto regrese a sus casas. Presiento que esta noche será muy larga.  
  
*************  
  
Fiinn!!! Del capítulo!!! Jajaja ^_^ Hola!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y que ahora no tengan dudas del porque del sentimiento de culpa de Draco, sé que los engañé, la mayoría pensó que Draco estaba bajo la maldición Imperius, por lo del capítulo anterior, ese era el objetivo del capítulo y lo cumplió muy bien. Sé que no me he tardado mucho en subir estos capítulos, pero me temo que para el siguiente si me voy a tardar más de dos semanas, tal vez tres, lo que ocurre es que el próximo martes van a operar a mi mamá del hombro y tengo que estar con ella todo el tiempo, así que no voy a poder subir los siguientes capítulos, aunque solo me falta transcribirlos al word, porque prácticamente ya esta terminada la historia, solo faltan cuatro capítulos más para el gran final, pero les aseguro que los siguientes dos Draco y Harry van a sufrir, y mucho sobre todo Harry. De cualquier forma trataré de buscar cualquier oportunidad para subir el siguiente capitulo, mientras tanto espero sus review, que siempre son bienvenidos. Nos vemos!!! 


	12. Destrozado

En este capítulo no responderé a sus revews, pero les agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de enviarlos, es que estoy de prisa, pero les aseguro que en el próximo capitulo los responderé. Gracias.  
  
*************  
  
CAPITULO 11.- DESTROZADO Su paso era elegante y decidido, caminaba por los pasillos de su mansión como el último heredero de esa familia de renombre que era. Hasta ahora no se había topado con ningún mortifago, y esperaba que siguiera así. Entrar había sido sencillo, los escudos de protección reconocieron su sangre de Malfoy, permitiéndole el acceso a la mansión junto con los aurores que lo acompañaban. Había dejado a algunos de los aurores en los pasadizos secretos que llegaban a la mansión, él hubiera permanecido con ellos, pero sería extraño verlo entrar por uno de esos túneles a su propia casa, pensaría que ocultaba algo y eso era lo último que quería que pensaran, por eso caminaba a sus anchas, como alguien que no tenía nada que ocultar. Los auores solo esperarían 30 minutos antes de comenzar un ataque masivo. Solo contaba con treinta minutos para encontrar a Harry y llevarlo de regreso a Hogwarts.. Estaba nervioso, y debía de admitir que tenía miedo, no de morir, eso ya le estaba destinado desde el momento de nacer, todo ser humano estaba destinado a morir, a lo que temía era a encontrarse con su padre, era lo que menos deseaba en esas circunstancias, había decidido enfrentarlo, pero no sabía hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, después de todo era su padre y lo quería, temía la reacción de los dos, su padre era el mortifago mas fiel al Señor Tenebroso, y él tenía que luchar por la salvación de Harry ¿Serían capaces de atacarse uno al otro hasta que uno cayera sin vida? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la respuesta fuera un No, pero a estas alturas, nada era seguro. Otra cosa lo preocupaba ¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry? Seguro y el gryffindor pensaba que había sido entregado por él y no le daría un beso de bienvenida en cuanto lo viera. Confiaba en que le creyera. No quería tener que petrificarlo para llevárselo. Estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando distinguió dos figuras algo robustas en medio de la oscuridad. Por la forma de los cuerpos reconoció a los padres de sus gorilas: Crabe y Goyle. No había tiempo que perder -¿Dónde esta mi padre? - exigió saber con ese aire de prepotencia que llegó a caracterizarlo -¿Jo... joven Malfoy? - tartamudeó Crabe -¿Qué hace... aquí? Es peligroso - continuó Goyle -¿No me escucharon? - Draco entrecerró los ojos intimidando a los dos hombres -Eh... su padre... esta ocupado -¿A sí? ¿Y dónde esta Potter? Porque espero que este bien resguardado - al ver que ninguno respondía se exasperó - ¡¿Están sordos?! ¡Respondan! - los hombres temblaban como si estuvieran frente a Lucius, su hijo tenía el mismo carácter y esos los asustaba. -En... en la prisión del... Averno - balbuceó Goyle. Draco supo enseguida a cual prisión se refería. Su padre la había "bautizado" así, ya que ese lugar era como el mismo infierno, contenía la mayor cantidad de protecciones, si algún prisionero entraba, solo saldría de ahí muerto, y si alguien no autorizado intentaba entrar sufría la misma suerte que el de adentro, además de que estaba en el otro extremo del castillo, completamente aislado de cualquier ser viviente. -¡¿Qué escándalo es este?! - gritó una voz que los tres conocían muy bien. A Draco se le congeló la sangre, con quien menos quería enfrentarse, estaba ahí, frente a él, escudriñándolo con la mirada: su padre. -Draco - susurró de forma gélida - que sorpresa ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu visita? -Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora - Lucius levantó una ceja por el atrevimiento de su hijo al hablarle así, pero sabía que debía de ser algo urgente si él estaba ahí -Sígueme - le ordenó y comenzó a caminar sin dirigirse a Cabe y Goyle. Draco sabía a donde se dirigían y no por ello se sentía más seguro. ************* Caminaba por uno de los lujosos pasillos de esa mansión. Debía de admitir que los Malfoy tenían un gusto exquisito, sobrio, pero exquisito. Las paredes eran de cantera en un color aperlado y con grabados extraordinarios, los candiles flotaban a cada orilla de los largos pasillos, iluminando con flamas en color jade que levitaban dentro. Su plan había dado resultado, uso a al traidor de Severus Snape en su favor, lo engañó tan fácil con una treta como el ataque a Hogsmade solo para que su defensa en Hogwarts se debilitara y él pudiera capturar al chico Potter, luego tendría que ajustar cuentas con él, por el momento necesitaba ir a otro lugar. Llegó hasta las escaleras que lo conducirían hasta las prisiones, al ir descendiendo se sorprendió del cambio tan drástico en la "decoración" conforme bajaba un escalón era como si la temperatura bajara de igual forma. Las paredes dejaron de ser de cantera para pasar a ser de fría roca, la oscuridad reemplazaba la luminosidad anterior, pero el no tenía problema para ver a través de la oscuridad, siempre había estado acompañado de ella, era su aliada, su amante. Sentía como lo acaricia en esas noches interminables ya sea en la soledad de su habitación, o en las noches de batallas, donde hombres y mujeres caían muertos a sus pies. Llegó hasta la puerta que buscaba, tuvo que hacer varios hechizos para romper las barreras de seguridad con las que Lucius había resguardado a su... invitado de honor. Entró a la oscura prisión, siendo recibido por la visión de un chico de 16 años atado de pies y manos, tendido en el frío piso, con los ojos vendados Se acercó conciente de que el chico había advertido su presencia, notó que justo debajo de las vendas que cubría sus ojos estaban las huellas de que había llorado, así como unos cortes en el rostro y una herida en su hombro. A Lucius se le había pasado la mano, ya ajustaría cuentas con el. -Buenas noches Harry - Voldemort sonrió ante el ligero temblor del chico al escuchar su voz - espero que estés cómodo, aunque no creo que eso importe mucho - el señor Tenebroso se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Harry, arrodillándose sobre una de sus piernas. Tocó con uno de sus dedos la mejilla del chico. Harry sintió miedo, no a la muerte, si no a lo que viniera antes - tienes miedo, lo se, y eso es justo lo que quiero que sientas: miedo, terror... dolor. El mismo dolor que me hiciste sentir hace 15 años, cuando ese Avada Kedabra que debió de arrancarte la vida, me arrancó de mi cuerpo, condenándome a una vida miserable, pero eso se acabó, esta noche el Gran Harry Potter, El-Chico-Que-Vivió... morirá - Harry no hizo ningún movimiento - ¿No dices nada? - Voldemort lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica, obligándolo a ponerse en pide, golpeando su espalda contra la pared, Harry gimió levemente al sentir como la herida en su hombro se desgarraba - ¿Sigues sin hablar? -Mátame de una vez - le dijo con voz seca -Lo haré, no desesperes, pero antes te haré sufrir lo inimaginable - Lord Voldemort pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Harry, instintivamente el chico intentó alejarse, pero el señor Oscuro lo tenía prisionero entre su cuerpo y la pared. La lengua de Voldemort seguía descendiendo por su cuello, lamiendo cada parte de su piel expuesta. Harry quería negar lo que sucedía, no podía ser lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quería pensar en ello, pero era imposible, solo con el hecho de sentir la maldita humedad de esa lengua lamiéndolo, sentía asco, unas ganas terribles de vomitar y salir corriendo de ahí sin importarle nada, y el ardor que su anillo le provocaba no mejoraba en nada las cosas ¡Ese desgraciado anillo que no dejaba de quemarle! Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar el desgarre de una tela. Voldemort estaba haciendo jirones su túnica, arrojando a un semidesnudo Harry al piso, Harry soltó un quejido de dolor cuando cayó al suelo sobre la piel lastimada de su espalda y hombro, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza, entonces, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, fue conciente de lo que ocurriría: iba a ser violado. Tuvo pánico, se retorció y se resistió, intento alejarse de alguna forma, arrastrase si era necesario, pero unas manos lo tomaron por los pies, quitándole las ataduras de ellos, viéndose libre de eso, pataleó, pataleó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía ver debido a las vendas que cubrían sus ojos, pero siguió pateando, arrastrándose con el impuesto de cada patada, sintiendo como unas manos intentaban detener sus frenéticos intentos de huir. Tenía que impedir que sucediera, preferiría morir antes que eso, incluso prefería suicidarse. Intentó mover sus manos, pero seguían sujetas. Intentó gritar, pero sabía que sería inútil, nadie vendría en su auxilio. Intentó todo hasta que lo sintió: un golpe. Luego otro y otro. Su mejilla izquierda, su mandíbula y su estomago fueron los receptores, dejándolo aturdido y deteniendo sus intentos de escape, estuvo seguro de que caería inconsciente, lo deseaba, así no sentiría nada, pero no fue así, fue conciente de cuando Voldemort lo despojó de todo tipo de prenda, quedando completamente desnudo. Fue consciente del sonido de las túnicas al ser despojadas del cuerpo que cubrían, del cuerpo de su captor. Fue consciente de las asquerosas manos y lengua que recorrían su cuerpo, como si le perteneciera, y lo peor de todo: fue consciente de que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no tenía fuerzas más que para rogar que terminara, solo eso hacía, como si su mente no procesara otra clase de pensamientos... y entonces, sintió como sus piernas eran separadas. Intentó aferrarse a un recuerdo, a una imagen que lo alejara de esa cruel realidad y lo único que le vino a la mente fue su rostro, sus ojos grises cubiertos ligeramente por el cabello rubio platinado, con esa sonrisa dulce que raras veces veía, y no pudo evitar formular una pregunta ¿Por qué?, pero sabía que no había nadie que le diera una respuesta. "Es mentira" le decía una voz en su interior, ¿Por qué demonios se aferraba a una estúpida esperanza de que todo era un engaño? De que pronto despertaría en los brazos de la persona que amaba y le diría "Fue solo una pesadilla", pero sabía que no era así, el dolor era real, su sufrimiento, todo era real. Las lagrimas escaparon de su rostro justo al mismo tiempo en que era penetrado de forma salvaje. -¡¡¡Nnnnooooooo!!! ************ Padre e hijo caminaban en silencio, uno detrás del otro, el anillo de Draco le había estado quemando en todo ese tiempo, pero de pronto la quemazón aumentó de forma sorprendente, Draco tomó su mano con fuerza tratando de menguar el dolor y de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara esa acción, había aprendido que el anillo le indicaba cuando Harry estaba en peligro y deseo con todo su corazón que estuviera con vida -"Por favor Harry, resiste solo un poco más" - pidió con todas sus fuerzas Llegaron hasta el despacho de su padre en completo silencio. Lucius cerró la puerta tras dejar entrar a Draco -Habla - ordenó -Piensan atacar la mansión mañana a primera hora - le respondió mirando directo a los ojos de su progenitor. Lucius levantó una ceja formulando una pregunta silenciosa - Sospechan que Potter esta aquí -¿Y quién pudo decírselo? - la mirada de su padre le indicaba que sabía que ocultaba algo. -Sospecho que fue Severus, últimamente lo he sorprendido espiándome - Lucius guardó silencio por unos segundos. -¿Cómo sigues de tu herida, hijo? - el cambio de tema lo tomó por sorpresa, parpadeó un par de veces asimilando la pregunta -Mejor padre, pude hacerla desaparecer, solo tuve un poco de fiebre y mareos - respondió Draco sin perder su postura altiva, interiormente dio gracias a Granger por investigar acerca de los efectos del veneno de las cobras reales -Si, de eso ya me di cuenta, además - Lucius se acercó a su hijo tomándole la mano en donde había sido mordido y procediendo a examinarla - de que portas un nuevo anillo - le dijo señalando el anillo con forma de dragón - ¿Puedo saber como lo obtuviste? -Fue un regalo - respondió Draco deseando que su padre lo soltara, no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación -Un regalo - repitió el mayor de los Malfoy - ¿Cómo el que tu le hiciste a...? ¡¡Potter!! - Lucius presionó con fuerza la muñeca de su hijo, su mirada se había vuelto gélida, clavándose en Draco como dagas de hielo -No.. no se que... quieres decir padre -¡Lo sabes perfectamente Draco! El mismo anillo que vi días antes de San Valentín es el que lleva Potter en su dedo anular ¿Qué explicación tienes para eso hijo? -Fue, una forma para llegar a él - le respondió sabiendo de antemano que no le creería y que su perdición estaba cerca -¡No mientas! - Lucius arrojó a Draco contra un estante repleto libros. El mueble cayó con todo y su contenido sobre el hombre más joven, sepultándolo... ************* Voldemort veía a Harry con una expresión de pánico y sorpresa desde el otro extremo de la prisión. Apenas se había enterrado en el cuerpo del chico cuando una fuerza desconocida lo arrojó hasta el lugar donde estaba, con un poderío impresionante Las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por el bello rostro del gryffindor, quien ahora estaba en posición fetal, temblando por el dolor, no solo físico, sino en su orgullo... en su dignidad. Con lentitud Lord Voldemort se puso de pie intentando acercarse al chico, pero sentía la fuerza de la magia que lo arrojó emanando de ese cuerpo tembloroso. Era como si un escudo protector se hubiera creado alrededor de Potter. Intentó tocarlo con una de sus manos siendo recibido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Alejó su mano de inmediato -Es magia protectora - susurró para si mismo - ¿Y la fuente es él? No, imposible, no tiene la fuerza para expandir tanta magia ¿Pero entonces de donde proviene? - al no encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, tomó su túnica y salió a paso decidido de la prisión, dejando a un Harry hundido en el abismo de su mente ************ A la voz de "Emboscada" los mortifagos que habían ido a resguardad a su señor hacían frente a los auores que los atacaban, no sabían como habían logrado traspasar las barretas anti-complots de la Mansión, pero poco pensaban en eso, su mente y su voz estaban ocupadas en matar a sus enemigos. En los lujosos pasillos solo se escuchaban gritos de ataque y de dolor, aquellos que eran heridos no se detenían en pensar que fuera de gravedad, seguían peleando, tratando de evitar la muerte que los acechaba. La sangre teñía de rojo los pasillos y paredes del lugar en donde se desarrollaban las batallas. Sangre que corría como ama y señora del castillo, sangre que anunciaba que la muerte estaba presente, sangre que abandonaba a cuerpos sin vida... ************* Draco tardó varios segundos en poder salir, su vista fue nublada por un hilillo rojo al igual que por un dolor que taladraba su cabeza, pasó su mano temblorosa por el origen del dolor y vio con horror que era sangre -No puedo creer que seas un traidor Draco - la voz del hombre que era su padre lo hizo volver a la realidad de forma dolorosa - puse tanto empeño en que siguieras mis pasos y fueras quien ocupara mi lugar con dignidad - Lucius estaba frente a él apuntándole con la varita - ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que echarlo a perder! ¿Porqué? ¿No te enseñé el verdadero poder? ¿no aprendiste nada de mi? Me hubiera sentido tan orgulloso de ti. Me sentí orgulloso cuando me llevaste a Potter ¡¡¿Porqué?!! -Porque lo amo - respondió poniéndose en pie con dificultad. Lucius lo miró con extrañeza - porque por primera vez amo a alguien y soy correspondido -Tonterías. El amor no es más que una debilidad, y si tanto lo amas ¿Por qué me lo entregaste? -No fui yo, sino Pansy con la poción multijugos - una sonrisa cansada se dibujó en los labios de Draco - tal vez ella sería mejor hija que yo ¿No lo crees padre? -Por supuesto ¡Cruccio! - Draco cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor, reteniendo sus gritos, mordiéndose el labio con tal fuerza que se hizo sangrar - y por lo mismo es mejor que te mate - Lucius siguió apuntándole con la varita, viendo retorcerse al que fuera su hijo, al que llevara su propia sangre en sus venas. Sonreía de forma sádica, pero en sus ojos podía vislumbrarse una profunda tristeza. Finalmente alejó la varita y Draco se puso de pie apoyándose en uno de los muebles rotos - Draco, deja esa estúpida idea del amor y haré como si nada hubiera pasado -No... no puedo... olvidar lo que siento... por Harry, no lo haré -¡Perdiste tu última oportunidad! - Lucius blandió su varita murmurando un hechizo, Draco apenas y tuvo tiempo para sacar su varita y defenderse, ahora llovían hechizos desde todas direcciones, al mismo tiempo que trataban de evitarlos. A través de la noche oscura, los rayos de luz que se filtraban a causa de la luna creciente, podía vislumbrarse dos cuerpos que luchaban de forma feroz, el duelo era tan furioso que la visión de sus varitas era casi borrosa, o incluso podía asegurarse que las varitas de ambos brillaban como espadas mágicas, volando chispas multicolores de sus puntas. Lucius hizo hacia atrás su varita en un movimiento rápido, lanzando un rayo morado mientras Draco lanzaba a su vez un impedimenta, la mágica de cada uno chocó contra la del otro provocando una explosión. Lucius alcanzó a protegerse con un protego mientras Draco solo atinó a cubrirse con sus manos y para sorpresa de ambos, cuando el humo desapareció y permitió que se vieran, Draco estaba ileso. Lucius sin perder tiempo y con la rapidez que le da la experiencia desarmó a su hijo. Draco lo miraba horrorizado desde el piso -Lamento mucho lo que voy a hacer, después de todo eres mi único hijo, pero es lo mejor - le apuntó con la varita. Draco trataba de pensar en alguna forma de evitar la muerte. No podía morir, Harry lo necesitaba, tenía que llegar a él. Su padre estaba a punto de acabar con su vida... su propio padre planeaba matarlo, pero tenía que resistir, tenía que terminar esto con vida, no solo por él, sino por Harry, cerró los ojos rogando por encontrar algo que lo salvara de una muerte a manos de su padre - Avada Ke... - antes de terminar la maldición, Lucius vio con horror como un rayo de luz blanca brotaba del pecho de Draco para luego salir disparado hacia él, no pudo moverse, era como si estuviera petrificado, la blancura de la luz era tal que le cegaba la vista. Sintió un frío sobre humano, sentía como su cuerpo se congelaba rápidamente, sintiendo un frío tal que llegaba a quemarle la piel. Draco abrió los ojos con temor ¿No había recibido la maldición imperdonable? Trató de enfocar su vista, pero una gruesa capa de neblina se lo impedía ¿Porqué había neblina en el despacho de su padre? ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Se puso en pie con dificultad, sentía correr la sangre por su rostro y brazos. Sus músculos estaban adoloridos. La niebla fue desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver el cuerpo de un hombre que yacía en el piso temblando. -¡Papá! - le gritó y al acercarse notó que el cuerpo de su progenitor estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo. Se arrodilló al lado de Lucius sin atreverse a tocarlo - ¿Papá? - volvió a llamarlo, Lucius abrió los ojos con lentitud, dándose cuenta de que estaba temblando. -Dragón... tienes un gran poder... estoy orgulloso de ello - Draco notó que le costaba respirar -No hables papá, buscaré ayuda y... -No, estaré bien... solo un poco decepcionado... nunca pude aceptar que... eras diferente a mi -Papá basta -Tienes que ir por Potter... antes de que te lo impida - Draco lo miró confundido - estaré bien... y si no te vas ahora... juro que te mataré - Lucius se apoyo en sus brazos mirando a Draco directamente a los ojos, viendo en los ojos de su padre un sentimiento que jamás le había mostrado: amor, el ver eso lo congeló - ¡Vete! - le gritó haciéndolo reaccionar, se levantó con lentitud, tomó su varita y con una última mirada a su padre... se fue - Lucha Dragón... lucha por lo que amas ************* Severus Snape corría a todo lo que sus piernas podían, tenia una herida en el brazo y costado derecho, por suerte también sabía manejar la varita con su brazo izquierdo, corría pos los oscuros pasillos de los calabozos en el lado opuesto de la mansión Malfoy, escondiéndose entre las sombras. Sabía a donde dirigirse, había estado ahí mas de lo que en realidad hubiera deseado. El hedor a descomposición era insoportable, pero no tenía tiempo de quejarse. Llegó al calabozo que buscaba. Realizó los encantamientos necesarios para entrar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres encadenados, más escuálidos y acabados que lo que recordaba. Si no hubiera dado su palabra de rescatarlos, los dejaría ahí, o al menos a uno de ellos. Dio un paso dentro del calabozo, el sonido de sus pisos hizo reaccionar a uno de los hombres, Sirius levantó la vista encontrándose cara a cara con la persona que más detestaba, pero al contrario de lo que Severus esperaba, el rostro de Black no reflejó odio ni repugnancia, sino temor... pánico. Sirius abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salían. Dio otro paso ¿Porqué no podía terminar de entrar? Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. -¡Cuidado! - gritó al fin Sirius en el momento preciso en que Severus dio un tercer paso. El lugar se llenó de un estruendo ensordecedor, para luego ceder el pago a las llamas, algo había explotado dentro de la prisión. Gritos de dolor escapaban de las gargantas de los hombres...   
  
************ Draco estaba frente a la prisión del Averno, sus heridas empeoraban, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Tenía que tranquilizarse para poder realizar los conjuros que abrían ese calabozo. Eran encantamientos muy complicados que solo un Malfoy podía realizar... a menos que ese Malfoy enseñara a otros a hacerlos y permitir que los usara, y deseaba que su padre no lo hubiera hecho, tenía miedo de que si lo hubiera hecho. Miedo de encontrar a Harry sin vida, miedo de encontrar al Señor Oscuro, miedo de que Harry no le creyera. Realizó uno a unos los encantamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Con lentitud empujó la puerta y lo que vio le congeló la sangre... ***************   
  
Por fin!!! Tardé dos semanas pero aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que comprendieron la situación por la que pasaba, afortunadamente todo esta bien, y espero no seguir tardando tanto con los siguientes capítulos, ¡Ya estamos más cerca del final! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 


	13. Juntos hasta el final

Mitchy Mitsui.- Si, todos lo hacen sufrir mucho, creo que es porque es el protagonista y como todo protagonista debe de sufrir, pero no te preocupes que ese sufrimiento terminará pronto. Te lo aseguro.  
  
Noe.- ¿Te ha parecido intrigante el final? Pues espera a leer el final de este capítulo y verás lo que es intrigante. Gracias por los elogios que le das a mi fic, yo seguiré escribiendo y espero que tu sigas leyéndolo. Nos vemos  
  
Leslie Felton.- Haces que me ruborice ^*_*^, tardé un poco en subirlo, ya que inicié la escuela la semana pasada y no estaba el tiempo suficiente en mi casa para transcribir este cap. Pero ya esta aquí el nuevo capítulo y lo del formato no me dí cuenta hasta ahora, espero y este tenga bien el formato. Nos vemos.  
  
LUZY.- ¿Crees que fui mala? Espera a leer este y creo que me odiaras. Nos vemos  
  
Cho Chang10.- Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, si Voldemort es un maldito desgraciado. Lo que protegió a Harry fue tanto su magia como la del anillo, ya que comparten la misma energía, algo complicado de explicar. Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo donde se verá la reacción de Harry respecto a Draco, espero te guste  
  
Thomas.- Lamento lo de la redacción, como ese día andaba de prisa no tuve tiempo para ver como había quedado, lo siento, trataré de corregirlo al menos en este capítulo, pero que bueno que pudiste leerlo.  
  
Melody6.- Todas tus preguntas se responden en este capítulo, así que ten paciencia y al terminar el capítulo creo que tendrás nuevas preguntas ^_^ y me vas a odiar. Nos vemos  
  
Galasu.- Mmmmm, ¿estarán muertos Sirius y Remus? No lo creo, no me gustaría hacer sufrir más a Harry, después de todo lo que ha sufrido en este fic, pero de todos modos tendrás que averiguarlo en este capítulo. Nos vemos  
  
usagi-hk.- Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, no hay problema por lo de los reviews, y que bueno que has disfrutado de tu verano, sigue leyendo fics cada vez que puedas y disfrútalos.  
  
Laia.- ¿En serio te gustó el capítulo? Que bien, tenía mis dudas al respecto de cómo tomarían la violación, traté de no hacerla muy grafica y enfocarme en lo psicológico. Gracias por decir que lo hago bien, espero que este capítulo también te guste.  
  
Akiko Koori.- ¿En serio crees que es uno de los mejores capítulos? ¡Que bien! Que bueno que te gustó, y si ya me encuentro mejor, mi mamá ya estaba muy bien, gracias por los ánimos. Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, y espero que también sea de tu agrado.  
  
Murtilla.- Si, le bajó lo sentimental a Lucius, intentaba hacer una relación padre e hijo un poco más profunda a lo que aparece en los libros de Rowling, y en este capítulo se muestra un poco más de lo que siente Lucius con respecto a Draco. Sobre lo de Pansy, ella chocó con Lucius bajo la apariencia de Draco, ya había tomado la poción multijugos ¿lo recuerdas? Pero creo que esa parte la dejé muy confusa, esa era la intención ^_^ Si mis problemas ya están resolviéndose, gracias por preocuparte. Y si, pronto se acaba, solo dos capítulos más y ya. Nos vemos.  
  
bunny1986.- Voldemort se atrevió porque es un maldito, y espero que Draco resista hasta que Harry esté sano y salvo. Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos  
  
kat basted.- Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, Harry sufre mucho, pero pronto dejará de sufrir, te lo aseguro, sobre tus preguntas, las respuestas están en este capítulo, al menos la mayoría, si aún después de leer el capítulo tienes dudas, con mucho gusto intentaré responderlas en el siguiente. Nos vemos  
  
********************  
  
AHORA SI, EL CAPITULO QUE TODOS ANHELAN LEER ^_^  
  
********************  
  
CAPITULO DOCE.- JUNTOS HASTA EL FINAL  
  
Lucius había logrado ponerse en pie y sacudirse la fina capa de hielo que lo había cubierto. Pensaba en su hijo, Draco. Siempre había querido que fuera mejor que él, que lograra cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor Mago Oscuro que pudiera existir, tener poder, hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera. Que no existiera nada ni nadie que pudiera superarlo, por eso lo había hincado en las artes oscuras desde pequeño. Lo instruyó en todo desde transformaciones hasta pociones, y era esta última la que más amaba. Absorbía todos los conocimientos que le ponía enfrente, entendiéndolos con precisión, pero nunca pudo explicarle lo que era el amor, ya que el mismo no lo comprendía, no era como una poción donde sabías exactamente cuales eran los ingrediente que la componían y en que cantidad y momento exacto agregarlos, no podías transformar a voluntad ese sentimiento en nada. Por eso lo catalogó como una debilidad. Por eso su matrimonio era el infierno que era y por eso, cuando Draco conoció ese sentimiento y tuvo la seguridad de ser correspondido, no dudo en defenderlo contra todo, aún contra él, su padre.  
  
Se apoyó en su escritorio tratando de recuperar un poco de su fuerza, sus heridas le ardían, pero tenía que mantenerse en pie, era un Malfoy después de todo, y los Malfoy no se dejaban ver destrozados, además, debía de hacer algo con su hijo, le había dado la oportunidad de ir tras Potter, pero eso no significara que lo iba a dejar irse con él tan fácilmente. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo hizo tambalearse  
  
-¡¿Qué diablos pasa Lucius?! - Lord Voldemort lo veía desde la puerta, fulminándolo con esa mirada color sangre  
  
-Milord no se a...  
  
-¡¡Eres un imbecil que no sabe nada!! ¡Los aurores atacan tu estúpida mansión y tu ni por enterado! - los ojos grises de Lucius se abrieron por la sorpresa. Voldemort notó el estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo de su mortifago  
  
-No puede ser - la incredibilidad se palpaba en el rostro de Lucius - ellos debieron morir al cruzar el umbral a menos que...  
  
-A menos que un Malfoy les permitiera la entrada - completo el señor Oscuro. Los ojos grises se ensancharon al comprenderlo todo, Draco había llevado a los aurores, no iba a ser mañana cuando atacaran, era ahora - Vaya Lucius, parece que no lograste defender tu honor como un verdadero Malfoy  
  
-Mi señor, permítame explicarle...  
  
-¡Cruccio! - gritó, y el cuerpo de Lucius cayó de forma pesada contra el piso, su cuerpo se retorcía de forma espasmódica, gritando por el dolor que la maldición imperdonable le causaba. Voldemort desvió su varita haciendo que la maldición terminara  
  
-No hay nada que explicar Lucius - la voz del señor Oscuro era suave, casi como el siseo de una serpiente, una voz escalofriante. Malfoy supo de inmediato que ese sería su fin - no me sirven los perdedores y menos si no pueden proteger su propio... hogar - le dijo con sarcasmo, Voldemort apuntó con su varita al hombre rubio tendido delante de él - espero que el infierno sea tan acogedor como tu hogar Lucius ¡Avada Kedavra!  
  
Lo último que Lucius Malfoy vio fue una brillante luz verde y el rostro de la persona que más quiso y a la que más dañó  
  
Draco.  
  
*************  
  
Harry Potter, el chico que todos admiraban por su valor al enfrentar con el Que-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado. Asediado por las chicas y chico de todo Hogwarts por su porte, esa seguridad que despedía a su alrededor, y porque no decirlo, por su atractivo físico: ojos verde esmeralda, piel morena, músculos firmes, sonrisa encantadora y ese toque de inocencia que lo hacía aún más deseable. No, definitivamente no podía ser.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Le costaba trabajo incluso el respirar y no estaba seguro de que sus piernas pudieran sostenerlo por más tiempo.  
  
Harry, su gryffindor, estaba tirado en el piso, con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados. Su cuerpo temblaba y sabía que no era a causa del frío a pesar de que estaba desnudo. Su hermosa piel morena estaba marchita, tenía contusiones en varias partes de su cuerpo, arañazos en las piernas y moretones en los brazos. Sus piernas sangraban al igual que su hombro y cabeza. En medio de toda esa escena que lo golpeaba en lo más profundo de su ser, vio que Harry lloraba... eso terminó por destrozarlo. Quería morirse, merecía morir de la manera más cruel que existiera, no había llegado a tiempo, había permitido que lastimaran a Harry, no había sido capaz de protegerlo por más empeño que puso. A ver así a aquel al que le había entregado su corazón, era inconsciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni siquiera era consciente de sus propias heridas que sangraban en abundancia.  
  
Se acercó al cuerpo con paso lento, no por que no quisiera llegar a él, sino porque no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo con más rapidez. Cada vez que se acercaba sentía como su anillo reaccionaba, no como antes que era una terrible quemazón, no , era un calor agradable el que envolvía su mano, vio que también el anillo de Harry reaccionaba de igual forma. Las esmeraldas parpadeaban al igual que los diamantes, reconociéndolo, anhelando su cercanía. Cuando estuvo cerca pudo sentir que una especie de escudo mágico protegía a Harry, en cuanto tocó esa energía este desapareció.  
  
Harry había sentido la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, enseguida se puso tenso y tuvo miedo de lo que fuera a ocurrir. Y ese miedo aumentó cuando sintió que el escudo que lo protegía desapareció. Intentó alegarse, se arrastró hacia atrás con desesperación, provocando que sus heridas empeoraran  
  
-Calma... soy yo - esa voz la reconoció enseguida. Draco. Por un momento sintió que un gran alivio lo invadía, pero el recuerdo de que era él quien lo había arrojado a todo ese sufrimiento oscureció ese alivio  
  
-Aléjate - le dijo con un hilo de voz. Draco sintió que su corazón caía a pedazos, Harry pensaba que fue él quien lo entregó. Trato de controlarse, tenía que comprender el estado en que se encontraba Harry. Si él hubiera estado en su lugar, estaría pensando lo mismo que Potter. Draco fingió no haber escuchado esa palabra y comenzó a desatar la venda que cubría los ojos de Harry, al principio el chico se resistió, intentó alejar su cabeza de las manos que intentaban tocarlo, pero Draco fue más rápido y terminó quitándole la venda. Harry abrió los ojos con dificultad, su vista era borrosa, dada la falta de anteojos, pero eso no le impidió encontrarse con los ojos grises más bellos que haya visto. En ellos pudo ver preocupación y miedo. No pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y a través de las lagrimas por primera vez en seis años vio llorar a Draco, fueron solo un par de gotas cristalinas, pero eso fue más de lo que esperaba. Harry quería aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza de que todo fue un engaño, de que Draco no lo había usado. Quería decirle tantas cosas, reclamarle, gritarle, incluso golpearlo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo  
  
-¿Porqué? - le preguntó sin dejar de verlo, clavando sus ojos en los de aquella persona que amaba y lo había traicionado, quería morir, lo deseaba más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida, pero no se iría sin saberlo, no se iría sin que Draco diera sus motivos. Los ojos verdes acusaban a los grises de una falta que no había cometido  
  
-Nunca quise que esto pasara, intenté evitarlo, pero algo salió fuera de mi control, créeme, te amo, yo no te hice esto...  
  
-Me llevaste a una trampa  
  
-No, no fui yo  
  
-Mientes  
  
-No miento, se que todo apunta a que fui yo, pero...  
  
-Tu me llevaste al aula de Astronomía... te burlaste de mí cuando tu padre me atacó... me usaste...  
  
-No, no... Harry escúchame - le imploró Draco - no fui yo quien te llevó a la torre de Astronomía, no fue yo quien se burló, te juro que no te he usado... te amo Harry, y por eso estoy aquí, veme, estoy herido porque acabo de enfrentarme a mi padre ¿crees que si no te amara lo hubiera hecho?  
  
-No debo creerte, tu provocaste todo esto - las lagrimas surcaban el rostro de Harry, le dolía no solo su cuerpo, sino también su alma, se había entregado al hombre que estaba frente suyo, pero lo había traicionado de la manera más vil, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que su amor seguía ardiendo dentro de él, como una llamarada  
  
-Por favor créeme, si yo hubiera sabido que mi padre estaba en la escuela no me hubiera alejado de ti ni un momento, no debí de haberme separado de ti para...  
  
-¡No mientas!  
  
-No lo hago - Draco hizo una pausa, tratando de controlarse, Harry lo seguí mirando entre lagrimas, sin decir nada - fue Pansy la que te llevó hacia mi padre, usó una poción multijugos y te engañó, yo no supe de tu desaparición hasta el día siguiente en que Weasley y Granger fueron por mi pensando que estabas conmigo  
  
-¿Porqué debo creerte?  
  
-Porque te amo, y se que tu también me amas, porque en el fondo sabes que te digo la verdad - y Harry lo sabía, supo de alguna manera, que esa era la verdad. Las lagrimas volvían a salir con más fuerza de sus ojos verdes y Draco las limpió una a una con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Besó su frente con suavidad y continuó liberando las manos de sus ataduras - tenemos que irnos - su voz no era más que un susurro, pero Harry lo escuchó con claridad. Draco se quitó su túnica quedando en pantalones y un suéter, ayudó a Harry a sentarse y con cuidado comenzó a vestirlo  
  
-¿Por qué no puedo... tener una vida como la de cualquier otro mago? - comenzó Harry con una voz cargada de nostalgia - pasear con Ron y Hermione sin temer ser atacados... ver a Sirius sin que el Ministerio lo busque... estar contigo sin escondernos - al escuchar eso, Draco se detuvo para observar a Harry - ¿Es imposible? - Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba el respirar  
  
-No... te prometo que no será imposible - besó con cuidado esos labios que tantas veces le dijeron 'te amo'. Y fue entonces que Harry notó las heridas de Draco. Tenía cortes en el rostro que sangraban y a través del suéter traspasaban manchas de sangre  
  
-Draco...  
  
-Sshhh - cubrió con su dedo los labios de Harry - es hora de irnos - tomó entre sus brazos al gryffindor con una mueca de dolor que le hicieron recordar sus heridas. Salieron del calabozo con cuidado de no ser vistos. Acababan de dar unos pasos cuando una figura se vio a lo lejos, un rayo de luz roja se dirigió hacia ambos chicos  
  
-¡¡Aaaggghhhh!!  
  
*************  
  
-¡Demonios Black! ¡¿No podías ser más oportuno?!  
  
-¡Cierra la boca y libéranos!  
  
-¡Entonces tu cierra el hocico y déjame trabajar! - Si estaban vivos, se lo debían a Severus, que había recordado los encantamientos de protección que custodiaban las celdas de los prisioneros, cada calabozo era protegido por si alguien que no fuera un Malfoy intentaba entrar, afortunadamente lo recordó a tiempo y realizó un encantamiento que mantenía las llamas a su alrededor. Severus abría las esposas con que el animago y el licántropo estaban encadenados. Las llamas ardían a su alrededor consumiendo todo a su paso. El humo que despedían las llamas era de un color negro y espeso. Sirius tosía cada vez que respiraba, el humo invadía sus pulmones a cada bocanada, pero esta más preocupado por el estado de su amigo, que había estado inconsciente desde el día anterior. La luna llena estaba próxima y eso debilitaba a Remus. El había logrado mantenerse despierto, debido a la preocupación que sentía por Harry - ¡Despierta Black y ayúdame con Lupin! - la voz del profesor de pociones lo hizo regresar a la realidad. Acababa de desencadenar a Remus, pero estaba demasiado débil para cargarlo el solo. Como pudo llegó hasta él, en medio de todo ese humo y el calor infernal. Tomaron al licántropo cada uno por un brazo flanqueando las llamas como podían. Una de las tablas que ardían se desprendió bloqueándoles el paso.  
  
-¡Demonios! ¿Ahora que hacemos? - preguntó Sirius y como toda respuesta Snape sacó su varita  
  
-¡Wingardium Leviousa! - la tabla levitó hasta el lugar que el profesor le indicó  
  
-Presumido  
  
***********  
  
-¡Deprisa! ¡Háganlo más rápido! - gritaba Dumbledore a los aurores que estaban en condiciones de escucharlo. Los mortifagos habían huido hacía apenas unos minutos, dejando a los heridos y muertos a su suerte. Algunos aurores apresaban a los mortifagos heridos, mientras otros atendían a sus propios compañeros caídos en batalla. Dumbledore los exhortaba a darse prisa para transportar a los heridos. La mayoría ya estaba fuera de la mansión y comenzaban a aparecerse en el castillo, pero el no se movía de donde estaba, tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía que saber como estaban Draco y Harry. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, internándose en la mansión  
  
¡Profesor! - escuchó que alguien le gritaba, pero no hizo caso y siguió su camino  
  
************  
  
Estaba tirado en el piso, con un dolor infernal en su pierna derecha. Vio que Harry estaba inconsciente a unos metros de él. Intentó levantarse, pero solo logró lastimarse más  
  
-Vaya, vaya, el joven Malfoy nos complace con su presencia - Draco abrió los ojos por el miedo, se volvió encontrándose con la imagen de un demonio. Era un hombre, o lo que quedaba de él, alto y delgado como un esqueleto, de voz fría y aguda. De rostro más blanco que una calavera, de nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, y sus ojos eran de un color rojo que de alguna manera le hacían temerle. Instintivamente sujetó su varia con fuerza, a pesar de que aún estaba en el suelo - ¿Porqué Draco? Tenía grandes planes para ti, podrías haber sido grande a mi lado, pero lo echaste a perder por una estupidez ... aunque deliciosa - Draco se dio cuenta de que Voldemort se refería a Harry, sintiendo como el coraje comenzaba a incrementarse en su pecho, como pudo se arrastró hasta bloquear la vista del ser frente a él, impidiéndole que siguiera viendo a Harry. Voldemort clavó sus ojos sangre en los de mercurio de Draco, comprendiendo el porque de la traición del chico - Me temo Draco, que has tomado la decisión incorrecta ¡Cruccio! - una vez más sintió el dolor de la maldición imperdonable, miles de agujas se encajaban en su cuerpo, haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor y gritar, gritar como nunca lo había hecho, como si a través de sus gritos el dolor desapareciera, pero no lo hizo, el dolor seguía ahí, consumiéndolo. Finalmente el señor Oscuro terminó la maldición. Draco respiraba con dificultad, sentía como su fuerza se le escapaba, ese sería su fin, no podría defender a Harry, le había fallado - Será divertido ver como matas a la persona que amas ¿no lo crees Draco? - la sangre del slytherin se congelo, no planearía usar el Imperius ¿cierto? No, tenía que evitarlo, no podía asesinarlo, ¡Lo amaba! - ¡Imperio! - cerró los ojos, no quería ver como ese maldito rayo se acercaba a él, como lo poseía. Pero no sintió nada. Escuchó un gruñido de protesta. Abrió los ojos con temor, pero al enfocar la vista no podía creer lo que veía, a su alrededor se había formado un escudo mágico que lo había protegido de la maldición, pero el no lo había invocado... su anillo, su anillo era el que lo había protegido, igual que con su padre.  
  
Voldemort estaba exasperado, de nuevo esa estúpida magia que se interponía, primero Potter y ahora este chico ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Cómo podía ser que esa magia fuera tan poderosa como para bloquear su Imperius? Debía de acabar con esos dos lo antes posible.  
  
Draco sentía como un poco de su energía regresaba a él, con dificultad se puso de pie, apoyándose en su pierna izquierda para no lastimar más la derecha. Con un movimiento cansado se quitó la sangre que escurría por su rostro, tomó con firmeza su varita y apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Vaya, orgulloso hasta el final ¿cierto? - se mofó el Señor Tenebroso dando unos cuantos pasos hacia Draco - Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, si no fuera porque esta muerto - Draco dejó de respirar y las fuerzas que había logrado reunir se le escaparon. Su varita calló al suelo provocando un golpeteo  
  
-Mentira - murmuró con voz ronca sin poder creer lo que escuchaba  
  
-Es cierto... tan cierto como que fui yo quien lo mató - una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en ese rostro de serpiente al ver la expresión de Draco, el chico parecía ausente, como si hubiera olvidado donde y con quien se encontraba. Era la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo. Le apuntó con su varita listo para deshacerse de él. De pronto sintió un aura poderosa proveniente de Draco, la expresión del chico era de odio, un odio puro contra aquel que le había quitado a su padre y había lastimado a quien más amaba. La mirada de Draco se volvió gélida, apretaba sus puños y sus dientes con furia. Un viento helado comenzó a correr por los pasillos de las prisiones. Voldemort debía de actuar de inmediato antes que ocurriera algo que cambiara sus planes  
  
-Avada Kedavra - el rayo verde salió en dirección a Draco, el rubio puso sus manos al frente como si con eso detuviera la maldición que se dirigía a él, y entonces, algo sorprendente ocurrió, de sus manos salió disparada un rayo blanco, magia boreal, chocando contra el Avada Kedavra, ambas magias peleaban por ganar y acabar con su adversario. La fuerza de ambas energías era tal que el piso y las paredes vibraban ante su poder.  
  
Draco vio como Voldemort desviaba su vista, mirando detrás de Draco, vio como, sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita, levantó una mano y una esfera negra comenzaba a formarse en ella  
  
-Draco... - escuchó a su espalda, fue entonces cuando comprendió: Harry estaba detrás de él, sin saber como, arrojó su propia magia contra Lord Voldemort al mismo tiempo que el se arrojaba contra Harry, los dos chicos cayeron al piso cuando la magia de ambos explotaba. La explosión los alcanzó siendo Draco quien recibió todo el impacto. Las paredes se desmoronaron un poco, cubriéndolos de polvo.  
  
Cuando todo paso, Harry se movió bajo el cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo como sus heridas se abrían bajo su peso  
  
-¿Draco? - lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, temió lo peor, con desesperación trató de buscar un indicio de que siguiera con vida, pero no encontró nada - no... Draco - un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Draco estaba muerto, él había ido a rescatarlo, a decirle que todo fue un engaño y que nunca lo traicionó, ahora su cuerpo estaba sobre el de él... sin vida. Sintió como se hundía poco a poco en un abismo, se sentía vacío, sin esperanza, sin ganas de vivir...  
  
-Idiota - escuchó una voz silbante, Voldemort seguía con vida y Draco estaba muerto, deslizó el cuerpo de Draco hacia a un lado. Lo besó con suavidad en los labios, sus lagrimas humedecieron el pálido rostro. Se puso en pie en medio del dolor físico y del alma, estaba débil y con muchas heridas, su visión era borrosa, pero no le importaba, vengaría a Draco, aunque fura lo último que hiciera en su vida... lo vengaría. Su anillo comenzó a reaccionar, las esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad, una energía cálida subió de su mano hasta llegar a sus ojos donde se detuvo, poco a poco su visión fue aclarándose hasta poder ver claramente al hombre que estaba delante de él.  
  
Voldemort apareció entre el humo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Harry cuando recordó lo que horas antes Voldemort le hizo, pero no era el momento de intimidarse, apartó de su mente esos pensamientos, era hora de buscar venganza, era hora de matarlo.  
  
-¿Piensa luchar contra mi Harry? - una sonrisa de burla apareció en el rostro de Voldemort - ¡Mírate! Estas más muerto que vivo . Harry no hizo ningún movimiento, su rostro no expresaba otra cosa que el odio que sentía contra aquel que le había arruinado la vida. - De acuerdo, si insistes tanto en morir, te complaceré ¡Morten! - un rayo negro salió de su varita dirigiéndose contra el gryffindor, Harry no hizo ningún intento por evitar el impacto, sabía que el escudo de antes lo protegería, una ráfaga de viento envolvió el cuerpo de Harry en el momento en que el rayo se impactaría contra su cuerpo, deshaciéndose en el momento de entrar en contacto con el escudo. Voldemort no daba crédito a lo que veía, su maldición, la que había creado para destruir a ese chico, se disolvió antes de tocarlo.  
  
-Mataste a mis padres - la voz de Harry estaba impregnada de odio - me separaste de mi padrino, me quitaste la oportunidad de tener una familia, y ahora... me quitaste a Draco. De la misma forma en que tu me quitaste todo, yo te quitaré tu inmunda existencia - mientras hablaba en la mano izquierda de Harry se formaba una pequeña esfera de fuego, que crecía poco a poco. Levantó su mano apuntando al ser que estaba frente suyo.  
  
-Morirás si hace eso - le advirtió Voldemort, sintiendo como la magia que Harry creaba aumentaba a cada segundo  
  
-Es lo que quiero - Harry lanzó la esfera en contra del señor Oscuro y al mismo tiempo Voldemort lanzaba su maldición. El Morten no fue rival para la magia de Harry. El fuego envolvió al que fuese el mago Oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, abrazándolo con fuerza sin permitirle escapar, provocándole en la piel erosiones. Gritando de dolor intentó luchar para apagar ese fuego que lo consumía, pero todo fue inútil, su cuerpo estaba casi carbonizado. Harry observaba la escena ausente, no era capaz de relacionar lo que veía con alguna emoción. Simplemente no sentía nada.  
  
De pronto, de ente las llamas, un espectro salió del cuerpo calcinado de Lord Voldemort, los ojos inyectados de sangre era lo único que se vislumbraba entre la negrura de la visión.  
  
-¡Te mataré! - le gritó, el espectro se dirigió hacia él. Harry cerró los ojos esperando pacientemente a la muerte, no pondría resistencia, deseaba morir, deseaba estar con Draco. Pero la muerte no llegó, en cambió escuchó el sonido de un grito ahogado junto al de un cuerpo que cae. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con Wortmail tendido en el suelo, abrazándose así mismo y llorando como un niño pequeño  
  
-Lo... siento... de verdad - balbuceó. Repentinamente el cuerpo del hombre empezó a convulsionarse. La cara del hombre parecía una máscara, la mitad izquierda del rostro se le agitó en una serie de contracciones que se desplazaban como una ola. Un horrendo alarido gutural brotó de sus labios. El cuerpo se sacudió, brazos y piernas empezaron a sacudirse, empezó a retorcerse. El cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás hasta que solo la base del cráneo y los talones tocaban el piso. La columna vertebral crujió en varios puntos. A Wortmail lo inundó una paz absoluta, la ausencia de cualquier dolor, cualquier culpa, hasta que quedó sin vida. Harry lo observó por unos instantes sin inmutarse.  
  
-Hiciste mucho daño - susurró - pero lo hecho... hecho esta. - Las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerlo por más tiempo, su cuerpo cayó de forma pesado junto al cuerpo de Draco, con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza acarició la mejilla de la única persona a la que llegó a amar  
  
-Juntos... hasta la muerte - le susurró cerrando los ojos  
  
y la oscuridad lo envolvió  
  
****************  
  
¡¡¡¡Nooooo!!!! Yo lloro T_T, es muy trágico al final, soy mala, mala, como los puedo hacer sufrir tanto, pero ahora descansaran en paz ¿cierto? ¡Pues no es cierto? Tal vez algo ocurra, tal vez Harry viva, pero Draco... no lo se, ¿Ustedes que quieren? 


	14. Cicatrizando las Heridas

Nessa4.- No, juro por.. Mmmm.... por algo que no los dejaré así, ^_^, es broma, te agradezco que leas la historia y que te guste, y gracias por todo lo que dices de mi historia, para que veas que no quiero que llores aquí esta un capítulo más  
  
INDIANA.- No, no soy mala, bueno un poquito. Creo que dijiste PRONTO ¿cierto? Me pareció que no vi esa palabras suficientes veces ^_^, lamento el retraso pero aquí esta la continuación  
  
Zekhen.- Si, yo también lloré cuando escribí el capítulo, pero tenía que ser así, lo lamento. Pero habrá un final ffeliz, eso si lo juro, y creo que lo verán en este capítulo, con tal de que no inundes tu casa por tanta lagrima. Gracias por lo del fic.  
  
Sekhmet.- Si han sufrido mucho los pobres, pero tal vez muriendo descansen en paz ¿no crees? No creo que no ¿verdad? De cualquier forma serán felices, pero si vivieran tal vez quede un par de pequeños problemas llamados: Siruis, y una cierta violación, pero que se le va a hacer. Si, mis asuntos personales ya se resolvieron gracias.  
  
Laia.- ¿En serio estan muy ansiosos? Solo basta con leer los reviews ¿cierto? Si, creo que las amenazas han sido muy claras, o los revivo o muero, por eso ya prepare todo para mi entierro, testamento lapida, incluso hasta las canciones... es broma, ya había dicho que aún faltaban un par de capítulos, así que ya esta. Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, tenía mis dudas en cuanto a la batalla, porque no soy muy buena escribiendo escenas de pelea y todo eso, pero parece que no quedó tan mal, de cualquier forma aquí esta la continuación. Nos vemos y gracias por tus comentario.  
  
Marianne Malfoy.- No, no es el final del fanfic, ya había mencionado con anterioridad que aún faltaban dos copitulos más, así que todavía te queda ver que otra locura se me ocurrió, y después de eso, si aún quieres matarme, creo que tendré que tomar las precauciones necesarias (aqlgo así como chalecos antibalas, guardaespaldas, etc.) A ver si te gusta este cap.   
  
LUZY.- Una más que me odia ~_~, se los adevertía en las respuestas a sus reviews pasados, me iban a odiar por como deje el fanfic, pero aquí esta el otro capítulo, a ver si te gusta, eso espero. Sakura Snape.- Estoy claramente advertida, y no te preocupes, tomaré en serio tu advertencia (al igual que la del resto de quienes me dejaron reviews ~_~) pero de cualquier forma veremos que pasa.- Ah, y gracias por lo de cómo escribo. Sakura Snape.- Gracias, que bueno que te gusta como escribo, y traté de actualizar lo antes posible, pero siempre algo se ponía en mi contra y no pude hacerlo inmediatamente, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. evan_kamui.- No, creo que ya los he hecho sufrir demasiado y merecen un poco de paz y felicidad.- Melody6.- Yo también quisiera que vivieran juntos, felices, tranquilos y sin voldi, y si sería bueno que tuvieran un poco de paz después de todo lo que les hice, aunque ya veremos que pasa en este capítulo y en el siguiente (que más bien es épilogo) Sobre Remus, Sirius y Severus también sabrás que pasó. Nos vemos usagi-hk.- Si, si te entendía y tienes toda la razón, porque no mejor, para salir de duda, lees este capítulo y te enteras de lo que pasó, y después me dices que piensas ¿vale? Además aún falta el épilogo que será en el siguiente capítulo. Laia.- Esta bien, esta bien, no los haré sufrir más, bueno si, un poquito ^_^U, pero serán felices, de algún modo, lo prometo. Cho Chang de Black.- No, no es el final, aún falta este capítulo y un épilogo, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo a pesar de la forma en que lo finalicé, pero aún falta poco para el gran final.   
  
Drania.- Ya entendía el mensaje ^_^ Renialt Shirou.- Una más que se suma a las amenazas en mi contra ~_~, en fin, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando. Por favor lee el capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. bunny1986.- sabry.- Creo que también entendí el mensaje ^_^ Leslie Felton.- Si, tal vez Harry muerta en el final del libro de Rowling, pero a mi no me gustaría que sucediera eso, simplemente tanto sufrimiento para luego morir, sin que tenga un momento de felicidad, no es para mi bueno, por eso en este fic habrá un final feliz, lo prometo. Velia.- Gracias por tu apoyo y el de tu hermana, te prometo que habrá un final feliz y hasta cierto punto cursi, pero feliz al fin. Evan-Kamui.- Y agradezco tu opinión, pero en lo personal no me gusta que el amor de alguien muera y lo deje solo y a punto del suicidio, pero veremos que se me ocurre en este fic, ya que esta próximo al final, nos vemos kat basted.- Algo de lo que has escrito es cierto, con tal de que mi yugular siga intacta, y no, la historia no se quedara así, aún esta este capítulo y el epilogo. ****************** PARA TODOS AQUELLOS QUE PIENSAN QUE ESTE ES EL FINAL, DEJENME DECIRLES QUE NO ES ASÍ, TAL VEZ LO PAREZCA CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER ESTE CAPITULO, PERO AUN QUEDA UN EPILOGO, ASI QUE LES PIDO QUE LO LEAN, PROMETO QUE A MAS MAÑANA LO SUBIRE A LA WEB. ****************** AHORA SI, EL CAPITULO QUE TODOS ME PIDIERON (con amenazas ^_^U)  
  
******************  
  
CAPITULO TRECE.- CICATRIZANDO LAS HERIDAS  
  
Sentía que alguien se alejaba de él, alguien importante, alguien necesitado, no sabía exactamente como explicarlo, no había ningún sonido que delatara que alguien se iba, solo... sentía que un agradable calor se alejaba de él, no quería saber de quien se trataba, solo quería volver a sentir ese calor, volver a sentirse seguro, pero se iba, se alejaba de él , dejándole un vacío terrible. No quería saber nada... mentira, si quería saber algo, quería saber ¿Porqué seguía con vida? Por que sabía que estaba vivo, muy a su pesar. El no quería vivir, quería morir, no quería sentir ya nada, ni calor ni frío, solo quería descansar de una vez por todas de todo lo que había sufrido. Alguien abría una puerta y sintió como entraba ese alguien en donde quiera que estuviera y se quedaba a su lado, no era la misma personas que antes, si es que era una persona, no emanaba el mismo calor  
  
-Harry - escuchó su nombre y enseguida reconoció esa voz: Sirius. Su padrino le tomó la mano y la acarició con suavidad, tal vez tenía que abrir los ojos, le debía por lo menos eso a Sirius. Iba a hacer un movimiento cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, aguardó para saber de quien se trataba  
  
-¿Cómo sigue? - preguntó el recién llegado: Remus  
  
-Igual, sin reaccionar - hubo una pequeña pausa - han pasado casi dos meses Moony y sigue igual ¿No hay algo que se pueda hace?  
  
-Ya escuchaste al profesor Dumbledore y a Poppy, hay una extraña magia actuando en Harry que no les ha permitido hacer algo por él, solo resta esperar a que esa magia termine de sanar a Harry  
  
-¡Esperar, esperar! ¡Es lo mismo que me dicen día tras días! - la voz de Sirius subió de volumen, notó que estaba desesperado  
  
-Padfod tranquilízate - le pidió Remus - no ayudas en nada poniéndote así  
  
-¡Precisamente eso me desespera! No poder ayudar a Harry - hubo un silencio más prolongado, Harry se sentía nervioso, por un lado quería decirle a Sirius que estaba bien, pero por otro solo quería dormir y no despertar nunca más, no quería ser conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor... no quería sentir más dolor  
  
-Les fallé Moony, les fallé a Lily y a James, no pude proteger a Harry - la voz del animago se quebró, eso hizo que se decidiera. Remus iba a decir algo pero otra voz se le adelantó  
  
-No les fallaste - ambos hombres no supieron como reaccionar. Harry los observaba desde la cama en donde se encontraba, sus ojos verdes los miraban a ambos. Sirius fue el primero en atinar a hacer algo, se arrojó hacia la cama del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza sin reparar en que estaba llorando  
  
-Harry, despertaste... dime que no es un sueño... dímelo - le pedía Sirius entre lágrimas  
  
-Como te lo va a decir si lo estas asfixiando - le dijo Remus con lágrimas en los ojos, enseguida Sirius lo soltó  
  
-Lo lamento - se apresuró a disculparse  
  
-Esta... bien - le ardía la garganta y su voz sonaba áspera  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes? - le preguntó su profesor sentándose en la orilla de la cama, posando su mano sobre la de él  
  
-¿Dónde estoy? - cambió Harry de tema, no quería entrar en detalles de como se sentía  
  
-En la enfermería de Hogwarts - le respondió su padrino. Los tres guardaron silencio sin saber que decirse. Era patente la incomodidad que sentían  
  
-¿Y Draco? - la pregunta había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que despertó, pero temía formularla, aunque más temía saber la respuesta. Los dos hombres se pusieron tensos - Veo que al fin has despertado - interrumpió otra voz, los tres voltearon a ver al recién llegado, se trataba del profesor Dumbledore. El anciano se acercó hasta Harry y lo observó sin disimular una sonrisa  
  
-¿Remus porqué no llamas a Poppy para que revise a Harry, y luego podrías ir con los chicos? Creo que les gustaría saber que Harry ha despertado  
  
-Enseguida profesor - Lupin se alejó de ellos  
  
-Me alegra que hayas despertado Harry - le dijo Dumblredore y él solo asintió sin sonreír. De nuevo ese silencio incomodo los invadió. Harry sentía que le ocultaban algo. Observó hacia una ventana y vio como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse tiñendo el cielo de colores carmesí. Una mancha blanca se distinguía entre la oscuridad que empezaba a cubrir el cielo, poco a poco comenzó a tomar forma  
  
-Hedwin - susurró, pero su voz fue el único sonido de la habitación y Sirius y Dumbledore lo escucharon perfectamente. El animago se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. En seguida el ave entró y no se detuvo hasta llegar junto a Harry. El moreno intentó incorporarse un poco pero le era difícil  
  
-Permíteme - le dijo Sirius ayudándolo a sentarse  
  
-Gracias - musitó un apenado Harry, pasó su mano sobre el suave plumaje de su lechuza, ululando con fuerza en respuesta. De pronto recordó algo  
  
-¿Dónde... esta... Isis? - Sirius se extrañó un poco al escuchar ese nombre, pero el profesor Dumbledore pareció ponerse tenso mirando de reojo a Sirius  
  
-Buena... ella esta con...  
  
-¡Por Merlín! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey llegando con una copa que despedía humo, seguramente contenía una poción - al fin despiertas, nos tenías muy preocupados. Toma, te ayudará a recuperar las fuerzas - bebió un poco de la poción, tenía un sabor amargo y no pudo evitar hacer una cara de asco. La señora Pomfrey dejó la copa sobre la mesita y procedió a examinar cuidadosamente a Harry. Hedwin voló hasta posarse en la cabecera, no se iría hasta saber que su Harry estaba bien. A los cinco minutos llegó Remus acompañado por Hermione, Cho, Ariadna, Ginny, Ron y los gemelos  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-¡Que bueno que despertaste!  
  
-¡Estupendo!  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-¿Te duele algo?  
  
-¡Tenemos que festejar! -  
  
Harry se sentía mareado por tantas preguntas, los observó con detenimiento a cada uno sin hablar, los chicos al notar su silencio se callaron. No quería parecer grosero, pero no tenía ánimos para festejos. Cuando todos sus amigos entraron tuvo la pequeña esperanza de ver a Draco entre ellos, pero esa esperanza se esfumó cuando recordó lo que había ocurrido. Los ojos le ardían, los cerró tratando de contener las lagrimas. Pasó su mano sobre sus ojos con fuerza, no debía llorar delante de ellos  
  
-¿Te lastima algo en tus ojos? - le preguntó la medibruja  
  
-No, es solo que...  
  
-¡Tus lentes! - interrumpió Sirius - ¡Te faltan tus anteojos! - el animago rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta sacar una cajita alargada - toma - Harry la tomó y la abrió, dentro había unas gafas nuevas. Harry las observó por un rato  
  
-¿No te gustan? - preguntó Remus - porque podemos cambiarlas  
  
-No, gracias, es solo que...  
  
-¿Es solo qué? - insistió Sirius  
  
-No las necesito - todos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - esta vez fue Hermione la que hizo la pregunta por todos  
  
-Que veo bien, no necesito las gafas - Harry fue consciente de que se ruborizaba  
  
-Déjame ver - la señora Pomfrey tomó el rostro de Harry, pasando su varita por los ojos, de la punta de la varita salió una rayito verde que se confundió con el color de los ojos de Harry - sorprendente - susurró la mujer al ver que los ojos de Harry no sufrían cambio  
  
-Poppy, te molestaría darnos un informe  
  
-Harry esta en perfectas condiciones, es como si nunca hubiera sido herido, o tuviera miopía  
  
-¡¿Cómo?! - gritaron todos, Hedwin agitó sus alas en señal de indignación  
  
-¿Pero si pasó dos meses inconsciente? - preguntó un extrañado Sirius  
  
-¿Dos meses? - la voz de Harry se perdió en la habitación  
  
-No estaba precisamente inconsciente, yo más bien diría que él estaba... durmiendo  
  
-¿Durmiendo?  
  
-Si, durmiendo, reponiendo energías si quieren verlo así  
  
-¿Y sus heridas? - cuestionó Dumbledore  
  
-No hay heridas. Hay una magia muy poderosa a su alrededor que nos impidió actuar cuando lo trajeron, esa magia fue quien sanó las heridas, junto con la miopía de Harry - la señora Pomfrey se giró hacia Harry tomando ambas manos entre las suyas, la mirada de la medibruja era dulce aunque también había preocupación en sus ojos - dime Harry ¿recuerdas... todo lo que sucedió? - la voz y la forma en que le hizo la pregunta le hizo saber a que se refería exactamente: la violación. De forma inconsciente apretó las manos de la mujer, fue un momento donde no se necesitaron palabras Poppy comprendió de inmediato y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas escaparan. Harry estaba pálido, soltó sus manos y se abrazó así mismo, de pronto tenía frío, mucho frío.  
  
-¿Harry? - lo llamó Sirius, pero no lo escuchó. El único pensamiento que invadía su mente era el recuerdo de ese repugnante ser tocándolo, lamiéndolo, desgarrándolo - ¿Harry - insistió el animago acercándose sin atreverse a tocar a su ahijado  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió Harry? - la voz de Ron resonó en su cabeza, pero la ignoró  
  
-Creo que no es el momento para hacer esas preguntas señor Weasley - le pidió Pomfrey tratando de contener las lagrimas, la medibruja se alejó del lugar donde todos estaban y se metió a su despacho  
  
-¿Dónde esta Isis? Quiero verla, quiero ir donde este Draco - murmuró sin dejar de abrazarse. Todos guardaron silencio mirándose unos a otros. Eso sacó de sus casillas a Harry - ¡¿Dónde esta Draco?! ¡Quiero ir al lugar donde lo enterraron!  
  
-Harry contrólate - le pidió Remus. Las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control. La voz y los labios le temblaban. El dolor volvía a tomar control de sus emociones, de su cuerpo. Quería volver a dormir, quería estar muerto y no sentir nada.  
  
-¡No quiero controlarme! ¡Quiero ir a la tumba de Draco! ¡Quiero estar en su lecho de muerte!  
  
-¿Y quién te dijo que estaba muerto? - esa voz... recordaba perfectamente esa voz, arrastraba las palabras de manera fría y prepotente. Y entonces lo vio, acababa de entrar. Tenía esa expresión fría y de autosuficiencia en su rostro, pero en sus ojos veía el amor. Se deshizo de las manos que intentaban sujetarlo, y con torpeza se levantó y corrió hacia él, pero las fuerzas le fallaron estando a punto de caer de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que lo sujetaron por la cintura, atrayéndolo a un cuerpo familiar. Se aferró a su cuello como un naufrago a una balsa.  
  
-Draco... estas vivo - sollozó. Draco escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry consciente de las miradas de todos sobre ellos - pensé que... tuve tanto miedo... de perderte... yo no quiero vivir si tu...  
  
-Sshh - Draco se separó un poco, limpiando con cuidado las lagrimas del rostro moreno - todo estará bien ahora - Harry volvió a abrazarse a Draco con más fuerza. Ni Sirius ni Remus veían con buenos ojos esas muestras de cariño, el resto se miraba entre sí preocupados  
  
-/¡Hey me aplastas!/ - Harry se separó de un salto del cuerpo de Draco estando a punto de caerse de no ser por los brazos de Draco que lo sujetaban con firmeza. Algo salía del cuello de la capa del slytherin: una serpiente de colores rojo y verde mezclados. Su cuerpo entero se deslizó de Draco a Harry. Sirius y Remus se pusieron de pie de un salto, Dumbledore les hizo un gesto de que todo estaba bien, pero ellos continuaron de pie listos para degollar a dos serpientes. El resto observaba la escena en silencio, incluso Hedwin no ululaba, solo observaba a su nueva compañera abrazar a Harry. La serpiente se enredó desde el torso de Harry hasta el cuello - /Pero te perdono porque despertaste/ - le siseó acariciando su cabeza contra la mejilla de Harry  
  
-/¿Isis?/ - siseó Harry  
  
-/¿Quién más?/  
  
-/Cambiantes de piel y creciste/  
  
-/¡¡Ssiii!! ¿Me veo bien?/  
  
-/Preciosa/ - Isis dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry  
  
-Tienes que descansar - le dijo Draco sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, el rubio lo cargó con ambas manos tratando de no aplastar a Isis. Caminó ignorando las miradas de todos, en especial la de Black y Lupin. Cuando Draco colocó a Harry sobre la cama, Sirius fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-No tienes nada que hacer aquí Malfoy. Lárgate - con un movimiento rápido Isis se desenroscó del cuerpo de Harry poniéndose en una actitud de ataque, asustando a todos los presentes  
  
-/¡¿Isis, qué haces?!/ - le preguntó Harry alarmado por su actitud  
  
-/Estoy harta de que este tipo insulte a Drake, no nos permitió venir a verte y solo podíamos entrar por las noches a escondidas/  
  
-/¿Cómo?/ - preguntó un desconcertado Harry  
  
-Isis basta - la voz de Draco atrajo la atención de todos, la serpiente descendió un poco sin dejar de mostrar sus colmillos - es mejor que venga más tarde - le dijo a Harry  
  
-Será mejor que no vengas nunca - le dijo Sirius avanzando unos pasos, de no ser porque Dumbledore estaba entre ellos, Sirius ya tendría a Draco suplicando por su vida. Harry tomó la mano de Draco antes de que este se fuera  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - les preguntó - Isis dice que no han dejado que Draco me vea y además que lo han estado insultando ¡¿Porqué lo hicieron?!  
  
-¡¡¿Qué por que lo hicimos?!! - estalló Sirius - ¡Te entregó a Voldemort y luego se va a su mansión para avisar del ataque sorpresa! ¡Te atacó! ¡¡¿Y aún así lo defiendes?!!  
  
-¡Claro que lo defiendo porque el no hizo nada de lo que dices! - Harry respiraba con rapidez  
  
-Harry tranquilízate, acabas de despertar y puede hacerte daño - le pidió Hermione  
  
-Si cálmate por favor - esta vez fue Cho la que habló  
  
-¿Y ustedes porque no dijeron nada? - les preguntó Harry y todos se pusieron nerviosos - ¿Acaso también creyeron que Draco era un traidor? - todos guardaron silencio  
  
-/A ellos no los dejaban defendernos, siempre estaba uno de esos tipos y también les impedían intervenir, y como tu estabas enfermo yo tuve que acompañar a Drake a ver la tumba de su padre/ - le dijo Isis girándose para ver a Harry  
  
-/¿El padre de Draco murió?/  
  
-/Si, creo que después de que ellos pelearon, el Señor Tenebroso lo mató porque lo dejó ir por ti, al menos eso le dijo Drake a su mamá/ - Harry no sabía que pensar, solo sentía un profundo vacío, no era que le importara el hecho de que Lucius Malfoy haya muerto, si no en la forma en que le afectaría a Draco y el no estuvo con él, para acompañarlo, ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que estar a su lado mientras el recuperaba energías - /y luego/ - continuó Isis regresando a ver a Sirius - /cuando esos dos junto con otro señor de pelo grasiento y el viejito los trajeron, esos dos creyeron que Draco te había atacado, pero como estaban como dormidos los tuvieron en camas separadas. Drake despertó hace unos días y yo he estado con él desde entonces. Ese señor le prohibió verte y cada vez que lo veía yo tenía que ponerme en medio de ellos para que no lo hiriera, por eso solo podíamos entrar en las noches cuando nadie estaba contigo. Y nos pasábamos toda la noche aquí. Cuidándote/ - Harry se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, Draco era la presencia que sentía. Era cuando él estaba a su lado. Harry trató de controlarse, Ron iba a decir algo, pero lo hizo callar con un movimiento de mano  
  
-Quiero hablar a solas con Sirius y Remus, ¿Draco podrías llevarte a Isis y a Hedwin? - el rubio asintió, extendió su mano y enseguida la serpiente se enredó alrededor de él. Cuando estuvieron solos, Harry fue quien habló primero - han cometido una injusticia - les dijo, su voz era áspera - lo culpan de algo que no hizo  
  
-¡Todo apunta que es culpable! ¡¿Porqué lo defiendes?! - le gritó Sirius  
  
-¡¿Por la misma razón que a ti?! ¡Todos creen que tu mataste a mis padres y ¿qué he hecho yo?! ¡Dímelo! - Sirius guardó silencio - yo te lo diré ¡Creerte! Tuve muchas oportunidades para matarte hace tres años y no lo hice, ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque algo dentro de mí me decía que te creyera  
  
-Pero no es lo mismo ¡Él es un Malfoy! ¡Es el hijo del mortifago que te llevó a Voldemort!  
  
-¡Y tú eres Sirius Black, prófugo de Azkaban, asesino de 12 muggles y un mago, traidor de los Potter y terrateniente de Voldemor! ¡Y con todo esto en tu contra, sé que eres inocente! - esta vez Sirius no dijo nada - Ustedes no saben lo que ocurrió realmente, ustedes solo suponen, pero nunca sintieron el dolor, la desesperación, el miedo, el deseo de morir, no, y nunca podrán siquiera imaginarse lo que es el tener que llevar a cuestas un destino ya trazado como Draco y yo. Y ustedes no pueden ver más allá de ese destino, no pueden ver que nunca quisimos ser lo que el resto esperaba ¡Que solo queríamos vivir una vida normal! ¡Si yo nunca hubiera sido catalogado como el chico que vencería a Voldemort y el como un futuro mortifago, abríamos podido estar juntos desde mucho antes! ¡Amarnos simplemente! - se detuvo, estaba perdiendo el control, observó las miradas de arrepentimiento en Sirius y Remus  
  
-Lo sentimos Harry, nunca pensamos que sintieras eso - le dijo Remus  
  
-Lo sé, nunca se les ocurrió preguntármelo - suspiró de forma cansada - Draco no fue quien me entregó, sino Parkinson usando la poción multijugos y al contrario de lo que piensan, Draco fue para salvarme y no para sabotear un plan de rescate. Él me salvó, él es la persona a la que amo y con la que quiero pasar mi vida  
  
-¡No, no lo acepto! ¡Puedo aceptar que... ames a un chico! ¡Pero no a él! ¡No al hijo del hombre que te entregó! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! - Harry sentía que su enojo aumentaba - ¡Es mejor que te olvides de él!  
  
-¡No lo haré! ¡¿Quién eres tu para mandar sobre mis sentimientos?! ¡¿Quien eres para decidir a quien amo o dejo de amar?! ¡No eres nadie! ¡Yo amo a Draco y nadie podrá cambiar eso!  
  
-¡Tranquilícense los dos! - gritó Remus imponiendo el orden en ese lugar. Sirius caminaba de un lado a otra dando grandes zancadas - ¿Harry estas completamente seguro de tus sentimientos hacia Malfoy?  
  
-Nunca antes he estado tan seguro de algo - Remus vio la decisión en los ojos de Harry, esa imagen le recordó a James cuando Sirius lo cuestionó hace años si estaba seguro de querer casarse con Lily - entiendo ¿Sirius? - lo llamó, pero el animago no dejó de caminar - Harry ha tomado una decisión y nosotros debemos respetarla  
  
-¡¿Y quién me asegura que Malfoy no lastimará a Harry?!  
  
-Nadie te lo asegura, pero es un riesgo que él debe correr. Por más que nosotros intentemos protegerlo el debe tomar sus propias decisiones  
  
-¡No, no y no!  
  
-Sirius - lo llamó Harry un poco más tranquilo - Draco no me lastimará, él me salvó la vida. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos me sentí feliz, completo. Ni siquiera Voldemort me importaba. Solo quiero que le des una oportunidad.  
  
-No, no puedo, no puedo creer que ese tipo es un bendito ángel  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo que necesitas para creerlo?!  
  
-¡Pruebas! ¡Pruebas de que no te lastimará!  
  
-¡¿No es suficiente con lo que te he dicho?! - Sirius guardó silencio por unos momentos  
  
-No - respondió finalmente. En ese instante la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Draco de mirada gélida. Antes de que Sirius pudiera gritarle algo. Draco sacó algo de ente sus ropas y se lo arrojó al animago. Eran unos pergaminos perfectamente enrollados, sujetos por un sello y alrededor de ellos un listón de donde pendía una llave  
  
-Ahí tiene las pruebas que quiere - ante la mirada de enojo de Sirius y la de recelo de Remus, Draco se dirigió hasta la cama de Harry, sentándose a un lado de él. Harry intentó hablar pero el slytherin le indicó que aguardara. En la puerta que se había quedado abierta, cuatro cabezas pelirrojas se asomaban para tener un mejor panorama de lo que ocurría. Sirius rasgó el sello comenzando a leer el primer pergamino, en seguida sus ojos azules se ensancharon y su rostro se puso blanco. Remus, presintiendo lo que ocurriría se apresuró hasta su amigo y le ofreció una silla, Sirius se dejó caer en ella dándole los pergaminos a su amigo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
Remus casi le ocurrió lo mismo que a Black, con la diferencia de que él sonreía y podía hablar.  
  
-No puedo creerlo Sirius - Harry inquieto por las reacciones de los dos adultos no soportaba más la curiosidad  
  
-¿Qué es eso? - Remus agitó su cabeza como si acabara de despertar  
  
-En esta carta el Ministerio de Magia absuelve a Sirius por los crímenes que se le acusaban, dice que han hecho las pruebas suficientes en el cuerpo de Peter y han comprobado que es él. Por el error que cometieron al condenar a un inocente le dan a Sirius posesión de 25 mil galeones. Normalmente estos tramites tardan muchos meses, incluso años y lógicamente no le dan más que un "disculpe las molestias ocasionadas" - lo último lo dijo más para si mismo que para los demás  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Harry. Sirius seguía sin reaccionar  
  
-El culpar a una persona inocente es mucho más fácil que retractarse de ello - le respondió en un tono sombrío el licántropo - lo que me lleva a hacer una pregunta ¿Tuviste que ver en esto Malfoy? - Harry se giró para ver a Draco asentir lentamente  
  
-Aproveché muy bien el tiempo en el que... el señor Black me prohibió ver a Harry. Los del Ministerio le debían un par de favores a mi padre y yo solo me limité a cobrarlos. Aclarando una cosa: no lo hago por Black, lo hago porque le hice una promesa a Harry antes de ser atacados por Voldemort - Harry recordó el momento en que le decía a Draco si tener una vida normal era imposible, él le había respondido:  
  
"No, te prometo que no será imposible"  
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Sirius se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, enseguida los cuatro pelirrojos se hicieron a un lado, permitiendo que Sirius se alejara sin decir palabra  
  
-Discúlpenlo - habló Lupin cuando estuvo seguro de que Sirius no escuchaba - todo esto lo ha puesto muy mal, le ha dado en su orgullo. Iré con él - Remus salió de la enfermería y enseguida todos los chicos entraron  
  
-¡Harry!  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
  
-¿Malfoy que hiciste?  
  
-Te dijimos que te escondieran  
  
-¡Pudo matarte!  
  
-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! - gritó una voz femenina. La señora Pomfrey acababa de salir de su despacho, y ahora los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos - ¡Harry necesita descansar! ¡Fuera todos! - y sacó a empujones a los recién llegados. Cuando la señora Pomfrey vio que Malfoy aún seguía ahí, Harry pensó que también lo echaría, pero no lo hizo, solo se limitó a verlo con preocupación y se fue.  
  
-Debes descansar - le dijo Malfoy. Harry asintió y se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas  
  
-¿Te quedarás conmigo? No quiero estar solo  
  
-Nunca has estado solo y nunca lo estarás - le dijo con una sonrisa. Por un lado, Harry se sentía feliz de que Draco estuviera a su lado, con vida y amándolo, pero por el otro tenía miedo, miedo de que lo tocara y se diera cuenta de lo que Voldemort le había hecho, miedo de que lo rechazara y miedo de no poder estar más con él. Había notado que Draco no lo había tocado, ni besado ¿Acaso le tendría asco? Su estomago dio un brinco ante ese pensamiento. Observó como Draco se quitaba su túnica y la dejaba sobre la silla, en donde había estado Sirius y quedaba en unos pantalones color arena y una camisa  
  
-Isis... me dijo lo de tu padre - al escuchar eso, el cuerpo de Draco se paralizó por un momento.  
  
-Ese mal nacido lo hizo - murmuró despacio - el entierro fue unos días después de lo que pasó, yo no pude asistir, estaba inconsciente, mi madre estuvo viniendo todo ese tiempo, y fue ella quien me lo dijo cuando desperté. Se había encargado de "limpiar" nuestro apellido, diciendo que él había estado ahí para protegerme - Draco se dio vuelta para ver a Harry, sus ojos grises estaban empañados por las lágrimas - Te dije que me había enfrentado a él, pero no te dije que me dio la oportunidad de ir por ti, él podría parecer una persona sin escrúpulos, pero era un buen padre, a su manera, pero lo era - Harry sintió como un dolor en su pecho le impedía respirar, Draco había enfrentado a su padre por él, por ir a salvarlo, y seguramente por dejarlo ir, Voldemort lo había matado. Draco permanecía de pie, observando las reacciones de Harry - "Por favor, no me des las gracias, no me agradezcas el que haya enfrentado a mi padre, no quiero escuchar que me agradeces el que lo haya herido por ti, no es que me arrepienta, pero es doloroso saber que me enfrenté a mi padre antes de que fuera asesinado" - pensó Draco. Harry lo miró a los ojos, había dolor en esas esmeraldas, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor habían pasado...  
  
-Te amo - le susurró Harry y Draco pudo respirar con tranquilidad  
  
-También te amo - le dijo con una bella sonrisa - ¿No piensas hacerme un lugar? - le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. Harry se asustó de lo que pudiera pasar  
  
-¿Dónde esta Isis? - Draco se dio cuenta del brusco cambio de tema, pero aún así le respondió  
  
-Con Granger, no quería que se lanzara contra Black a la primera oportunidad, no hubiera sido un espectáculo muy agradable, y tu lechuza se fue a la lechucería en cuanto salimos - el rubio se sentó con suavidad en la orilla de la cama, no quería hacer movimientos muy bruscos, temía la reacción de Harry. Él sabía lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho a Harry, lo supo desde que lo encontró en la prisión, por eso trataba a Harry con tanto tacto. Se acercó con movimientos suaves y acarició el rostro del moreno, una caricia lenta, delineando cada facción sin perder el contacto visual con esas hermosas esmeraldas. Harry tembló al primer toque, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, disfrutando delas caricias de Draco, perdiéndose en esa neblina que cubría los ojos de su pareja, pero aún tenía miedo de lo que pasara después.  
  
Draco se recostó un poco más cerca del gryffindor. Harry lo veía acercarse más y más, algo dentro de él quería que parara, que se alejara, pero otra parte quería que siguiera, que le demostrara que lo amaba a pesar de lo que sucedió.  
  
Finalmente, Draco posó sus labios sobre los de Harry, no hizo ningún movimiento, solo una suave presión, esperaría a que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento, no esperó por mucho, Harry movió sus labios con temor, lo notó porque sus labios temblaban un poco. Lentamente sus labios fueron acariciándose, en pequeños roces acompasados. Draco dejó los labios y comenzó a besar las mejillas, la nariz, los párpados y la frente, luego fue descendiendo por el mismo camino que había trazado, besó suavemente los labios descendiendo por la barbilla, hasta llegar al cuello, donde decidió ir más lejos, con su lengua acarició la base del cuello. Al momento de sentir ese toque las imágenes de Voldemort haciendo lo mismo asaltaron su mente. Harry arrojó a Draco hacia el otro extremo de la cama y se giró tratando de huir, era tal su miedo que no se percató de que estaba en la orilla de la cama cayendo irremediablemente al suelo. Draco intentó ir tras él  
  
-¡No te acerques! - le gritó Harry desde el piso, estaba sentado en él y trataba de alejarse  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¡No me toques! ¡No lo hagas! - le gritaba en medio de lagrimas, alejándose sin dejar el piso  
  
-Tranquilízate, todo estará bien - el rubio se bajó de la cama con lentitud, tratando de no asustar más a Harry, el gryffindor lo veía con miedo  
  
-No, nada esta bien... yo... yo... ¡Nooo! - se levantó de un golpe, corriendo a encerrarse al baño, Draco corrió hacia él, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Ábreme! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! - pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¡Por favor Harry! - Draco pegó su frente a la puerta - Harry - se giró recargándose contra la puerta y se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio en señal de desesperación. Se sentía un idiota, no debió presionar a Harry, debió esperar más tiempo para algún acercamiento, pero tenía que echarlo a perder. Recargó su cabeza contra la puerta, y entonces lo escuchó: sollozos, Harry estaba llorando. Se sintió un maldito por eso.  
  
Dentro del baño, Harry estaba sentado bajo la regadera, abrazando sus piernas y permitiendo que sus lagrimas corrieran libremente. Se sentía muy mal por lo que le había hecho a Draco, pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía miedo. Era irónico, no tuvo miedo cuando mató a Voldemort, ni cuando Wortimail se convulsionaba de esa forma, y lo peor del caso: le tenía miedo a Draco, a la persona que amaba, a la persona que no lo lastimaría  
  
-¿Sabes? - se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco del otro lado de la puerta, su voz sonaba suave y triste.- Cuando fuiste capturado, me di cuenta de algo: de lo importante que eres para mí. No es que antes no lo supiera, es solo que... es distinto el saberlo... al sentirlo, estar plenamente consciente de eso - hizo una pequeña pausa - ¿Te has dado cuenta de todo lo que tuvimos que sufrir para poder estar juntos? No solo fue... Voldemort, o mi padre, también fueron tus amigos, la idiota de Parkinson, tu padrino, incluso nuestros propios miedos, y ahora que al fin podemos estar juntos, sucede esto, y no es que te culpe por lo que pasó, porque se que es lo que ese maldito bastardo te hizo, lo he sabido desde que te encontré esa noche, y no te he rechazado ¿Y sabes porque? Porque te amo, porque eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida, porque quiero que estés conmigo, que compartamos nuestras vidas, que estemos juntos en cada momento, tanto en los buenos como en los malos. Quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo, no permitas que ese bastardo te siga lastimando aún después de muerto - hubo un largo silencio. Draco pensaba en la posibilidad de pasar toda la noche haciendo guardia en la puerta. El brillo de su anillo llamó su atención, los diamantes brillaban con una luz tenue. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo pararse de un salto, con cuidado la abrió, viendo a Harry sentado y abrazando sus piernas en el otro extremo del cuero. El gryffindor volteó a verlo y enseguida escondió su rostro entre sus piernas. Draco entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acercó popo a poco hasta que solo un par de pasos los separaban.  
  
-Yo... - comenzó Harry - yo no... quería pero... no pude defenderme... tengo asco de... mi mismo... me siento... sucio... no te merezco - intentó decir algo más, pero ya no tuvo fuerzas ni palabras para hacerlo. Draco no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en las palabras de Harry. Después de unos minutos eternos, redujo la distancia que lo separaba del moreno, pero en lugar de acercarse a él directamente, abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando caer un chorro de agua fría sobre el gryffindor. Harry se levantó de un salto cuando su cabeza y espalda recibieron el chorro de agua. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Draco se le adelantó  
  
-Si te sientes sucio, será mejor que te quites esa suciedad - le dijo con voz seria y Harry en medio de toda esa confusión, vio que no estaba bromeando - No puedes estar sucio toda la vida Harry, tienes que asearte - cualquier otro pensaría que Draco estaba bromeando, pero Harry había entendido lo que trataba de decirle. Dio un paso hacia delante, Draco, al ver que Harry comprendía reguló la temperatura del agua.  
  
-A... yudame - le pidió Harry. Draco se acercó a él recibiendo el chorro de agua, su cabello fue perdiendo la forma del peinado, mientras su camisa y pantalones se adherían a su cuerpo, extendió su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Harry, acariciándola con suavidad, reduciendo la distancia hasta que sus rostros solo fueron separado por un par de centímetros.  
  
-Te amo Harry, nunca lo dudes - le dijo antes de besarlo, ninguno cerró los ojos cuando eso sucedió, Harry quería estar seguro de que era Draco quien lo besaba, las manos del slytherin lo tomaron por la cintura y él lo rodeó por el cuello, acariciando el cabello húmedo.  
  
El agua caía entre ambos de forma agradable, Draco se separó sin dejar que el contracto visual se interrumpirse, pasó sus manos por todo el pecho de Harry hasta llegar al primer botón del pijama, con lentitud fue desabrochando uno por uno, siempre viendo a los ojos de Harry, de alguna manera sabía que eso era importante para el gryffindor. La camisa cayó de forma pesada, Draco pasó sus manos por toda la piel morena que ahora estaba mojada, los brazos, hombros, luego nuevamente el pecho, se detuvo en los pezones, acariciándolos hasta que se endurecieron. La respiración de Harry se hacía cada vez más agitada, suspirando a cada caricia, Draco besó con suavidad cada pezón para luego descender por el pecho, sus besos se asemejaban al suave toque de una pluma sobre la piel. Harry no perdía cada movimiento del rubio, no dejaba de ver esos ojos grises que lo miraban con amor y deseo. Draco tomó el elástico del pantalón junto con los boxer y los fue bajando con lentitud, acariciando la piel en todo el proceso. Cuando Harry estuvo totalmente desnudo, se incorporó, tomó las manos del gryffindor y las colocó sobre su pecho incitándolo a desabrochar su camisa.  
  
Harry fue desabrochando los botones con manos temblorosas. Draco lo tomo de la barbilla acariciando con uno de sus dedos los labios rojizos de Harry, delineándolos, deseándolos, se acercó besándolos con cuidado. Harry terminó de desabrochar la camisa, paso sus manos por los hombros de Draco, arrastrando la camisa con sus manos, la prenda cayó junto con el resto de las ropas, luego se dirigió a los pantalones donde se detuvo al llegar  
  
-¿Harry? - lo llamó suavemente - si no quieres...  
  
-Quiero - lo interrumpió con voz débil - quiero que... me hagas el amor - con un poco más de decisión desabrochó los pantalones, estos cayeron por si solos debido al peso del agua. A través de los boxers podía ver la erección de Draco, se deshizo de ellos con un poco más de trabajo, ya que se adherían a la piel del rubio. Con lentitud fue descendiendo hasta llegar al vientre del rubio, lo besó con miedo, descendiendo poco a poco, escuchando los gemidos de Draco mezclarse con el sonido del agua, sintiendo como sus manos acariciaban su cabello oscuro. El vapor que emanaba del agua comenzaba a densarse, haciendo más nebulosa la visión. Harry tenía frente así el pene erecto de Draco, dudó en seguir, en esos momentos no tenía la seguridad de lo que hacía. Draco notó su temor y se arrodilló hasta quedar a la misma altura de él. Sus ojos grises, casi blancos debido al efecto del vapor, se encontraron con los verdes esmeralda.  
  
-Draco yo... - Malfoy cubrió con su dedos los labios de Harry impidiéndole seguir hablando  
  
-Esta bien, todo esta bien - y lo besó de manera intensa sin llegar a ser pasional, un beso lento, pero profundo. Un beso apasionado simboliza la unión de los cuerpos, pero un beso profundo, lento, simboliza la unión de las almas. Harry enterró sus manos en el cabello húmedo de Draco, mientras el rubio, con sus manos en la cintura del gryffindor, lo fue sentando contra la pared, sus manos descendieron por las piernas flexionándolas y separándolas con suavidad, una de sus manos se dirigió sensualmente al pene de Harry que para ese entonces ya estaba erecto, con su dedo índice lo delineó desde la base hasta la punta. Harry gimió dentro de la boca de Draco, el rubio repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces hasta que se limitó a jugar presionando solo la punta, cuando lo hizo, Harry rompió el beso haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo un poco más fuente, fue en ese momento que supo que Harry estaba por llegar al clímax, así que se detuvo  
  
-Harry - lo llamó con voz ronca, cargada de excitación. Harry regresó la vista a los ojos de Draco, presintiendo lo que seguiría. Draco pasó sus piernas debajo de las de Harry, cargándolo, su pene estaba presionando un poco sin llegar a entrar al cuerpo del gryffindor - no voy a lastimarte... lo prometo - Harry asintió aferrándose con más fuerza al cuello de Draco. El slytherin, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, lo asió de las caderas y con sumo cuidado, lo fue penetrando lentamente. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó y una mueca de miedo se dibujó en su rostro, tratando de no pensar en los recuerdos tormentosos que amenazaban con hacerlo huir de esos brazos  
  
-Sshh... tranquilo - le dijo Draco. Harry asintió tratando de disfrutar de las atenciones de su amante. El rubio fue entrando y saliendo lentamente, tratando de no lastimarlo ni asustarlo, el primer gemido escapó de los labios de Harry, seguido de muchos más. Cuando parecía que Potter estaba entregándose por completo, y sin asomo de miedo a sus caricias, Draco tanteó con una mano el piso, buscando apoyo para sentarse, sus piernas se estaban entumiendo. Con cuidado se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando Harry sentado sobre él. Ese movimiento hizo que quedaran justo debajo del chorro de agua de la regadera. Harry se sentía en el cielo, las lentas embestidas de Draco lo hacían desear más y más, y el agua cayendo entre ellos lo excitaba. Quería más, hizo hacia atrás su cabeza sintiendo el agua caer directamente sobre su cuerpo. Draco aprovechó eso para besar su cuello con desesperación, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, Harry lo hizo levantar su rostro para verlo  
  
-¿Me amas? - le preguntó entre gemidos  
  
-Te amo - y Harry sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo  
  
-Entonces... hazme tuyo - como respuesta, Draco aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas. Harry se abrazó a Draco respondiendo a cada movimiento de las embestidas. Sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez, saturándose de más placer - más Draco... más - le pedía y en el acto le obedecía, sus penetraciones habían dejado de ser lentas, pero no por eso dejaba de tener cuidado. Harry se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Draco cuando el calor del orgasmo lo invadió. Draco a los pocos momentos llenó el interior de Harry con su semen en medio de un grito largo y profundo. Sin salir de Harry, y sin dejar de abrazarlo, se recostó sobre su costado, cuando ambos estuvieron acostados, con cuidado dejó el cuerpo del moreno. El agua caía libremente por sus cuerpos despojándolos del semen que los cubría.  
  
Harry se sentía feliz, feliz de estar con Draco, de no ser rechazado, de haber podido estar con la persona que amaba a pesar de los primeros problemas, de yacer a su lado, como siempre quería estar.  
  
-Prométeme... que siempre... estaremos juntos - le pidió Harry  
  
-Te lo prometo - Harry se acercó a Draco recargándose contra su pecho. Había estado muy débil, y lo que acababa de ocurrir no le devolvía la fuerza, pero le devolvía la esperanza de un futuro mejor.  
  
**************  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, sobre todo para aquellos que me pidieron saber como reaccionaría Sirius cuando se enterara de la relación entre Harry y Draco, y como vieron, éstos últimos siguen con vida ^_^ y juntos. No piensen que este es el último capítulo, aún queda otro que sería como el epilogo, así que espero y lo lean ¡Y dejen sus reviews! 


	15. Epilogo

Laia.- Lo lamento, lo que pasa es que tuve un bloqueo con una parte del epilogo y no me decidía, pero aquí esta, lamento la tardanza.  
  
Isis Luciano.- Si, faltan algunas cosas que se acararán aquí, de eso no te preocupes. Bueno... ejem... sobre mi edad, te lo pongo así 18+20/2, y ahí la tienes. Lo que pasa es que cuando escribo una escena de sexo, no me gusta que al leerlas piensen que es algo vulgar, prefiero enfocarme a los sentimientos y sensaciones que se despiertan en ese momento. Tienes mucha razón, en la actualidad, y a pesar de estar viviendo en el año 2003, aún hay personas que discriminan a las personas con preferencias diferentes a las nuestras, y lamentablemente son muy crueles con ellos, los rechazan y los insultan, aún y cuando ellos (homosexuales) pueden y son mucho mejores que la mayoría de hombres y mujeres que se consideran "normales", y no te preocupes, no haré sufrir a Harry con el único "familiar" cercano que tiene, entiéndase Sirius, lo terminara aceptando. Gracias por los halagos, me haces sonrojar *^_^*, siempre me ha gustado escribir, y la verdad, nunca pensé que este fic gustara tanto, eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Y... sobre lo del nombre de la serpiente, ¡Lo hice sin intentar ofender a alguien! ¡En serio! Lo que pasa es que me pareció un nombre ideal, quiero decir, Isis es el nombre de una diosa griega, en verdad espero que no te hayas sentido ofendida ni nada por el estilo, y espero que no se haya echado a perder algo de importancia con el derramamiento de vino ^_~. Gracias por todo lo que dices, y me encantó tu mensaje. Nos vemos  
  
niky_ch@n.- Que bueno que te gustó mi fic, sobre lo de Remus y Severus, pues creo que hay un poco, aunque más de parte de Sev que de Remsi, pero en realidad no se verá nada de eso en esta historia, tal vez en otra, y no, tampoco hay Remus / Sirius aquí, sorry, pero los habrá en otros, eso si lo prometo. Nos vemos  
  
Laia.- ¿En serio también leiste los de Digimon? ¿Y te gustaron? ¡¡Que bueno!! En realidad esos fueron los primeros fics que escribí, así que no están muy bien que digamos, pero si te gustaron, quiere decir que no andaba tan errada, gracias por todo lo que dices, nos vemos  
  
Laia.- Eso me parece bien, lee mi historia cuantas veces quieras ya que eso me hace feliz ^_^. Sobre lo de Sirius, pues yo creo que sí, aunque no esta muy convencido aún, y sip, Harry tiene una suerte que ya quisiéramos muchas, con ese bombón, pero bueno, algún día nos tocará a nosotras ¿cierto? Y Aquí esta el epilogo, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Ah, se me olvidaba, si tengo msn, pero solo me conectó los sábados por la tarde y los domingos por la mañana.  
  
INDIANA.- Gracias por perdonarme la vida, ya me estaba preocupando ~_~. Tal vez si debieron de esperar un poco más de tiempo para las relaciones, pero entonces el fic se alargaría, pero todo salió bien después de todo. ^_^  
  
Sakura Snape.- Hola, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, si debe de ser muy duro pasar por algo así, pero si tienes el apoyo de tus seres queridos y la fe para seguir adelante se logrará. Sirius definitivamente tendrá que aceptar la relación de estos dos chicos, aunque no lo hará de muy buena gana, no le quedará de otra.  
  
Thomas.- Gracias por lo impecable, me sonrojó *^_^*  
  
Sekhmet.- Si, se a lo que te refieres, cuando algo te gusta y lo dejan en suspenso de esa forma cometes muchas locuras. Gracias por los halagos, voy a terminar creyéndomelos. Si, ya todos mis problemas están solucionados, ahora estoy en mi casita linda y podrá disponer del internet con mayor regularidad. Nos vemos  
  
Leslie Felton .- Creo que entendí el significado de la frase ^_^ Es una lastima que no te gusten los finales felices, a mi me encantan, pero ya me animaré a hacer uno donde no sean muy felices que digamos. Nos vemos  
  
bunny1986.- Que bueno que te gustó, el capítulo y en sí todo el fanfic, espero que este epilogo también te guste. kat basted.- La reacción de Sirius fue "normal" ya que la persona que amaba Harry era Draco Malfoy, pero afortunadamente Remus estaba cerca. Que bueno que te gustó lo de las reacciones y emociones. Aquí tienes el nuevo y último capítulo de este fic, espero que también te guste.  
  
Velia.- Jajaja, creo que muchos necesitarán la ducha ^_^ me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y sí este es el último capítulo, y espero que leas mis próximos fanfics, por no se librarán de mi tan fácil. Sobre seguir con una historia sobre la vida de Draco y Harru juntos... pues no se, me parece buena idea, pero creo que será hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, de cualquier forma seguiré escribiendo sobre estos dos. Nos vemos   
  
***********************   
  
EPILOGO.-   
  
-¿Te diviertes? - le preguntó Sirius llegando a su lado  
  
-Si, mucho - le respondió Harry sonriendo. Era la última noche que pasaban en Hogwarts, al día siguiente partirían en el expreso hacia el andén 9 ¾ para pasar el verano con la familia. Pero esta noche era de fiesta, los acontecimientos de los meses pasados bien lo merecían. Todos los alumnos y profesores se encontraban ahí con sus mejores túnicas de gala, bailando o charlando, como su padrino y él lo hacían en ese momento.  
  
-La casa esta lista Harry, mañana te llevaré y verás que te gustará  
  
-¡¿En serio?! - preguntó emocionado ante la idea de irse a vivir con Sirius  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
-¡Genial!  
  
-¿En verdad te agradaría vivir conmigo, aunque sea por poco tiempo?  
  
-¡Claro! Pero no será por poco tiempo  
  
-No estés tan seguro  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Bueno... eh... solo serán las vacaciones ¿no? - tratando de que no se notara su turbación  
  
-Si, es una lastima  
  
-Si, es una lastima, pero será lo mejor - Harry se extrañó por el último comentario  
  
-¿Puedo saber de que hablan? - preguntó Draco llegando hasta la mesa donde estaban charlando  
  
-Nunca dejarás de ser un entrometido Malfoy ¿cierto?  
  
-La verdad Black, lo soy porque me encanta fastidiarte - Draco se puso al lado de Harry sonriendo de forma burlona, mientras Harry sonreía y Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco  
  
-Mejor me voy antes de que aplaste a una serpiente  
  
-Por suerte Isis esta en la habitación  
  
-No me refería precisamente a esa serpiente Malfoy  
  
-¿A no? ¿Entonces? - el rostro del rubio reflejaba claramente una inocencia fingida. Sirius se fue de ahí sin dejar de gruñir  
  
-Me alegra que se lleven mejor - le dijo Harry ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla  
  
-¿Te parece? - Draco tomó un trago observando a su alrededor: Ron y Hermione bailaban, bueno eso se diría en el caso de Granger, pero en el de Weasley... por otro lado los gemelos veían en todas direcciones, algo planeaban de eso no había duda, y al parecer el profesor Snape los descubrió porque se acercó a ellos y por su cara no tenía la intención de felicitarlos por su graduación, Cho y Ariadna charlaban con unos tipos de Huppleffuf  
  
-Al menos ya no intentan matarse cada vez que se ven - Draco se encogió de hombros - ¿Me pregunto que pasó para que eso ocurriera? - Harry lo miró de forma significativa  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Bueno, recuerdo que cuando le diste esos pergaminos donde Sirius quedaba libre, cada vez que él te veía gruñía o en el mejor de los casos te ignoraba, pero después de aquella noche en que me pediste prestada a Isis y tu te desapareciste por toda esa noche, su relación mejoró - Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de esa noche  
  
-Oh si, fue un trabajo en equipo estupendo  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió Draco?  
  
-Creo que ya es tiempo de que lo sepas  
  
-¿Saber que? - preguntó intrigado  
  
-Bueno, esa noche Black, Isis y yo hicimos una... visita de cortesía a tus parientes muggles - Draco dejó su cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa observando la expresión de espanto de Harry  
  
-¿A... a los... Dursles? - preguntó incrédulo  
  
-Sip - Draco sonrió a sus anchas al evocar ciertas imágenes  
  
-¿Qué hicieron Draco? - el tono de Harry cambió de algo dudoso a reproche - no se habrán metido en problemas ¿cierto?  
  
-Bueeeno... tanto como problemas...  
  
-Draco  
  
-Solo nos divertimos un poco mientras les dábamos su merecido a esos muggles idiotas  
  
-¡No les habrán lanzado alguna maldición ¿cierto?! - Harry conocía muy bien a Draco como para preguntar eso, pero Sirius había ido con él, eso sería suficiente para controlarlo ¿o no?  
  
-Eso no se nos ocurrió - se pasó de forma distraída una mano por su barbilla  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
-Esta bien, digamos que Isis se divirtió de lo lindo persiguiendo a tu tía jirafa, Black mordió el trasero de tu primo-ballena después de corretearlo por toda la casa, de lo cual aún me sorprende que no le haya dado una infección estomacal, y tu tío se paso media hora bailando el can can - Harry lo miró de una forma que por un momento hizo sentir culpable a Draco - ellos te hicieron miserable por mucho tiempo, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, y por lo visto Black tampoco pensaba hacerlo, además...  
  
-¿De... de verdad lo hicieron? - lo interrumpió Harry, quien no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar - el rubio asintió temiendo un ataque de reproches y llamadas de atención tipo Hermione - Draco no debieron...  
  
-Oh vamos, no me digas que te molesta  
  
-¡Claro que no! a lo que me refería era a que no debieron ir sin mi - los dos estallaron en carcajadas - como... me hubiera gustado... ver sus caras  
  
-Fue... de lo más gracioso... que haya visto - ambos se sostenían el estomago mientras algunas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, sus risas llamaban la atención de algunos alumnos que estaban cerca, pero a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto.  
  
-Ejem... Lamentamos interrumpirlos - les dijo Hermione junto a Ron, atrayendo la atención de ambos chicos  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? - les preguntó Harry conteniendo la risa y limpiándose las lagrimas  
  
-Bueno... eh... por si no se han dado cuenta, no han hecho más que hablar entre ustedes  
  
-¿Y? - inquirió Draco  
  
-Que están frente a toda la escuela - continuó Ron  
  
-¿Y? - esta vez fue Harry quien preguntó  
  
-Que ya de por si es demasiado sospechoso que charlen a todas horas en clases y los pasillos, por no mencionar los chismes que circulan, los cuales se asemejan mucho a la realidad, como para que ustedes ni siquiera bailen con alguien - les dijo la chica, haciendo hincapié en que Draco y Harry habían mantenido en secreto su relación, por el bienestar de la salud de Draco y Sirius   
  
-¿Lo que estas tratando de decir Granger, es que les molesta los chismes en torno a un hecho que en realidad existe? - Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas  
  
-Si - respondieron al mismo tiempo  
  
-¿Y eso que? - preguntó Harry - siempre han existido esos chismes y no por eso vamos a bailar con alguien que nos desagrade - la música cambió a una balada  
  
-No tiene que ser con alguien que nos desagrade Harry - el aludido volteó a ver a su amante con una expresión de sorpresa  
  
-Draco ¿no me digas que estas de acuerdo?  
  
-Lo que quieren es callar los chismes ¿no? démosles gusto - antes de que Harry replicara, extendió su mano hacia él - ¿Me permites esta pieza? - Harry se quedó sin habla   
  
-¡No Malfoy! - le gritó Ron   
  
-¿Por qué no?   
  
-Porque...   
  
-Harry es mi pareja y no pienso compartirlo con nadie y creo que es hora de demostrar la verdad ¿Qué dices cariño? - Harry asintió sonriendo, tomando la mano que Draco le ofrecía. Con una sonrisa en los labios, y ante la mirada de sus amigos, se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Al verlos pasar tomados de la mano, la mayoría se hacía a un lado con caras de sorpresa. Draco tomó a Harry por la cintura, mientras éste ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del slytherin   
  
-¿Crees que es una buena idea? - le preguntó Harry mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro. Su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse debido a las miradas de todos su compañeros.   
  
-Oh si, estupenda idea - respondió Draco sonriendo ampliamente al ver como Sirius escupía su bebida y era auxiliado por Lupin - solo disfruta del momento - le susurró atrayendo más su cuerpo. Harry suspiró, rodeando el cuello del slytherin con sus brazos y dejándose llevar por la magia de la música y la candencia del cuerpo de Draco.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
Un día más se llena de color  
  
Y tu vendrás llenándolo de amor  
  
Ya no me preocupo al caminar  
  
Porque tu estas aquí  
  
Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da  
  
Porque tu crees en mi   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-Creo que hacen una bonita pareja   
  
-¡Remus! - le gritó Sirius arrojando la servilleta con que se limpiaba el rostro   
  
-Vamos Padfod, solo obsérvalos - Sirius hizo lo que su amigo le pedía. Harry abrazaba a Malfoy por el cuello, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Suspiró  
  
-No puedo decir que hacen... bonita pareja - comenzó el animago sin dejar de ver a los chicos - lo único que se es que nunca había visto a Harry tan feliz   
  
-Y eso, se lo debes a Draco - le dijo el licántropo con malicia. Sirius gruñó   
  
-Y eso es algo que nunca me escucharás decir   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más  
  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
  
Dándome un Amor Real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad, lleno de dar  
  
Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡Ron! - les llamó Seamus seguido de Neville, Dean, Parvati y Lavander - eso... eso que vemos... es real - Hermione iba a responder pero alguien se le adelantó   
  
--¡Seamus! - lo llamó Dran - ¡Eso que vemos son Harry y Malfoy!   
  
-Cómo sea... ¿Entonces son...   
  
-Novios - interrumpió otra voz. Todos voltearon a ver a la dueña de esa voz: Ginny   
  
-¿En verdad? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Parvati y Lavnader   
  
-Si - hubo un momento de silencio, centrando toda su atención en la pareja   
  
-¡Se ven muy lindos!   
  
-¡Lindísimos! - exclamaron Lavander y Parvati haciendo exagerados gestos de enamoramiento. Seamus se llevó un dedo a la boca, como si intentara vomitar, expresando su desagrado a las cursilerías de las chicas. Dean se llevó una mano a la frente, Neville se sonrojó ligeramente riendo como bobo, mientras Hermione suspiraba y trataba de suprimir una sonrisa. Ron vio a su hermana que observaba a Harry con el slytherin   
  
-¿Estas bien? - le preguntó, Ginny suspiró sin dejar de ver a los chicos   
  
-Lo estaré, no te preocupes, lo importante ese que Harry sea feliz   
  
-Si, eso es lo importante   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Un día más de mi pasión por ti  
  
Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir  
  
Que el limite de la felicidad no llegará jamás  
  
Que cada nuevo amanecer traerá una sorpresa más   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
-¡Por Dios Albus! ¡Míralos! - le susurró de forma escandalizada la Profesora McGonagall desde la mesa de los profesores  
  
-Los estoy viendo Minerva, los veo - le respondió de forma calmada y sin dejar se sonreír  
  
-¿Y... y no piensas hacer nada?   
  
-Ahora que lo dices - hizo un movimiento de varita y las flamas de las velas menguaron un poco, proporcionando un poco de oscuridad, y dándole un toque romántico al Gran Salón   
  
-¡Albus! ¡No me refería a esto! ¡Quise decir que los separaras!   
  
-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?   
  
-¡Porque... porque! ¡Mira como llaman la atención!   
  
-Si, llaman la atención Minerva, porque inundad felicidad, deseos de vivir, algo que tanto Harry como Draco habían perdido y que han recuperado en el otro   
  
-Pero Albus...   
  
-No Minerva, déjalos disfrutar de lo que han encontrado, solo será por esta noche ¡Y disfruta de la fiesta! - Dumbledore levantó su copa y aún a regañadientes la Profesora McGonagall también levantó la suya   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Tu me enseñaste a disfrutar mi vida mucho más  
  
Dejando el sufrimiento atrás  
  
Dándome un Amor Real  
  
Siempre tan natural  
  
Lleno de libertad lleno de dar  
  
Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
-¡Pero, pero!   
  
-Nada de peros señor Weasley - le dijo el profesor Snape a Fred   
  
-No estábamos haciendo nada malo - se quejó George   
  
-¿El querer alcoholizar las bebidas y esconder bombas fétidas entre la comida no es algo malo? - los gemelos se miraron entre sí   
  
-No - respondieron al mismo tiempo. Severus tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no lanzarles una maldición imperdonable, estos pelirrojos le recordaban a cierto "perro" que se lamentaba haber ayudado a escapar de su "perrera"   
  
-Tal vez para ustedes no - habló con voz sedosa, pero para Fred y George era como si les estuviera gritando, los vellos de la piel se les erizaron de solo pensar en lo que vendría   
  
-Pero... pero pro... profesor   
  
-Oh, ahora tartamudeamos - George respiró profundo   
  
-El curso terminó y mi hermano y yo nos hemos graduado, por lo tanto ya no puede quitarnos puntos   
  
-¿Y quién dijo que pensaba quitarles puntos señor Weasley?   
  
-No pensará en castigarnos en la fiesta de fin de año ¿cierto? ¡Mire el espectáculo! ¿Cuándo podremos ver de nuevo a Harry bailando con Malfoy?   
  
-¡Harry bailando con Malfoy! - gritó incrédulo George   
  
-¡¿Potter bailando con Draco?! - Snpae veía con los ojos muy abiertos a los dos chicos bailar en medio de la pista, por un momento la idea de sacar su varita y lanzar maldiciones a cierto gryffindor le pareció muy tentadora, pero observó a Draco, su rostro se veía tan tranquilo, con una paz que no recordaba haber visto, dejó su varita en su lugar, tal vez la utilizaría cuando regresaran de las vacaciones - Bien señores - les dijo a los gemelos, quienes de pronto tenían la garganta seca - De acuerdo, por esta vez se han salvado, pero si vuelvo a verlos intentando alcoholizar las bebidas o...   
  
-Lo entendemos   
  
-Si, no haremos nada malo   
  
-Lo juramos - dijeron al mismo tiempo con cara de angelitos y esta vez fue Snape quien sintió erizar los vellos de la nuca.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
  
  
Vivir, disfrutar, reír, cantar y dar sin preguntar  
  
Un Amor Real siempre tan natural  
  
lleno de libertad, lleno de dar  
  
Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es un Amor Real  
  
Siempre tan natural lleno de libertad lleno de dar  
  
Eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es... amar.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-   
  
No sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y sinceramente no le interesaba. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del calor del cuerpo de Draco y del ligero movimiento de sus cuerpos. Se abrazó con más fuerza, recibiendo un ligero apretón alrededor de su cintura como respuesta   
  
-¿Eres feliz? - escuchó en un susurró  
  
-Mucho - le respondió sonriendo. La música terminó y ambos tuvieron que dejar de bailar. Harry abrió los ojos, aún abrazado a Draco, y su rostro adquirió un color rojo brillante - Oh oh - Harry y Draco estaban en el centro del Gran Salón rodeados por todos los que estaban ahí, al parecer habían sido los únicos que habían estado bailando. De pronto tenía unas enormes ganas de esconder de nuevo el rostro en el hombro de Draco. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el lugar estalló en aplausos y gritos de júbilo, claro, había sus excepciones, y los slytherin constituían la mayoría de ellas  
  
-Vaya, creo que dimos un buen espectáculo - le dijo Draco con su habitual sarcasmo  
  
-Draco - lo llamó Harry con reproche  
  
-De acuerdo. Ven, te tengo una sorpresa - Draco lo jaló sacándolo del Gran Comedor, Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para oponer resistencia, y eso lo agradeció en el fondo. Estando en uno de los pasillos, y lejos de miradas indiscretas, Draco se detuvo para bien del brazo de Harry - toma - el rubio le tendió un pequeño broche de oro en una pequeña caja   
  
-¿Otro regalo? - le preguntó al verlo  
  
-Puede ser. Tómalo - con un poco de dudas, tomó el broche. Enseguida todo se volvió negro.  
  
************  
  
-Vaya, eso si que fue romántico - suspiró Parvati  
  
-Si que lo fue - la apoyó Lavander  
  
-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo  
  
-No lo se. Vamos - y antes de que las dos chicas intentaran salir del Gran Comedor, otras dos chicas les cerraron el camino  
  
-¿A dónde creen que van? - les preguntó Cho  
  
-Bueno... nosotras... eh  
  
-¿Porqué mejor no van a bailar? En lugar de estar de entrometidas - les dijo Ariadna provocando que Parvati y Lavander se dieran media vuelta y se fueran ofendidas  
  
-¡Vaya! - exclamó admirado Seamus - ¡Lo hicieron mejor que cualquiera de nosotros! - en seguida los tres chicos se fueron dejando a Ron, Hermione y Ginny con Ariadna y Cho   
  
-¿Ya lo estará haciendo? - preguntó Cho   
  
-Eso creemos - le respondió Hermione   
  
-Me gustaría ver su cara - dijo Ariadna   
  
-Bueno, eso lo sabremos hasta mañana porque no creo que esta noche regresen   
  
-¡Ginny! - gritó Ron   
  
***************  
  
Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba de pie frente a una casa de dos pisos, cuya fachada estaba finamente labrada en cantera. El jardín estaba cubierto de pasto, solo el camino que llevaba a la puerta estaba libre de él, a cada extremo había diferentes tipos de flores, como rosas, tulipanes e incluso narcisos, pero lo que más le extrañó era que estaban en el mundo muggle  
  
-¿Te gusta? - le preguntó Draco rodeándolo por la cintura desde su espalda. Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza - tomaré eso como un sí. Realmente pienso que mi madre hizo un excelente trabajo.  
  
-¿Tu... tu madre? ¿Qui...  
  
-Si, mi madre, Potter. ¿Recuerdas cuando... después de la cena que me ofreciste en Hogwarts... yo fui a la lechucería? Fue para escribirle a ella, le conté sobre lo nuestro y le pedí que hiciera los tramites para comprar esta casa para poder vivir contigo  
  
-¿Y ella... que dijo?   
  
-Creo que estas viendo su respuesta, aquí podremos vivir tranquilamente   
  
-¿Tu y... yo?   
  
-Si, tu y yo, no pensé que fueras de lento aprendizaje Potter - se burló Draco recibiendo un pisotón en respuesta - ¡Auch!   
  
-Tu y yo... vamos a vivir aquí - Harry avanzó unos pasos y extendió las manos tratando de abarcar la casa   
  
-Es lo que he tratado de decirte - Harry se dio vuelta encarando a Draco   
  
-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir ¿Desde hoy?   
  
-No, no desde hoy. Sería después de que termináramos Hogwarts, es parte del trato que hice con Black   
  
-¿Hiciste un trato con Sirius? - preguntó incrédulo   
  
-Mmmm yo no le llamaría trato a tener encima de ti a un enorme perro negro con los colmillos en tu cuello - al ver la expresión de horror de Harry decidió cambiar de tema - pero bueno, es solo si tu quieres vivir conmigo si no...   
  
-¡Claro que quiero! - exclamó Harry al momento en que se arrojaba a los brazos de Draco para luego besarlo de forma desesperada   
  
-¿En... serio? - le preguntó en medio de besos   
  
-Por... su.... puesto - respondió Harry sin dejar de besarlo. Cuando se separaron, Harry pudo ver un hermoso brillo en los ojos grises de Draco - Vamos, muéstrame la casa - Draco asintió llevándolo al interior de la casa. En cuanto estuvo dentro y las lámparas fueron encendidas. Harry no pudo evitar maravillarse por el buen gusto con el que fue amueblada la casa. Los muebles eran modernos sin dejar de ser elegantes. Todo combinaba en perfecta armonía, los muebles de la sala eran de un color gris perla, con unas pequeñas mesas de cristal y una cómoda donde había varias fotografías, el toque de vida lo daban los marcos de las fotografías, en una de ellos estaba Harry con sus amigos, Remus y Sirius, en otra estaba él con Draco e Isis, y en otra... era la boda de sus padres   
  
-Como verás, no fui el único que colaboró en la decoración, en realidad todos los que te aprecian colaboraron, incluso Isis escogió todos los aditamentos para su terrario, aunque por alguna razón ella no dejaba la planta baja, no se porque se negaba a poner su terrario en nuestra habitación   
  
-Increíble - murmuró Harry   
  
-Si, sobre todo tratándose de Weasley y Black, aún pienso que en realidad lo hicieron para asegurarse que no había algo que te descuartizara a media noche   
  
-Draco, ellos te quieren   
  
-Eso lo se, pero bien muerto   
  
-¿Y porqué en el Mundo Muggle? - le preguntó Harry, Draco lo vio como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo   
  
-Pensé que tal vez no quisieras lidiar por siempre con la fama del Chico- Que-Vivió-Y-Venció, y un poco de anonimato nos vendría bien - Harry se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, Draco en verdad se había preocupado por que se sintiera a gusto con el hogar que formarían - Además - continuó Draco - a un par de calles esta el Callejón Diago, así que podremos seguir en contacto con el mundo mágico y...   
  
-¿Parece que has pensado en todo? - lo interrumpió Harry , con expresión seria   
  
-Si... eso creo   
  
-Pues yo creo que te faltan un par de cosas   
  
-¿Así? ¿ Cuáles?   
  
-La primera: un piano - Draco sonrió ante eso   
  
-Tienes razón, ¿y la segunda? - Harry se acercó a él hasta pegar su cuerpo al del rubio  
  
-Que me muestres nuestra habitación - Draco pudo ver el fuego en los ojos de Harry, un fuego que hace meses no veía brillar en los ojos esmeralda. Sin decir palabra lo tomo de la mano, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación al final del pasillo. Acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando fue arrojado contra la cama, sintiendo casi enseguida el peso del cuerpo de Harry sobre el de él. El gryffindor comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada casi con desesperación, Draco le correspondió tomándolo por la nuca, acercando más su rostro. Con un movimiento rápido, Draco invirtió los papeles, quedando él sobre Harry, aprovechó eso para quitarse la túnica, tirándola al piso. Harry se maravilló con la visión del torso desnudo de su amante. Pasó sus dedos por el pecho en una suave caricia, con una expresión de fascinación. Un cambio súbito en su mirada indicó que la decisión se apoderó de él. Sin despegar las manos del pecho de Draco, lo arrojó de nuevo contra la cama. Se puso en pie quitándose la túnica con rapidez, arrojándola junto a la de su pareja. Draco estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos admirando la esbelta figura delante de él. Nunca se cansaría de desear ese cuerpo, lo amaba y anhelaba pasar cada momento con él   
  
Harry se sentó a horcadas sobre Draco, atrayendo al rubio hacia él, tomándolo por el cuello, enterrando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello. Besándolo con pasión, estaba desesperado por sentirlo, con su lengua exploró la boca del otro, acariciando los labios, los dientes, hasta encontrarse con otra lengua que le hizo frente, comenzando una batalla que Harry ganó al momento de capturar esa lengua y succionarla con fuerza, sacando un gemido del rubio, que lo abrazó por la cintura con más fuerza, provocando un roce entre sus penes. Los dos gimieron ante ese movimiento. Harry dejó los labios de Draco, aferrándose a su cuello, imitando el movimiento que antes realizaron. moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás, rozando una y otra vez sus penes erectos. Cuando Harry escuchó que los gemidos de Draco eran más seguidos y su respiración más agitada se detuvo, obligando a Draco a recostarse de nuevo, besó con urgencia sus labios y luego descendió por el cuello succionando con fuerza, dejando marcas a su paso, descendió por el pecho, besando y mordiendo los pezones erectos, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al vientre, con movimientos rápidos le quito los boxers siendo recibido por una sorprendente erección.  
  
Draco gimió profundamente al sentir los labios de Harry capturando su miembro, lamiendo y succionando una y otra vez, él se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza entregándose al placer que el moreno le provocaba. Desde la caída del Señor Oscuro, Harry nunca había tomado el control en las contadas ocasiones en que hacían el amor, siempre había sido él, Draco, y ahora que por fin era Harry quien tenía el mando, era un placer puro rendirse ante él.   
  
Cuando Harry probó las primeras gotas de semen se separó de forma brusca, provocando que Draco gruñera ante eso, el moreno sonrió quitándose la última prenda que le impedía estar completamente desnudo, observó la figura acostada sobre la cama, la piel pálida, pero de músculos firmes y fuertes, delgado, pero con los contornos perfectamente definidos, de facciones finas sin dejar de ser varoniles. Como amaba a ese hombre. Se acercó a él, acariciando las piernas, las sujetó con fuerza  
  
  
  
-¿Me deseas Draco? - le preguntó con voz ronca debido a la excitación  
  
-Más que nada - respondió en medio de un gemido. Harry tomó ambas piernas y las colocó sobre sus propios hombros, con lentitud y de forma sensual subió a la cama, hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo del rubio, provocando que las piernas de Draco se flexionaran casi hasta tocar su pecho  
  
-Te amo - le dijo Harry antes de besarlo, provocando así que la probable respuesta se perdiera. Y mientras lo besaba con un par de movimientos lo penetró. Draco se aferró a la espada de Harry en cuanto sintió la intrusión, sus gemidos fueron ahogadas por los labios de su amante. Harry entraba y salía con fuerza del cuerpo del rubio, no era que quisiera lastimarlo, solo... sentía la urgencia de tomarlo así, sentirlo entregarse con la misma intensidad con la que lo tomaba, sentir sus manos aferrarse a su espalda, sentir que no estaba soñando, que vivía una perfecta realidad.   
  
La espalda de Draco se arqueó cuando llegó al orgasmo, se separó de los labios de Harry gimiendo con fuerza. Harry lo alcanzó a los pocos segundos llenando sus adentros con tal fuerza que Draco estuvo seguro de que si no estuviera tan débil, se habría venido de nuevo.  
  
Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba salió del cuerpo del rubio. Las piernas de Draco dejaron los hombros de Harry, mientras el moreno se dejaba caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de su amante.  
  
Se mantuvieron en silencio, después de todo lo que habían pasado, habían aprendido a que el silencia que a veces los rodeaba, decía más que cualquier otra palabra. Draco se estaba esforzando en tratar de calmar su corazón de acelerado. Dios, le dolía el pecho. Se sentía casi jadeante debido a la intensidad del acto. Su pálida mano acariciaba ausente el negro cabello de su gryffindor, notando con agrado que su anillo del dragón brillaba, y no solo eran los diamantes, si no todo el anillo en sí. Levantó su mano y Harry gruñó ante la ausencia de la caricia, con pesadez se giró solo para ver como Draco admiraba su anillo, el moreno se quitó de encima del cuerpo del slytherin para admirar de igual forma su anillo que también brillaba.   
  
-Y pensar - comenzó Harry en susurros - que por un juego para San Valentín comenzó todo esto   
  
-No, no comenzó, solo... salió a flote - Draco tomó la mano de Harry llevándola hasta sus labios donde la besó  
  
-Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledores, tal vez tu y yo no...  
  
-Habríamos estado juntos de cualquier forma - Draco pasó la mano de Harry por su mejilla, sintiendo su suave textura - tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿lo recuerdas? - Harry sonrió   
  
-Si. Te amo Draco  
  
-También te amo Harry  
  
-¿Siempre juntos?   
  
-Siempre juntos  
  
FIN  
  
***********  
  
¡Terminó! ¡No puedo creerlo se terminó todo el fic! Espero que les haya gustado la forma en que termina esta historia, lamento haberlos hecho sufrir, pero acaso no es verdad que cuando se sufre por lo que se quiere, en cuanto se tiene es más valioso.  
  
Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, y también a aquellos que leyeron mi fanfic y que no se animaron a escribir uno, gracias a todos por su apoyo en los momentos difíciles que pasé, de verdad se los agradezco.  
  
Solo unos cuantos avisos:   
  
1.- Por si les interesa, acabo de subir un fanfic Remus/Harry titulado "Consuélame" y contiene spoilers del quinto libro, así que si desean leerlo ¡Adelante!  
  
2.- Seguiré escribiendo fanfics sobre esta pareja (Harry/Draco), así como de otras parejas tanto slash como het, pero no los esperen de inmediato, por lo menos tardaré de tres a cuatro semanas, tengo varias historias planeadas pero nada en concreto, habrá un Dark Harry en algún momento, y otras historias donde no intervendrá Voldemort, pero tardarán un poco, aunque les aseguro que haré lo posible porque estén listas lo antes posible.- Así que estaré esperando sus reviews  
  
Gracias por todo, Nos vemos en mi siguiente historia. 


	16. Respuesta a sus reviews

********************  
  
Hola, esto no es un capítulo, si no las respuestas a sus revies, ya que recibí bastantes y me pareció una descortesía no responderlos, por eso aquí están sus respuestas:  
  
**********************  
  
LUZY SNAPE.- Me alegra saber que no te decepcioné y por supuesto que iré a leer tu fanfic, también me gustan los SS/HP, tal vez pronto veas un review de parte mía por ahí.  
  
Cho Chang de Black .- Muchas gracias, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, y claro que cumpliré y seguiré escribiendo fics, y sobre el dark, lamento decirte que tal vez si te haga llorar, pero al final habrá un buen final, eso espero. Bye.  
  
Paola.- Pues ya ves que ni lo traicionó ni murió, era para crear suspenso, y vaya que lo logré ^_^, ¡A mi también me gustó Isis!, claro que puedo agregarte, aunque creo que lo mejor será que tu me agregues a mi para que sepas cuando estoy conectada porque yo no tengo una fecha especifica, también me gustaría conversar contigo y compartir opiniones.  
  
Galasu.- Porque todo en esta vida tiene su fin, pero no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo y tal vez haga una continuación, hay muchas peticiones sobre eso, pero tal vez tarde un mes o más, no lo se. Sobre la canción, fue todo un dilema, primero pensé en esa, luego en otra que se llama de "corazón a Corazón" o la de "Te amaré", pero al final ganó esa, la creí la más adecuada y gracias por tus felicitaciones.  
  
Isis Luciano.- Hola!! Que bueno que te gustó el fic, y eso de "un brillo en los ojos" creo que fue un momento de lucidez (o locura?) uff, y que bueno que no se arruinó nada. Y si!! ¡¡¡Acertaste!!! ^_^  
  
Murtilla.- Que bueno!! Me da mucho gusto, pero si, ya se acabó, tan tan. Tal vez más adelante ponga a Draco tocando el piano, no lo se, ya veremos que sucede. Nos vemos.  
  
CYNDI.- Gracias, gracias, con tantos halagos me la voy a creer, y sobre seguir con otra historia como continuación de esa, no eres la primera que me lo pide, y ya estoy pensando en desarrollar una así, solo que me tomará un poco de tiempo, ya que todavía no termino los que estan en lista de espera, pero tal vez dentro de un par de meses la inicie, a ver que pasa. Nos vemos  
  
usagi-hk.- Ya se acabó!! Pero que bueno que te gustó, aunque no recuerdo haber visto un review tuyo la vez pasada..., en fin, sip, mi intención por lo regular es no cambiar la personalidad de ninguno, pero a veces es difícil ya que se tiene planeado algo y es difícil adaptarlo a una personalidad que en los libros no esta muy bien definida, pero se hace lo posible por hacerlo. A mi también me hubiera encantado estar en el Gran Comedor y ver bailar a esas hermosuras de hombres, pero no se pudo, aunque al menos lo imaginé ^_^. Tal vez dentro de un par de meses se pueda visitar esa mansión, ya veremos. Gracias por leer el fic, nos vemos.  
  
Laia.- Que bueno que te gustó, y que también te gustó el Harry/Remus, y cuenta con más historias, no se librarán de mi tan fácilmente. Nos vemos y gracias.  
  
bunny1986.- Gracias por los halagos, y que bueno que te gustó  
  
kat basted.- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y que también te haya gustado el Harry/Remus, y sip, eso es lo bueno de una historia, que te enganche para querer seguir leyendo. Nos vemos.  
  
****************  
  
Una última cosa, hace tiempo recibí un correo de un chico llamado Thomas, pidiéndome un espacio para publicar una sinopsis acerca de un fic que pronto publicará, así que permití que me enviara la sinopsis por correo para yo publicarla en cuanto terminada mi fic "Por un juego" y como este ya concluyó, pues aquí esta la sinopsis, tal cual me la envió:  
  
*****************  
  
Hola,me llamo Thomas, y decidi hacer esto por que nunca lo he visto, espero que no suene extranio, solo intenten imaginarse los sonidos, el suspenso, la voz de el narrador y etc, bajen el volumen cuando el narrador habla (NM.(nota de un metido):que?, bajen el volumen, que vajemos el volumen de que?, este chico esta un tato raro.),los sonidos se los van a imaginar, aunque en una parte apareceel vocal, que Es el sonido que lo usan generalmente en las signosis de las peliculas, cuando esta la accion, Es el sonido que son gritos de mujeres, todos los han escuchado en las signosis, y la voz de el narrador imaginensela como la de el narrador de lineas en su paiz, un hombre con voz grueza y baja, useen el suspenso siempre. Tuve que usar obligadamente el sonido, por que Es uno de los factores mas importantes para el suspenso. bueno,suerte con este experimento. , aca mas o menos les explico los sonidos para que se lo puedan imaginar bien.  
  
*triste,piano*. un sonido de un piano, con una pieza triste *Armonioso*. algo mas alegre y confuso, como la de la pelicula *Exasperado*. una pieza romantica y fuerte, que tenga estallos seculares de volumen. *sonido con tambores*. un sonido ansisos, de suspenso que cada vez mas y mas rapido, como si al final estallara *sonido vocal*. el final de el sonido de tambores, expresando desesperacion. *vocalizacion mas asentuada*. como un suspiro de la pieza y volviendo mas fuerte y abrumante *sonido alto*. el mismo sonido de vocalizacion asentuada solo que mas ahogante y agudo, el momento mas ansioso de la signosis.  
  
***************  
  
Esa fue toda la sinopsis, ¿qué les pareció? A mi, a primera vista, me parece interesante, solo espero que no tarde mucho en publicarla para poder leer la historia completa, en fin, tendremos que esperar para saberlo.  
  
Nuevamente gracias a todos por todo, y no se preocupen (o deberían preocuparse?) que pronto sabrán de mi, por mis fanfics. Nos vemos!!  
  
* triste,piano*  
  
Nunca lo podian evitar.(Harry apretando los ojos y acurrucandose en la cama).perderse entre la oscuridad.(Draco sentado en el pizo de su habitacion).derramando las lagrimas.(Una lagrima se desborda de unos ojos verdes).pore esos sentimientos ocultos.(Draco bajando la cabeza y apretandosela con las dos manos mientras se amacaba en el lugar).que sentian por el otro.(-Es imposible-Susurraron quebradamente ambos en la soledad, con la cara humeda y los ojos rojos.)  
  
*Armonioso*  
  
Pero un cambio.(Draco pidiendo permiso en la clase de vuelo).se notara en la escuela.(-Has notado que extranio esta Malfoy este anio-Le pregunta Hermione a sus amigos).Y un casual acercamiento.(Harry entrendando con Malfoy).hara que los dos.*nota suspedida de violin*(El rostro de Harry a centimetros de el de Malfoy).se revelen.*Silenco*(Oscuridad)(-Te amo)  
  
*Exasperado*  
  
Descubrieron el amor.(Draco y Harry besandose).detalles amorosos.(Draco despertando a Harry con un susurro en el oido).la pasion.(Sus dos cuerpos entrelazados y cubiertos de sudor, al mismo tiempo que gemian).y el orgullo.(Harry y Draco parados fente Hermione y Ron)hasta donde era suficiente.(-Somos pareja).creando asi una etapa perfecta.(Hermione,Ron,Draco, y Harry sentados en los sillones de su sala comun riendo).*Disminuyendo hasta no oirse mas nada*  
  
*Sonido suave*  
  
Pero sin darse cuenta,de que esa realidad,estaba situada,En un mundo magico*Aumento brusco de volumen*(vista aerea de Hogwarts), donde la fama*sonido con tambores* (ojos verdes)(Harry en Hogsmade dando un brusco giro y tapandose la cicatriz)el poder(ojos grises)(Draco Bajandose de un lujoso Auto Magico,mirando a su alrrededor despresiante),la avilidad(ojos café)(Hermione lanzando un poderoso hechizo destructor)y la valentia(ojos Azules reflejados en una espada)(Ron corriendo hacia el portal de la Mansion Malfoy). Era primordial para subsistir.(-Maniana-Avisa Boltdemort)bajo una continua amenaza.(-Atacaremos)implantado por el mal.(-Hogwarts.)*silencio*  
  
(vista aerea de el castillo en la noche)(Oscuridad)(una explosion en la puerta de Hogwarts)  
  
*sonido vocal*  
  
Sin darse cuenta.(-Cada cuales vallan a donde saben-Anuncia Boltdemort a los mortifagos)La invacion(cientos de mortifagos subiendo por las escaleras dirigiendose hacia las salas comunes)Habia comenzado.(Mortifagos y estudiantes batallando despiadadamente)  
  
*vocalizacion mas asentuada*  
  
Minerva lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra)(Snape volando sobre unos mortigagos)(Un mortifago descarga un expermiliatus sobre cho)(Neville se interpone entre un abdaKadabra y semaus)(-Siempre supe que eras un inutil-Le decia Lucios a Draco mientras se apuntaban con sus varitas)(Hermione Batallaba Admirablemente Salpicada de Sangre)(La profesora de Herbologia entre la luz de el Abda Kadabra frente a el brazo extendido de Lucios Malfoy)  
  
*sonido alto*  
  
En esa noche. (Ron peleando desventajeadamente contra varios mortifagos).Posiblemente.(Hermione Gritando callendo por el vacio que habia entre las escaleras).El amor.(Draco tirado en el piso con el brazo ensangrentado y acorralado).Podria terminar.*Ultimo grito vocal**nota vocal suspendida*(Harry apuntado por la varita de Boltdemort)*Silensio*  
  
*Silencio*(pausa de oscuridad) -Suspenso_ ( Solo se escucha los pasos de la profesora de adivinacion, que detiene su recorrido en el pasillo y alcanza a decir con la mirada perdida y un expresion desepcionante.-Algo terrible, ha sucedido.*silencio**sonido de gotas de sangre*  
  
Una Magia llamada, Amor.  
  
Fin de la signosis.  
  
N/A :, Si no lo vivieron leanlo dos veces., si entendieron diganme lo que piensan OK?,,.. 


End file.
